Lonely
by JosiMelodyPatz
Summary: Adaptação; MARAVILHOSA E EMPOLGANTE! Isabella luta para sustentar e criar os irmãos mais novos e quando tudo parece melhorar... Edward um detetive que há muito tempo tenta não mostrar qualquer emoção ou se permitir se apegar aos seres humanos.** Resumo completo no primeiro capítulo.**
1. Chapter 1

_**Oi!**_

**_Cheguei com mais uma._**

**_Espero que gostem. _**

**_Bora ler_**

_**RESUMO**_

_As coisas estão finalmente melhorando para Isabella. Depois de anos ralando, apenas para sobreviver, ela consegue seu emprego dos sonhos e finalmente tem um pagamento e uma casa decente para que possa morar com seu irmão e irmã. É muito ruim quando nada acontece do jeito que é para ser. Quando a mãe, que os abandonara anos atrás, de repente, aparece e leva-os para New Hampshire, Isabella não tem escolha senão ir, ou perder seu irmão e irmã. Empurrando seus sonhos de lado, novamente, Isabella tenta fazer com que as coisas funcionem, o que não é fácil, sua irmã de quinze anos atua como uma prostituta em treinamento, os homens agem como bastardos idiotas em torno dela, seu chefe é um idiota, ela se sente como uma forasteira, seu melhor amigo acaba por ser um punk de dezesseis anos e o cara, incrivelmente bonito, que aluga o quarto adjacente ao dela, não só ocupa todo o banheiro, como também, toma três banhos por dia e a deixa com água fria, mas ele também tem um segredo. Um segredo pelo qual ela se torna um pouco obcecada e não pode deixar ir, não importa quantas vezes seja alertada._

_O Detetive Edward Cullen aprendeu há muito tempo a não mostrar qualquer emoção ou se permitir se apegar aos seres humanos. Qual era o ponto? Eles iam e vinham, e ele permanecia. Desta vez não haveria qualquer diferença, ou então, foi o que ele pensou. Quando sua senhoria disse-lhe que seus netos estavam se mudando, ele não esperava muito, apenas que não ficaria sozinho. O que ele não esperava era ter que lutar contra a sede de sangue, cada vez que sequer sentia o cheiro do perfume de sua deleitável vizinha, ou quando ela o bombardeava com perguntas, cada vez que o encurralava. Se isso não fosse ruim o suficiente, um Mestre de seu passado, o encontrou mais uma vez, está exigindo seu sangue e está disposto de fazer qualquer coisa para obtê-lo, até mesmo usar a vizinha irritante, que o faz sentir mais do que dor, pela primeira, vez em séculos_

_**Lancashire, Inglaterra 1819**_

— Ele é o diabo! — Uma mulher gritou.

— Silêncio, mulher! Basta mostrar ao magistrado sua ferida! — Seu pai exigia.

Edward não poderia se focar. Seus olhos estavam muito pesados para abrir e seu corpo estava mole. Tudo parecia distante e vago. Ele estava tão... ele só precisava dormir. Dormir um pouco e, em seguida, iria perguntar por que eles estavam em seu quarto.

— Esta mulher é, obviamente, propensa a histeria, excelência. Isto é claramente uma mordida de animal ou ela se esfaqueou, na esperança de criar problemas para você. Eu a demitiria de uma só vez, sem sequer uma referência. — Uma voz fria, disse.

— Eu não estou mentindo, senhor! Olhe para a sua boca! — A mulher exigia.

Era Mary, a empregada lá de cima?

Edward tentou se concentrar. Ela estava obviamente chateada com alguma coisa.

— Primeiro me diga quem é esse homem. — A voz fria ordenou.

— Dizer-lhe quem ele é? — Seu pai repetiu em confusão. — Eu lhe digo quem é! É meu filho do meio, Edward! — Seu pai estalou.

Edward ouviu uma risada.

— Este não é Edward.

— Sim, é!

— Não, não é. — O homem parecia irritado.

O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Alguém agarrou seu queixo, não muito gentilmente e o puxou para o lado. Edward queria protestar, mas o único som que conseguiu foi um fraco gemido.

— Este é Edward!

— Mas... mas... Edward tem dezesseis e esse parece... bem ele parece... como...

— Como um menino de dez anos de idade. — Ele ouviu a resposta de seu irmão mais velho, Félix, em um tom divertido. O bom e velho Félix. Ele teria que se lembrar de dar um tabefe em suas orelhas depois.

— Tá bom! — O magistrado ironizou. — Este aí parece ter uns bons vinte e cinco anos. Alguém está fazendo uma brincadeira? Garanto-lhe que eu não acho isso engraçado ou tolerável!

— Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Este é Edward. Eu não duvido que seja, pois cuidei dele no último mês.

—O que aconteceu com ele? — Perguntou o magistrado.

Bom, essa era uma boa pergunta, Edward pensava. Responda isso!

Edward tinha as suas próprias perguntas, tantas. Nenhuma delas parecia ser capaz de deixar seus lábios no momento, então ele iria contar com aquele homem, para pedi-las em seu nome.

— Ele sempre foi o diabo! Todos nós sabíamos! Não é natural para um homem ficar como um menino! Não é natural e, agora ele se alimenta de sangue virginal! — A empregada gritou.

Alguém riu.

— Vamos, Mary, virginal? Acho que essa afirmação chegou cinco anos tarde demais. — É claro que Félix saberia. Ele tinha uma reputação de levantar cada saia da cidade. Félix gostava de diversificar suas atenções.

— Silêncio! — Seu pai gritou.

— Eu quero saber como um rapaz, conhecido por sua aparência jovem, fica doente por um mês e em seguida, se torna isso.

Seu pai suspirou.

— Estamos perdidos. Todos os cirurgiões que eu trouxe estão perdidos também. Eles o drenaram, o refrigeraram, o aqueceram, derramaram líquido de bile em sua garganta e ele ainda permaneceu dormindo e... mudando.

O magistrado zombou.

— Mudando é dizer o mínimo. Ele se parece com um homem. Tem certeza que este é Edward ou que seus meninos não estão fazendo uma brincadeira?

—Eu tenho certeza. Sentei-me ao lado dele todos os dias, durante o mês passado. — Seu pai parecia cansado. — Eu assisti as mudanças acontecerem.

— Explique-me por que ele está acorrentado à cama.

Acorrentado? Ele estava acorrentado? Que diabos estava acontecendo? Depois de vários longos minutos de grande concentração, ele foi capaz de forçar seus olhos a abrirem. As imagens lentamente mudaram de borradas para afiadas.

Ele lentamente olhou ao redor de seu quarto. Seus dois irmãos mais velhos estavam no canto, olhando entediados. Vários homens de infantaria estavam no quarto, segurando bastões de críquete e olhando para ele. Mary estava choramingando e encolhida perto da porta. Seu pai e o magistrado Caius, um homem no início dos trinta anos e bem conhecido por sua crueldade, estavam um em cada lado de sua cama, olhando para ele. Seu pai olhava preocupado. O magistrado Caius olhava-o com irritação.

— Qual é o seu nome? — Caius exigiu.

Ele limpou a garganta. Parecia que tinha engolido areia.

— E... Edward.

— Vê! — Seu pai enfiou a mão em sua direção.

Caius nivelou um olhar sobre Edward que o fez se contorcer.

— alguém o forçou a fazer isso?

Edward virou a cabeça, para olhar seu pai, só para ter frios dedos ossudos agarrando seu rosto e puxando sua cabeça para trás, insensivelmente.

— Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta.

— Não, — disse Edward. — O que está acontecendo? — Sua voz era rouca e profunda, como a de um homem. Não era sua voz! Ele tinha uma voz de menino. Algo estava muito errado aqui.

— Nós estamos prestes a descobrir, — disse Caius, apontando para si mesmo. — Tragam a menina. — Ele retrucou.

— Não! Não! Por favor! — Mary gritou.

Edward viu, quando dois homens agarraram Mary, que se arrastava, chutava e gritava, do lado da cama. Félix e Marcus começaram a rir.

— Papai, isso é ridículo! Esta menina está apenas à procura de uma maneira de engordar sua bolsa. Edward, finalmente, obteve alguns pelos em seu saco, ainda que em coma. É estranho, mas não há nada de mal sobre isso. — Disse Marcus, em um tom entediado.

Félix riu mais ainda.

— Ela quer só ser adicionada à fofoca. Você sabe como as pessoas sempre falaram sobre Edward, como ele é algum tipo de aberração. Não é culpa dele se levou tanto tempo. Atire-a para fora.

— Não! Eu não menti, sua Graça! Ele me mordeu! — Ela gritou.

— Nós vamos ver isso, — disse Caius, quando agarrou seu braço e o colocou na frente do rosto de Edward. — Você fez isso? — Ele exigiu.

Os olhos de Edward estavam focados em duas pequenas crostas, de meia polegada de distância. Ele abanou a cabeça. Nunca teve tanto medo em sua vida. Eles estavam acusando-o de morder uma empregada, que estava acusando-o de ser o diabo. Ele precisava se concentrar.

Ele sentiu sua força, lentamente voltando ao seu corpo. Levantou os braços e suspirou com alívio, vendo que podia se mover. Ele baixou os braços e se assustou com o som de correntes tinindo. Levantou ambas as mãos novamente e suavemente as virou. Elas estavam diferentes. Eram mais longas, bronzeadas, musculosas e ele estava acorrentado! Ele levantou seus pés também. Eles estavam cobertos por um lençol, mas ele sentiu as correntes.

— Por quê? — Ele perguntou, erguendo os braços novamente.

— Garota, você mentiu! Você vai desejar nunca ter tentado isso! — Caius a jogou, violentamente, no chão.

Ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente. Novas lágrimas derramaram pelo rosto.

— Não! Eu não estou mentindo! Ele me mordeu!

Seu pai fez um gesto para os lacaios.

— Tirem-na daqui e retire as correntes de Edward.

O alívio disparou através dele.

— Obrigado, pai. — Ele conseguiu dizer.

— Não! Eu posso provar! — Mary disse.

Caius se virou, a tempo de ver Mary se livrando dos lacaios e passando por ele, enquanto corria para Edward, empunhando uma faca.

— Pare! — Edward gritou fracamente.

Ela trouxe a faca para baixo, através de sua própria palma quando fez seu caminho para a cama. Ele não podia descobrir o que ela esperava conseguir por cortar a si mesmo.

Edward se esforçou para sair da cama e longe desta mulher demente. Tudo parecia acontecer ao mesmo tempo. Caius cambaleou para trás, seu pai tentou correr ao redor da cama, seus irmãos a empurraram contra a parede, estavam em uma corrida em direção a ele, os lacaios pareciam confusos e foram os últimos a reagir.

Mary enfiou a mão a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. O sangue escorria de sua mão.

— Fique longe de mim! — Edward ordenou.

Ela não ficou. Ela enrolou sua mão em um punho, forçando mais sangue. Edward olhou para o sangue com desgosto, até mesmo quando seu estômago roncou com a visão. Ele ignorou até mesmo quando sua boca começou a salivar. Sua reação ao sangue o assustava mais do que tudo.

— Fique longe de mim!

Seu pai e seus irmãos chegaram a um impasse, derrapando logo atrás dela. O Magistrado Caius agarrou Mary pelos cabelos e a puxou para fora do caminho.

Edward suspirou:

— Obrigado...

Caius agarrou seu queixo e abriu a boca de Edward.

— Querido Deus no céu... — Ele murmurou. Edward assistiu com horror quando o dedo de Caius veio em direção a sua boca. Ele sentiu a pressão contra um de seus dentes e, em seguida, sentiu algo doce e delicioso em sua língua.

— Cristo todo-poderoso! — Caius afastou um dedo sangrento e o sacudiu. — Eles são navalhas afiadas!

— O quê? — Edward perguntou atordoado.

Ele observou como seu pai e irmãos empalideceram. Ele não podia entender nada disso. A única coisa que tinha certeza é que queria mais do delicioso líquido doce, muito. Ele passou a língua nos lábios com a esperança de voltar a ter mais. Sua língua se deparou com algo pontudo em sua boca. Ele passou a língua sobre a ponta afiada apenas para encontrar uma segunda em sua boca. O que estava acontecendo? Será que os cirurgiões fizeram algo em sua boca?

— Eu disse que ele era o diabo! — Disse Mary, presunçosamente. Ela prendeu o sangramento da mão contra o peito. Edward encarou aquilo como um homem morrendo de sede.

— Cale-a! — Caius gritou. Ele se virou para o pai. — Precisamos conversar. — Edward viu quando seu pai foi arrastado para o canto do quarto. Ele tinha certeza que eles estavam sussurrando, mas ele podia ouvir tudo que diziam, em alto e bom som, como se estivessem de pé perto de sua cama.

— Ele é um adorador do diabo? — Perguntou Caius.

— Não! — Seu pai protestou.

— Conte-me sobre seu nascimento. — Caius exigiu.

Edward ignorou o olhar que seus irmãos estavam dando-lhe e o fato de que eles estavam, agora, prestes a disparar, rapidamente, para longe de sua cama, como se ele fosse um leproso e focou na conversa particular.

Durante dez anos ele pediu e implorou ao seu pai para contar-lhe sobre seu nascimento. A única coisa que ele disse foi que sua mãe morreu em seu parto. Sua madrasta se recusou a dizer-lhe qualquer coisa. Isso não o surpreendeu, desde que ela o odiava. Ela se referia a ele como "coisa" e foi forçada a tolerá-lo. Ele nunca entendeu isso e agora parecia que estava prestes a obter algumas respostas.

— A mãe foi atacada, não foi? Um animal, como os moradores dizem? — Caius perguntou.

Ele ouviu seu pai arrastar uma respiração áspera. Era estranho. Seu pai estava há mais de vinte metros dele, mas ele podia ouvir tudo, claramente, muito claramente. E estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça. Ouvia sons de farfalhar de roupas, passos, respiração, batimentos cardíacos, insetos voando no quarto, no andar de baixo alguém deixou cair uma panela na cozinha e xingou. Essa era a coisa mais estranha, porque eles estavam no segundo andar da ala oeste, muito longe da cozinha, mas ele tinha certeza de que podia ouvir a Sra. Brown trabalhando lá embaixo.

Edward se forçou para ignorar cada som e se concentrou. Seu pai olhou por cima do ombro para se certificar que ninguém estava perto o suficiente para ouvir, antes de continuar.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, não foi um ataque de animal.

— Eu pensei que não. Ouvi rumores que um homem louco, de Bedlam, que escapou e atacou sua primeira esposa, durante o último mês de sua gravidez.

— Sim, eu receio que estão tão perto da verdade como todos nós jamais vamos estar. Eu estava fazendo um baile para minha irmã mais nova, Amy. Minha esposa estava inquieta com sua gravidez. Nossos dois meninos estavam dormindo no berçário e ela queria desesperadamente ver a dança de Amy.

— Compreensível. Por favor, continue.

— Marcus, onde diabos ele está? — Perguntou Félix em voz alta. Edward os ignorou.

— Cala a boca, Félix. — Disse Marcus, friamente.

— Ela... ela... nós... — A voz de seu pai falhou. Edward nunca ouviu seu pai chorar. — Descobrimos o bastardo inclinando sobre seu corpo. Ela estava tão pálida... e... e...

— O quê?

— Ele estava se alimentando de seu sangue! Ele estava bebendo o sangue dela! — Seu pai sussurrou asperamente.

Caius não disse nada.

— Nós perseguimos o bastardo, mas não rápido o suficiente. Ela entrou em trabalho de parto... mas estava morta. O menino só... Ele veio... O cirurgião não podia entender. Ele pensou que íamos ter que corta-la.

— Eu sinto muito. Estou bastante confuso. Você disse que ela estava morta? Eu a vi na aldeia, uma semana depois que o menino nasceu. Fui levado a acreditar que ela morreu poucos dias depois, por complicações.

Seu pai olhou por cima do ombro novamente.

— Nós tivemos que dizer isso a todos... A verdade é que ela acordou na manhã seguinte, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela tentou pegar o menino. Estava gritando bobagens. Eu tive que expulsá-la, mas ela voltou para o menino com ele!

Caius pigarreou.

— Eu odeio perguntar, mas é possível que o menino não seja seu?

— Você quer dizer, se minha esposa me traiu? — Ele perguntou com amargura. — Eu... Eu não sei. Ele não se parece em nada com seus irmãos. Eu só não sei e, na época, teria sido criado um escândalo se o garoto desaparecesse e eu, certamente não ia mandar uma criança inocente com... Oh, Deus, ela estava morta eu mesmo a enterrei... Eu... O que você acha...

Edward olhou para seus irmãos. Eles eram homens bonitos, por qualquer padrão. Eles pareciam muito com seu pai. Eles eram como a Sra. Brown gostava de dizer "homens femininos". Eles tinham muitos traços femininos. Eram meninos bonitos, algumas das senhoras diziam. Muitas mulheres gostaram disso, mas Edward sempre, secretamente, rezava para que não ficasse parecido com eles. Ele sempre encontrou conforto no fato de que todo mundo dizia que ele não se parecia com eles.

Eles sempre disseram que ele parecia um "homenzinho". Ele era um pequeno menino áspero, com uma compleição musculosa, ao contrário de seus irmãos, com estrutura muito mais fina. Seus olhos verdes, surpreendentes, também os distinguiam. Poderia ser somente coisas de genética? Parecia ridículo, até mesmo para ele, mas não queria parecer uma mulher.

Caius olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça.

— Ele não se parece com você ou seus outros filhos. Ele se parece com os homens do lado da mãe ou parecia...

— Ele? Você quer dizer... — Seu pai fez um som de desgosto.

— Sim.

— Ele tem uma estrutura maior e olhos diferentes, mas... Eu pensei... Eu esperava que ele ficasse parecido conosco. — Seu pai olhou para ele. — Ele se parece com ele. Você acha que ele contraiu tudo que afligiu sua mãe, então?

— Sim, acho que há uma boa chance do menino estar doente. Se você realmente não é pai do menino, então ele provavelmente é um insano também. Diga-me, o que aconteceu com a mãe dele?

— O que você acha que fizemos? Ela estava morta. Queimamos a cadela e seu amante. — Disse ele friamente. Edward prendeu a respiração.

— Você não é meu pai? — Ele perguntou, antes que pudesse se conter.

Ambos os homens lentamente se viraram, para olhar para ele. Suas expressões confusas se transformaram em horrorizadas, ao perceber que ele ouviu a conversa inteira, sussurrada. Seu pai foi com a mão para o peito quando um suspiro coletivo soou por toda a grande câmara do quarto.

— Seus olhos! Eles estão vermelhos! — Félix gritou.

— O diabo! — Um lacaio ergueu a arma e apoiou.

—Pai? O que está acontecendo? — Edward não conseguia esconder o medo em sua voz.

— Não me chame assim! — Seu pai gritou. — Você claramente não é meu!

— Não, pai, por favor! — Edward tentou se sentar, mas as suas restrições o seguraram no lugar.

— O que você quer que façamos com ele? — Perguntou Caius.

Seu pai sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu não ligo para o que você vai fazer com ele. Apenas tire-o da minha vista.

— Pai?... Pai! — Ele viu seu pai e irmãos se apressarem para sair do quarto. Ninguém olhou para ele. — Pai, por favor!

Caius foi até a cama, sorrindo.

— Amarre as correntes em torno dele e se certifiquem que ele não possa se soltar. — Ele ordenou.

O lacaio hesitou, chegando mais perto.

— Agora! — Os homens saltaram e fizeram o que lhes foi dito. Edward agora podia mover seus braços e pernas, mas estava muito fraco para lutar de volta.

— Por favor, senhor, se você me deixar falar com o meu pai... Houve um erro. — Os homens libertaram as correntes da cama. Num movimento eles o jogaram no chão, mais ou menos. Ele se sentiu nocauteado. Rapidamente envolveram as correntes, firmemente, em torno dele.

—Pare! — Ele gritou. Doeu. As correntes estavam muito apertadas, cortando fora seu ar.

Caius se dobrou na frente dele.

— Eu sinto muito, meu rapaz. Sei que isso não é sua culpa, mas precisa perceber a posição que você vai me colocar. Eu não posso ter você correndo por aí, se alimentando de pessoas. — Ele balançou sua cabeça. — Não, isso nunca vai acontecer. — Ele olhou para os homens. — Leve ele para minha propriedade e tranque-o no calabouço.

Seu calabouço? O estômago de Edward revirou. Caius era conhecido por ser um dos homens mais religiosos e corretos da região. Ele foi homenageado e aceito por todos os membros da alta sociedade. Também era conhecido por ser um bastardo sádico, que levava o seu trabalho a sério. Ele torturava homens, lentamente.

— Por favor, senhor, não! Chame meu pai! Ele não iria querer que você fizesse isso! Por favor! — E começou a soluçar.

Caius se ajoelhou ao lado dele, a uma distância segura.

— Eu prometo que vou fazer isso rápido, por respeito ao seu pai. Ele não iria querer saber que você sofreu.

—Oh, Deus, não! — Edward balançou a cabeça e tentou lutar contra as restrições.

— Levem-no! — Caius estalou.

Os lacaios o pegaram, com cuidado, para ficar longe de sua boca.

— Pai! Félix! Marcus! Por favor, me ajudem! — Gritou.

Ele foi, rapidamente, levado até as escadas, pela porta dos fundos e jogado na parte de trás de uma carruagem. Caius estava na porta.

— Eu prometo que você não vai sentir nada, meu filho.

E a porta se fechou.

— Nããão! — Edward gritou quando a carruagem arrancou.

_**TEMPO**_

A pesada porta, de sua pequena cela se abriu com um rangido sinistro. Caius entrou seguido por cinco homens de infantaria, fortemente armados. Edward empurrou seu cabelo comprido e amarrado para trás de seu rosto. Os ossos dos seus dedos tremiam violentamente, de fome.

Caius passou a mão sobre a cabeça e suspirou profundamente, enquanto olhava para a figura medonha de Edward. Um olhar de nojo e repulsa foi distribuído pelo rosto de Caius. Ele levantou um pano até seu rosto, tentando evitar o mau cheiro. Edward deixou cair as mãos trêmulas, para cobrir seus genitais. Suas roupas tinham, há muito tempo, sido reduzidas a nada. Sua pele estava praticamente negra agora, por causa da sujeira, queimaduras e sangue seco.

— O que vai ser agora? Você vai me incendiar de novo? Ou talvez cortar minha cabeça, pela décima vez? Hmm, oh não... Vamos ver o que você vai querer experimentar, algo novo, é claro, uma vez que se passaram cinco anos desde que

você não fez nada de original. — Ele pregava, zombando de Caius.

Ele não se importava mais. Parou de se preocupar com tudo, um ano atrás. A dor não o incomodava, a fome ainda menos. Elas tinham se tornado suas amigas, suas companheiras. De uma maneira estranha, ele viria a depender da dor, para fazê-lo se sentir vivo.

Caius suspirou atrás de seu pano e depois tossiu com o fedor.

— Eu estou cansado de sua boca, rapaz. Antes de continuarmos, hoje eu gostaria de dizer que você foi meu maior e mais frustrante desafio. É uma vergonha, isso tem que acabar hoje.

Edward riu.

— Ah, então hoje é o dia em que você finalmente descobriu a forma de acabar comigo de uma vez por todas? Por que, eu estou impressionado? — Ele lentamente se arrastou até uma posição ereta. Seu corpo estava literalmente pele e osso e muito cabelo, na cabeça e no rosto. — Vamos ver então. — Ele não tinha ilusões sobre o assunto. Iria permanecer aqui por toda a eternidade.

— Traga-o. — Caius saiu da sala.

Os lacaios tiveram o cuidado de permanecer fora do alcance de Edward. Ele era fraco e parecia frágil, mas eles aprenderam há muito tempo a permanecer fora de seu alcance ou iriam acabar com alguma parte do corpo em sua boca.

Caius esperou em sua câmara de tortura favorita, com mais cinco homens e mais de uma dúzia de baldes, com algo dentro. Edward não poderia cheirar qualquer coisa sobre o seu próprio mau cheiro. Isso era um bom sinal, pelo menos. Que significava que não era óleo. Ele odiava ser queimado vivo. Era talvez o mais doloroso método de Caius. A dor durava semanas.

— Vá e prenda seu pé no chão. — Caius fez um gesto para a parede.

Edward estudou a parede marcada. Ele podia ver marcas de queimadura, buracos de bala e sangue seco. Era o local favorito de Caius, depois de tudo. Ele se encostou à parede, à espera do plano brilhante.

Um criado lhe entregou alguma coisa. Ele estava muito surpreso com a ação para fazer qualquer ataque contra o lacaio. Em sua mão ele segurava um artigo, há muito tempo esquecido, que ele sonhou durante anos.

Sabão.

Ele olhou para Caius, confuso.

— Vamos acabar com isso. Não podemos permitir que Sua Graça o veja assim. — Três lacaios pegaram os baldes, avançaram e jogaram água nele, tomando uma distância segura.

Fazia frio, mas não o incomodava. Sempre era frio no úmido calabouço. A água parecia estranha em seu corpo. Ela lentamente penetrou as camadas de sujeira seca, fazendo sua pele coçar. Ele lentamente começou a se lavar. Não esperaria por Caius mandá-lo fazer isso. Ele queria isso. Fazia tanto tempo, desde que viu sua própria pele. Tinha que esfregar duro, tão duro quanto suas mãos trêmulas lhe permitissem. E estava tão fraco que mal conseguia mover o sabão contra a resistente aparência sombria que via.

— Obtenham mais água. Parece que vai precisar de um lago para limpá-lo. — Caius pediu.

Os homens correram para fora da sala, rapidamente. Eles sempre faziam isso. Ninguém gostava de estar no mesmo lugar que o "diabo".

— Você disse que meu pai está vindo aqui? — Edward fez seu melhor para soar casual. Ele aprendeu há muito tempo a não mostrar qualquer emoção para Caius. Usou seus medos e as suas esperanças contra ele. O homem era um mestre em sua arte.

— Não, eu disse que Sua Graça viria. Talvez este seja o momento para dizer-lhe que Marcus, Duque de Havenville, faleceu ontem, enquanto dormia. O novo Duque, seu irmão por parte de mãe, pediu para vê-lo, hoje.

— Félix?

Caius saudiu sua mão de forma irritada.

— Ah, meu Deus, esqueci-me de dizer-lhe, Félix morreu, há doze anos. Marido ciumento. Você entende, tenho certeza.

Edward, lentamente, permitiu que a informação penetrasse. Ele até ficaria chateado, mas não demonstraria isso. Ele sabia muito bem. Essa poderia, muito bem, ser alguma nova tortura doente. Ele continuou a se limpar, enquanto os lacaios continuaram a jogar água nele. Lentamente, muito lentamente, viu a pele pálida espreitar pela sujeira. A visão lhe causou nojo. Sua pele se agarrava, firmemente, ao redor do osso. Ele parecia um esqueleto vivo. Se tivesse algo em seu estômago, teria vomitado, como não tinha nada ali, se obrigou a continuar. Isso era afinal, uma das torturas favoritas de Caius, fome até a morte. Ele vinha fazendo isso há 20 anos.

Ele queria perguntar quem mais havia morrido, mas não ousaria. Não havia ninguém com quem ele realmente se importasse, não mais. Qualquer afeição que ele tivesse, morreu anos atrás. Todos aqueles que ele amava, tinham virado as costas para ele. Eles sabiam o que Caius era capaz e não fizeram nada. Eles permitiram.

Gritos irromperam nos túneis escuros. Caius se virou rapidamente.

— Vá ver o que é isso. — Ele apontou para quatro lacaios. Que correram com suas armas em punho.

Gritos, e o som de um tiro, chegaram à grande câmara de tortura. Edward continuou a se lavar. Ninguém e nada ia impedi-lo de se limpar. Se ele tivesse, somente essa chance de sentir um cheiro limpo, ele ia levá-la avidamente. Era uma sensação de liberdade. A única coisa que poderia fazê-lo se sentir livre neste lugar terrível.

— Vá para lá! — Um homem gritou. Os lacaios de Caius tropeçaram no quarto, seguidos por uma dúzia de homens armados.

— Alinhem-se contra a parede, monte de merda! — Disse o homem grande. Ele apontava para Caius. — Fique onde está. Sua Graça gostaria de ter uma palavra com você!

— Sua Graça? — Caius perguntou confuso.

— Sim.

— Uh... Oh, Caius, parece que você está em apuros. — disse Edward, provocativamente.

Ele começou a esfregar o rosto. O sabão fez a coceira piorar, durante os primeiros instantes. A sujeira se transformou em uma pasta, que foi lavada facilmente. —Se alguém, por favor, me jogasse mais um balde de água eu realmente apreciaria. — Ele falou como se não houvesse um cerco armado, acontecendo. Ele não se importava. Isso não significava nada para ele. Ele sabia que seu irmão, o novo Duke, estava chegando, para terminar o trabalho. Ele não poderia ter Edward vivo e ameaçando sua posição. Mal sabia ele que o trabalho era impossível.

Ele ouviu um movimento no balde, no chão, à frente dele. O sabão picou seus olhos. Caius deveria ter feito isso antes, porque ardia como um inferno.

— Obrigado. — Ele murmurou, enquanto suas mãos saíram em disparada e encontraram o balde. Isso era uma coisa que ele nunca perdeu. Sua humanidade. Ele se pendurou a ela, como um homem morrendo. Recusou-se a permitir que Caius a roubasse. Ele não era mais o menino que foi uma vez, mas se recusou a se transformar no monstro que Caius exigia.

Mãos finas e fortes passaram um pano úmido em seu rosto. Edward saltou com o toque. Ninguém o havia tocado, durante muitos anos a menos que fosse para feri-lo. Ele abriu os olhos e viu um homem que parecia muito com seu pai, exceto pelo o cabelo preto, se ajoelhando na frente dele. O homem parecia triste e confuso. Finalmente ele olhou para Edward com pena.

Edward se encolheu para trás. Isso era pior que tortura.

— Vá embora. — Ele murmurou.

Marcus suspirou e mergulhou o pano no balde novamente. Ele parecia relaxado na frente de Edward. Não estava distante ou mantinha seus olhos sobre Edward, com medo de um ataque. Ele pegou uma das mãos dele na sua e começou a esfregá-la, não se importando com suas vestimentas caras.

Os homens do novo Duke mantiveram os lacaios e, Caius, reféns, encostados na parede, enquanto ele limpava seu irmão.

— Eu costumava fazer isso com você, todas as noites até você completar doze anos. Você se lembra, Edward?

— Sim. — Ele respondeu automaticamente.

Marcus riu.

— E havia os momentos que eu tive que limpar você na cozinha, por que você saia sorrateiramente para fora e ficava todo sujo. Papai se recusava a ter uma partícula de sujeira na casa. Você lembra?

— Sim.

Marcus parou de limpar suas mãos e o olhou nos olhos, por um longo momento. Parecia que ele tinha algo a dizer, mas não disse. Somente olhou por cima do ombro.

— Eu preciso agora, de algumas tesouras, uma navalha, toalhas e, pelo amor de Deus, alguém me consiga alguma água quente! — Um de seus lacaios assentiu e correu para fora.

Minutos depois, o homem voltou com os itens. Edward se sentou e observou seu irmão lavá-lo, sem medo. A água quente fez uma grande diferença. A sujeira saia com mais facilidade. Sua pele ficou rosa antes de voltar para uma cor pálida, doentia.

— Você está com fome? — Perguntou Marcus.

Edward não responderia. Marcus olhou para o corpo de seu irmão. E tentou esconder sua reação a ele, mas havia pouco que pudesse fazer. O corpo de Edward era repulsivo.

— Quando foi a última vez que você foi alimentado?

— Eu não o alimentava! Disseram-me para matá-lo! Isso seria contraproducente, você não acha, Sua Alteza? — Caius disse insensivelmente.

A mandíbula delicada de Marcus se apertou.

— Eu vou ter mais dois homens aqui, para cortar seu cabelo e terminar de lava-lo. Pode prometer que não vai prejudicá-los?

A oferta era tentadora. Seu estômago roncou com a memória, tão antiga, do líquido doce, mas ele queria sentir seu rosto, mais do que qualquer coisa. Então balançou a cabeça com firmeza.

— Ok, eu estou confiando em você. Não os prejudique e eu prometo que irá se alimentar. — Disse Marcus. Edward não se importava. Ele não podia nem mesmo contar o número de vezes que Caius prometeu-lhe isso.

Marcus acenou para dois homens começarem o seu trabalho. Edward colocou as mãos sob seu traseiro, para ajudar a aliviar a tentação, de pegar um dos homens e aliviar a fome.

— Eu aprecio isso, senhor. — Disse um dos homens. Edward assentiu e viu seu irmão abordar Caius. Isto poderia ser interessante.

— Você sabe por que estou aqui, Caius? — Marcus perguntou em uma voz enganosamente calma.

— Para terminar com seu irmão, Sua Alteza. — Disse Caius, com o queixo levantado. Ele estava fazendo seu papel. Em sua mente, Edward e cada alma vivente, que entrou no calabouço, merecia sua crueldade.

Marcus riu, tomando um punhal de um de seus homens. Ele caminhou ao redor de Caius, enquanto brincava com a lâmina.

— Não, eu acho que você já provou que é completamente impossível. Claro, se eu soubesse que meu irmão ainda estava vivo eu teria vindo mais cedo, em vez de ter ficado de luto por ele. Diga-me, Caius, de quem era a pobre alma que você queimou e enterrou em nome do meu irmão?

Caius inchou o peito.

— Não lembro o nome. Seu pai exigiu que eu fornecesse um corpo, para dar veracidade a história, e eu fiz. Não é minha culpa que o rapaz acabou por ser um demônio.

— Hmmm, então me explique, por que 15 anos atrás, quando eu lhe pedi informação sobre meu irmão você mentiu, disse-me que ele estava morto e, em seguida, ontem, quando me aproximei com a mesma pergunta, depois da confissão do meu pai, no leito de morte me disse a verdade?

— Porque há quinze anos atrás, você não era o D...

— Duque. — Concluiu Marcus. — Sim, eu acredito que foi o que finalmente permitiu que você falasse. Você acreditava que eu estava preocupado com a minha posição e me permitiu este pequeno segredo. Eu também acredito que você estava esperando que eu fosse continuar lhe pagando como meu pai fez, para manter essa história em segredo.

— Claro. — Caius começou a se incomodar.

— Como é que estamos indo? — Marcus perguntou aos seus homens, sem desviar o olhar de Caius.

— Quase pronto, Sua Graça. — O valete pessoal de Marcus disse. — Terminamos de fazer a barba e cortar o cabelo. Vamos lavá-lo agora.

Edward passou a mão sobre o rosto. A pele era fina e firme, mas ainda era seu rosto. Ele sentiu vontade chorar. Tinha que colocar as suas mãos para trás, antes que ele fizesse alguma coisa que colocasse os outros em perigo.

Marcus viu seu irmão limpo e seco. Ele estava sentado, nu, no chão, parecendo um esqueleto, muito jovem. Seus brilhantes olhos verdes haviam perdido a aparência da inocência juvenil. O menino que ele conheceu se foi. Este homem parecia duro e bravo.

— Tem algum homem que esteja aqui há menos de dez anos? — Marcus perguntou em voz alta.

Apenas um homem levantou a mão. Tom, ele estava aqui há menos de duas semanas e se recusou a ser cruel com Edward.

— Há quanto tempo este homem trabalha aqui? — Marcus perguntou para Caius.

— Uma ou duas semanas.

Marcus assentiu e olhou para o irmão.

— Ele tem sido bom para você?

Edward olhou para Tom. Que o olhou assustado, como deveria, mas Edward sabia que ele não tinha medo, por si mesmo. O homem tinha um filho recém-nascido para criar, por conta própria. Essa foi a única razão para que ele assumisse o cargo. Ele disse a Edward quando se esgueirou para dar-lhe água, para enxaguar a boca, tarde da noite.

— Ele tem sido bom para mim. Realmente, se assim posso dizer. — Disse Edward com desdém. Ele não queria que ninguém soubesse o quanto a bondade de Tom significava para ele, no caso de este ser um novo jogo. Ele não queria Tom arrastado com ele.

Marcus assentiu.

— Você tem uma escolha, trabalhar para mim ou compartilhar seu destino com os demais. Qual vai ser?

Tom fez uma reverência.

— Você, Sua Excelência.

— Bom. Dê a este homem uma arma. Agora ouça, se você ficar contra mim irá compartilhar o mesmo destino que os demais. — Marcus fez um gesto para os outros lacaios.

— Eu juro minha lealdade a você, Sua Graça.

Marcus assentiu e fez um gesto para o resto dos homens.

— Algum deles tem sido gentil com você, Edward?

Ele não hesitou.

— Não.

Os homens amaldiçoaram sob a respiração.

— Bom, — disse Marcus. Ele gesticulou para os dois homens que ajudavam Edward a se afastarem. — Vamos começar, certo? — Disse ele alegremente.

Caius estreitou os olhos.

— Começar o que exatamente?

Marcus encolheu os ombros e começou a andar novamente.

— A alimentação, retaliação, vingança, tudo o que você quiser chamá-lo.

Ele fez um gesto com a faca para dois de seus homens. Logo, todos tomaram posições e apontaram suas armas para os lacaios.

— Se alguém se mover morre.

Edward observava com curiosidade quando dois homens de Marcus pegaram um lacaio, que parecia se mijar, e o arrastou para Edward.

— Por favor, se alimente, — Marcus fez um gesto em direção aos homens, — Estes homens, eu creio que lhe devem.

Seu estômago rosnou violentamente com o pensamento. Ele não perguntou. Não se importava. Após o que aqueles homens fizeram com ele, não teria escrúpulos em matá-los, mas ele tinha que ter certeza. Por alguma razão não poderia fazê-lo sem ouvir isso de Marcus.

— Marcus? — Ele colocou tudo de si em uma palavra.

—Coma, homenzinho. — Disse Marcus, com mesmo carinho que usou todos aqueles anos atrás.

— Não! — O lacaio gritou, quando foi arrastado para Edward. — Não!

Os homens de Marcus o seguraram para baixo, na frente de Edward. Os olhos dele se estreitaram no pulsar, que ele podia ver claramente, no pescoço sujo do homem. Ele lambeu os lábios. Suas presas caíram e o instinto assumiu. Ele avançou no pescoço do homem, sugando o líquido quente e doce que derramava avidamente. O homem gritou e tentou lutar. As próprias mãos, trêmulas, de Edward foram segurar o homem.

Uma vez que o corpo foi drenado, Marcus lhe ofereceu outro e, em seguida, outro. Edward assistia com admiração enquanto sua pele ficava preenchida e bronzeada. Músculos apareceram sob a pele. No sexto corpo, Edward já parecia o mesmo o homem de vinte anos, Marcus pensou.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, ele olhou para Caius, que empalideceu consideravelmente. Dois lacaios tentaram escapar durante a alimentação. Eles preferiam uma morte rápida a ser alimento do diabo. Seus corpos sem vida foram levados até Edward, que fez uso do sangue.

Quatro homens de infantaria permaneceram tremendo, contra a parede. Urina fresca molhava a frente de suas calças. Eles estavam chorando alto.

— Por favor, Sua Graça! Perdoe-nos! Nós faremos o que quiser!

Marcus os ignorou e focou em Caius, falou com Edward.

— Você ainda está com fome?

— Não, obrigado. — Ele arrotou, ganhando uma risada de Marcus. Tinha Marcus enlouquecido nos últimos vinte anos? Era uma possibilidade.

— Eu quero que o meu irmão seja liberto e que tenha roupas. — Ele disse aos seus homens.

Edward ficou chocado. As correntes, as mesmas que ele acordou usando, durante vinte anos, estavam prestes a serem removidas. Ele estava com medo do que ia ver lá. Ele observou nervosamente quando as correntes foram removidas. Depois suspirou com alívio. Seus pulsos estavam perfeitos. Ele se sentia forte e saudável. Não hesitou em se vestir, enquanto observava Marcus. Ele estava curioso a respeito dele.

— Há dez anos, Caius, meu pai pediu-lhe para cuidar de uma jovem chamada Elizabeth Perkins. Você se lembra? Devo dizer que você não deve mentir, porque sei que você se lembra. Você se gaba sobre isso, na verdade.

Caius riu.

— Uma prostituta que seu pai alegou que chamou sua atenção e brincava com você. Eu fiz-lhe um favor.

O punho de Marcus disparou, o atingindo. Caius cambaleou para trás, antes que fosse capaz de recuperar a compostura. Sua mão subiu ao lábio. Edward sabia, antes que Caius tirasse a mão, que ele estava sangrando. Podia sentir o cheiro.

— Algum destes homens estavam envolvidos? — Ele fez um gesto para os quatro homens.

Caius assentiu.

— Sim, todos os quatro participaram.

— Mate-os. — Disse Marcus uniformemente.

— Não! — Os homens gritaram, mas era tarde demais. Seus homens pegaram suas armas e dispararam. O som era ensurdecedor. Todos os homens saltaram, exceto Edward e Marcus.

Caius olhou assustado. Edward terminou de abotoar a camisa, adiantou-se e parou. Um dos homens de Marcus lhe estendeu um espelho. Edward olhou para seu reflexo. Há vinte anos atrás, disseram que ele tinha mudado. Hoje, pela primeira vez, ele viu as mudanças. Passou os dedos sobre seu rosto. A pele fina e seca foi embora. Seu rosto estava preenchido, sua pele era saudável e suave. Ele parecia um estranho. Agora era um homem, mas não olhava como o homem de trinta e seis anos de idade que ele era. Ele parecia um homem na casa dos vinte e poucos anos. Seus olhos estavam endurecidos, mas ainda tinha o verde brilhante que ele gostava, como a tantos anos atrás. Ele parecia tão diferente de seu irmão.

— Você parece bem, pequeno homem. — Disse Marcus, antes de voltar sua atenção para Caius.

— Essa mulher, que foi estuprada e assassinada, estava carregando meu filho!

— Mentiras, Sua Graça. Certamente você sabe disso.

A mão de Marcus disparou e ele cortou Caius no peito. O homem mais velho cambaleou para trás.

— Meu pai pode ter lhe pedido para ajudá-lo, por medo que eu estivesse sujando nossas linhagem de sangue, mas você deveria saber que a prostituta, como você a chamou, era minha ESPOSA. — Ele rugiu.

Caius cambaleou para trás. Suas mãos estavam pressionadas contra sua ferida.

— Eu... Eu...

— Você não sabia. Ninguém sabia. Nós nos casamos em segredo para que eu pudesse protegê-la dele. Tirei a virgindade dela na nossa cama conjugal. Ela não era minha amante. Você entende, Caius? — Marcus disse em uma voz fria e mortal, enquanto seguia Caius até a parede, onde estava apoiado. — Fomos casados por seis meses. Seis meses! Ela tinha três meses de gestação!

— Me disseram que... Seu pai exigiu que eu cuidasse dela.

— Como você cuidou de meu irmão? — Ele zombou.

Caius congelou. E não disse nada.

— Você matou minha mulher, meu filho e você teve certeza que ela sofreu. Você não sentiu um pingo de culpa ou vergonha. Você se gabou sobre isso. Todos esses anos eu tive que me sentar, enquanto você se gabava de suas más ações. Você gosta de chamar meu irmão de diabo, mas nós dois sabemos que o diabo é você.

Ele apontou para Edward, que ainda estava olhando no espelho.

— Você o fez passar fome por vinte anos. Ele teve a chance de ter três homens para preencher seu estômago e não o fez, deu sua palavra como um homem e a manteve! Ele é um homem e você está no seu fim, senhor!

Edward desviou o olhar do espelho e caminhou até seu irmão. Sentia-se desconfortável vestindo roupas, mas empurrou os sentimentos de lado e focou em seu irmão.

— Marcus?

— Edward, você gostaria de terminar com este? Eu tenho certeza que você tem mais razão do que eu para fazê-lo. — Ele podia ver o que essa oferta custava a Marcus. Sua mandíbula estava apertada e parecia que ele estava à beira de se quebrar.

— Não, ele matou sua esposa e filho. O direito é seu.

— Obrigado. — A voz de Marcus quebrou. Ele investiu contra Caius, o esfaqueando repetidamente. O sangue, rapidamente, cobriu Marcus e a parede. Ainda assim, ele não parou. Ele não parou, mesmo quando o murmúrio cessou.

A mão de Edward brilhou de repente, mais rápido do que qualquer coisa que ele já viu em sua vida e agarrou a faca.

— Basta.

Marcus olhou para Edward, atordoado. Ele respirou fundo e assentiu.

— Vamos para casa. — Disse Marcus com uma voz confusa. Ele estava claramente perdido em sua dor.

Edward assentiu. Era o último lugar que ele queria estar ou pertencer, mas ele o faria por seu irmão. Ele estava claramente sofrendo.

— Por enquanto.

_**2009 **_

— Mas e se ela não gostar de mim? — Perguntou Seth.

— Sim, se ela não gostar de nós? — Nessie decidiu perguntar, dando crédito à pergunta de Seth.

Isabella xingou sob sua respiração. Ela ia ter que ter uma conversa com Nessie e lembrar-lhe que com 15 anos de idade, não se deve adicionar medo há um menino. Agora, Seth ia começar a chorar, de novo.

Depois de quatro dias na estrada com seus irmãos e mãe, ela estava pronta para fugir do carro, gritando. Esta viagem não podia terminar rápido o suficiente e, aparentemente, não iria. Tinha a sensação de que o Reboque conectado à parte traseira de seu carro era o motivo.

Ela lançou outro olhar irritado para sua mãe, que estava enrolada no banco do passageiro do pequeno carro, com uma revista das últimas fofocas, que Isabella pagou, é claro. Sua mãe estava sem dinheiro e nunca trabalhou mais de um dia, em qualquer trabalho que já teve.

Renée, era como sua mãe gostava de ser chamada. Seu verdadeiro nome era Emma Renée e ela odiava. Odiava tudo sobre si mesmo, a menos que um homem gostasse. Foi assim que ela passou sua vida e a de seus três filhos. Se um homem gostasse, então ela estava bem. Se o homem não gostasse, ela se encarregava de fazer a mudança acontecer, se mesmo assim não desse certo, que Deus os ajudasse, porque sua mãe teria um chilique, gritando, batendo ou manipulando os três filhos.

Isabella respirou fundo e contou até dez em sua cabeça. Ela estava chateada e por boas razões. Depois de vinte e três anos de inferno ela pensou que iria, finalmente, fazer uma verdadeira pausa. Renée prometeu assinar a custódia das crianças. Desta vez, ela estava para fazê-lo. Isabella não podia esperar. Ela tinha dinheiro no banco, seu diploma universitário e seus planos. Estava se mudando, com seu trailer, um atarracado e lotado reboque, com divisórias, e seus irmãos iriam com ela. Sua mãe havia concordado.

Inferno, Renée praticamente teve um ataque e exigiu que Isabella ficasse com eles, anos atrás. Ainda disse que era sua vez de ter uma vida de verdade e que Isabella devia isso a ela. Afinal, tudo que aconteceu foi culpa de Isabella em primeiro lugar. Sua mãe teria sido uma modelo, se não tivesse ficado grávida aos dezesseis anos. Renée acreditava que a filha mais velha lhe devia gratidão, por ela não ter feito um aborto e a lembrava isso em todas as oportunidades.

Isabella era comum. Tinha o cabelo castanho, pele clara e olhos castanhos, que pareciam caramelos. Isso deu a sua mãe a única pista sobre sua paternidade. Então, descobriu que seu pai só podia ser Charlie Swan. Infelizmente, ele morreu depois que Isabella nasceu. Ele queria criá-la, e Renée tinha ficado muito feliz em se livrar de tal fardo.

Quando o pai de Renée morreu em um incêndio, em casa, ela teve um ataque e saiu da casa de sua mãe. Levou sua filha pequena e saiu com o intuito de ir para a Califórnia, mas só chegou até o estado vizinho. Lá, começou uma vida de trabalhos inúteis, bem-estar, negócios com homens casados e drogas. Elas viajaram por todo o país até que Nessie nasceu e, elas se estabeleceram no Novo México, onde Isabella assumiu os cuidados com seus irmãos e passou a cuidar da casa, quer dizer, do trailer.

Isabella contava os dias para completar dezoito anos e poder escapar da mãe. Ela nunca planejou deixar seus irmãos, mas precisava desesperadamente fugir de sua mãe e de suas formas de manipulação.

Renée temia o aniversário de dezoito anos da filha. Pois significava que sua liberdade, chegaria a um fim abrupto. A filha poderia encontrar um emprego e não teria ninguém para cuidar das crianças. Assim, na manhã do aniversário de dezoito anos de Isabella, Renée fez o que toda mulher que se preza faria, quando confrontada com a verdadeira responsabilidade, pela primeira vez, em 15 anos.

Ela fugiu de casa.

Deixou um bilhete para Isabella, é claro. Desejando um feliz aniversário e agradecendo por ter cuidado dos irmãos. Dizia também que ela tinha encontrado seu amor verdadeiro e estava indo para Las Vegas, para ficar com ele. Isabella não sabia se ria ou chorava. Ela finalmente se livrou da mãe, mas foi confrontada com a realidade de sustentar e se responsabilizar por seus dois irmãos, mais cedo que esperava.

Assim, nos últimos cinco anos, Isabella criou seu irmão e irmã. Ninguém sentiu falta da sua mãe. Na verdade, Isabella brincava de mãe, para ambos, desde seus nascimentos. Renée assumiu o papel de irmã mais velha, que não gostava muito dos irmãos e nunca voltou. Todo mundo tem um papel a desempenhar, afinal.

Isabella assumiu trabalhos braçais para cursar uma faculdade, bem como colocar comida na mesa e roupas no corpo. Evitou sua vida real. Seus únicos amigos eram da Reserva, onde ela passava seu tempo livre, quando tinha algum. Não havia tempo para namorados. Bem, não namorados firmes. Ela tinha medo de ficar como sua mãe, e se recusou a permitir levar alguém a sério.

Renée se apaixonou por cada homem que conheceu. Tornou-se obsessiva e patética, e Isabella não era sua mãe. Qualquer homem que ela começasse a se importar era afastado. Era mais seguro assim.

Menos de duas semanas atrás, Isabella começou seu novo trabalho, como professora de história em uma escola pública. Tudo estava perfeito pela primeira vez em sua vida e, em seguida, Renée apareceu.

Seth acordou às três da manhã chorando. Uma mulher bêbada estava vomitando em sua sala de estar/cozinha/sala de jantar/quarto de Seth. Isabella foi para o local com um bastão de baseball e amaldiçoou. Até que percebeu que Renée estava de volta.

Estava de volta com o que parecia ser uma vingança. Phill, o homem com quem ela fugiu há cinco anos, nunca se casou com ela. Eles viviam em todos os hotéis do país. Ela adorava. Tinha fotos e, claro, ímãs de todos os estados, exceto aqueles da Nova Inglaterra, Havaí, e Alasca, é claro. Ela odiava Nova Inglaterra, e se recusou a voltar lá.

Tudo estava indo bem, até que Phill descobriu que Renée não era uma loira natural. Ela clareava o cabelo. Isabella sabia, claro, e pensou que era óbvio. Aparentemente, Phill não tinha percebido que os cachos dourados de sua mãe vieram de uma caixa. Ele não percebeu um monte de coisas, como: que seu cabelo era avermelhado e que ela não estava com vinte e oito, mas trinta e nove anos, o que novamente Isabella pensou que era óbvio, então ele começou a "brincar". Renée chegou em casa, uma noite e encontrou Phill "Quebrando seu coração por foder com uma prostituta, Jennifer, do Clube de Strip, em sua cama de amor".Renée realmente usou essas palavras, para ela e os dois filhos mais novos, repetidamente.

Isabella se recusou a permitir que a presença da mãe alterasse seus planos. Exigiu que sua mãe assinasse os papéis de custódia das crianças. Ela se recusou, dizendo que perderia os filhos. Ela os amava. Então se candidatou para o Projeto Bem-Estar(estilo bolsa fam´lia) e foi recusada. Parece que o estado do Novo México não estava mais, disposto a dar-lhe uma carona.

Então, Renée perguntou sobre New Hampshire. Eles estavam muito dispostos a aceitá-la, porque a mãe de Renée era uma residente e ela tinha vindo a firmar residência lá, nos últimos cinco anos. E isso surpreendeu Isabella.

Renée não quis ouvir a razão. Queria que as crianças fossem com ela. Afinal precisava deles. Ela chorou, fez birras e ameaçou Isabella, de manter as crianças longe dela. Eles eram sua única chance, desde que Renée não queria trabalhar.

Destacou a Isabella que ela era muito delicada para certos tipos de trabalho. Isabella quebrou no final, quando sua avó os aceitou. Ela estava ansiosa para ver seus três netos. Renée nunca trouxe qualquer criança para vê-la e não permitiu qualquer contato. Parecia que a avó sempre foi superior e sua mãe sabia disso.

Isabella chegou a dar Graças a Deus por isso. Duas semanas atrás, a doce e bem comportada irmã, que ela conhecia tão bem e amava, começou a desaparecer. Nessie agora via a mãe como sua melhor amiga, seu ídolo. Ela gostava de como Renée não trabalhava e flertava com os homens. Ela descobriu que sua irmã estava saindo com um homem, na casa dos vinte anos, pouco antes deles se mudarem. Renée deu ao homem permissão. E também fez vista grossa quando Nessie ficou bêbada com os novos amigos. Isabella surtou, perseguiu o homem para fora da casa e jogou a droga fora.

Na confusão ele acertou um soco nela, que deixou sua bochecha roxa.

Este pesadelo precisava acabar e rápido. Sua avó estava prestes a por um fim nisso. No final, vovó teria a filha onde queria. Renée alardeou, que sua mãe era uma mulher de idade, solitária, desesperada e faria tudo e qualquer coisa para vê-los. Iriam viver como a realeza, Renée disse a Nessie.

Seth odiava Renée e a deixou saber disso. Ele era o menino de Isabella, tanto quanto todos os outros estavam preocupados. Renée não se importava, Seth era apenas uma qualificação para o Bem-Estar.

A avó ameaçou informar as autoridades a verdadeira residência de Renée. Ela não tinha escolha. Então, estava levando os dois pequeninos para Nova Hampshire, imediatamente, e iria assinar a custódia. Isabella poderia vir. Em troca, eles teriam quartos, dados por sua avó, na grande casa ancestral que tinha sido transformada em uma pensão, quando sua mãe ainda era uma menina. A casa era grande e limpa, e a avó a governava com punho de ferro.

Ela suspeitava que sua mãe ia ter um tempo difícil em viver como uma rainha. Uma semana atrás a avó mandou uma carta registrada, que definia suas expectativas. Eles iriam ganhar seu sustento com a limpeza e a cozinha. Vovó demitiu os funcionários, na expectativa de que eles iriam para lá e fariam o serviço, para ganhar seu sustento.

Isabella tinha a sensação de que tal oferta não era porque a pensão era barata e esperava o trabalho escravo, como Renée alegou. Ela suspeitava que era o último esforço da avó para endireitar Renée e corrigir os netos, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Mesmo com a avó por perto, Nessie estava em perigo, poderia se transformar em sua mãe. Para desgosto de Isabella, Nessie anunciou orgulhosamente que não estava pensando em permanecer virgem. Estava pensando em perder a virgindade o mais breve possível. Renée estava incentivando-a. "Isso apenas ficaria no caminho de um tempo divertido", dizia Renée.

A mulher era louca.

Na última semana, Isabella vigiou a irmã, como um falcão. A única vez que ela ficou fora de sua vista foi quando estava dormindo no hotel e Nessie compartilhou o quarto com Renée. Ela ficou bem com isso, desde que não queria dormir com qualquer uma delas de qualquer maneira, mas passou a maior parte da noite certificando-se de que Nessie não saísse. Uma vez que teve certeza que a virtude da irmã de quinze anos estava segura, ela foi dormir.

Então, aqui estava ela, dirigindo em sua nova cidade e com a esperança de conseguir a custódia dos irmãos. Ela não queria competir com a avó. Seria melhor se elas trabalhassem

juntas. Algo lhe dizia que ela ia precisar de toda a ajuda que pudesse obter.

— Parece uma mansão! — Seth anunciou quando tropeçou fora do carro.

Renée entrou na frente dele, com os braços para fora. Seth passou correndo por ela e foi para os braços de Isabella. Ele não era estúpido. Sabia que ela estava tentando usá-lo, para parecer uma mãe perfeita para a avó. É claro que ele provavelmente percebeu a situação, nas pistas não tão sutis que ela deixou sobre o assunto. Se a avó achasse que ela era uma boa mãe, a deixaria em paz, para cuidar das crianças. Ela não queria limpar ou cozinhar. Essa era uma tarefa tranquila para Isabella, mas não para ela. Renée estava destinada a fazer os homens felizes.

Isabella olhou em volta. O sol estava brilhando. Os pássaros cantavam. As folhas eram um belo multicolor e ela estava congelando sua bunda do lado de fora. Estava tremendo. Como poderia estar tão frio, se o sol estava lá? Estava muito frio!

— Este é o lugar onde viveremos? — Nessie perguntou, com o mesmo tom mal-intencionado que Renée usava. O que irritou Isabella. Ela esperava que sua avó fizesse milagres, de

outro modo tinha medo que estaria tendo que colocar algum sentido em sua irmã, em breve.

Ela deu uma última olhada nas roupas de sua jovem irmã. Tudo era muito apertado e muito pequeno. Nessie era pequena para a idade dela e subdesenvolvida. As roupas a faziam parecer uma criança prostituta. Era melhor este milagre acontecer rápido.

Isabella beijou Seth na bochecha.

— Vá bater e lembre-se de ser educado.

Seth assentiu. Ele correu para a porta e bateu com força. Um minuto depois, a porta se abriu, largamente. Ele caminhou para dentro, com a cabeça erguida. As três mulheres entraram depois dele.

Uma mulher alta em seus sessenta anos estava no foyer. Ela não parecia nada com o que Isabella imaginou. Esperava uma avó de cabelos grisalhos, curtos, gorda como a que lhe daria uma caixa de biscoitos no fundo da casa. Esta mulher era forte, capaz e tinha um ar de quem não suportava tolice, sobre ela.

Renée atravessou o lugar e se dirigiu a mulher. A arrastou para um abraço e jorrou.

— Oh, mamãe, eu estou tão feliz em vê-la!

A avó deu passo para trás e a dispensou.

— Eu aposto que está. — Ela se concentrou nos três netos. Olhou para Seth e sorriu, em seguida, para Isabella e sorriu, então Nessie e franziu a testa. A respiração que Isabella não tinha percebido que estava segurando deixou seu corpo. Sua avó não gostou da aparência de Nessie. Ela ia ajudar. Graças a Deus.

— Bem, vamos para a sala de estar e ter uma conversa.

Isabella se sentou no sofá. Seth tomou o assento ao lado dela. Pegando sua mão e a segurando com força. Ele estava com medo. Ela sabia o porquê. Renée disse a eles, ao longo dos anos, quanto horrível e violenta esta mulher era. Sua única oração era rezar para que Renée tivesse mentido, mais uma vez.

A avó juntou as mãos.

— Eu só quero dizer que estou muito satisfeita em tê-los aqui, crianças. Esta vai ser sua casa, para o resto de sua infância. — Ela nivelou um olhar sobre Renée, lembrando-lhe que Nessie e Seth, eram agora, legalmente dela. Renée amuou. O que era falso. Ela encontrou outro otário para criar os filhos e dar-lhe uma carona.

— Agora, Seth e Nessie, cada um tem seu próprio quarto.

— Sério? — Perguntou Seth animadamente. Ele nunca teve um quarto, imagina o próprio quarto.

— Sim, os quartos são próximos ao meu, por isso tenho algumas regras. Sem música alta. Seth, você tem hora de ir para cama... — Ela olhou com expectativa para Renée. Que só continuou a fazer beicinho.

Isabella cerrou os dentes. Ela estava cansada desse jogo.

— Ele vai para cama às oito. — Disse ela.

A avó assentiu.

— Parece razoável. Se você for um bom menino, fizer sua lição de casa e tirar boas notas, então podemos adicionar uma meia hora a isso. O que você acha?

Seth ansiosamente assentiu. Vovó voltou sua atenção para Nessie, olhou para sua roupa e suspirou.

— Você deve estar na cama às nove. Ainda não tem toque de recolher. Se você quiser, mereça um. Entendido? — Disse ela com firmeza.

Nessie bufou e olhou para Renée, antes de falar.

— Renée, faça alguma coisa! — Renée fez beicinho e olhou ferida.

Vovó limpou a garganta.

— Você vai se referir a ela como "mãe" ou "mamãe" ela não é sua amiga. — Disse a última parte olhando para Renée. Que teve bom senso suficiente de manter a boca fechada, pelo menos.

— Isabella. — Ela olhou para trás e viu sua avó a estudando. Ela parecia tão diferente do seu irmão e irmã. Seth tinha cabelo e olhos pretos e Nessie tinha cabelo vermelho, selvagem e olhos verdes, dois pais diferente é claro. Vovó sorriu calorosamente para ela. — Você acabou ficando linda, Isabella. Parece tanto com o seu pai. — Disse ela, orgulhosa. Isabella queria perguntar a ela sobre seu pai, mas não na frente de Renée.

— Obrigada, vovó. — Disse ela. Era estranho dizer vovó, mas essa mulher se encaixava na palavra, de alguma forma. Se alguém deveria ser sua avó, era essa mulher.

— Vocês são bem-vindos. Você está convidada a ficar aqui o tempo que quiser querida. Tudo que peço é uma mão ocasional e manter seu quarto e o banheiro, que compartilha com outro pensionista, limpo. Será que isso soa bem?

— Eu gostaria de ganhar meu sustento, vovó. Quanto por semana para mim e para as crianças?

A avó acenou-lhe.

— As crianças estão sob minha custódia, portanto, minha responsabilidade. Quanto a você, você é a minha neta e eu senti saudades. Eu fico feliz em tê- la aqui. Apenas faça o que eu pedir e estamos resolvidas. Mas já que estamos no assunto de pagamento eu lhe encontrei um emprego, você começa amanhã.

Isabella forçou um sorriso. Outro trabalho servil. Após nove anos trabalhando nos piores empregos possíveis para as piores pessoas possíveis, ela achou que tinha escapado, aparentemente não.

— Eu conversei com o Professor O'Shea, que tem algumas ligações com a escola secundária local. Você tem uma posição como professora no departamento de história da Rascal High School.

Isso não era o que Isabella esperava. Ela estava fora de sua cadeira e abraçando sua avó, antes que percebesse.

— Oh, obrigada, obrigada! — Ela disse.

A avó riu e a abraçou de volta. Em seguida sussurrou ferozmente para Isabella, em sua orelha. — Eu me orgulho de você, garota. Eu sinto muito pelo que você teve que fazer sozinha, por todos esses anos.

Isabella assentiu e enxugou uma lágrima. Se sentando novamente.

— Agora, para você,Renée, você é bem-vinda para ficar o tempo que quiser, contanto que você siga as regras. Você começa às sete da manhã e para às quatro da tarde. Hospedagem e alimentação estão incluídos. Irei lhe pagar cinco dólares por hora. — Renée abriu a boca para interromper, mas a avó continuou. — Eu já apresentei os documentos e agora é legal, assim você não precisa se preocupar com as crianças. — Foi uma ameaça e uma promessa e Renée sabia. Ela não iria se esconder atrás das crianças por mais tempo.

— Não haverá drogas, não haverrá bebidas e não haverá homens em seu quarto. Além disso, nós temos três pessoas do sexo masculino. Você não deve se envolver com qualquer um. Estamos entendidas?

O beicinho se foi. Substituído pelo olhar de cadela. Seus olhos se estreitaram, seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito e sua mandíbula apertou.

— E se eu não concordar?

Vovó sorriu.

— Então, não deixe a porta bater em sua bunda quando sair.

Renée abaixou o queixo mais uma vez. Não havia nenhum lugar para ela ir e estava sem dinheiro. Ela estava presa. Então balançou a cabeça lentamente.

— Ótimo. — Ela se virou para encarar Isabella. — Eu quase me esqueci, se você der a sua mãe qualquer dinheiro eu vou lhe expulsar. Você não fará a ela nenhum favor por deixá-la se aproveitar de você e você não estará ajudando a si mesmo. Você fez o suficiente e não deve nada a ela. Estou entendida?

Isabella só podia olhar e acenar coma cabeça.

— Muito bom. Bem, deixe-me levá-los aos seus quartos.

Ela correu os dedos sobre a colcha que cobria a cama King-size e olhou em volta de seu novo quarto. Era muito grande, bonito, espaçoso e todo seu. Ainda tinha vista para um grande quintal. Seu velho trailer tinha a vista para uma fábrica de pneus e cheirava horrivelmente. Já seu novo quarto tinha a vista de um pomar de maçã e piscina. Isso era como o Ritz para ela. Mesmo compartilhar o banheiro, com um homem estranho, não amorteceu seu bom humor.

A avó jurou que o homem era bom, limpo e quase nunca estava em casa. Geralmente só vinha em casa para tomar banho, o que avó admitiu que acontecia duas ou três vezes por dia. O homem era um viciado em banho, como ela gostava de dizer. Também era um detetive da polícia do estado e foi atribuído localmente.

Nos últimos dois anos, o detetive alugou o quarto dele e o dela, mas tinha, realmente, ficado aqui por três meses. Ele não tolerava compartilhar o banheiro com ninguém e odiava ter alguém por perto. Precisava de paz e tranquilidade. As três pessoas que alugaram o quarto antes dele assumir, eram tudo, menos tranquilas. Assim que o último se mudou ele informou a avó que estaria pagando pelo segundo quarto, de modo que iria permanecer vazio. Uma semana atrás a avó pediu ao homem um favor. Ela precisava do quarto para sua neta. O homem sabia da situação e foi simpático. Depois de prometer que Isabella era uma mulher tranquila e respeitosa, ele concordou. Ele parecia pensar que qualquer mulher que criou os irmãos e ainda fez faculdade, merecia uma chance. Sua única condição era deixá-lo sozinho. Ele era um solitário.

Vovó disse que ele era bom, que a ajudou, mas não falava com ninguém e não se juntava ao resto da casa para as refeições. Sua avó gostava do detetive. Ele ajudou a cuidar de locatários problemáticos no passado e como forma de agradecimento ela garantiu que todos deixassem o detetive em paz.

Era mais que bom para Isabella. Seus quartos eram na parte de trás da casa, acima da grande sala de armazenamento, que sua avó usava para guardar tudo, desde suas antigas motocicletas até várias mesas extras. Eles estavam bem longe do resto dos quartos que trazia paz e sossego. Eles também tinham sua própria porta de entrada, fora de seu pequeno corredor que ligava seus quartos à casa principal. Sua avó tinha realmente saído do seu caminho por ela.

Havia um quarto perto de sua mãe, que estava vazio, mas a avó estava tentando dar-lhe um pouco de liberdade e uma pausa muito necessária. As crianças foram proibidas de vir a esta parte da casa, por respeito ao detetive. Foi o que vovó disse. Na verdade, era provavelmente para ela também. Ela entendeu que Isabella não veio para cá por desespero, mas por amor a seu irmão e irmã. A irmã que ela esperava poder salvar.

Ela caminhou de volta para seu computador portátil e rolou para baixo.

— Finalmente. — Ela murmurou.

Na semana passada, ela descobriu que sua mãe memorizou o numero de sua conta bancária e senha. E transferiu duzentos dólares, que Isabella ganhou com dificuldade, para sua própria conta. Ela tinha um sentimento que Nessie a ajudou, vendo como as duas voltaram para casa, mais tarde, naquela noite, combinando roupas. Se sua avó não tivesse interferido ela teria pressionado as acusações.

Foi provavelmente por isso que sua avó falou sobre seu dinheiro na sala de estar. Isabella perguntou a avó, sem dar muitos detalhes sobre abrir uma conta para ela, no banco local. Então ela abriu a conta e felizmente configurou o acesso on-line. Agora, ela só tinha que ter certeza de que Nessie e Renée não teriam em suas mãos seu cartão de débito ou novas informações da conta.

Ainda era metade da manhã quando ela terminou de carregar as coisas. Ela gostava de ter a sua própria entrada. Não tinha que transportar seus escassos bens pela casa, subir as escadas e passar pelo corredor como todo mundo.

Ela deu outro olhar ao redor do quarto. Não é de estranhar que estava empoeirado, já que ninguém o tinha usado por dois anos. Seu pequeno corredor iria ter um pouco de limpeza também, ela decidiu. Ambas as áreas cheiravam a poeira. Seu vizinho como ela gostava de pensar nele, perguntou se a avó poderia proibir o acesso de pessoas a essa parte da casa. Sua avó concordou prontamente. Sentia que um homem deveria ter sua privacidade. Bem, um detetive da polícia deve, pelo menos. Isabella tinha um sentimento que a avó não se sentia da mesma forma, sobre seus outros inquilinos. Havia cinco na contagem total, com seu vizinho, duas mulheres e três homens.

— Maldição. — Ela esqueceu de descobrir o nome do vizinho. Ela não tinha planos de incomodá-lo. Ele queria ser deixado em paz e ela queria se sentir sozinha. Ela suspirou na respiração seguinte. — Oh, bem, ok. — Ela superava as coisas facilmente. Era a única maneira de tolerar Renée e criar duas crianças.

— Agora vamos ver, ela disse que o aspirador de pó estava no armário. — Ela abriu seu armário e acenou com a cabeça. Com certeza ele estava lá. — E os materiais de

limpeza no banheiro. — Ainda se sentia estranha por estar dividindo o banheiro com um homem estranho, mas os mendigos não poderiam ser exigentes. Era uma nova experiência, ela disse a si mesmo.

Ela abriu a porta do banheiro e engasgou. Era uma experiência nova, tudo bem. O banheiro parecia que não tinha sido limpo há anos, dois provavelmente. Ela puxou a parte superior de sua camisa sobre sua boca, para que pudesse respirar, enquanto fazia seu caminho até a janela, acima do vaso sanitário. Ela a abriu, desesperada por ar fresco.

Com isso, ela se virou lentamente e viu o horror. Era um massacre sobre a higiene. O quarto cheirava a mofo, bolor, odor de corpo, suor, roupa suja, banheiro público e dezenas de velhos purificadores de ar, de carro. Todos os cheiros combinados a induziram ao vômito. Ela olhou ao redor do quarto. Pendurado em cada superfície disponível estava um ambientador. Alguns pareciam pálidos e velhos, enquanto outros pareciam verde brilhante. Isso explicava o cheiro de carro.

No canto, uma grande pilha de toalhas úmidas assumiram residência. A pilha vinha até seus quadris. Isso não era nada. Ela chutou a pilha e se amordaçou quando o topo da pilha despejou sobre no chão, deixando uma pilha de tecido podre, viscoso e preto. Este era o cenário perfeito para um filme de terror.

Ela moveu sua atenção para o banheiro, rapidamente. Os anéis do banheiro eram num tom vermelho escuro, estranho. O banheiro estava coberto de sujeira e cheirava mal. A pia estava coberta de espuma de sabão, dura e sujeira, após uma inspeção mais próxima, ela descobriu que guarnições de barba, estavam presas contra o balcão, de algum estranho mosaico de rua. Lâminas oxidadas, velhas, cobriam o balcão com outras descartadas no lixo. Isabella olhou para a lata de lixo e riu. A pequena lixeira era nova. Bem, ela tinha uma pequena camada de poeira, mas era a coisa mais limpa no banheiro.

Ela temia se virar e ver a banheira. Já sabia que era necessário esfregar o piso, desesperadamente. A banheira, ela temia, que estivesse na mesma situação que a pia. Mais não havia lixo lá. Em vez disso tinha várias pilhas, altas, de pedaços de sabonete descartados. Era assustador. Ela teria pesadelos durante anos, após esta experiência.

Sua avó disse que os produtos de limpeza estavam sob a pia. Ela jurou que tinha abastecido o pequeno armário, logo após o último locatário se mudar. Isabella tinha uma suspeita sobre o que ela ia encontrar. Com certeza o armário estaria cheio de material de limpeza. Ela teve que rir. Isso, realmente, seria uma experiência nova. Não que ela estivesse disposta a repetir.

Colocando, as luvas de borracha, todas em tamanho único, ela começou. Jogou as toalhas sujas nos sacos de lixo. Usou quatro grandes sacos para se livrar de todas elas. Tinha a sensação que seu misterioso vizinho, usou as toalhas até que elas estivessem fora de uso e, em seguida, as jogou para a pilha. Essa teoria foi confirmada pela toalha suspensa no chuveiro. Estava desgastada em alguns lugares e cheirava mal. Ela jogou fora aquela também, poderia muito bem fazer um trabalho completo, ela decidiu.

Ela passou as próximas quatro horas esfregando, raspando, engasgando, suplicando e polindo. Até o momento que ela terminou, estava razoável, até mesmo para seus padrões rígidos. Cada superfície brilhava e o quarto cheirava a limão fresco. Ela descarregou suas coisas e saiu do banheiro. Tinha muito que fazer, para ficar em volta e admirar seu trabalho. Ela só podia esperar que seu vizinho não aceitasse o trabalho de limpeza como um desafio. Ela não queria fazer isso a cada semana.

— Você parece boba, Isabella! — Seth ria, quando passou correndo por ela, quicando uma bola de basquete, ela tinha comprado a bola em seu último aniversário.

Isabella fingiu um olhar horrorizado. E olhou para seu enorme moletom, que abrangia outras quatro camadas. Estava congelando. Caro Deus o termômetro lá de fora marcava cinco graus, cinco!

Onde ela morava o frio era de quinze para cima. Isso era o inferno de mais frio. E ainda nem era inverno.

Ela enxugou as mãos, cobertas de graxa, em seus jeans largos que cobria as pernas e ajeitou o rabo de cavalo no boné de beisebol.

— O quê?

Ele riu um pouco mais. Ela fez um pequeno andar de modelo, balançando os quadris em exagero e franzindo os lábios.

— Eu acho que pareço fabulosa, querido. — Ela ronronou. Seth riu ainda mais alto.

— Você tem óleo em seu rosto! — Ele riu.

Ela fez sinal de desdém com a mão.

— O óleo simplesmente adiciona textura e ilusão querido. — Ela disse em uma voz altiva. Seth riu um pouco mais, quando voltou para o seu salto.

Isabella voltou para sua tarefa, fazer seu motor funcionar outro dia. Amanhã ela iria trocá-lo e comprar um carro novo, uma vez que já não tinha de se preocupar em

como sustentar as crianças. Ela não estava enlouquecendo. Iria gastar menos da metade de sua economia, para o caso algo acontecer, mas ela realmente precisava de um veículo confiável para o trabalho.

— Isabella! — Nessie gritou.

— Parece que sua alteza real não conseguiu o que queria, novamente. — Seth murmurou. Para uma criança de dez anos, ele era bastante perspicaz.

— Por que você diz isso? — Ela perguntou, enquanto lutava para soltar um parafuso. A maldita coisa estava oxidada e travada. Ele não se mexeu mesmo com a WD-40. Mais ele tinha que sair.

— Esse é o jeito que ela age agora, com Renée por aí. Ela é uma dor total. — Ele saltou com a bola. — Eu não entendo por que ela quer ser como a outra. Ela é nojenta!

Isabella concordou, mas não disse nada. Sua mãe se vestida e agia como uma prostituta. Ela estava meio preocupada que a olhassem daquele jeito, por alguma razão. Agora Nessie estava seguindo Renée. Falando de Nessie...

— Eu quero ir para casa, agora! — Nessie exigiu perto de Isabella

— Abaixe a voz, eu posso ouvir você muito bem. — Ela continuou focada no maldito parafuso.

— Aquela mulher me disse que eu não posso usar maquiagem. Que eu tenho que merecer. — Disse Nessie ironicamente.

— Aquela mulher como você gosta de se referir é sua avó, então você vai chamá-la de "Vovó" ou "vó" se eu ouvir você desrespeita-la de novo você estará de castigo. — Isabella alertou. Ela era geralmente fácil de se conviver, mas a atitude mimada de Nessie estava fazendo um número real sobre seus nervos.

— Tudo bem! Vovó disse que eu não posso usar maquiagem ou roupas apertadas. — Ela disse com uma voz chorosa.

— Eu concordo.

— Concorda?

— Concordo. Isso estaria terminando hoje de qualquer maneira. Você estará começando na escola nova amanhã e você não iria assim. — Para fazer o seu ponto Isabella olhou para sua irmã. Querido Deus a menina estava usando uma minissaia de plástico com um top apertado de babado que exibia seus seios pequenos, e ela estava tremendo. Ela costumava ser tão razoável.

— Você só não quer que eu a envergonhe. — Ela retrucou.

Isabella riu.

— Primeiro, nós não somos nada parecidas. Em segundo lugar, temos sobrenomes diferentes e você vai me chamar de Senhorita Swan, como todos os outros. Em terceiro lugar você não sairá por aí parecendo uma vagabunda, para o resto de sua vida. Tenha um pouco de autoestima.

— Isabella, o que é uma vagabunda? — A voz jovem de Seth soou. Tinha esquecido que ele estava lá. Ele estremeceu quando Nessie lhe lançou deu um olhar superior.

— Sim, Isabella, o que é uma vagabunda? — Perguntou Nessie. Ela ia simplesmente matar a irmã. Era isso. Ninguém iria culpá-la.

— Ah... isso é... er... — Ela estava vagamente consciente de um motor de carro sendo desligado, por perto. Todo o seu foco estava na pergunta de Seth e como respondê-la de forma que ele não usasse isso para provocar Nessie, em frente das pessoas, como ele gostava de fazer.

— Vamos lá, Isabella, você é uma professora, então me diga o que é uma vagabunda. — Seth exigiu em voz alta. Essa era a progressão normal dos eventos, em que ele iria fazer uma pergunta embaraçosa ou difícil. Quanto mais tempo ela demorasse sua voz se tornaria mais alta.

— Eu acredito, meu jovem, que é o nome dado a uma mulher que dá seu afeto muito livremente para os homens. — Disse uma voz profunda.

— Oh meu Deus. — Nessie engasgou, com uma voz sensual, um pouco sensual demais para a sanidade de Isabella. Isso não poderia ser um bom sinal.

— Quem é você e por que tem uma arma? — Seth exigiu.

— O quê? — Isabella se assustou com a pergunta e saltou para trás, cortando o pulso com alguma coisa. — Ai! — Droga, ela se cortou. Felizmente, a área tinha sido limpa, bem estava limpa antes. Agora estava coberta de sangue.

_**Edward **_

A cena que ele encontrou quando subiu a longa entrada foi divertida. Um menino correndo em torno de um pedaço de merda de carro, quicando sua bola e perguntando a alguém, chamado Isabella, sobre putas. Ele teve que parar de rir. Esta pessoa, Isabella, estava em uma situação apertada.

A próxima coisa que chamou sua atenção foi uma menina, vestida como uma prostituta, que lembrava-lhe as saias leves que costumavam trabalhar nas docas quando ele era criança. Ela usava muita maquiagem, muito pouca roupa e tinha um ar de experiência. Ela não estava ciente dele, ainda.

A última coisa e a coisa mais importante que o atingiu foi o cheiro de um sangue puro, sangue de virgem. Ele sabia que não era do menino. Os homens, mesmo os meninos, nunca liberavam aquele cheiro. Esse determinado perfume pertencia às mulheres. Era sedutor e dava água na boca.

Tinha que ser essa menina. Ela não podia ter mais de quinze anos, talvez catorze. Ele olhou para a garota. Não, essa menina não era uma virgem. Ele não estava surpreso. As coisas mudaram dramaticamente ao longo do século passado. De acordo com os meios de comunicação não era, popular ou normal, os adolescentes permanecerem castos até o casamento ou até a idade adulta.

Mesmo que esta jovem fosse uma virgem, ela estava fora dos limites. Ele não comia onde vivia e essas crianças eram claramente os netos de sua senhoria. Lembrou-se que eles estavam para chegar, hoje, por isso parou no caminho de casa e pegou mais alguns purificadores de ar para o banheiro. Ele também nunca se alimentou de uma criança antes. Nunca fez e nunca faria isso. As crianças eram inocentes aos seus olhos, não importa sua experiência sexual.

Com isso só sobrou Isabella, provavelmente outra criança. Ela estaria segura, debaixo de suas regras. Ele não podia se lembrar da última vez que se alimentou de uma virgem. Foi há 60 anos? Provavelmente. Ele tinha uma regra quando a uma mulher virgem, e esta regra não foi necessária em todos estes 60 anos. Ele só teria o sangue não sua inocência. Havia muitas mulheres dispostas para o que seu corpo precisava. Cristo quanto tempo desde que ele esteve com uma mulher? Por volta de dezembro, em 1880 ou o 1890 pensou. Sexo se tornou chato e inútil. Ele nunca escapou de seus pesadelos e nunca se sentiu perto da mulher. Ele sempre se sentiu como se estivesse fodendo com ar.

— Vamos lá, Isabella, você é uma professora, então me diga o que é uma vagabunda. — O menino disse com impaciência.

Ele não pôde evitar. Teve que responder.

— Eu acredito, meu jovem, que é o nome dado a uma mulher que dá seu afetos muito livremente para os homens.

— Oh meu Deus... — A menina se virou para olhá-lo. E lambeu os lábios convidativos. Ele ia ter que trancar a porta de conexão para a casa principal à noite. Isso era tudo que precisava, pensou secamente.

— O quê?... Ai! — Disse a voz de uma mulher.

O cheiro de sangue virgem o afetou, significativamente. Ele parou a si mesmo antes de tropeçar de volta. Isso não era a pior parte. A fome rasgava através dele, violentamente. Isso era estranho, já que acabou com dois sacos de sangue, no caminho de casa. Ele não estava com fome, mas o cheiro de seu sangue era inebriante.

No momento, ele queria aquele sangue, mais do que qualquer coisa neste mundo. O sangue dela gritou para ele. Suas mãos se fecharam com força, impedindo-o de atacá-la na frente dos dois filhos. Tenha controle! Ele não se importava em como essa garota parecia, ele queria seu sangue. Ele nunca sentiu essa necessidade tão intensa antes, nem mesmo nos vinte anos em que passou no calabouço de Caius.

Suas presas desceram. Ele aprendeu, há muito tempo, como controlar seus olhos, mas era uma batalha perdida. Ele precisava ficar longe desta mulher. Quem diabos ela era.

Ele deu um passo para trás, ao mesmo tempo uma jovem mulher, que ele presumiu ser jovem, já que pela forma que ela estava vestida não dava para ter muita certeza, saiu

de trás do carro e olhou primeiro para a menina, enquanto segurava seu pulso com força. Ao ouvir "Ai," Edward adivinhou.

Ela revirou os olhos na direção da menina.

— Nessie, vá para dentro e ajude a vovó com o jantar, por favor.

— Mas...

— Vá! — Disse a mulher, com firmeza.

Edward a estudou. Ele não podia discernir a idade dela, mas tinha certeza que não era uma criança. Usava um boné de beisebol, velho, virado para trás e seu rosto estava manchado e sujo. Ele não podia, realmente, fazer quaisquer previsões. A única coisa que podia distinguir em seu rosto era seus olhos. Eles eram castanhos, mas não o normal, marrom. Eles eram impressionantemente brilhantes.

Seus olhos percorreram o corpo dela. Ela era sem forma. Provavelmente, sem peito, pelo que parecia e gorda. Ele confirmou sua opinião, olhando suas calças largas. Em sua experiência, as mulheres usavam roupas grandes para cobrir o peso extra. A única coisa atraente sobre esta mulher era seu sangue. Se ele não saísse dali, em breve iria descobrir se o sangue dela era tão bom quanto cheirava.

— Você é policial? — Perguntou o menino.

— Seth, você está sendo rude, — ela repreendeu o menino, se virou para olhar para ele e sorriu. — Eu sinto muito. Este é Seth e eu sou Isabella.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Suas presas estavam pulsando dolorosamente em sua boca, querendo um gosto dela.

— Acabamos de chegar. — Disse ela, quando ele não fez qualquer tentativa de se apresentar.

Mais uma vez ele assentiu.

— Bem, quem é você? — Perguntou Seth.

Ele apenas se virou e foi embora. Se ele não fosse para a casa, agora, iria se arrepender.

— Qual é o seu nome? — Seth gritou.

— Edward. — Ele respondeu, sem olhar para trás.

Ele fez seu caminho pela parte de trás da casa, usando as escadas de serviço. Não foi até que ele deixou cair sua bolsa pequena, em cima da mesa, que lembrou-se que deveria ter um novo vizinho.

— Merda.

Era Isabella. Ela estaria por perto, tentando-o, dia e noite.

Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo cobre e curto. Ele podia fazer isso. Ele poderia viver aqui com esta mulher. Eles partilhariam apenas o banheiro. Ela iria manter as duas portas trancadas. Qualquer mulher, com bom senso, iria trancar a porta quando se morava em uma pensão, mesmo sendo a pensão de sua avó.

Não que uma porta trancada fosse detê-lo. Ele poderia colocar a porta para baixo com um dedo mindinho, mas serviria como um lembrete, útil, de que ela estava fora dos limites. Ele não queria se mudar. Estava feliz aqui. Ninguém o incomodava. Ele gostava de seu trabalho. Gostava de viver na pensão. Não queria ter seu próprio lugar. Ele gostava da ideia de estar sozinho, mas não tão sozinho.

Não, ele iria se acalmar e esperar. Ela tinha um novo emprego, de acordo com a Sra. Buckman. Ela não iria ficar aqui por muito tempo. A maioria das jovens quer estar por conta própria. Sim, era isso. Ele só tinha que esperar.

Ele balançou a cabeça, pegou os purificadores de ar e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Abriu a porta e congelou.

O que diabos aconteceu com o banheiro? A Sra. Buckman o remodelou para a neta? Ele sabia que ela estava ansiosa para ter a jovem aqui, mas ele não sabia que ela iria tomar tal medida.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não, não houve reforma, o banheiro cheirava a produtos de limpeza e limões sintéticos.

Ela limpou. Tudo, incluindo o piso, que estava brilhando. Lá se foram os purificadores de ar, toalhas sujas, lixo e o odor desagradável. Agora estava limpo e organizado. As prateleiras estavam cheias de grandes toalhas macias. O chuveiro estava brilhante e tinha um suporte com seu shampoo e sabonete, bem como os produtos de banho dela. Ele voltou sua atenção para o armário de remédios.

Ela ocupou, com coisas dela, duas partes, fazia sentido. Seu lado continha sua navalha, gel de barbear e colônia. Essa pequena coleção ocupava metade de uma prateleira, deixando as outras duas vazias. Curioso, ele abriu o lado dela do armário de remédios. Estava bem abastecido. Com produtos de limpeza, sabonetes, loções, medicamentos de balcão, pinças, cotonetes de orelha, removedor de esmalte e uma navalha cor de rosa.

Rosa. Que diferença faria se não fosse rosa?

O resto do material era tão confuso. Por que ela precisava do resto? Ela estava construindo algo com aquela merda?

Ele fechou o armário e abriu a primeira gaveta embaixo da pia. Papel higiênico extra. Ok, ela precisaria disso. Ele não, mas ela sim. Isso era razoável. Fechou a gaveta, abriu a de baixo e congelou.

— Oh... Caramba... — Suas mãos tremiam quando ele se abaixou e pegou a caixa cor de rosa, absorventes menstruais. — Porra.

Ele deveria ter previsto isso, quando a Sra. Buckman disse-lhe que uma jovem estava se mudando. Ele esqueceu sobre os períodos das mulheres. Levantou e estudou a caixa. Era uma caixa mista do que seja lá que significasse. Ele a olhou apenas para descobrir que era super e regular. Não tinha ideia do que isso significava, mas não poderia ser bom, ele estava preocupado.

Seus olhos se fecharam e ele orou por controle. A mulher, não, o ser humano, cujo sangue o atraiu como nenhuma outra, teria seu sangramento uma vez por mês, próximo ao seu quarto e descartaria o sangue embebido no algodão na lata de lixo. Isso seria um inferno. Puro inferno. Levaria cada pedaço de controle para não sugar aqueles absorventes descartados. Mesmo que para ele aquilo soasse nojento.

— Foda-se. — Não havia mais nada a dizer. Ele deixou cair a caixa de volta na gaveta e a fechou.

Apoiou as mãos no balcão e se olhou no espelho. Seus olhos estavam em um vermelho ardente. Seus dentes estavam baixos e ele estava babando.

Grande.

Sua única esperança era ficar bem longe dessa pessoa, Isabella, e orar para ela saísse antes que seus períodos viessem.

**_Vou ver se posto mais um capítulo hoje ainda._**

**_Essa vale a pena meninas, é fabulosa!_**

**_Beijos e até_**


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella foi arrancada de seu sonho agradável e quente por uma música de rap.

— Que diabos? — Ela forçou os olhos para se concentrar no despertador, ao lado de sua cama.

Eram três da manhã.

Quem estava tocando música rap às três da manhã?

Ela colocou um casaco de moletom, pulou da cama e imediatamente começou a tremer. Sua camisola folgada e o casaco, não iriam aquecê-la. A única coisa que parecia mantê-la aquecida eram as suas meias grossas. Ela colocou os braços ao redor do seu estômago e olhou em volta.

Essa música horrível estava vindo do seu quarto, mas de onde?

Era alta e irritante.

Por que ela estava vindo do seu quarto? Ela tropeçou em suas caixas de mudança.

—Ai!

A porta do banheiro se abriu, batendo ruidosamente contra a parede. Isabella ficou tão surpresa que cambaleou para trás e caiu sobre uma caixa. Ela rapidamente ficou de pé, quando a luz foi acesa.

Lá, na porta do banheiro, estava um muito chateado Edward. Seus olhos estreitaram nos dela, antes de descer e examinar sua roupa. Ele parecia satisfeito com alguma coisa, em seguida, entrou em seu quarto, vestindo nada além de um par de cuecas boxers.

Sem 'olá' ou 'o que é isso'? Ele entrou como se fosse dono do lugar. A música parou de repente.

— Que bom. — Ela suspirou de alívio.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

— Eu... Desculpe se acordei você. Eu não tenho ideia do que era, ou de onde veio. — As palavras correram para fora de sua boca. Este homem a intimidava. Ele era grande, muito musculoso e pelo que podia ver agora, era bonito, muito bonito. Ela nunca lidou bem com homens bonitos. Preferia lidar com homens médios. Isso a fazia se sentir segura. Este homem a fazia sentir qualquer coisa menos segura.

Ela não importava se ele era um policial. Ele era perigoso. Ela sentia isso. Tudo no seu corpo gritava para que ela tomasse cuidado. Claro que sua mãe iria colocar suas garras sobre ele. Ela amava homens perigosos. Sua irmã já estava fazendo planos. Ela entrou no quarto dela e a ouviu falando com sua mãe sobre controle de natalidade. Parece que sua irmã não gostava da sensação de preservativos.

Essa foi uma boa maneira de torcer seu coração e quebrá-lo. Sua irmã de alguma forma, na semana passada conseguiu perder a virgindade e sua mãe sabia sobre isso. Renée sorriu docemente para Isabella e piscou. Este era apenas um jogo para ela. Isabella estava muito chateada, para falar com Nessie naquele momento. Ela saiu de perto da mãe e fez seu caminho de volta para seu quarto, onde ela chorou por uma hora. Em seguida, se forçou a se concentrar na tarefa que tinha em mãos, ela estava começando um novo trabalho, amanhã.

Pegando o livro de textos e registros, que a escola enviou, ela passou as próximas cinco horas criando um plano de aula. Por fim, terminou os planos para os próximos dois meses e criou palestras para a semana seguinte. Então, tomou um banho, uma ducha longa e quente. Ela ouviu Edward andar pelo quarto dele, o tempo todo resmungando alguma coisa.

A música rap começou novamente.

Edward lhe jogou outro olhar irritado.

Ela parecia ainda menos atraente, com um casaco de moletom ridículo, o capuz sobre a cabeça, cobrindo as sobrancelhas, orelhas e praticamente todo rosto. Sua pele era clara e limpa, mas foi tudo o que viu. O cheiro dela o afetava muito. Ele precisava desligar a música irritante e dar o fora do seu quarto.

Agora.

Ele se concentrou no som e ignorou seu perfume irresistível. A maldita música vinha de uma caixa, enterrada lá no fundo. Caminhou em direção a ela, jogando caixas e sacos, grosseiramente, fora do seu caminho.

— Ei!

Ele a ignorou. Encontrou uma caixa com um coração rosa, grande, desenhado nela. Ele a abriu e encontrou o maldito objeto dentro, um celular.

— Um "Carl" está ligando para você. — Disse ele calmamente.

Por um momento ela esqueceu que estava zangada com ele, por jogar suas coisas e pegou o telefone.

— Este não é o meu telefone.

— Não importa. Diga a Carl para se foder ou eu vou dizer. — Ele retrucou.

Ela parecia não ouvi-lo, ou ligar para o que ele disse.

— Ele é um amigo de Renée. — Amigo era para dizer o mínimo. Ele era um dos caras que sua mãe conseguiu ferrar nas curtas duas semanas que ficou em casa. Ele estava no Novo

México e era madrugada lá. Mas o mais importante era que o telefone era de Nessie e Carl tinha trinta e cinco anos de idade.

Quando Isabella abriu o telefone de seu dedo acidentalmente atingiu o botão do alto-falante.

— Já era hora de atender, baby.

— Carl? — Respondeu Isabella, confusa. — Por que você está ligando para esse telefone?

— Pare de brincar, baby. Estou com tesão. Venha aqui, eu poderia ter um de seus boquetes especiais.

Cada músculo do corpo de Edward congelou. Esta mulher era uma virgem, ele tinha certeza disso. Alguma outra emoção desconhecida o atravessou também. Foi estranho. Ele queria avançar, através do telefone e arrancar a cabeça desse cara fora. Ele estava muito irritado.

A mandíbula de Isabella ficou apertada. Ela estava envergonhada?

— Carl, por que você ligou para esse telefone?

— Nessie baby, não brinque. Eu estou chegando para buscá-la. Esgueire-se para fora de sua janela e me encontre na mesma árvore da semana passada.

Ela respirou fundo e falou calmamente.

— Carl, ouça- me com muito cuidado e não desligue antes de eu terminar ou terei a polícia em sua porta em quinze minutos.

— Oh merda... Isabella?

— Sim, minha irmã tem quinze anos de idade. Quinze, você entende o que isso faz de você?

— Eu... Eu...

— Você é um molestador de crianças.

— Ei, ei! Ela veio até mim. Não foi minha ideia, de qualquer maneira. Sua mãe me pediu para fazer-lhe um favor. Sua mãe e Nessie me disseram que ela tinha dezoito anos. Juro por Deus que eu não teria tocado nela se soubesse. Eu juro por Deus, Isabella. Eu sinto muito... Eu... Oh, meu Deus, ela é uma criança... — Eles ouviram sons de engasgos. — Eu vou ficar doente. — Sons de vômitos em seguida.

Edward arrancou o telefone das mãos dela.

— Carl, com certeza você sabia que ela era uma criança. Um olhar para ela e você percebe isso.

—Eu... Elas disseram que ela apenas parecia jovem. Perguntei. Elas me mostraram uma identidade. Eu juro. Por favor! Estava em uma carteira rosa. Elas me mostraram... — Ele implorou, desesperadamente.

Isabella empurrou Edward de lado, não muito gentilmente e fez seu caminho até a caixa. Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, lutando por controle. Esta mulher, uma moleca, ia ser o fim dele. Se não saísse deste quarto, logo, ele iria sugá-la. Ele não tinha sugado ninguém em quase cinquenta anos. Ele tomava apenas o que ele precisava. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ele pudesse ser capaz de se conter com ela. O cheiro de seu sangue era muito poderoso. Suas mãos começaram a tremer.

—Achei! — Isabella ergueu uma carteira de mulher, cor de rosa. Ela tropeçou numa caixa enquanto a abria. Ela encontrou uma identificação da escola e uma licença de motorista escondida por trás dela. — Aquela vadia. — Ela murmurou.

— Deixe-me ver isso. — Disse Edward com os lábios apertados. Suas presas estavam descendo. Ele as forçou de volta com a língua, não queria ter uma chance que ela pudesse vê-las.

— Aqui. — Ela entregou a ele, sem olhá-lo, completamente alheia ao fato que sua vida estava em jogo, nesse exato momento.

— Bem? — Perguntou Carl nervosamente.

— É falsa, Carl.

— Merda. — Ele começou a soluçar. — Mas eu não sabia disso. Eu realmente achava que ela fosse maior de idade. Isabella, eu sinto muito!

— Carl, não ligue de novo. — Disse Isabella.

— Não vou, eu juro. Diga a ela para ficar longe de mim.

— Não vai ser muito difícil, Carl. — Disse ela, encerrando o telefonema.

Ele jogou a identidade sobre a cama.

—Parece que você precisa ter uma pequena conversa sobre os pássaros e as abelhas com sua irmãzinha. — Ele disse, um pouco mais duro do que pretendia. Ele precisava dar o fora dali

Agora.

Cintilantes olhos frios e castanhos se estreitaram sobre ele. Ela assentiu com firmeza e falou de maneira uniforme.

— Eu lamento se o acordei. Não irá acontecer novamente. Agora, se você me desculpar eu tenho algo para fazer.

Em relação a desculpa para dispensá-lo, foi um bom argumento para manda-lo embora. Mas, teve um efeito oposto sobre ele, é claro. Ele odiava autoridade e odiava ainda mais que lhe dissessem o que fazer. Infelizmente, para ele, seus dentes estavam pulsando em sua boca. Se ele não saísse logo iria se denunciar. Assim, com um aceno de cabeça, apertado, ele se virou e saiu, fechando a porta firmemente atrás dele. Deixaria a moleca lidar com isso. Ele não queria o drama e certamente não queria lidar com crianças de 15 anos de idade, que não podiam manter as pernas fechadas.

Isabella traçou o coração rosa com o dedo. Esta caixa era de Nessie. Ela deve ter pego por engano. Respirou fundo, antes de despejar o conteúdo da caixa sobre a cama.

Sua mão disparou para a boca, enquanto ela engasgava. Quem diria que precisava de apenas duas semanas para uma pessoa mudar tanto assim?

Ela congelou com o pensamento. Era esse o tempo, ou talvez Isabella tivesse perdido alguma coisa. Ela empurrou os preservativos, cigarros e garrafas de álcool para o lado e se sentou. Concentrou-se em tudo que conseguia se lembrar sobre Nessie. Não havia muito, desde que Isabella tinha estado ocupada com seu novo emprego e à procura de um novo lugar para eles.

Tinha que haver algo que ela perdeu. Se Nessie era realmente a garota com o nível de responsabilidade que ela pensou, em duas semanas, Renée não teria sido suficiente para transformá-la. Não, Isabella falhou. Ela perdeu algo, em algum momento e Nessie escorregou. Foi apenas Renée chegar para Nessie se sentir confortável com a atuação, na frente de Isabella. Até então, seu comportamento estava escondido.

— Merda. — Ela murmurou.

Ela pegou os pacotes de preservativos e fez uma careta. Parte dela queria jogá-los fora, pensando se Nessie não os tivesse ela não teria relações sexuais. Isso era estúpido desde que já sabia que Nessie odiava usá-los. É claro que se ela não os tivesse disponíveis quando fosse capaz de sair de fininho iria fazer sexo sem eles. Depois haveria mais problemas do que apenas ter relações sexuais com quinze anos. Ela poderia pegar alguma coisa ou ficar grávida. Nessie era como Renée agora. Ela não deveria ter um bebê. Não, não havia escolha, ela jogou os preservativos, roupas e o telefone de volta na caixa e a fechou.

O álcool e os cigarros eram uma história diferente. Ela os reuniu e foi até o banheiro. Esvaziou as garrafas, jogou os cigarros no sanitário e descarregou. Isso eliminou o estoque. Em uma semana ela iria fazer uma busca no quarto de Nessie, assim que ela estivesse instalada. Até então ia ter que ficar de olho nela. Uma coisa era certa, Renée tinha que ir embora.

— Eu sinto muito, senhorita. Este carro está acabado. — Earl, o mecânico da Garagem do Earl, enxugou o rosto sujo e suado com um pano igualmente sujo e gorduroso.

— Oh não! — Isabella empurrou o cabelo castanho e longo, que todo mundo dizia que parecia seda, por cima do ombro. Até este ponto, ela não tinha certeza se estava tendo um bom dia ou um dia ruim. Dez minutos atrás, teria dito que era meio a meio. Agora era facilmente 75-25 em chances de um dia ruim.

Seu dia começou bem. Ela usava a saia mais profissional que tinha, que terminava pouco acima do joelho e blusa lavanda, sua favorita, que de alguma forma, sobreviveu à viagem sem amarrotar. Houve ainda água quente, após seu vizinho terminar seu banho de meia hora. Ela passara toda a meia hora xingando-o.

Nessie estava vestida adequadamente, depois da sua avó cuidar dela. Seth estava feliz e ela foi capaz de tomar café da manhã, apesar de seus nervos. O carro dela até ligou na primeira tentativa. Então, as coisas ficaram um pouco duvidosas.

Seu novo trabalho era em uma escola muito agradável. O prédio era novo. Conseguiu uma excelente vaga de estacionamento. O chefe do seu departamento era uma senhora idosa que nunca parava de sorrir e sua sala de aula era bem ventilada. Sua mesa era feita de carvalho e completamente fechada em baixo, para que ninguém visse sua inquietação. Tudo naquela sala era novo. Os estudantes em si, eram uma história diferente.

Os meninos ficaram olhando para ela o dia todo. Ela podia sentir os olhos correndo pelo seu traseiro e para baixo das pernas. Toda vez que falava com um de seus alunos do sexo masculino, eles tinham que trabalhar para manter seus olhos em seu rosto e não nos seios. Ela não podia entender. A saia não era muito apertada e a blusa não mostrava muito decote.

Na verdade, em comparação com a forma, como muitas das estudantes estavam vestidas, suas roupas deveriam ter sido consideradas conservadoras. Algumas das meninas em sua classe lembravam groupies, seminuas em videoclipes. Seus seios praticamente pendurados para fora, muitos deles, inclusive os de Nessie, para seu horror, com enchimentos. Elas usavam tangas e jeans de corte baixo de modo que as tiras pudessem ser vistas. Era uma visão assustadora, de fato.

As meninas de sua classe, as vestidas para impressionar a população masculina, odiou-a, a primeira vista. Elas riram e sussurram quando um dos homens mais cobiçados colocou os olhos nela. Era irritante, para dizer o mínimo. Ela acabou atribuindo um trabalho, apenas para obter o controle da sala. Agora, ela era temida, isso era bom.

Para seu horror, os alunos não eram os únicos homens com olhos errantes. Na sala de professores foi ainda pior. Os homens falaram com ela e fizeram perguntas, mas seus olhos permaneceram fixos em seus seios. Foi uma loucura. No meio da sua pausa ela se desculpou e voltou para sua sala, para comer em silêncio.

O que havia de errado com os homens? Ela não tinha esse problema no Novo México. Lá todos os homens a conheciam. Ela passava a maior parte de seu tempo livre na reserva com seus amigos. Era seu refúgio seguro, desde que tinha dez anos. Todos a conheciam e a tratavam como família. Não que ela não tivesse um admirador ocasional, por lá. Eles só eram mais respeitosos. Eles eram seus amigos, assim como sua família. Ensinaram-lhe tudo sobre a vida e sua cultura.

Os homens da escola eram um pouco mais óbvios sobre suas atenções para ela. No caminho de casa, ela às vezes pegava um homem olhando-a, mais eles, geralmente, tinham o bom senso de ficar com um olhar culpado e murmurar um pedido de desculpas. Aqui não, oh não, aqui ela parecia ser colírio para os olhos. Os homens começaram com seu rosto e

ela podia ver a valorização em seus olhos, quando correriam por seu corpo com olhar faminto.

Finalmente, ela se resignou a esta situação. Após algumas semanas isso iria acabar. Eles se habituariam e a tratariam com mais respeito. Ela só tinha que aguentar. Havia apenas um homem que não a olhava assim, Mike. Ele estava em seu departamento e parecia bom. Ela não se importava que ele fosse gay. Pelo menos poderia contar com um homem se comportando.

O resto do dia parecia ir ladeira abaixo. Nessie, sua irmã mais nova, decidiu que ia dar o que falar. Trocou de roupa em algum momento entre o café e o primeiro sino. O sutiã tinha demasiado enchimento, sua tanga estava alta, suas roupas muito apertadas e ela usava muita maquiagem. Flertou com todos os meninos na sala de aula, em sua classe. Era como assistir a um filme de terror. Isabella é claro deu- lhe uma detenção durante uma semana. Ela escondeu o sorriso. Isso foi bom. Nessie fez uma careta para ela, durante o restante da aula, mas não disse outra palavra, garota inteligente.

Ela decidiu correr para casa e se trocar, antes de olhar carros. No meio do caminho o carro começou a engasgar. Parecia que ela estava recebendo uma pausa quando o carro morreu na frente da garagem de Earl. Isso tinha sido uma provocação, tinha certeza disso agora. Alguém estava rindo dela, sem dúvida.

— Assim, não há esperança?

Earl girava um palito na boca.

— Nenhuma. Estou surpreso que durou tanto tempo.

Ela suspirou.

— Eu também.

Earl contornou o carro resmungando para si mesmo.

— Earl?

— Sim?

— Você quer o carro? Você pode desmontá-lo e vendê-lo por partes ou qualquer outra coisa.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

— Quanto?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Basta levá-lo. Ele é seu.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim.

— Tudo bem. — Ele deu um sorriso manchado de tabaco.

Isabella pegou alguns itens e os colocou em sua mochila. Após a assinatura sobre o título e dizer adeus ao carro, ela decidiu caminhar as últimas três milhas que faltavam. Ela precisava limpar a cabeça.

Tirou os sapatos de salto e caminhou ao longo da estrada. Não importava que estivesse frio. As únicas coisas que importavam eram o som dos pássaros, a sensação de grama sob seus pés e ar fresco em seus pulmões. Ela gostava de andar. Às vezes, passava horas caminhando. Limpava a cabeça e relaxava.

— Isso é mais do que o suficiente. — Edward desligou o rádio do seu carro, fazendo-o ronronar mais alto. O silêncio era ouro. Ele sentiu falta dos dias de verdadeiro silêncio onde os pássaros, o riso das crianças e os sons de cavalos enchiam o ar.

É por isso que, há três anos ele se mudou para New Hampshire. Ele precisava de paz e tranquilidade. Estava doente com os barulhos da cidade. Ele queria passar seus dias em silêncio, assim, assumiu este trabalho. Ele estava de serviço cinco dias por semana com dois dias de folga. Era perfeito.

Com o rádio desligado ele poderia pensar. Este fim de semana seria perfeito para alguma pesca. Ele poderia alugar sua cabana habitual e relaxar. Não haveria molecas, para tentá-lo.

O que havia em seu sangue? Seria porque ela era virgem? Provavelmente não. As virgens que ele usou para se alimentar não o deixavam louco de fome. Havia algo diferente sobre esta mulher, Isabella, e ele iria descobrir o que era, não havia uma opção.

Ela era muito tentadora. Era simples, tanto quanto ele poderia dizer, mas isso era todo o pacote. O que havia dentro estava deixando-o louco. Durante toda a noite ele virou na cama, tentando lutar contra o desejo de voltar ao seu quarto e ter um gosto. Finalmente na parte da manhã, ele não pôde aguentar mais, e tomou um banho longo e frio, tentando acordar.

Agora ele só tinha que ir para casa e evitar a mulher. Não devia ser muito difícil. Ele nunca fazia as refeições e não ia para a casa principal. Iria relaxar em seu quarto e preencher seus relatórios para o dia seguinte. Então, poderia recuperar algum sono em atraso.

Seus olhos se estreitaram em algo, a duas milhas abaixo da estrada, uma mulher. Sua visão era perfeita. Ele sorriu. O que era uma coisa boa, nesse caso. Aquela mulher era a perfeição.

— Puta merda. — Ele murmurou baixinho, enquanto diminuía a velocidade, para que pudesse tomar seu tempo apreciando tal beleza.

Seu cabelo brilhava ao sol. Era lindo, castanhos brilhantes. Generosos quadris balançavam suavemente por baixo de uma saia curta. Seu traseiro era perfeitamente arredondado, bem como as pernas. Caramba, essa mulher era quente. Ele estava disposto a apostar que a frente seria tão convidativa quanto a parte de trás.

Ele se mexeu no acento e riu. Parecia que seu corpo estava interessado. Talvez esta beleza quisesse ajudá-lo a acabar com mais de cem anos de celibato. Parecia que ele não pensava mais que o sexo era chato. Ele verificou o hálito, o cabelo e acelerou.

Edward não olhou para ela, quando passou dirigindo. Ele puxou o carro para o acostamento, uns dezoito metros à frente e observou a abordagem dela. Sua virilha endureceu dolorosamente. Ela era ainda mais bonita do que ele imaginava. Seu rosto estava elevado ao sol, enquanto seus olhos estavam fechados. Ela parecia que estava aproveitando o sol, bem, isso era bom porque permitiu a ele desfrutar da vista, livremente.

Seu rosto era deslumbrante. Ela era tão bonita que doía. Ela era menor que ele, mas ele gostava de suas mulheres mais baixas. Seus seios eram de bom tamanho, mas não muito grandes. Eles pareciam que iam encher suas mãos, perfeitamente, sem nenhum desperdício. Sua cintura era estreita, enquanto seus quadris eram largos. Ele estava imaginando aquelas pernas em volta dele, enquanto ela caminhava, passando pelo carro.

Fazia muito tempo desde que ele cortejou uma mulher. Ele tinha certeza de que nada mudou muito, paquerar, manter contato com os olhos e fazer uma sugestão. Não, espere, hoje em dia eles tinham encontros. Ok, então ele teria que levá-la a concordar com um encontro, um jantar e um filme. Esse era o novo ritual de acasalamento. Ele lhe comprava um pouco de entretenimento e, em seguida, ela iria fornecer-lhe algum. Era como eles faziam nos filmes, pelo menos.

Primeiro ele teria que falar com ela. Ele saiu do carro e ajustou sua arma e gravata. —Desculpe-me, senhorita? — Ele usou seu mais charmoso sorriso.

A mulher parou e se virou. Olhos castanhos, bonitos, encontraram os dele. Eles lembravam alguém. Ele não podia pensar, além de quanto bonita ela era. Ela o deixou sem palavras, até que ela falou, é claro.

— Edward? — Ela parecia preocupada. — Você está bem?

Ela o conhecia? Impossível. Ele nunca iria esquecer alguém como ela. Ele não queria deixá-la saber que ele não se lembrava dela. Lembrou que as mulheres odiavam quando ele esquecia o nome delas.

— O que você está fazendo aqui fora? Andando? — Ele apontou para o longo trecho da estrada.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Meu carro finalmente morreu. O deixei com Earl. Ele me prometeu um enterro apropriado. — Ela sorriu. Era contagiante, ele não poderia deixar de sorrir de volta.

Ele apontou para o carro dele.

— Você quer uma carona?

Ela olhou para o sol e depois de volta para ele.

—Não, obrigada. Está um dia muito bonito para desperdiçá-lo. — Seus pensamentos, exatamente. — Falta apenas outro quilômetro. Vou estar bem. Não se preocupe. — Parecia que ela estava dizendo adeus. Ele não queria que ela se despedisse, isso significava que ele não seria capaz de olhar para ela por muito mais tempo.

Um quilômetro? Ela lhe deu uma pista. Seu cérebro correu para descobrir isso. Ele precisava de algo mais para falar, antes que ela se afastasse. A única coisa que tinha a

um quilômetro abaixo da estrada era a casa de hospedagem da Sra. Buckman, algumas outras casas e uma loja de conveniência. Ele sabia que ela não morava perto dele. Ela estava de visita?

Edward deu-lhe um sorriso torto.

— Eu não me sinto bem deixando-a caminhar por aí, sozinha, mas se você insistir eu me sentiria melhor se me permitisse lhe ver mais tarde, para me certificar que você chegou em segurança.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso estranho.

— Claro que... Tudo bem. — Disse ela lentamente como se estivesse um pouco confusa.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e a estudou. Havia algo muito familiar com ela. Mesmo a cinco metros ele sentia que estava faltando alguma coisa. Decidiu empurrar para mais respostas. Talvez algo fosse lembrá-lo de sua identidade.

— Eu receio que esqueci seu endereço, talvez você possa ter pena de mim e me fazer lembrar seu endereço, para que eu possa fazer a coisa cavalheiresca mais tarde.

Ela riu.

Dele!

Ele não estava sendo tolo, ele tinha certeza disso. Claro que estava fora de pratica, mas sentiu que estava sendo charmoso. Seus olhos estavam brilhando com humor quando ela balançou a cabeça.

— Eu o vejo mais tarde, Edward. — Ela se virou, ainda rindo e começou a andar, para longe dele.

Ele estava prestes a lhe perguntar o que era tão engraçado, quando uma rajada de vento varreu seu lindo cabelo para cima. O vento levou a fragrância para seu nariz. Ele cambaleou para trás e caiu com a bunda no capô de seu carro. Não poderia ser ela.

Ela o olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu. Aqueles malditos olhos marrons.

Era ela.

Isabella riu de novo quando virou a cabeça ao redor. Ele só podia se sentar sobre o capô de seu carro, e observa-la ir.

Ele baixou a cabeça em suas mãos.

— Isso não está acontecendo. — Esta mulher deveria ser uma moleca. Ela deveria ser desinteressante, para sua própria segurança. Já era ruim o suficiente que ele ansiasse por seu sangue, mas agora ele desejava seu corpo. Isso não era bom. Isto era um teste. Isto era um teste para ver se ele poderia resistir a tentação. Era o que isso era.

Nenhuma mulher deveria ser tão tentadora. Era demais. E o que diabos ela estava fazendo para ainda ser virgem? Quando ele pensou que ela era uma moleca ele compreendeu

sua situação, mas agora... O inferno. Uma virgem? Tornou tudo ainda pior. O pacote era também extremamente tentador. Uma surpreendente beleza com sangue que cantava para ele, que era intocado por outro homem. Ela poderia muito bem colocar um alvo em seu pescoço.

Ele se afastou do carro. Não, isso estava bem. Contanto que ambos permanecessem na pensão, ela estava segura. Ele tinha regras e ele nunca as quebrou, nunca. Ele não se alimentava onde morava. Só tinha que colocar o resto de seu corpo na linha e ele iria ficar bem, porque se alimentar da virginal Isabella não era uma opção. Ela era a única mulher que ele não iria se contentar com apenas a alimentação, ele tomaria seu corpo e, vida também. Isso o faria destruir tudo.

As coisas eram diferentes nos dias de hoje. De volta ao seu tempo, ele poderia se alimentar de tantas prostitutas e criminosos quanto quisesse. Ele tomava suas vidas se não fosse uma grande coisa. Ninguém iria sentir falta deles. De vez em quando ele se alimentava demasiadamente em uma área e tinha que fugir, mas ele foi aprendendo a controlar sua alimentação utilizando mais de uma vítima para se alimentar, sem ter de tirar uma vida. Hoje, eles poderiam rastreá-lo.

O corpo dela não seria visto como alimentação. Seria visto como um lunático depravado e iriam caçá-lo, usando suas impressões digitais, cabelos e qualquer outra coisa que pudessem encontrar. Ele não queria ser forçado a se esconder, e era exatamente o que iria acontecer se ele a tocasse. Não, Isabella estava a salvo dele.

_Isabella _balançou a cabeça, rindo baixinho, enquanto entrava em casa, dez minutos depois. Isso foi realmente estranho. Ela não podia negar que achou o pequeno episódio cativante. Ele tinha sido tão bonito quando estava tentando flertar. Não havia nenhuma dúvida que ele estava tentando flertar. Ela mordeu o lábio tentando se impedir de rir.

Suas tentativas de paquera foram óbvias, desajeitadas, inexperientes e incrivelmente adoráveis. Não havia realmente nenhuma outra maneira de descrevê-lo. O grande homem taciturno era totalmente adorável. Ela se lembrou da expressão em seu rosto, na última vez que ela se virou, e suspirou.

Ele parecia completamente atordoado. Ela correu a conversa através de sua cabeça, preocupada que poderia ter dito algo para aborrecê-lo. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de nada. Talvez ele fosse muito sensível e não ficou feliz que ela não tinha jogado também? Fosse o que fosse, ela não tinha tempo para brincar.

Ela viu a razão quando passou pela sala de estar. Nessie estava sentada no sofá, pintando as unhas, enquanto falava ao telefone. Isabella respirou fundo e seguiu em frente, incapaz para esconder o sorriso ameaçador. Nessie olhou para cima. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram em confusão.

Isabella pegou o telefone de Nessie nas mãos.

— Quem quer que seja você vai ter que ligar de volta em um mês. — A boca de Nessie caiu. — Nessie estará desfrutando de um mês de um longo castigo, eu receio, seu telefone estará sumido por um tempo, também muito longo.

Nessie atirou a seus pés quando ela estendeu a mão em uma demanda silenciosa para o telefone.

— Oh, eu não acho assim. — Isabella deixou cair o telefone na mochila que ainda carregava. — Quando você merecer eu vou pensar em devolvê-lo. — Com isso, Isabella se virou e caminhou em direção à porta. — Oh, por falar nisso você está de castigo por um mês, no caso que você não tenha pegado esse pequeno detalhe.

— Eu não fiz nada! — Nessie gritou.

Isabella não se incomodou em olhar por cima do ombro.

— Encontrei sua bebida e cigarros. Aliás, esteja preparada, em uma hora estaremos saindo para fazer testes de drogas. — Desta vez, ela olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu ironicamente. — Deve ser muito divertido.

O rosto de Nessie empalideceu.

— Você n... não pode fazer isso. — Ela murmurou.

— Não, mas eu posso, — a voz severa de vovó disse da porta. — Você estará se preparando agora, mocinha. Nós duas estamos levando você para um teste de drogas. Deus a ajude se ele voltar positivo.

Ela abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saíram. Isabella correu até as escadas.

— Deixe-me ir me trocar. Eu estarei de volta.

Cinco minutos depois, Isabella estava lá embaixo em um par de calças jeans e uma camiseta apertada. Com este tempo, ela teria preferido usar várias camadas e, possivelmente, um cobertor ou dois, mas precisava ser capaz de se mover livremente para a luta que sabia que estava por vir.

Ela encontrou Nessie encolhida em um canto, recusando a avó e implorando para Renée, que parecia nervosa, ajudá-la. Essa não era hora de jogos. Com medo de que Nessie, de alguma forma saísse dessa, e ela definitivamente não estava ficando fora disso, ela se moveu, agarrou o braço de Nessie e a puxou para frente.

Assim como ela esperava, Nessie tentou lutar. Puxando seu braço de volta, tentando se libertar. Isabella sustentou o aperto e acelerou o ritmo do passo. Elas estavam fora da porta e caminhando para o Volvo da avó, quando Nessie decidiu iniciar o segundo assalto, dando socos de menina. Eram selvagens e mais fracos que um tapa, mas irritantes como o inferno.

— Deixe-me ir! — Nessie exigiu mais uma vez.

—Não. — Isabella estalou. A avó passou por elas para abrir a porta de trás do seu carro. Ela não viu o braço de Nessie e, certamente, não esperava a metade de tapa metade soco que bateu em sua boca. Ela sentiu a picada de metais em seu lábio. Droga de Nessie e suas bijuterias vistosas.

Nessie tropeçou fora e fez uma corrida louca para a porta da frente. Oh não você não vai sair dessa, Isabella pensou quando correu atrás dela abordando-a no chão.

— Oh meu Deus, você está louca? Fique longe de mim agora, sua puta! — Nessie gritou.

Isabella desceu de sua irmã quando segurou o braço de Nessie para trás. — Ui, ui! Pare! — Ela o torceu mais. —Tudo bem eu vou! — Nessie estalou. Isabella não aliviou o aperto em

cima dela. Por alguma estranha razão não confiava em sua irmã mais nova, no momento.

— Ai! Isabella! Pare! — Nessie implorou.

Renée saiu correndo da casa e pulou na frente delas.

— Isabella, deixe-a ir!

— Saia. Fora. Do. Meu. Caminho. — Ela mordeu cada palavra.

— Mas... — Renée olhou nervosamente de Isabella para Nessie. Tudo que ela viu no rosto de Nessie a fez agir em autopreservação. Ela inalou profundamente e olhou para baixo.

— Eu lhe disse para não trazer drogas para dentro de casa, de novo. — Nessie e Isabella ficaram de boca aberta no mesmo instante. — Eu sinto muito, Nessie, talvez eu não tenha feito nenhum favor por deixá-la fazer isso da última vez, mas... — ela balançou a cabeça para si mesmo. — Isso é o melhor a ser feito, eu acho. — Com isso, ela caminhou de volta para a casa, deixando todas atordoadas. Nem por um segundo alguém acreditou que Renée não tinha lhe dado as drogas.

Um soluço rompeu de Nessie e não tinha nada a ver com o aperto de Isabella.

— Eu... Eu obtive na semana passada e eu... Eu experimentei extasy, há uma semana também... — Ela engasgou. — Eu sinto muito... Eu... Eu não pensei... Só queria que Renée gostasse de m-mim.

Isabella soltou seu aperto e puxou Nessie em um abraço feroz.

— Shh, está tudo bem. — Ela ia dar um tapa em Renée um destes dias. Isabella jurou interiormente, ela sabia que a mãe era a principal razão de Nessie estar agindo nas últimas semanas. Ela queria que Renée gostasse dela.

— Eu não vou fazer isso de novo. Você não tem que se preocupar. — Disse Nessie amargamente. Isabella suspirou. Finalmente aconteceu. Nessie entendeu, nesse momento, que sua mãe não a amava ou se preocupava com eles. Levou 15 anos para ela perceber isso e Isabella sentiu como se alguém esfaqueasse seu coração. Ela nunca quis que sua irmã sentisse essa dor. Doeu mais do que qualquer coisa. Ela sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Seus olhos caíram sobre Seth que as observava com interesse entediado. Ele já sabia.

Com base nesse conhecimento empurrou Nessie para o carro. — O quê? Eu disse o que eu fiz e não vou fazer isso novamente.

—Eu sei, — disse Isabella suavemente. — Mas eu não estaria fazendo meu trabalho se acreditasse em sua palavra. Não quero que acabe cometendo erros de onde você não possa voltar.

Os olhos de Nessie lacrimejaram.

— Tarde demais. — Ela murmurou. Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo seu rosto jovem enquanto ela caminhava para o carro por conta própria. Sua avó fechou a porta e jogou um simpático olhar na direção de Isabella, antes de ir embora, com a neta do meio.

Isabella se forçou a sorrir quando se virou para olhar o irmão.

— Como você se sente em ir comprar um carro comigo? — Ela perguntou brilhantemente.

O rosto de Seth se iluminou um pouco.

—Bem! — Seu rostinho amassou para cima, olhando pensativo. —Você deve lavar o rosto primeiro.

— Por quê?

— Você está sangrando. — Ele disse casualmente.

Seus dedos foram para os lábios e os encontrou úmido e quente, de sangue. Ela puxou os dedos a distância e franziu a testa. Droga, essa garota sabia bater.

— Dê-me dez minutos e depois nós estaremos fora.

_**Edward**_ entrou em seu quarto e congelou.

Ele respirou fundo e, em seguida, novamente. Sangue. Sangue dela. Ele fechou os olhos e seguiu o cheiro até o banheiro. Seus olhos correram para a porta, se certificando que estava fechada. Ele se aproximou e a trancou, antes de olhar para a fonte do magnífico cheiro. Depois de um momento ele encontrou, lenços.

Suas mãos tremiam, quando ele as enfiou no cesto de lixo e pegou um dos muitos lenços ensanguentados. Pegou todos eles, com medo que desaparecessem. Em menos de um segundo seus olhos estavam fechados e ele inalou, profundamente. O cheiro do sangue era esmagador. Suas presas saltaram na boca dolorida, para um gosto.

Ele lambeu os lábios, imaginando o que seria quando saboreasse o sangue. Em um momento, ele saberia. Era fresco. Tudo que tinha que fazer era espremer os lenços descartados e ele teria seu gosto. Sua cabeça caiu para trás, enquanto ele segurava os lenços sobre a boca, em espera. Ele abriu os olhos, se certificando que não perderia nenhuma gota. Sua mão começou a apertar os tecidos com força desumana, obrigando o líquido vermelho se desprender do material.

Sua língua saiu, preparada para pegar as gotas que ele viu se formando. Tão perto... Tão perto... Ele pegou o seu reflexo no espelho e congelou. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos,

enquanto suas presas brilhavam. Suas feições estavam duras e ele nunca pareceu tanto com um monstro, em toda sua vida.

Lentamente, ele baixou o olhar. Depois de um momento não conseguia mais olhar a si mesmo. Jogou os lenços no vaso sanitário, com nojo, e deu a descarga. Olhou para sua mão e ficou enjoado com o pensamento que o atingiu, lambê-la. A mão dele estava manchada de sangue. Ele nunca esteve mais enojado, consigo mesmo, do que naquele momento.

Durante anos, ele odiou a si mesmo, odiou o que era e odiou o que não era. Nenhum desses momentos poderia se comparar a isso. Ele era um monstro. Um monstro sedento de sangue, que estava predando uma inocente mulher. Como ele odiava a si mesmo. A necessidade de lamber a mão aumentou.

— Não! — Ele rosnou. Não cederia à necessidade. Caiu em seus joelhos e abriu o armário. Um momento depois, segurou a mão sobre a pia enquanto derramava alvejante sobre ela.

A dor atravessou seu braço, quando a pele em sua mão começou a dissolver. Ele rangeu os dentes, enquanto continuou a despejar todo o frasco sobre sua mão. Isto o lembraria que ele não era nada mais que um monstro. Ele não era nada, apenas um acidente indesejado e todo mundo estaria melhor se ele se lembrasse disso.

Edward respirou fundo e se inclinou.

— Apresse-se, apresse-se, apresse-se. — Ele murmurou para si mesmo. Ele realmente precisava mijar e ela ainda estava no chuveiro. Se ela não desse o fora de lá em breve ele iria ser forçado a mijar fora da janela.

Ele parou de bater e perguntar quanto tempo ela ia demorar. Durante o mês e meio passado, ele não tinha dito uma palavra a ela. Não tinha deixado sua presença ser vista. Era mais seguro assim. Ele tinha medo do que faria se ela falasse com ele.

Ele estava bebendo 1,5 litros extras de sangue, por dia, esperando que fosse o suficiente para tirar a tentação. Mais não era. Ele descobriu isso da maneira mais difícil. Mesmo com um estômago desconfortavelmente cheio de sangue, não parava a reação que ela criava. Ele descobriu isso a cada vez que pegava o cheiro dela. Era um inferno. Aquilo era pior do que qualquer coisa que Caius o fez passar.

Ele gemeu. Ele era muito velho para mijar nas calças, mas era exatamente o que ele iria fazer se não chegasse a um banheiro agora. Era isso. Ele ia arrombar a porta. Ele levantou o punho e congelou quando ouviu bater do seu lado.

A água desligada.

— Sim?

A voz de Nessie respondeu.

—Você me disse para lhe dizer quando fossem cinco horas.

Os olhos de Edward dispararam para o relógio. Bem, sua irmã era uma coisinha rápida. Eram cinco em ponto.

— Oh, droga, eu estou indo.

Ele fechou os olhos e ouviu todos os movimentos. Ela embrulhou uma toalha em volta dela, abriu seu lado da porta, pegou as roupas sujas e entrou em seu quarto, fechando a porta do banheiro atrás dela.

— Merda! — Ele estava realmente prestes a se mijar. Ele correu para o banheiro, com o cuidado de trancar a porta do banheiro para o vaso sanitário. Não precisava que nenhuma das mulheres o visse a mijar sangue. Iria, provavelmente, fazê-las gritar ou desmaiar. Ele deu a descarga no banheiro ao ouvir tudo o que estava acontecendo no quarto ao lado. Edward se movimentou propositalmente, fazendo barulho, não havia necessidade de elas pensarem que ele era sinistro ou algo assim.

_**Isabella**_ podia ouvir Edward andando no banheiro. Ela suspirou, pensando que ele provavelmente estava se preparando para um dos seus longos banhos extras. Ela não o tinha visto em mais de um mês, desde o dia que ela caminhava para casa. Era quase como se ele estivesse a evitando, o que era estranho. Ele parecia muito amigável naquele dia. É claro que ela estava sendo ridícula. Ele era um detetive da polícia, um homem muito ocupado. Só parecia que a estava evitando.

Ela colocou o secador de cabelo para baixo e passou gel através de seu cabelo, enquanto observava Nessie em sua cama, com uma revista.

— Eu realmente gosto da sua roupa, Nessie.

O rosto de Nessie se iluminou.

—Sério?

Ela usava uma blusa discreta, muito bonita e saia. O namorado de duas semanas estava vindo esta noite. Jake era um estudante de boas notas, um cara 'pé no chão' e Nessie estava loucamente apaixonada por ele. Quando ela se vestia como uma vagabunda ele a evitava então ela tentou outro ângulo, sendo ela mesmo.

Isabella fez uma aposta com ela. Ela desafiou Nessie se vestir como ela costumava fazer antes de Renée aparecer, e esquecer tudo o que Renée ensinou sobre seus homens. Relutantemente ela tentou fazer e três dias depois Jake apareceu para o jantar. Ele era um bom garoto e Isabella pensou que ele era um Deus, para obter sua irmã de volta na linha. Uma façanha que ela pensou levaria um ano em um convento.

Renée não aceitou bem a mudança. Fez beicinho ao redor da casa por dias. Ela deixou Nessie saber que estava chateada com ela e chegou a se recusar a comer com "o garoto que destruiu sua filha". Mesmo que ela estivesse disposta a ficar bêbada com um homem de 35 anos de idade, momentos depois de ele ter tirado a virgindade da sua filha de 15 anos. Vai entender.

Demorou alguns dias, mas logo Renée, alegremente, ignorou a presença de Nessie, da mesma forma que ignorava Seth. Ela também parou de trabalhar para a avó e encontrou um trabalho na cidade mais próxima. Ela ainda morava na pensão, mas apenas até que tivesse o suficiente para se mudar o que seria em breve. Renée não iria admitir isso, mas todos sabiam que ela trabalhava como bartender em um clube de strip. Ela tentou vários trabalhos na noite em que foi contratada. Disseram que ela era muito velha para strip ou servir às mesas. O dinheiro a ajudou a superar isso. Os clientes rendiam boas gorjetas para mantê-los com bebidas.

— Eu não posso acreditar que depois de uma semana, finalmente irei conhecer o príncipe encantado. — Disse Nessie provocando.

Ela riu.

— Pare de chamá-lo assim! O nome dele é James!

Nessie deu uma risadinha.

— Ok, eu vou chamá-lo de James em sua frente, então.

— Obrigada.

Nessie voltou para sua revista, enquanto ela se vestia. Decidiu colocar um vestido, algo casual. Ela olhou para cima e encontrou Nessie a observando, com interesse.

— O quê?

— Então, você vai me dizer como ele se parece ou você quer que seja uma surpresa?

Isabella revirou os olhos.

— Estou surpresa que você não saiba como ele é. As três vezes que saímos você estava esperando na janela.

Nessie suspirou.

— Nós tentamos, mas não conseguimos ver nada. A forma como esta casa é instalada é tão inconveniente. A única coisa que sei é que ele dirige um carro preto.

— Então você sabe o suficiente.

Nessie pulou da cama.

— Isso não é justo! Vamos, por favor! — Ela colocou as mãos em um gesto de oração, saltando para cima e para baixo.

— Oh bem, sente-se antes de desmaiar de emoção.

— Claro que sim! — Nessie rastejou de volta na cama. — E então?

— Não me apresse. O que você quer saber?

— Ele é um bom beijador?

Elas ouviram algo cair no banheiro, seguido por uma maldição. Elas ignoraram.

— Ele é bom, eu acho.

— É bonito? — Nessie mordiscou o lábio

— Sim.

Nessie olhou para o teto imersa em pensamentos. Ela não estava feliz com a resposta e precisava de uma comparação.

— Ele é mais bonito que Edward?

Ela queria mentir, mas Nessie iria ver por si mesmo, em menos de 20 minutos.

— Não, ele não é tão bonito quanto Edward. — Ela continuou rapidamente. — Mais ele é muito

bom. Ele é um especialista em história britânica e é um perfeito cavalheiro.

— Ele soa chato. — Disse Nessie.

— Ele não é!

— Você acha que... Que ele sabe que vai ser aquele que você vai deixar... Você sabe...

Ela sabia. Ser uma virgem aos 23 anos de idade estava começando a irrita-la. Não estava se guardando para o casamento ou qualquer coisa.

— Eu não sei. Posso pensar em homens piores para ter uma chance. Se eu achar que ele será gentil e respeitoso, quem sabe.

—Então, você acha que pode ser com ele?

— Sim, acho que sim. Se as coisas continuarem do jeito que estão.

— Você o ama?

— Eu acho que gosto dele. — Ela limitou. Acabou de conhecer o cara, mas não podia dizer isso, porque Nessie pensaria que ela estava colocando seu relacionamento dela com Jake para baixo.

Nessie assentiu.

— Apenas não apresse isso. Eu sei que errei e me arrependo. Queria que não tivesse acontecido ou que tivesse sido com um cara legal. Apenas... Só não se esqueça, ok? — Ela parecia triste.

Isabella odiava vê-la triste. Sabia que à noite, Nessie chorou sobre o que aconteceu. Ela realmente queria dar um tapa na cabeça de Renée por isso. Em vez disso, jogou um par de meias enroladas na irmã.

— Ei, vamos lá, não chore. Você não quer que seu namorado pense que você chora por ele, certo?

Isso chamou a atenção dela. Rapidamente se levantou e correu para o espelho, empurrando Isabella para checar seu brilho labial. Ela parecia muito bonita e muito quinze.

Isabella alisou o vestido.

— Devemos descer. Eles chegarão a qualquer momento.

— Eu não posso esperar! — Nessie deu uma risadinha.

Elas desceram as escadas, conversando e rindo. A avó se encontrou com elas na entrada e sorriu.

— Um dos meus caras favoritos está na sala de estar a espera de você, Nessie. — Vovó o amava também. Ele tornou nosso trabalho mais fácil e quem não adoraria isso?

A avó baixou a voz.

— Nós temos um convidado surpresa esta noite.

— Quem?

— Oh, você não tem ideia de como estou feliz por ele se juntar a nós, essa noite. Olhe, eu sei que seu amigo especial virá hoje à noite, mas eu preciso sentar nosso convidado surpresa entre você e Seth. Vocês dois parecem irritá-lo menos. Vou sentar seu amigo em frente a você, que é mais adequado para um jantar de qualquer maneira.

— Quem?

A campainha tocou.

— Oh, é o meu assado! — Vovó correu pelo corredor, deixando Isabella sem resposta. Tinha que ser o Reverendo Michaels. Vovó estava constantemente querendo que o homem ficasse para uma refeição. Ele era bom, gostava de falar com ele e Seth amava jogar xadrez com ele. Hmm, ter o Reverendo aqui não seria ruim. Renée era muito covarde para fazer uma cena na frente dele.

Seth saiu da sala de estar mexendo com a gravata que a avó provavelmente o fez vestir.

— Você realmente deveria ir para lá. É rude fazer seu amigo esperar por você.

Ela congelou.

— Ele está aqui? Por que a avó não me contou?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Provavelmente porque eu sou aquele que o deixou entrar e ela não sabia.

— Seth, você é o suficiente para me levar a beber. — Ela empurrou-o, de brincadeira, em seu caminho para a sala de estar.

James estava sentado no sofá, mantinha uma conversa com a Sra. Adle, a viúva residente. Ela era uma mulher de idade, doce, que gostava de nada mais do que falar sobre seus netos.

— Oh, olha quem está aqui. — Sra. Adle sorriu em direção a Isabella.

Os olhos azuis de James brilharam. Ele empurrou seu cabelo loiro, na altura dos ombros, para trás enquanto se aproximou para beijá-la, na bochecha. Isabella ignorou o ruído de engasgo de Seth.

— Me desculpe eu não sabia que você já estava aqui.

— Tudo bem. Eu tive o prazer de conversar com a Sra. Adle, então não posso reclamar. — Sra. Adle sorriu. Isabella correu os olhos ao redor da sala de estar. O bom reverendo não estava aqui, ainda, e felizmente nem Renée.

James não sabia muito sobre ela. Realmente deveria ter avisado a ele, mas não poderia se obrigar. Ele era um cara legal e Renée iria mandá-lo correndo para as colinas. Ele era tão antiquado. Certo dia, disse que odiava homens que iam a clubes de strip. O que seria se ele descobrisse que sua mãe trabalhava em um?

A avó enfiou a cabeça pela porta.

— O jantar está na mesa.

James fez um gesto para ela ir à frente. Era a segunda maior sala da casa, a cozinha era a primeira. Ela foi projetada para avó anos atrás, quando ela decidiu transformar a casa em uma pensão. A mesa era longa o suficiente para dezesseis pessoas sentarem.

— James, por que você não se senta aqui? Ah, e Isabella você se senta aqui. — Vovó apontou para o terceiro assento longe do final, onde ela estava sentada.

Isabella deu um passo em volta da cadeira e estava prestes a se sentar quando a cadeira foi empurrada por trás dela, ajudando-a seguir em frente. James era um cavalheiro. Ela olhou por cima do ombro, sorrindo

— Obrigada. — A palavra ficou presa na garganta, quando ela viu o homem que definitivamente não esperava.

Edward.

— De nada. — Disse Edward.

Ele tomou o assento entre ela e Seth. Que sorriu imensamente para ele.

— Eu fiz o purê de batatas! — Seth anunciou.

— Então eu acredito que terei que repetir. — Disse Edward, fazendo Seth ganhar o dia.

Isabella não podia evitar e observou James e Edward olhando um ao outro.

— Sirvam-se, por favor. — Disse a avó, quando começou a passar as tigelas de comida ao redor. Isso lembrou Isabella de fazer as apresentações.

— Vovó, este é meu amigo James. James, esta é minha avó, Sra. Buckman.

— É um prazer conhecê-la. — Disse James sem problemas.

— Este é Edward. — O sorriso de James vacilou, até que ele o colocou de volta.

Edward se levantou e estendeu a mão.

— Eu moro aqui também. — Ele explicou. James visivelmente relaxou.

— Sinto muito que você provavelmente não terá a oportunidade de conhecer minha filha Renée, mãe de Isabella, ela me ligou e disse que estaria atrasada.

Isabella exalou devagar, relaxando.

— Você está bem? — Edward sussurrou.

—Sim. — Ela sussurrou de volta. James estava falando com John, outro locatário, enquanto olhava Edward.

— Você vai ter que apresentá-los em algum momento. Seria melhor se apenas acabasse com isso. — Ele sussurrou.

O aborrecimento fluiu através dela.

— Cuide da sua vida. — ela sussurrou.

Ele riu suavemente, enquanto colocava o purê em seu prato e passava a tigela à diante. Edward olhou para o prato. A comida parecia boa e cheirava muito bem, ele

simplesmente odiava o que teria que fazer mais tarde. Se não forçasse a retira-la de seu sistema iria apenas apodrecer em seu estômago. Droga ele odiava essa parte.

Mais não poderia ter evitado esta noite. Depois do que a ouviu falar sobre esta noite, ele não conseguiu ficar quieto. A curiosidade era uma cadela. Tinha ele descido as escadas antes delas, para dizer a uma animada Sra. Buckman que ele gostaria de se juntar a eles para o jantar, de hoje à noite. Ela ficou emocionada. Ele queria ver o homem que tinha cativado Isabella.

Até agora ele não estava impressionado. O cara parecia muito convencido. Ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, tinha certeza disso. Tudo nele estava dizendo que esse cara estava cheio de merda. Só tinha que descobrir o que era. Estaria fazendo um favor a Isabella por descobrir. Ela, obviamente, estava guardando a sua virgindade por algum motivo. Se ela a perdesse com este babaca, não ficaria feliz, ele tinha certeza disso. A única coisa a fazer era ajudá-la a ver.

— Então, James, o que você faz exatamente? Isabella me disse que você é um especialista da história britânica. — Sra. Buckman começou o rolamento da conversa. Ele poderia beijá-la.

— Eu sou escritor. Estou, atualmente, escrevendo um livro sobre a Inglaterra do século XIX. — Significava que alguém amava Edward. Era o destino que escolheu que esse cara escolhesse o século em que ele nasceu. Agora ele só tinha que usá-lo para se enrolar um pouco.

— Como você ganha a vida se está escrevendo um livro? — Perguntou Seth. O menino iria ganhar uma bicicleta no Natal, por isso.

James se retorceu em seu assento.

— Não paga nada, ainda.

— Então, o que você faz para pagar as contas? — Perguntou Seth. Esquece a bicicleta, ele iria ganhar um carro.

— Seth! Que rude! — A Sra. Buckman, Isabella e Nessie disseram em uníssono.

Edward teve que lutar contra um sorriso. Isso era divertido. Ele deveria fazer isso mais vezes.

James largou o garfo e levantou uma mão.

— Esta bem. — Ele sorriu calorosamente para todos. — Na verdade, eu trabalho em uma loja de livros na cidade vizinha. Eu gosto do trabalho.

—Oh. — Seth pareceu desapontado, fazendo James se contorcer ainda mais. Ele gostava muito desse garoto. — Então, você tem que viver com seus pais?

Vários dos outros pensionistas tossiram, tentando esconder suas risadas. Sra. Buckman parecia envergonhada.

— Seth, você esta sendo muito rude hoje à noite. — Disse Isabella.

Seth mordeu o lábio e parecia que ele estava prestes a chorar. Edward teve pena do menino, pois ele estava fazendo o trabalho sujo para ele. Ele colocou um braço em volta de Seth e deu-lhe um aperto rápido.

— O menino está apenas conversando. Eu levaria isso como um elogio, Isabella. Ele é o homem da família. — Seth se endireitou com as palavras e estufou o peito. — Ele está apenas tentando conhecer James. — Ele tirou um sorriso de James. — Você não se importa, não é? Ele não fez por mal. — Ao contrario de Edward.

James deu um sorriso apertado.

— Não, claro que não. — A partir daquele olhar Edward sabia que James não gostava dele. Boa. — Para responder à sua pergunta eu alugo um apartamento. — Ele olhou diretamente para Edward quando falava. — A maioria dos homens com mais de vinte anos vivem por conta própria em apartamentos ou possuem sua própria casa. — Ele não percebeu que perdeu, imediatamente, qualquer respeito que poderia ter ganhado dos outros inquilinos e parece que a Sra. Buckman não ficou muito feliz com o comentário. Ela via seus inquilinos como amigos.

Coube a Edward salvar a face de todos, mas mais uma vez, ele não teve que fazer o trabalho, porque Seth estava por perto.

— Isso não é verdade. John é um excelente carpinteiro e ele só mora aqui porque sua casa foi queimada, anos atrás e ele gosta daqui e Brad, — ele apontou para o homem de meia idade entre John e o namorado de Nessie. — Ele mora aqui porque envia metade de seu dinheiro para sua irmã, cujo marido morreu. Ele poderia viver por conta própria, mas ele não mora para que possa colocar comida na mesa para três crianças. — Disse ele, orgulhoso. Brad piscou para ele.

Seth empurrou o dedo polegar para Edward.

— Ele é um detetive de polícia. Ele gosta de viver aqui. Não o faz por necessidade.

— Está tudo bem, homenzinho. Ele não tinha a intenção de ofender ninguém. — Disse Edward, mas sabia que não era verdade.

— Não, eu não tinha. Peço desculpas se pareceu o contrário. — Ele olhou apologético. Todos riram e disseram- lhe que não era um grande negócio.

Todos voltaram a conversar em voz baixa, enquanto comiam. Isabella o ignorou e se focou em James que continuou jogando olhares triunfantes para Edward. Bundão.

— Como eles chamavam a polícia, na Inglaterra, durante o século XIX? — Perguntou Seth. Uma questão peculiar, Edward pensou. O que ele estava fazendo? Pelo olhar que Seth lhe lançou, ele estava definitivamente tramando algo.

— Eram chamados de Coppers, porque apanhavam criminosos. — James disse arrogantemente.

Era isso. Ele não podia impedir-se de rir. Isabella lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas, que só o fez rir mais.

— O que é tão engraçado? — James perguntou a ele.

Ele parou de rir, mas continuou sorrindo.

— Eu lamento achei que você estava brincando.

James parecia chateado.

— Eu não estava.

— Edward, você sabe? — Seth perguntou, quando derramou um litro de molho sobre sua comida.

Ele suspirou. Ele sabia.

— Como era na época? Será que eles têm a mesma configuração que temos com a polícia e os juízes?

James sentou-se, cruzando os braços sobre o peito com arrogância.

— Eu me interesso por sua opinião, também. Talvez você tenha aprendido alguma coisa na academia de polícia, sobre a história da aplicação da lei que eu acharia útil. — Ah, um desafio.

— Bem, eles não tinham policiais no início do século XIX como fazem hoje. — James zombou. Todo mundo ignorou. Estavam todos ansiosos para ouvir o que Edward tinha a dizer. Ele era conhecido como um homem de poucas palavras e nunca falou livremente. Este era um prazer para eles.

— O que eles tinham? — Perguntou a Sra. Buckman. Estava ansiosa para que ele falasse também.

— Eles tinham a tradição de Constables, na história inicial, mas não foi até o início de 1800, quando as pessoas perceberam que para a polícia era necessário força. Eles não eram tão organizados ou focados na lei como nós somos hoje. Os homens que teriam feito o meu trabalho eram chamados de Bow Street Runners e na polícia eram chamadas Peelers ou Bobbies em 1820.

—Legal!

Edward riu com a excitação do menino.

— Era considerado um trabalho de classe baixa. Algo menosprezado. A maioria deles trabalhava para pagamento privado, mas poderiam esperar um xelim ou dois do governo, para o trabalho público. Os homens que respondiam ao governo eram homens que recebiam uma comissão, o que significa que para o cargo recebiam do governo ou ganhavam reputação. Esses cargos eram baseados no governo.

— Eles ajudavam as pessoas, então? — Perguntou Seth.

Ele suspirou.

— Não, não realmente. Todo o grupo era muito corrupto.

— E hoje a força policial não é? — Perguntou James.

Edward ignorou. Ele estava virado para a mulher ao seu lado esquerdo, que estava assistindo e esperando.

— Você tem que entender uma coisa, Seth. Naquela época, as coisas eram diferentes. Nobreza e dinheiro eram tudo. Eles estavam acima da lei. Os Bow Street Runners, o grupo que fazia a unidade de policiamento e as outras posições do governo só foi criado para controlar as massas e manter a nobreza segura e feliz. Se um homem nobre desrespeitasse a lei, era visto somente como boa fofoca.

— Um nobre, vamos dizer um duque, por exemplo, poderia matar sua mulher e ninguém poderia fazer nada sobre isso. Seria apenas falado. Se esse homem tivesse filhos, poderia destruir suas chances de fazer um bom casamento, porque uma boa família não gostaria de ser ligada a tal escândalo.

— Isso é confuso, — disse Seth. — Então, eles protegiam a nobreza?

Edward assentiu.

— E aqueles que pudessem pagá-los. Eles eram para alugar. A maioria deles era pobre e faziam deveres de um detetive particular. Uma família rica contratava lacaios para proteger a propriedade. Eles usavam os lacaios para obter a sua própria justiça.

— Quem protegia os pobres?

— Ninguém. Eles estavam à mercê do magistrado e do governo. Se eles fossem de alguma forma prejudicados pela nobreza não havia nenhuma maneira real de fazer alguma coisa. Eles podiam apelar para o magistrado, mas o magistrado sempre tomaria o lado do nobre. Eles não queriam ficar em condições ruins com alguém dos pares.

— Os pares?

— Nobres.

— Oh. Será que eles tinham prisões?

Isabella observou as mãos de Edward se apertarem com força sobre a mesa.

— Algo assim. As celas eram pequenas, superlotadas e desumanas. Alguns dos distritos menores usavam masmorras de tempos antigos para manter os criminosos.

— Legal!

— O que eles faziam com as pessoas nas masmorras?

Isabella viu as mãos de Edward mãos tremerem antes que ele deixasse cair sobre seu colo onde continuaram a tremer. O que estava errado com ele? Ela olhou em volta, surpresa ao descobrir que ele tinha a atenção de todos.

— O magistrado era o homem com o poder. Quanto mais longe de Londres, mais poderoso o homem se tornava. Ele tinha o poder de prender um homem, mulher ou criança da rua por um capricho e jogá-los em uma cela. E na maior parte seguia as ordens dos nobres, mas às vezes ele era o nobre de maior classificação na área.

— Pessoas inocentes eram jogadas nas celas?

— Sim.

— Bem, como se provava que eles eram inocentes?

Edward riu sem humor. Ela viu suas mãos tremerem mais ainda. Alguma coisa estava incomodando-o. Sem pensar, ela estendeu a mão e cobriu a dele com a dela, que quase imediatamente parou tremer, mas ele não olhou para ela. Continuou a falar em.

— Eles não se importavam. Você ficaria naquela cela, até que alguém pagasse em seu nome, ou alguém mais acima, com sangue mais poderoso falasse em seu favor. Você ficava faminto, privado de água. Se tivesse sorte, seria colocado em uma cela com uma pequena janela, para que pudesse contar os dias. Essa era uma das piores coisas sobre estar numa cela sem luz. Dias e noites se passavam e você não poderia acompanhar. Era uma tortura não saber quanto tempo você estava na cela. — Ele falava como se soubesse. Ela podia sentir o pavor de suas palavras.

Ela não percebeu o polegar dele lhe acariciando a mão enquanto falava.

—Se você fosse inteligente poderia seguir as horas pelos sons dos guardas mudando turnos ou descobrindo quando a noite chegava com base nos ratos.

— Ratos? — Perguntou a Sra. Adle, parecendo horrorizada.

— Ratos raramente saem durante o dia. A maioria deles vinha durante a noite, quando os guardas estavam dormindo e ninguém estava andando nos corredores com uma vela ou lamparina a óleo. Os ratos odeiam a luz.

— Como é que os prisioneiros se livravam dos ratos? — Perguntou Seth.

Edward virou a mão para que ele pudesse entrelaçar seus dedos com Isabella. Ele continuou a esfregar o polegar sobre sua pele. Ele estava surpreso por estar tão perto dela e controlar sua fome, mesmo com o sangue dela gritando para ele. Ele não queria nada mais do que prová-la, mas se controlava. De vez em quando suas presas começavam a baixar e ele passava a língua sobre elas, guardando-as de volta. Ela tinha tanto controle sobre ele e nem sequer sabia disso.

— Se você ficasse lá por muito tempo você iria rezar por uma visita de um rato. — Ele disse casualmente.

— Por quê? — Perguntou Brad.

— Comida. Os guardas não davam muita comida, não o suficiente para viver e muitas vezes a maioria das famílias não tinha recursos para alimentar um parente na cela. Um rato fornecia líquido a partir do sangue e nutrientes, da carne.

— Que nojo! — O namorado de Nessie disse.

— Então, eles simplesmente se sentavam em suas celas? — perguntou Seth.

— Não, eles eram muitas vezes levados fora das celas para a diversão dos guardas ou punição do magistrado.

— O que eles faziam?

—Os prisioneiros eram chicoteados, açoitados, torturados de toda e qualquer forma possível, ou eram mortos. A maioria não sobrevivia a uma surra. Os cortes ficavam infectados e geralmente era assim que eles morriam se a fome não os levasse antes.

— Como era triste. — Disse alguma das mulheres.

— Isso é uma merda. — Disse Seth claramente.

James riu.

— Ele está brincando. Não era tão ruim assim e não foi assim com a nobreza, em tudo. A nobreza se importava profundamente com as classes inferiores. Eles eram a espinha dorsal da sociedade. Eles gostavam de manter os trabalhadores felizes para que eles produzissem.

Isabella viu Edward apertar sua mandíbula.

— Você realmente acredita nisso, não é?

— Sim, eu estudei por anos.

Edward soltou sua mão e se sentou ereto.

—Você é o especialista. — Ele pegou o garfo e continuou a comer. Depois de um minuto todos voltaram sua atenção para seus pratos. Ela poderia dizer, a partir de suas expressões que eles confiavam e acreditaram em Edward.

Ela olhou para a própria mão. Estava muito quente. Ela ainda podia sentir o caminho quente, onde seu polegar acariciou a sua pele. Sua mão inteira formigava, devido ao seu toque. O que havia com este homem?

James conseguiu segurar a mão dela e tudo o que ela sentiu foi desconforto. Ela não gostava de seu toque, mas ele foi educado e atencioso. Se ela fosse honesta, admitiria que ele era um pouco arrogante. Ela sabia, a partir de um pouco de sua própria pesquisa, que Edward estava correto. O sistema de justiça na época era desumano.

Todos comeram, mas não paravam de olhar Edward, esperando que ele falasse novamente. Seth se inclinou.

— Você está bem?

Edward forçou um sorriso.

— Está tudo bem.

— Eu acredito em você, você sabe disso. — Disse Seth em um sussurro alto.

— Obrigado. Coma seus vegetais. Eu ouvi que sua avó fez um bolo de chocolate.

Seth comeu. O menino adorava bolo. Edward comeu devagar e manteve seus olhos para baixo. Isabella percebeu a avó olhando para ele. Ela parecia preocupada.

— Seth, eu estava pensando em ir com a sua irmã a Boston no próximo fim de semana. O museu está realizando uma exposição de arte sobre século XIX, se você quiser vir. Ele descreve como a vida realmente era naquela época, se você quiser saber.

— Não, não, obrigado. Eu estava esperando que pudesse ir pescar novamente, com Edward. — Seth disse, sem tirar os olhos do prato.

Edward balançou a cabeça, mantendo os olhos em seu prato, enquanto remexia a comida. —Você é sempre bem- vindo para se juntar a mim, desde que sua avó e Isabella digam que está tudo bem.

— Por que não ele não faz a perguntar a sua mãe? — Perguntou James, parecendo confuso.

Isabella abriu a boca para responder, ela realmente precisava dizer a ele a verdade, quando a porta da sala de jantar foi aberta.

— Eu sinto muito o meu atraso. Um dos outros barmens ligou para avisar que estava doente e... James? O que você está fazendo aqui? Crystal está procurando você em todos os lugares!

— Quem é Crystal? — Perguntou Seth.

James abriu a boca e, em seguida, a fechou. Todos os olhos se moveram entre James e Renée.

— Crystal é a namorada de James, é claro. Ela trabalha comigo no, er... clube.

Todos os olhos se fixaram em James. Renée caminhou ao redor da mesa, alheia a mudança do clima.

— Oh, antes que me esqueça, ela me disse que se eu encontrasse você hoje à noite era para pedir-lhe para pegar mais fraldas para o bebê.

Edward deixou cair o garfo no prato. Recostou-se na cadeira, mantendo os olhos em James. James se mexia em sua cadeira. Ele estava suando em bicas e olhando em volta, nervosamente.

— Todo mundo, saia agora. — Disse Edward com a voz em um nível frio.

James se levantou.

— Exceto você. Sente-se.

_**Beijos e até amanhâ**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi meninas!**

**Pois é, tem vampiro na área.**

**Obrigada;**

**Cheiva, Nina, Jakeline, Kjessica, Neri e Barbara, **

**E um obrigada especial para**

** Nikif, Jennifer Carvalho, Samantha, Alsíria, Karen Terra e Shirley.**

**Remando juntas meus amores.**

**Beijo grande e Boa Leitura**

_Edward deixou cair o garfo no prato. Recostou-se na cadeira, mantendo os olhos em James. James se mexia em sua cadeira. Ele estava suando em bicas e olhando em volta, nervosamente._

_— Todo mundo, saia agora. — Disse Edward com a voz em um nível frio._

_James se levantou._

_— Exceto você. Sente-se._

—O que está acontecendo? — Perguntou Renée, parecendo confusa.

— Por que você não fica, Renée? — A voz de Edward era gentil, mas todo mundo sabia que não era um pedido. Era uma ordem.

—Tudo bem. — Renée se sentou na cadeira, desocupada por Brad. Os homens atiraram a James um olhar sujo, enquanto saíam da sala.

— Eu quero ficar, também! — Disse Seth.

Sem tirar os olhos de James, Edward puxou a carteira, abriu e pegou duas notas de cinquenta. — Desde que a culpa é minha que ninguém foi capaz de terminar este belo jantar que sua avó cozinhou, vou compensar, vá pedir pizza suficiente para todos.

Seth olhou para o dinheiro na mão e de volta para James. Ele queria ficar, mas pizza era pizza, depois de tudo.

— Posso pedir uma pizza de almôndega e cogumelos?

— Você pode pedir a que quiser, — disse Edward. — E se você mantiver todos fora daqui, então você pode até mesmo ficar com o troco.

— Legal! — Ele correu para fora da sala, deixando James, Edward, a senhora Buckman, Isabella e Renée sozinhos.

James começou a se levantar.

— Isso é apenas um mal- entendido é tudo... Eu juro... eu... eu estou indo. — Ele gaguejou.

—Sente-se, agora! — Edward rugiu. Todo mundo pulou. James praticamente caiu de volta em sua cadeira.

O rosto de Isabella estava vermelho. Ela nunca tinha estado tão envergonhada ou se sentiu tão usada em sua vida. Parte dela queria correr, mas ela precisava descobrir quem era esse homem. O homem que ela considerou se entregar. Oh Deus, ela queria se enrolar em uma bola e morrer. Isso era muito humilhante.

— Sra. Buckman, se eu prometer responder a todas suas perguntas mais tarde você poderia se retirar da sala? — Ainda assim, ele olhou para James.

Sua avó suspirou e acenou com a cabeça. Ela confiava nele para lidar com esta situação ou mesmo que qualquer um de seus outros problemas.

— Obrigada, Edward.

— Vamos lá, isso é apenas um engano! — James pediu.

—Renée, eu tenho algumas perguntas para você e então você pode sair, está bem? — Perguntou Edward.

Renée parecia confusa, mas assentiu.

— Você conhece este homem?

— Sim.

— De?

—Ele foi para ao clube outras noites. Ele vive com Crystal e eles têm um bebê. Por quê? O que está acontecendo aqui?

— Onde ele trabalha?

— Uma livraria.

— Será que ele cursa faculdade?

Renée riu.

— Você está brincando? Ele só conseguiu seu GED no mês passado.

O rosto de James ficou vermelho.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Renée exigiu.

— Nada. Renée, por que você não vai se certificar que Seth pediu pizza suficiente, por favor. — Ela se levantou e saiu, lançando um último olhar para eles. — Tranque a porta pelo lado de dentro. — Edward ordenou baixinho.

Ele esperou até ouvir o clique da porta, sendo fechada, antes de se levantar. James ficou de pé. Ele pegou a faca do prato de carne assada e a ergueu, enquanto corria em direção a porta trancada.

Edward pegou delicadamente o braço de Isabella e a empurrou contra a parede. Sem hesitar, ele deu um passo à frente de James.

— Você deve um pedido de desculpas à senhora e uma explicação.

James lambeu os lábios.

— Estou indo embora.

— Não, você não está. Você está se desculpando. Por que você mentiu e saiu com ela se você tem uma namorada e um bebê em casa?

James olhou para ela e lhe deu um sorriso fraco.

— Eu sinto muito, era apenas uma aposta.

— Uma aposta? — Ela perguntou, dando um passo a frente. Ela ia dar um tapa nele!

Edward deu mais um passo, se colocando diretamente na frente de James, que segurava a faca com a mão trêmula.

— Tire essa porcaria da minha cara, rapaz.

James balançou a cabeça.

— Não, você vai me bater!

—Claro que eu vou. Você só está me irritando, ainda mais, com essa maldita faca! — Edward estendeu a mão e pegou a faca pela lâmina, arrancando-a das mãos de James e jogando-a para trás, para longe de Isabella.

Isabella correu a apanhou a faca antes de qualquer um dos homens pudessem pegá-la novamente. Ela a pegou e se afastou rapidamente, olhando para a lâmina, chocada com todo o sangue que escorria da lâmina.

— Agora, você vai nos contando sobre esta aposta? — Edward solicitou. Se sua mão doía não parecia. Ele andou para frente quando James recuou.

— Foi estúpido. Ela entrou na livraria há um mês e os caras e eu fizemos uma aposta sobre quem poderia pegá-la. — Ele ergueu as mãos. — Eu não sabia que ia demorar todo esse tempo! Eu não tive a intenção de me manter neste ato por tanto tempo. Eu juro que era apenas uma aposta!

Edward lançou um rápido olhar para trás, para Isabella. Ela estava chorando. Ele lutou por controle, enquanto seus dentes desciam.

— Seus olhos... o que há errado com seus olhos? — Perguntou James nervosamente. Edward virou a cabeça antes que Isabella pudesse ver.

—Isabella, por favor, deixe-me sozinho com ele. — Disse ele com uma voz suave.

— Não. — Sua voz quebrou.

— Isabella, agora! — Ele rugiu. Não podia controlar por mais tempo. Ele passou a língua sobre os dentes, tentando esconde-los, mas eles se recusaram a ir. Suas mãos tremiam, de raiva e de vontade rasgar o desgraçado, em pedaços.

Isabella respirou fundo. Ela não podia sair, ela simplesmente não conseguia.

— Não, eu vou ficar.

— Droga, Isabella, vá embora agora!

— Não!

Edward abriu os olhos e se virou, para olhar para James.

— Meu Deus! Que diabos é isso? — Ele pegou uma cadeira, atirou em Edward e correu para a porta.

—Onde você pensa que vai? — Edward exigiu enquanto se movia para frente de James, interrompendo-o. James cambaleou para trás, contra a mesa. Todo o seu corpo começou a tremer.

— Por favor, me desculpe... Desculpe... Eu nunca vou fazer nada parecido com isso novamente, eu juro! — Ele chorou, copiosamente.

Edward agarrou a camisa dele com uma mão, levantando-o do chão até que ele estava olhando-o nos olhos. Seus braços e pernas se agitavam freneticamente.

— Se você falar com ela ou sobre ela, eu vou lhe pegar. Eu não me importo com onde você estiver, eu irei até você. Não há janela que eu não possa rastejar através, nenhuma porta que não possa abrir, nenhum lugar é seguro de mim. Eu sei qual é o seu perfume agora. Eu posso lhe caçar em qualquer lugar que você vá. Você acredita em mim, James? — Edward perguntou em voz fria calculista.

— S-sim! — Ele gritou descontroladamente.

— Bom. Eu vou deixar você ir embora agora. Você não tem que falar isso para ninguém. Se eu descobrir que você falou de mim, eu vou lhe matar. Você entende?

— Sim! — O cheiro de urina atingiu a sala. Edward olhou para o chão e se afastou para longe da piscina de urina, que se formava, tendo James com ele. Este homem não ia falar.

— Isso é real? — James perguntou com uma voz estridente.

Mantendo os olhos fixos em James, Edward pegou uma das mãos de James e a levou para perto de seu rosto.

— Coloque seu dedo para fora.

— Não!

— Faça isso!

Suas mãos tremiam violentamente, quando ele estendeu o dedo indicador. Edward trouxe o dedo à boca e o passou numa de suas presas.

— Ouch! — James choramingou. O homem era fraco. Não era mais doloroso do que uma picada de agulha. Várias gotas de sangue atingiu o lábio de Edward. Quando James tirou a mão ele lambeu o sangue e se encolheu. Virou a cabeça para Isabella e cuspiu para fora.

Ele virou a cabeça para trás. As coisas estavam diferentes agora. Ele tinha que lidar com isso de forma diferente.

— James, eu não sei como lhe dizer isso... — Ele disse com uma voz muito mais calma do que as emoções furiosas dentro dele exigia.

— O quê?

Edward colocou o homem para baixo.

— Você precisa ir ver um médico, imediatamente.

— O quê? — Ele não esperava isso.

— Amanhã, vá ver seu médico. — Disse Edward. Sua raiva estava dobrando. Se esse filho da puta tivesse tocado em Isabella ele teria lhe dado uma sentença de morte.

—O que há de errado com meu sangue? — James pediu. Ele segurou o dedo no peito, como se fosse uma ferida que ameaçava sua vida.

— Basta ir ver um médico. Leve sua namorada com você para fazer o teste e, qualquer outra pessoa que você esteve.

O queixo de James tremeu.

— Você não vai me dizer?

— Não, apenas vá. — Seu corpo ainda estava tremendo. Ele orou a Deus por Isabella não ter feito nada com este homem. Ela ainda era virgem, mas isso não significava que eles não fizeram outras coisas.

— Você está me deixando ir?

Edward virou as costas para o homem e enfrentou Isabella. Ela estava se abraçando com força e olhando para ele. Ela tinha visto tudo.

_**Isabella **_

Seus olhos eram de um vermelho brilhante. Eram muito brilhantes. Ela não podia imaginar por que ele iria carregar lentes de contato vermelha por ai. Não fazia sentido.

Então ele se virou. Isso não podia ser real. Seu corpo gritava para correr, mas ela não podia. Observou quando Edward correu mais rápido do que qualquer humano que já tinha visto. Ela assistiu com horror quando ele pegou James com facilidade com apenas uma mão. Isso não estava acontecendo.

Isso não estava acontecendo.

Ele parecia um vampiro. Eles não eram reais. Isto era um jogo. Alguém estava brincando com ela. Isso não podia ser real. Ela assistia a filmes suficientes para saber as regras sobres os vampiros.

Ela passou por cima da lista que conhecia e comparou a Edward. Ele jantou e vampiros não podiam comer alimentos. Dado que esta era a primeira vez que o viu comer. Ele também saia no sol. Vampiros supostamente fritam no sol. Ela não se lembrava da lógica por trás disso, mas tinha certeza de que tinha algo a ver com eles estando mortos e tudo.

Em seguida, havia toda a parte morta. Ele não estava morto! Ele respirava ar, pelo amor de Deus, e ele era quente. Ela ainda podia sentir o seu toque em sua pele. Ele não estava morto e vampiros deveriam estar mortos.

Então, ele foi e provou. Ela estava um pé de distância, observando. Ela assistiu com espanto quando o dente cortou o dedo de James. Se fosse falso teria caído para fora de sua

boca e ele certamente não teria cortado o dedo. Ele provou o sangue! Isso foi nojento. Ela não podia acreditar nisso. Tinha que ficar lúcida.

Ela estava prestes a virar e fugir quando Edward começou a falar para James ir ver um médico. Quando ela contemplou isso, James correu para fora da sala deixando-a para enfrentar Edward, sozinha.

— Que diabos... — Ela murmurou contra seu melhor julgamento.

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

— Eu suponho que não há nenhuma chance de você não ter visto isso, certo?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Seu sorriso desapareceu quando ele suspirou.

— Eu não pensava assim.

Ele se virou para encará-la.

— Eu preciso provar o seu sangue.

Ela se afastou dele.

— Eu não vou deixar você afundar seus dentes em mim, seu sanguessuga!

Quando as costas dela bateram na mesa, ela procurou alguma coisa para se defender. Encontrou a cesta de pães e a pegou rapidamente, abraçando-a contra o peito, ela começou

a atirar os pães nele, enquanto recuava para longe.

— Para trás!

Ele abaixou, se esquivando facilmente.

— Ou o quê? Você vai jogar manteiga em mim? — Ele brincou.

— Eu não estou brincando... Eu vou... Eu vou... — Ela olhou ao redor da sala, não havia nada em volta que ela poderia usar, sem cruzes, sem água benta. Droga, por que sua avó não tinha uma religião? Isso seria muito útil no momento.

Edward ergueu as mãos. Ela parou de jogar os pães.

— Escute, eu sei que você está assustada e entendo isso. Não estou tentando assustar você, mas preciso provar seu sangue.

Ela jogou a cesta toda para ele.

— Você está louco? Eu não vou deixar você me morder!

— Eu não quero lhe morder. Seu sangue é a última coisa que eu quero. — Ele parecia triste.

Isso a impediu momentaneamente. — Meu sangue não é bom o suficiente para você?

— Não é nada disso. — Ele não tentou andar atrás dela. Edward permaneceu onde estava, mas ambos sabiam que ele poderia chegar até ela antes que ela alcançasse a porta, ela não tentou correr, ainda.

— Espere, você bebe sangue, não é? — Isso estava ficando muito confuso.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado.

— Sim!

— Você não tem que se irritar, foi apenas uma pergunta.

Ele levantou uma mão.

— As minhas desculpas.

Ela assentiu com a aceitação.

— Por que o meu sangue não é bom o suficiente? Eu tomo banho, como saudável, não uso drogas, bebo ou fumo. Eu não sou um vampiro ou qualquer coisa, mas acho que meu sangue é atraente.

Seu queixo caiu.

— Você está tentando me convencer a mordê-la?

— Não!

— Então por quê...

— Porque você insultou o meu sangue!

Ele beliscou a ponta do nariz e riu.

— Você acha isso engraçado? — Isabella exigiu.

— Não, eu acho que essa é a conversa mais difícil da minha vida.

Isabella pegou o pão do prato abandonado de sua avó e jogou-o para ele, atingindo-o no peito. Ela puxou uma cadeira em frente a ela para mantê-la entre eles, com a falsa esperança de que seria o suficiente para detê-lo. Ela sabia que não era. Mais a fazia se sentir melhor.

— Ei! O que foi isso?

— Você continua a me insultar, quando na verdade você deveria estar me explicando porque eu não deveria gritar do topo dos meus pulmões por ajuda.

Ele suspirou quando puxou uma cadeira e se jogou sobre ela.

— Você quer uma explicação?

— Sim, eu quero. — Ela acenou freneticamente ao redor da sala e, em seguida, para ele. — Eu mereço uma, você não acha?

Edward balançou a cabeça lentamente.

— Não, eu acho que você me deve um agradecimento.

— Um agradecimento? — Ela perguntou, incrédula e atordoada.

— Sim, um muito obrigado. Eu me livrei daquele idiota para você.

Ele era um filho da puta arrogante. Ela meio que saiu de trás da cadeira para lhe dizer isso, quando se lembrou do que ele era. Alguma coisa estava diferente.

— Ei, por que os seus olhos estão verdes outra vez e para onde os dentes foram?

— Você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que nada disso aconteceu e que você estava tendo alucinações? — Ele perguntou, parecendo esperançoso.

— Não!

Ele suspirou profundamente.

— Eu não pensei que não iria.

— E você não se livrou dele. Renée fez isso, quando derramou a verdade.

Edward inclinou a cabeça para o lado para estudá-la.

— Você realmente acha isso?

— Sim.

— Você tem certeza?

— Sim! De quantas maneiras você vai me perguntar? Agora me fale sobre seus olhos e dentes?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu acredito que você disse que são verdes e meus dentes são brancos. O que há para dizer?

Ela gemeu e bateu o pé.

— Você é tão irritante! Você sabe o que eu quero saber?

— Não, eu não. — Disse ele, inocentemente, frustrando o inferno fora dela.

— Sim, você sabe!

Ele deu de ombros. Ela olhou com raiva. Ele encarou de volta. Por fim, jogou as mãos para o ar. —Tudo bem! Você é obviamente um jogador, então apenas me diga o que você quer e, em seguida, responda às minhas perguntas.

— Você é muito exigente. — Ele comentou.

— E você é chato!

— Tudo bem, eu tenho algumas perguntas para você antes que eu lhe diga qualquer coisa.

Ela segurou suas mãos.

— Espere, por que você vai começar a fazer suas perguntas em primeiro lugar? Eu sou a única com a informação. Eu sei o que você é e poderia dizer a todos.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha arrogante.

— Vá em frente.

— O quê? — Ela não esperava isso.

— Eu disse: vá em frente. Abra a porta e vá dizer a eles que eu sou um sanguessuga. Tenho certeza que você vai dar a todos umas boas risadas.

— Mas... — Ele estava certo ela pareceria louca. — Tudo bem eu vou chamar James para confirmar minha história.

Edward riu.

— James nunca vai ser capaz de olhar para você sem se mijar e correr para o outro lado. — Sua expressão se tornou séria. — Além disso, você realmente deve deixá-lo sozinho. Ele vai ter o suficiente para lidar.

Isso a lembrou.

— Edward, eu preciso saber o que está errado com o seu sangue.

— Não, primeiro eu preciso saber algumas coisas.

— Como o quê?

— Eu sei que você não dormiu com ele. Eu preciso saber se você fez alguma coisa, perto, de dormir com ele. — Doía- lhe perguntar isso a ela.

A boca dela ficou aberta.

— Você o quê? Como você sabe que eu não dormi com ele? Não é da sua conta o que eu fiz com ninguém!

Ele não parecia preocupado com suas perguntas.

— Eu sei que você é virgem. Eu posso sentir o cheiro. — Ele respirou profundamente. — Os sentidos são todos intensificados.

Ela não achava que era possível, mas estava mais envergonhada agora do que estava há vinte minutos na mesa de jantar, quando Renée fez seu anúncio. Ela ficou realmente com raiva por ele saber isso. Não era da sua maldita conta.

— Eu não vou dizer nada. Se o seu olfato é tão agravado, então me diga o que eu fiz ou não fiz. — Ela o desafiou. Erro. Foi um erro.

Ela viu um flash de cor e, em seguida, sentiu uma brisa fresca. Edward estava diretamente nas costas dela. Ela gritou e tentou correr quando duas grandes mãos quentes agarram seus ombros.

— Fique quieta. Isso foi ideia sua, lembra?

— Eu... Eu... não quis dizer...

— Shuuuu e fique parada. Estou trabalhando aqui. — Ele murmurou, com a voz cheia de diversão.

Ele não deveria estar fazendo isso. Ele realmente não deveria. Ela era sua fraqueza, de muitas formas, mas ela o desafiou e se recusou a responder suas perguntas. Ele não tinha paciência para este jogo. Tinha que saber se ela estava doente também.

Segurando-a ainda pelos ombros, ele usou o rosto para empurrar seu cabelo liso para longe do pescoço. A sensação de seu cabelo contra seu rosto era erótica. Ele fechou os olhos e lutou para se controlar.

— Não morda!

— Shh, estou tentando me concentrar. — Ele passou a língua sobre os dentes, enviando-os de volta. Era tentador demais estar tão perto de seu pescoço e ele precisava trabalhar rápido. Ele passou o nariz em seu pescoço, ignorando o impulso de passar a língua sobre sua pele. Seu nariz passou por suas costas e, em seguida, sobre seu traseiro.

Graças a Deus que ela não podia ver seu sorriso, enorme, quando ele fez isso. Ele considerou ficar lá por um minuto, mas sentiu-a tensa sob suas mãos. Ela provavelmente iria bater nele ou jogar aquelas malditas batatas nele. Soltou os ombros e correu o nariz para baixo, em sua perna.

— Finalmente, Ei! — Ela gritou quando ele pegou a mão dela na dele e cheirou. Ele soltou e se afastou.

— Bem? — Ela perguntou com expectativa.

Ele não se virou quando fez seu caminho até a porta.

— Você está bem. Isso é tudo o que eu queria saber. Obrigada. — Disse ele com desdém. Abriu a porta, mantendo os olhos baixos, enquanto desaparecia para a esquerda.

— O quê? Ei, isso não é justo! Volte aqui! Você não respondeu minhas perguntas! — Ela correu atrás dele, mas ele já tinha ido embora. Isso era bom. Ela sabia onde ele iria, eventualmente, acabar. Ela se virou para a direita, com a intenção de ir para lá, esperá-lo quando ela literalmente correu para a vovó.

— Opa!— Vovó a agarrou para firmá-la, antes que ela caísse para trás. — O que está acontecendo? Onde está ó Edward?

Isabella olhou para além dela. O hall de entrada estava vazio.

— Onde estão todos?

Vovó acenou com a mão no ar.

— Eles estão na sala, assistindo filmes e comendo pizza. Eles foram para lá uma vez que viram James sair.

A avó a estudou por um longo momento.

— Você está bem?

— Sim, eu estou bem. Por que eu não estaria? — Os olhos dela correram para o seu destino, as escadas.

— Por causa do que aquele homem horrível fez.

— Ah, isso. — Ela encolheu os ombros. — Eu superei. — E quanto as últimas novidades, como descobrir as respostas a todas suas perguntas. Ele ia responder a ela, e era isso.

— Hmm, você não parece muito chateada.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Eu não estou. O que estou, porém, é cansada. Você pode dizer a todos que eu sinto muito por esta noite e dizer a eles que os verei amanhã?

Vovó parecia relutante em deixá-la ir, mas no final ela concordou.

— Ok, boa noite, Isabella. Certifique-se de dormir o suficiente.

— Eu vou. — E ter todas as suas respostas.

— Bom. — Ele murmurou, quando se afastou da porta. Seus roncos eram leves e equilibrados. Nas últimas quatro horas, ele dirigiu ao redor, esperando que ela se cansasse e fosse dormir. Ele sabia que ela iria tentar esperar por ele.

Ela queria respostas. Respostas que achava que ele lhe devia. Ele não devia nada a ninguém. Tanto quanto estava preocupado, ele fez a ela um favor esta noite e era o fim de tudo. Ela poderia fazer quantas tantas perguntas quisesse. Ele não ia ceder. Isto não era da conta dela.

Só esperava que ela não ficasse obcecada com ele e começasse a brotar contos sobre ele beber sangue de bebês ou algo parecido. Ele odiaria vê-la trancada em algum hospital psiquiátrico.

Tinha sido uma longa noite e ele estava cansado. Despiu-se e foi para o banheiro. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, ele não poderia ir para a cama sem se lavar primeiro. A sensação de sujeira ainda o assombrava. As poucas vezes que ele tentou ir para a cama ou ir trabalhar de manhã sem tomar um banho antes foram horríveis. Ele passou toda a noite com a coceira da fuligem imaginária e todo o dia reclamando e sendo o rude com as pessoas.

A única coisa boa sobre tomar um banho às duas da manhã era a água quente. Havia muita. Ele estava embaixo do chuveiro, saboreando a sensação da água escaldante, escorrendo pelo seu couro cabeludo e nas costas.

Um pequeno clique foi a única pista que ele teve que sua noite não tinha acabado, ainda. Grande. Ele suspirou e fechou a água.

— Você nunca vai desistir, não é?

— Não. — Ela disse em um tom improvisado.

— Você vai me dar uma toalha?

— Não.

— Tudo bem. — Ele não se importava. Não era tímido ou modesto. Abriu a cortina do chuveiro e saiu para o pequeno tapete de banho.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram de surpresa.

— O que você está fazendo? — Seus olhos caíram para seus quadris e se ampliaram ainda mais.

— Obtendo uma toalha, pois você me negou uma. — Ele pegou uma toalha da prateleira e sem pressa se secou.

— Mas... mas... — Ela gaguejou.

Ele suspirou.

— Deixe-me adivinhar, você pensou que iria me manter preso no chuveiro por não me entregar uma toalha ou qualquer peça de roupa até que eu respondesse suas perguntas, certo?

Ela olhou culpada, mas não admitiu nada.

— Você me deve algumas respostas.

Ele enxugou o rosto.

— Realmente? E como você chegou a essa conclusão?

— Porque você roubou respostas de mim! Agora você me deve.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Você está convidada a me cheirar.

Ela engasgou.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

— Bem, isso foi o que eu fiz, então se estamos sendo justos é o que você deve fazer. — Seus olhos caíram para a sua forma ainda nua e, em seguida, para a ela, muito vestida. — Claro que se estivéssemos sendo completamente justos você me deixaria vê-la nua. — Ele balançou as sobrancelhas.

— Eu não vou! Você sabe o quê? Eu aposto que você não obteve qualquer resposta da minha parte. Você só fez isso porque você é um pervertido ou está tentando me enganar.

Ele riu.

— Sim, isso foi o que eu fiz. Tentei induzi-la a falar. É claro que minha saída, em seguida, tipo que pôs um fim a esse plano, como agora. — Com isso, ele deixou cair a toalha e caminhou de volta para seu quarto. Ela o seguiu.

— Você não sabe nada! Você só adivinhou que eu sou virgem... — Ela suspirou, — Espere, você estava no banheiro à noite, enquanto Nessie e eu estávamos conversando. Você não achou. Você ouviu!

— Eu não tenho que ir ao banheiro para ouvir o que você diz. Tenho a audição perfeita, também. — Ele olhou culpado. Ela conhecia aquele olhar. Era o mesmo olhar que Nessie e Seth tinham quando eram pegos fazendo algo errado.

Ela encostou-se na parede, convencida que ela o tinha pego, ao menos uma vez.

—Isso pode ser verdade, mas você queria um local mais próximo. Estava me bisbilhotando. Admita, foi assim que você descobriu. Você não encontrou nada em mim, apenas me cheirando.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar exasperado.

— Tudo bem, você quer jogar este jogo?

— Sim. — Ela disse com firmeza, se endireitando na parede.

Edward vestiu uma cueca. Ele realmente deveria andar nu para fazê-la se sentir desconfortável o suficiente para sair, mas ela estava começando a fazê-lo se sentir desconfortável o suficiente para ele esconder sua resposta à ela.

— Você tem certeza?

— Sim! — Ela ressaltou.

Ele se sentou na cama e recostou nos cotovelos. Ela fez seu melhor para se concentrar em seu rosto e não em seu peito ou abdominais bem definidos. Seria realmente bom se ele colocasse uma camisa.

— Você não está com frio?

— Não, eu estou b... — Ele parou de falar e sorriu enormemente. — Está lhe incomodando? — Ele apontou para a barriga.

— O quê? Não, não seja ridículo. — Ela parecia irritada, mas estava realmente envergonhada. Como ele sabia?

— Então eu não vejo nenhuma razão para cobrir, uma vez que não a incomoda. — ele brincou.

— Você ia me dizer o que descobriu ao me cheirar. — Esperava que o distraísse de seu desconforto.

Ele suspirou.

— Ok, mas lembre-se que você me pediu para lhe dizer. Muito bem, então. A partir de apenas lhe cheirar eu sei que você tomou banho uma hora antes de vir para o jantar.

Ela zombou

— Você já sabia disso.

— Posso continuar ou você está pensando em me interromper continuamente?

Ela acenou com a mão no ar.

— Continue.

— Você é muito gentil, — disse ele secamente. — Eu sei que você está usando perfume da Calvin Klein, mas ainda há uma pitada de pepino e melão do spray que você usou esta manhã, em seu corpo. Você usa Tide para lavar suas roupas e hoje ficou perto de alguém que fumou maconha há uma semana. — Sua boca caiu aberta.

— Além disso, eu diria que em 15 dias seu período virá. Pelo cheiro da sua pele suspeito que virá no início da manhã. — Ela sentiu seu rosto corar. — Eu também sei que você não está em qualquer tipo de controle de natalidade, o que significa que você não estava realmente considerando dormir com James, em breve, que é uma coisa muito boa.

— Como você sabe que eu não estava...

— Você é responsável. Eu sei como você se sente sobre as aventuras sexuais de Renée e quanto chateada ficou sobre o erro de Nessie. Você é o tipo de mulher que iria começar o controle de natalidade no momento em que chegasse a pensar que talvez possa levar um homem para a sua cama.

Ela mordeu o lábio e queria muito sair do quarto, mas ficou. Ela queria respostas e desta forma ele podia sentir que devia isso a ela.

— Posso continuar?

— Sim. — Ela disse em voz baixa.

— Ok, eu também sei que James nunca encostou a mão em você. Sei que ele tocou seu peito, do lado de fora de sua camisa, eu diria, há dois dias, mas que o toque não durou muito tempo, assim como seus beijos não duraram muito tempo.

Com seu embaraço esquecido, momentaneamente, ela perguntou.

— Espere, como você sabe disso? Se você me cheirou por trás?

Edward preguiçosamente coçou o estômago.

— Mensagens viajam sobre sua pele. Pense nisso como uma rede. Qualquer coisa que acontece na frente será transmitida para a parte de trás. Eu só preciso correr seu comprimento para obter as minhas respostas.

— Oh...

— Como eu estava dizendo. Você não gostava de seus beijos. Posso dizer que você rompia o beijo quando ele tentava invadir sua boca. Ele tocou seu peito quando pensou que estava distraída. Muito amador.

— Oh, e eu aposto que você é um especialista? — Ela retrucou.

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

— Eu admito que já faz um tempo, mas um homem nunca se esquece.

— Quanto tempo?

Ele balançou o dedo para ela.

— Não, estamos falando de você agora, Isabella. Vamos ver, sua pele... ah, também sei que nenhum homem jamais lhe tocou intimamente. — Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e a estudou. — Você é muito rigorosa em um encontro, eu assumo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça para que ele continuasse.

— Bom para você, especialmente agora, uma vez que isso provavelmente salvou sua vida.

Isabella se mexeu desconfortavelmente.

— O que você quer dizer? O que estava errado com ele?

Ele suspirou.

— Isabella, ele tem HIV. Você tem sorte que ele não ganhou a aposta.

— Oh meu Deus. — Ela sentiu falta de ar.

— Você está bem, Isabella. Eu não precisava provar seu sangue para obter minha resposta.

— Você tem certeza? Porque se você precisar — ela estendeu a mão. — você pode tomar um pouco, só para ter certeza.

Ele recuou como se ela o atingisse.

— Eu não vou morder você!

— Por que não?

— Que porra, Isabella, você é virgem! Você só beijou o homem. Você está segura.

Ela acenou de lado como se não fosse importante.

— Eu entendo isso, mas você parece bastante inflexível de que não está indo beber o meu sangue.

— Eu não estou! Pare de tentar empurrá-lo.

— Não, há obviamente algo de errado com o meu sangue e você não quer me dizer. Se você está preocupado que vá achar nojento, não fique. — Ela caminhou em direção à cama, segurando a mão. — Basta ter um gosto. Está tudo bem.

Edward subiu sobre a cama, para se afastar dela.

— Eu não vou beber de você, então pare!

Ela parou.

— Por quê? — Suspeita se levantou. — Você não é um vampiro em tudo? Isso foi algum tipo de truque. Ou você é louco ou você e James estavam juntos.

Ele jogou as mãos para o ar de irritação.

— Não, eu sou um vampiro e eu nunca faria nada com uma cabeça de pau como James. O que você viu foi real. Seja como for, não tenho nenhuma intenção de beber de você.

Entendimento claro chegou a ela.

—Ah, eu vejo. Ok, eu sinto muito, eu entendo.

Ele não gostava desse tom.

— Entende o que exatamente? — Ele perguntou devagar, desconfiado.

Ela não estava olhando para ele. Estava olhando para depois dele, como se estivesse em uma profunda reflexão.

— Isso faz sentido... — Ela estava falando com si mesmo.

— O quê?

Ela o ignorou e caminhou para trás e na frente da porta do banheiro, enquanto falava para si mesmo em voz baixa.

— Você já está aqui há três anos e durante todo esse tempo nunca trouxe nenhum amigo em casa, você nunca foi visto à noite com ninguém, exceto outros policiais em um bar, você vai pescar, por vezes, trás um amigo de trabalho, você é secreto, só desceu hoje à noite, porque você soube que eu estava vendo alguém.

—Do que você está falando? — Perguntou duramente, para cobrir seus nervos.

Ela não pareceu ouvi-lo.

— Ninguém jamais viu... — Ela não terminou esse pensamento. — Você provou o sangue dele, ele enfiou o dedo em sua boca. A ideia de provar o meu sangue repele você... focou nele... hmmm.

Ele ficou nervoso, à espera de sua resposta. Ela não disse nada durante vários minutos. Então se virou e olhou para ele.

— Eu sei por que você não vai beber meu sangue.

—Oh, não, por favor, me ilumine. — Disse ele ironicamente.

Ela sorriu alegremente.

— Você é gay.

Ela deu um passo em direção a ele. Ele não moveu um único músculo nos últimos dois minutos. — Está tudo bem. Não é um grande negócio se você é gay. — Estava tudo bem, mas ela estava estranhamente desapontada.

Ele parecia tão sério.

—C-como você sabe? — Ele sussurrou.

— É meio óbvio. — Ela se sentiu tão mal. Mas ele não precisava esconder quem era, a parte sugadora de sangue, sim, mas não esta.

— O que quer dizer com, é óbvio? — Ele perguntou, com um tom cauteloso. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era em seus irmãos com seus traços e gestos femininos. Não havia nada de feminino nele e eles não eram gays.

— Bem, você é discreto.

— Isso é porque eu sou um Pyte. — Disse ele, antes que pudesse se conter.

—O que é um Pyte?

—Não mude de assunto. Você está me dizendo como você soube. — Disse ele apressadamente.

— Bem, você trabalha com outros homens. Não trás ninguém aqui. Não quer dividir o espaço com uma mulher. Prontamente gostou do sangue deJames, mas o pensamento do meu repugna você. Apenas parece bastante óbvio. — Disse ela com um encolher de ombros.

Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

— Oh meu Deus... Eu não posso acreditar que você descobriu. — Sua voz estava cheia de emoção.

Ela caminhou até ele e colocou os braços ao redor dele. Ela estava segura. Ele não gostava de mulheres e não se alimentaria dela. Era a única razão pela qual se sentiu confortável o suficiente para tocá-lo, agora.

Era uma pena ele ser gay. Ele parecia tão bem agora. Ela se forçou a se concentrar.

—Está tudo bem. Você não tem que passar por isso sozinho. Não vai ser tão ruim. Há uma abundância de policiais gays nos dias de hoje. Contanto que você não morda alguém, você deve ficar bem.

Ele deu uma risadinha.

— Eu acho que você está certa. — Suas mãos caíram de seu rosto e ele as envolveu, delicadamente, em torno de sua cintura. — Você realmente não se importa? — Ele perguntou quando acariciou seu pescoço.

Sua respiração estava quente e provocante. Não havia medo. Ela estava segura. Ele era um gay o que diabos mais, ela estava fora do contexto de muitas maneiras.

— Não, eu não me importo. Está tudo bem, Edward. — Ela passou a mão em suas costas tentando acalmá-lo. Esticou-se na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. —Está tudo bem.

Ele deu um beijo suave em seu pescoço. Causou arrepios na espinha dela. Era realmente uma pena, pensou. Isabella congelou, quando ele continuou a pressionar beijos suaves em seu pescoço.

— Diga-me uma coisa. — Disse ele, entre beijos.

— O quê? — Sua voz falhou. Ela tentou se afastar, mas seu aperto era forte, segurando-a contra ele.

— Você descobriu que eu sou gay. — Alívio arremessou através dela. Por um minuto ela pensou que estava errada. — Isto foi baseado, principalmente, no fato de que eu me recusava a me alimentar de você, certo?

— Sim. — Disse ela lentamente.

Ele acenou com a cabeça contra seu pescoço e pressionou outro beijo carinhoso.

— E se eu lhe disser que a razão pela qual me recusei a me alimentar de que você não é porque eu sou gay, mas porque é o seu sangue e ele por si só é minha maior fraqueza? E se eu lhe disser que nos últimos cento e noventa anos que eu nunca encontrei alguém cujo sangue me impulsionasse tanta distração, que só o simples cheiro de sangue no ar é o suficiente para me enviar a uma grande sede de sangue. Que eu tenho que ficar longe de você, porque quero seu sangue mais do que qualquer outra coisa nesta terra e leva tudo o que tenho para não entrar em seu quarto à noite e me encher? O que você diria, então?

— Você não é gay? — Várias outras questões flutuavam em sua cabeça no momento, mas ela se concentrou nisso, porque se ele não era gay, então... Então ele estava dizendo algo.

Ele riu quando tirou um de seus braços das costas dela e levou sua mão entre eles. Ele apertou a mão dela contra a frente de seus boxers e a mexeu sobre sua ereção, muito grande e muito dura. Seu gemido profundo enviou calor através de seu corpo. Ela engoliu em seco quando puxou a mão e ele permitiu, passando o braço de volta em torno dela e a puxou de volta contra ele. Sua língua correu de seu pescoço até sua orelha. Ele pegou o lóbulo da orelha em sua boca e chupou suavemente.

— Não, baby, eu não sou gay.

Isabella de alguma forma conseguiu puxar a cabeça para trás. Edward ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela com fome. Para qual fome ela não tinha certeza, mas ambas a assustavam. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos novamente.

— Deixe-me ir, Edward. — Sua voz tremeu.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não.

— Edward, eu só vou dizer uma vez para me soltar. — Ela alertou.

Ele a ignorou e se inclinou para beijar seu pescoço novamente. Estes não eram mais inocentes, pequenas bicadas. Ele estava pressionando beijos quentes, de boca aberta em seu pescoço. Ela podia sentir as pontas de suas presas roçando sua pele, com cada beijo. As mãos dele esfregavam suas costas, lentamente. Um pequeno gemido escapou dela, fazendo com que os quadris de Edward empurrassem para frente.

Apenas uma mordida. Um pouco do gosto. Isso era tudo que ele queria. Ela estava tão quente e suave em seus braços. O sabor de sua pele era por falta de palavra melhor, mágico. Era só uma prova, apenas uma amostra. Sua boca encontrou seu pulso. Ele sugou a área antes das pontas de suas presas pressionassem suavemente contra sua pele. Apenas um gosto, então ele iria parar, disse a si mesmo.

— Não diga que eu não avisei. — Ela foi arrastada para o beijo e o toque até que sentiu os dois pontos cortantes em sua garganta. Humano ou não, ele era um macho. Ela segurou seus quadris para se firmar e, com um grunhido, bateu seu joelho com força entre as pernas dele.

Ele gritou em agonia quando a soltou. Ela o empurrou e correu para a porta, com muito medo de olhar para trás. Fechou a porta e a trancou, em seguida, mergulhou debaixo da cama, rezando para que o bicho papão não fosse real.

— Merda. — _**Edward**_ murmurou após a última náusea o deixar. Ele cuspiu o último vômito de sua boca e se sentou, segurando as bolas ainda latejantes. — Maldição. — Ele gemeu. — Esse era um método mais eficaz do que colocar o dedo na garganta. — Não que ele planejasse fazer isso de novo.

Mantendo uma mão em suas bolas, ele se levantou. Não sabia o que era pior, a dor ou o sabor da comida humana descendo ou subindo. Ele pegou uma garrafa de enxaguante bucal de Isabella e o bebeu. Tinha que tirar aquele gosto de sua boca. Havia uma razão para que ele evitasse comer comida humana. Tinha que vir para cima. Após a última gota, ele arrotou e fez uma careta. A sensação enviou uma dor aguda na ponta do seu pênis.

Ele se encolheu com o conhecimento de que da próxima vez que desse uma mijada ele estaria urinando enxaguante bucal puro. Ainda segurando a si mesmo, tropeçou em seu quarto e

pegou sua arma pessoal. Ele verificou o quarto e tropeçou de volta para o banheiro, com a arma.

Usando a coronha da arma ele bateu na porta de Isabella. Nenhuma resposta. Não era uma surpresa, depois do que ele fez com ela. Ele ainda não podia acreditar do quanto perto ele chegou de mordê-la. Graças a Deus ela deu uma joelhada nele, quando estava desprevenido. Ele não reagia à dor desde o calabouço.

—I... Isa...Isa... — Ele teve que engolir quando uma nova onda de náusea o rasgou. —Isab...I... -oh merda! — Ele tropeçou para dentro do banheiro a tempo de ver o esguicho de bochechos em todo o assento do vaso sanitário e no chão.

— Foda-se. — Ele choramingou.

Pelo menos era uma bagunça mentolada. Ele riu até doer a barriga. Ignorando a bagunça ele voltou para a porta.

—Isabella. — Disse ele com os dentes cerrados. Doía muito para falar, mas ele tinha que fazer isso. Podia ouvi-la choramingando, provavelmente debaixo da cama. Ele não podia suportar.

Tomando uma respiração profunda, ele forçou-se a falar. — Isabella, eu sei que você está chateada. Eu sinto muito, — outra respiração profunda, — sinto muito. Peço desculpas... Eu não quero lhe machucar... eu não vou lhe machucar eu prometo! Eu juro!

— Mentiroso! Ooops! — Ela murmurou.

Ele teve de sorrir.

— Eu prometo que você está segura aqui. Eu prometo, mas se isso lhe faz sentir melhor, estou deixando algo para você no chão do banheiro. Coloque-a em algum lugar seguro, em algum lugar que as crianças não olhem. Se você tiver que usá-la, não hesite. Eu não vou ficar chateado. — Ele permaneceu na porta por mais um minuto. — Eu sinto muito. — Ele tropeçou para fora do banheiro, para o quarto onde caiu no chão.

— **Vamos **lá, vamos lá... vamos lá! — Ela soprou a poeira para longe de seu rosto enquanto esperava. O som fraco de uma partida de carro teve seu movimento. Ela se arrastou para de debaixo da cama e fez uma corrida louca em direção ao banheiro. Tinha que fazer xixi.

Saltou sobre uma coisa preta no chão e encontrou seu caminho para o banheiro na hora certa. Dormir com a bexiga cheia não foi fácil, mas de alguma forma ela conseguiu. De onde esse aroma cítrico vinha? Ela olhou ao redor do banheiro. Estava perto. Edward limpou? Ela ficou chocada.

Não houve tempo suficiente para contemplar o que o motivou a limpar. Tirou a roupa e pulou no chuveiro, tentando tirar o cheiro de poeira e suor de cima dela. Dois minutos depois, pulou fora do chuveiro, na esperança de escovar os dentes e cabelos na mesma quantidade de tempo. Sua mão congelou no meio de pegar sua escova de dente.

A bilhete estava seguro no espelho.

**Isabella, Não posso me desculpar o suficiente. Eu nunca vou incomodá-la novamente. Também não quero que você sinta medo. Por favor, use meu presente. É seu. Por favor, esconda- o, logo que você encontrá-lo. Eu tremo só de pensar em uma das crianças o encontrando. Eu não estava brincando quando disse para usá-la. Se eu lhe der qualquer razão para temer por sua vida use-a. Não hesite. Você não vai me matar, mas irá me parar, tempo suficiente para salvar a si mesmo. Eu não pressuponho nenhuma razão para você usá-la. Seu Servo, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen **

Ela ponderou isso, enquanto escovava os dentes. O que ele quis dizer sobre um presente? Ela não viu presente. Ouviu-o dizer algo ontem à noite. Era difícil dizer o que ele estava dizendo. Parecia que estava falando com os dentes cerrados. Ela olhou ao redor do balcão, nada fora do comum, exceto que ela estava sem enxaguante bucal. Droga, ela acabou de comprar um ontem.

— O que... — A coisa preta que ela tropeçou chamou sua atenção. Ela engasgou com o ar. Esse era o presente? Ela pegou a arma com cautela, com medo de que iria cair de suas mãos. Olhou em volta, como se a ajuda fosse vir. O que ela deveria fazer com uma arma? A estaca de madeira a teria feito se sentir melhor, talvez até mesmo uma garrafa de água benta.

Ela correu com a arma para seu quarto e virou-se à procura de um lugar para escondê-la. Seu armário. O armário era perfeito. Ela abriu a porta e colocou-o na prateleira de cima, embaixo dos cobertores extras. Ele era louco dando-lhe uma arma?

— **Detenção** é um saco.

— Sem brincadeira, idiota. — Veio outra voz.

Isabella ergueu os olhos do computador.

— Ei, nada disso agora. Vocês estão aqui para aprender com seus erros... sejam eles quais forem. Você só tem mais uma hora para ir, então eu sugiro que façam algum trabalho de casa. — Ela olhou por cima do pequeno grupo de detentos.

O grupo era composto por alguns de seus alunos favoritos. Eles eram chamados de maconheiros, perdedores e imbecis por parte dos alunos e até mesmo pelo corpo docente. Ela não se importava. Ela gostava do garoto da frente, dando- lhe o beicinho mais exagerado que já tinha visto.

Chris, seu companheiro constante de detenção, era tranquilo e não lhe dava nenhum problema. Ele era muito engraçado e não se preocupava em tentar puxar-saco. Ela era honesta com ele e não jogava nenhum jogo. Eles se respeitavam mutuamente.

— Vamos, Chris, não me olhe assim? — Ela riu do beicinho.

Ele era realmente engraçado. Era o que alguns dos garotos chamavam de lixo do reboque, mas ele era bom. Bem, quando estava em seu lado bom.

Não havia dúvida que ele poderia ser um filho da puta e ninguém no seu perfeito juízo iria provocá-lo, mas pelo que ela sabia sobre ele, ele nunca deu o primeiro soco e nunca ficou no cara a cara com alguém sem uma boa razão. Do contrário, ele era uma das crianças mais tranquilas que ela já conhecera.

— Srta. Swan, vamos lá. Você sabe que isso é besteira. Aquele pequeno bastardo rico bate a merda fora de sua namorada no fim de semana e estamos pagando por isso. — Ele gesticulou para seus amigos e os dois espectadores infelizes que foram puxados para a briga. Eram garotos decentes, também, muito tranquilos, então ela ficou muito surpresa quando descobriu que eles voluntariamente entraram na briga.

Isabella se recostou na cadeira.

— Diga-me o que aconteceu.

Chris assentiu.

— Veja, foi assim. O merdinha do Mike se livra de muito. Ele rouba, cola em cada teste, os pais contratam tutores que fazem sua lição de casa, todos os professores sabem, mas olham para o outro lado, por causa de seu velho, e ele está no time de futebol. — Ela tinha ouvido rumores antes, mas jamais esteve disposta a aceitá- los.

— Ele também gosta de bater nas meninas. Eu avisei a ele no passado para tomar cuidado, mas é evidente que ele pensou que eu estava fodidamente brincando. Descobri esta manhã que o merdinha bateu o inferno fora de Carol. Quando perguntei a ele sobre isso, ele me disse para cair fora e que ninguém iria acreditar em mim. Carol tentou segurá-lo e bem na minha frente, quanto os professores viraram as costas ele a empurrou para o chão.

— Ele não está mentindo, Srta. Swan. —Jed, um menino muito tímido, disse. Ele quase nunca erguia os olhos do livro. Isso por si só a deixava saber que Chris não estava mentindo. Além disso, ele nunca se preocupou em mentir para ela no passado. Tomava o castigo como um homem, quando era pego. Nem uma única vez desde que ela tinha tomado essa posição tinha se queixado sobre as circunstâncias de sua punição.

— Eu não entendo por que Mike não está aqui com você. — Disse ela.

Todos eles zombaram em descrença.

— Olhe para nós, — Chris apontou para as roupas desgastadas. —Eles não vão nos ouvir sobre aquele idiota rico. Ele e seus amigos vêm de dinheiro. Não se importam com o que dizemos e eles mentiram sobre Carol. Eles disseram que Mike estava protegendo-a de mim. Você pode acreditar nessa merda? — Ela não fez. Chris nunca bateu numa mulher. Todo mundo sabia disso.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para a porta da sala de aula, para se certificar que ela estava fechada.

— Ok, pessoal, todo mundo vá para o fundo. Conversem calmamente e vocês podem jogar os videogames que sei que vocês tem escondido em suas mochilas. Se essa porta se abre finjam que estão fazendo algo construtivo.

Chris piscou para ela.

— Coração de ouro, Srta. Swan. — Eles rapidamente foram para o fundo da sala, deixando-a para sua busca. Ela rolou para baixo, na página da web que encontrou sobre a família Cullen. Surpreendentemente, havia uma grande quantidade de informações sobre a família. A família era antiga e nobre. Poderia ser atribuída à invasão romana, mas felizmente ela não precisava ir tão longe.

Após dois meses de evitar um ao outro, ela se cansou de esperar por respostas. Então, esta manhã pegou o bilhete que ela manteve em sua bolsa e decidiu ver o que poderia encontrar.

Foi culpa dele. Toda vez que ela esperava para falar com ele ou deixava bilhetes, ele a ignorou. Passava direto por ela com apenas um olá educado. Se esse era o caminho que queria seguir, assim seja. Ela poderia encontrar suas próprias respostas. Não precisava dele.

Ela limitou sua pesquisa no século XIX. Edward provavelmente usou um nome falso nessa nota. Provavelmente esqueceu o sobrenome que estava usando no momento. Ela iria descobrir.

— Aha! — Ela encontrou seu nome.

— Alguém está vindo? — Jed pulou.

— Não, está tudo bem. — Disse ela, sem olhar para cima. Ele provavelmente roubou o nome. Era isso. Primeiro ela leu sobre seu suposto pai, um Duque. Sim certo. De acordo com a página sua primeira esposa foi atacada por um homem louco quando estava grávida de um Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Ela continuou a ler. O duque se casou com uma mulher que tinha rumores de bater em Edward e chamá-lo de "a coisa". Estranho. Sua segunda esposa lhe deu mais cinco filhos, três meninas e dois meninos. De acordo com a história da família, ela empurrou o Duque para renegar Edward alinhando seu próprio filho em terceiro lugar para o título. O Duque recusou inicialmente.

Hmmm, interessante. Edward sofria de uma condição médica estranha que o deixou parecendo um menino até a idade de dezesseis anos. Quando entrou em coma. O site neste momento falava sobre alguns rumores.

Uma história afirmou que ele acordou do coma transformado em um homem. Que não se parecia com seus irmãos ou pai. Que atacou uma empregada e foi preso pelo Magistrado Caius. Ela escreveu esse nome. Seu segundo irmão herdou o título e o levou para casa 20 anos depois. Ele ainda parecia jovem, mas morreu alguns anos mais tarde.

A segunda história era simples. Tinham o matado no coma. Nada útil lá. A terceira história continuava a partir da primeira, mas tinha-o morto nas mãos de Caius. O autor acreditava na primeira história por causa de evidências convincentes abaixo.

— Oh, uma imagem. — Ela clicou na miniatura. Um grande retrato apareceu na tela. Era de um homem e uma mulher e oito filhos. Isso não era útil. Ela estava prestes a fechar a página quando viu o botão "próximo". Ela clicou nele e suspirou alto.

Não precisava ler a descrição para saber que o jovem que estava em pé ao lado de um homem muito mais velho, mulher e cinco filhos. Era Edward. Seu estilo de cabelo e roupas eram diferentes, mas era ele. De acordo com a legenda, ele estava posando com seu irmão, cunhada e seus filhos. Edward teria morrido dois meses após o retrato ser terminado.

Sacudindo a cabeça em descrença, ela digitou Magistrado Caius. O que ela leu lá virou seu estômago. O homem era doente. Ele foi comparado a Jack, o Estripador, várias vezes. Viveu para torturar, matar e amar o fato de que o governo o encorajava. Ele desapareceu em 1835. Anos mais tarde, uma entrada secreta foi descoberta levando a seus famosos calabouços onde os esqueletos foram encontrados em pequenas celas. Em uma sala que só poderia ser descrito

como uma câmara de tortura eles encontraram uma dúzia de esqueletos. Um desses corpos acreditava-se ser o corpo de Caius, baseado em um pingente encontrado entre os ossos.

Ocorreu-lhe. Edward viveu no calabouço. Ele morava em uma das celas minúsculas que ela estava olhando. Ele sobreviveu a anos de tortura e de alguma forma saiu inteiro. Ela não podia acreditar. Quebrou seu coração pensar nas coisas que ele viveu.

— Você está bem? — Uma voz sussurrou.

Ela pulou, assustada e olhou para uns amáveis olhos verdes. Chris estava debruçado sobre sua mesa olhando para ela. Ela limpou a garganta.

— Sim, eu estou bem, Chris. Por quê?

Ele pegou a caixa de lenços em cima da mesa e entregou a ela.

— Você está chorando.

— Oh! — Ela limpou o rosto rapidamente. — Apenas uma história triste na web.

Chris balançou a cabeça lentamente. Ele não acreditava nela, mas não iria empurrá-la.

— Fique com cachorros e arco-íris então, Srta. Swan. Não gosto de vê-la infeliz. — Ele caminhou de volta para seus amigos.

Uma batida forte na porta enviou as crianças de volta aos seus livros de texto, com exceção de Chris. Ele se recostou na cadeira, com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça.

— Sim?

Diretor Mason entrou.

— Eu sinto muito fazer isso, mas parece que temos um pouco de problema.

Ela se levantou cautelosamente.

— Problema?

— Sim, parece que os pais de Carol voltaram para casa hoje, de suas férias. Eles viram o rosto dela e exigiram saber o que aconteceu. Então eles e a polícia me chamaram. Precisamos resolver isso agora. — Ele se dirigiu a todos na sala.

Isabella observou a mandíbula apertada de Chris. Ela sabia o que ele estava pensando. Ele estava prestes apontar o dedo para ele.

— Está bem pessoal. — Ela falou para a classe, mas olhou para ele. Ele balançou a cabeça com firmeza.

— Os seis de vocês eu quero deste lado da sala e comportem-se. — Disse Mason.

Carol entrou amontoada por seus pais. Eles a trouxeram para o outro lado da sala de aula. Mike, seus pais, um homem que Isabella não tinha dúvida que era um advogado, a julgar pelo seu caro terno de três peças, e vários dos meninos que Chris gostava de chamar "rico" entraram.

— Por favor, sente-se. — Disse Mason.

O advogado fez um gesto para seus clientes irem para o fundo da sala.

— Sinto que isso deverá ser esclarecido brevemente. — Mason olhou para Chris.

Isso não poderia ficar pior. Correção, poderia. Edward entrou na sala parecendo muito com um homem comum, até cruzar a sala.

**Edward** entrou na sala. Passou por Isabella, respirando fundo ao passar por ela. Ele sentia falta dela. Era surpreendente para ele, mas sentia. Ele nunca sentiu falta de ninguém. Sobreviveu a sua família e todos os amigos que ele fez e nunca pensava neles, uma vez que eles foram embora, com exceção de... Ele sentiu falta de seu irmão, quando se permitiu qualquer emoção.

Era assim que as coisas deveriam ser. Ele entendeu e aceitou. O tempo de todo mundo viria, exceto o seu. O dela viria também. Ele teria que lidar com isso um dia. Seu peito apertava cada vez que pensava nisso. Esta mulher estava matando-o.

Ele se sentou atrás da mesa dela e se inclinou para trás, parecendo relaxado. Seus olhos corriam lentamente ao longo de todos na sala. Ele conhecia alguns dos rapazes à sua esquerda. Eles eram boas crianças, encrenqueiros, mas bons. Os dois últimos daquele lado ele podia adivinhar que eram leitores ávidos. Seus olhos encontraram os de Chris por um mero segundo, antes dele prosseguir.

Os jogadores de futebol na parte de trás tinham sua atenção, mas ele não quis mostrar. Com menos de meia hora após sua chamada eles pediram um advogado. Ele fez uma rápida pesquisa antes de deixar seu escritório e encontrou várias chamadas de violência doméstica que não deram em nada. Havia conversas sobre o menino. Seus olhos passaram na tela do computador, na mesa dela, rapidamente antes de se fixar no jovem que parecia ter passado por nove rodadas com Tyson.

Sua mandíbula se apertou quando ele olhou de volta para o computador de Isabella. Parecia que ele não era o único que fez sua pesquisa hoje. Sem tirar os olhos do grupo, ele clicou no botão de voltar para ver o que mais ela tinha descoberto.

O que ele viu não o deixou feliz. Só acrescentou ao seu temperamento. Ela sabia. Ele sabia que tinha sido um erro escrever o seu nome completo nessa nota. Ele clicou novamente e se sentou em linha reta.

— Ei, podemos acabar com isso eu tenho treino. — Mike, um de seus suspeitos, disse.

—Fique quieto. — Disse Edward. Obrigando-se a relaxar, enquanto se levantava. Ele caminhou até Isabella, dando as costas para a sala.

— Você tem estado ocupada. — Ele disse suavemente.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Sim, você se negou a responder minhas perguntas.

— Imprima as fotos para mim pode ser? — Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

— Você vai responder minhas perguntas?

Ele gemeu.

— Ei, eu tenho treino! — Seu principal suspeito reclamou.

Edward olhou por cima do ombro a tempo de ver Mike sendo puxado para baixo por seu pai. O merdinha pensou que ele iria escapar, não é? Interessante.

— Saia desse banco de novo e eu estarei levando você para um interrogatório.

— Não se mova, — o pai sussurrou asperamente. — E cale a sua boca.

Edward olhou para Isabella.

— Então?

— O que quer dizer, então?

— Você vai fazer isso?

— O que ganho com isso?

Os olhos dele caíram para os lábios dela.

— O que você quiser.

— Hoje à noite, nós conversaremos por duas horas e você responde às minhas perguntas.

Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam.

—Duas horas? — Ele podia fazer muito em duas horas, de preferência com ela debaixo dele. Merda. Ele tinha que parar de pensar nela.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Duas horas, e eu vou ter essas imagens ampliadas para você.

— Ok. — Ele disse lentamente.

— Ei, nós deveríamos ter um advogado também? — Perguntou um menino.

Edward virou. Era Chris. Um descontraído garoto engraçado que encontrava o seu caminho na delegacia de vez em quando, por uma merda mesquinha. Principalmente por bater nos namorados de sua mãe depois que colocaram a mão sobre ele ou para defender-se na rua. Há três anos, o garoto chamou sua atenção e ele fez questão em manter um olho nele.

— Não, agora ninguém irá preso. Eu tenho algumas perguntas a fazer. Desde que seus pais não estão aqui vou pedir para Sr. Mason e Srta. Swan ficarem e se certificarem de que seus direitos não serão ameaçados. Essa escolha está bem para você?

Chris lançou um olhar para Isabella. O menino confiava nela. Bom. Ele era inteligente.

— Se eu sentir que preciso questioná-lo ainda mais após isso, então vamos ter certeza que seus pais estejam presente. Entenderam?

— Sim. — Disse Chris. Ele era o líder incontestável de seu grupo. Os outros garotos olharam para ele com expectativa.

— Isso é besteira, — disse Mike. — Eu vou perder o treino.

— Sim, você já disse isso. — Edward disse secamente. Ele olhou para a jovem. Ela se recusou a ir para o hospital antes que isso fosse resolvido, mas não quis citar ninguém. Isso foi interessante também.

— Eu vou perguntar de novo antes de eu falar com esses meninos. Quem bateu em você? — Ele preferia perguntar a ela em particular, novamente, mas seus pais exigiram em fazê-lo desta forma. Eles esperavam que sua filha fosse forte e fizesse a coisa certa. Eles, obviamente, não compreendiam o medo real.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Isso é o que eu pensava.

Mike ficou de pé.

— Veja, isso é um desperdício de tempo. Eu estou indo para o treino. — Ele arrancou o braço do aperto de seu pai e saiu pelo corredor em direção a Edward.

O menino tinha 1,80 m de altura, grande e, obviamente, um idiota. Edward estava acostumado a lidar com idiotas. Com o queixo bem definido andou para frente. Mike fez uma

pausa, sem saber o que fazer. Ele provavelmente não estava acostumado com pessoas que ficavam em seu caminho.

Edward andou para frente, apontando para os pais do menino.

— Eu não vou dizer mais uma vez para sentar sua bunda ali. — Mike cruzou os braços sobre o peito, em um ato de desafio. — Agora! — Edward rebateu. Mike deu um salto e sentou de volta ao seu lugar. —Não se mova novamente.

Diretor Mason estava ao lado de jogadores de futebol. Ele estava claramente mostrando quem estava apoiando. Não era inteligente. Edward encontrou Isabella encostada na parede ao lado de Chris e seus amigos. Ela estava sussurrando algo para ele. Chris parecia pronto para uma luta, mas acenou com a cabeça. Ele ouviu o que ela estava dizendo e ela sabia o que fazia.

Ele parou de sorrir. Ela disse a Chris que ele era um cara legal e confiava nele. Ele já sabia que Chris era inocente. Sabia no momento em que entrou na escola e viu Mike. O cheiro de sangue da garota estava permeado na pele do menino. O merdinha gostava de bater em meninas.

— Detetive Cullen, se eu pudesse ser útil? — Disse Mason.

Isso deve ser bom.

— Por favor. — Disse Edward, quando ele se inclinou contra a mesa de Isabella.

— Esses são meninos bons. — Ele apontou para os jogadores de futebol. — Nenhum deles tem uma marca negra em seus arquivos e nunca tiveram problemas de outra forma.

— Que diabos você está dizendo, Mason? — Chris exigiu. Isabella colocou a mão em seu ombro. Se esse menino a machucasse, Edward iria matá-lo. O menino olhou para Isabella e acenou com a cabeça antes de sentar novamente.

Mason levantou as mãos.

— Eu não estou tentando apontar o dedo aqui. Estou apenas apontando que estes meninos, — os jogadores de futebol, — não estão envolvidos neste processo. É apenas um mal-entendido.

Edward nivelou os olhos em Mason. O homem, obviamente, queria ficar de bem com os pais de Mike. Eles eram ricos e conectados. Se a memória lhe servia corretamente eles também estavam na diretoria da escola. Ele estava sendo conduzido ao redor de sua carteira.

Chris ficou de pé.

— Olhe para o rosto dela! Você chama isso de um mal-entendido? Ele bateu a merda fora dela!

— Sente-se neste instante!— Mason retrucou, dando a Chris um olhar de desgosto.

— Não! Você está falando sobre ela como se ela não fosse nada. Olha o que ele fez com ela! — Chris gritou.

Edward ignorou o pequeno drama e focou na reação de Mike. Ele estava rindo e sorrindo como um idiota. Seus amigos foram burros o suficiente para bater palmas nas costas dele na frente de Edward. Isso lhe deu uma ideia.

— Carol, eu sei que você está chateada e você não se sente confortável em me dizer quem fez isso. Eu tenho um favor a pedir que não vai forçá-la sobre o assunto. Tudo bem?

Ela lançou um olhar para seus pais e assentiu.

— Ótimo. — Ele olhou para Chris. —Venha aqui e sente-se na frente. — Chris olhou para Isabella. Ela o encorajou a ir. Inteligente.

Ele olhou para Carol e apontou para os amigos de Chris.

— Agora, pelo que eu entendo estes cinco senhores se envolveram numa confusão nesta manhã. Você se importa se eu permitir que eles saiam? Se eles não estiverem envolvidos apenas diga não e você não tem que dizer quem é. Eu vou mantê-los aqui até eu descobrir isso, caso você diga sim.

— Não. — A palavra saiu grossa. Ela limpou a garganta. — Eles podem ir.

Os meninos visivelmente relaxaram e saíram da sala, desejando boa sorte a Chris. Os jogadores de futebol se levantaram em expectativa.

— Então, podemos ir também?

— Não. — Edward disse categoricamente.

— O quê? Isso não é justo.

— A vida não é justa. Supere isso. — Ele olhou para Chris. — Chris, se a memória não me falha você tem 16 anos de idade, certo?

— Sim.

Edward assentiu. Ele olhou para os jogadores de futebol. Eram todos mais velhos.

—Algum de vocês tem idade inferior a dezoito anos? — Eles balançaram a cabeça. — Bom. Venham até aqui e sentem, vocês também. Mike você tem dezoito anos, certo?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Carol, a menos que você vá me dizer o que eu quero saber, agora, você e seus pais vão esperar no corredor.

— Mas queremos ficar. — Sua mãe protestou.

— Eu sinto muito, mas vocês precisam sair. — Quando a mãe abriu a boca para protestar, ele ergueu a mão. — Eu sinto muito, mas eu quero ela fora daqui por uma razão. Eu também tenho a papelada no salão que eu preciso de vocês para preencher. Por favor. — Ele fez um gesto em direção à porta. Com um empurrão de seu marido eles saíram.

Edward observou os garotos intensamente, enquanto ele continuava.

—Sr. Mason, a menos que você esteja pensando em ficar na sala em nome de Chris, que é o menor eu tenho que te pedir para sair.

— Eu vou ficar. — Sr. Mason se moveu para ficar ao lado de Isabella.

— Srta. Swan, eu estou supondo que você está ficando para Chris também?

— Ela não precisa, eu vou lidar com isso. — Disse Mason. É claro que ele gostaria que ela saísse da sala. Ela era a única que existia para proteger Chris.

— Ela fica. — Disse Chris com firmeza.

— Eu concordo. — Edward assentiu.

— Mike, seus pais podem sair. Você é maior de idade e eu não preciso deles para questioná-lo. No entanto, se você sentir que precisa de seu advogado, então ele pode ficar.

— Ele fica. — Disse Mike com firmeza.

— Tudo bem.

Os pais de Mike deixaram a sala sem um protesto. Eles confiavam em Mason e o advogado, para mantê-lo longe de problemas.

Edward casualmente fez seu caminho de volta para a cadeira de Isabella. Sentou-se e observou os garotos por vários momentos. Chris parecia irritado e continuou olhando para Mike como se quisesse atacar o garoto. Mike parecia arrogante e despreocupado. Seus amigos pareciam um pouco ansiosos, mas pareciam pensar que isso era uma piada.

— Srta. Swan, você poderia ver se o funcionário no corredor tem alguns papéis para mim? — Perguntou Edward. Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meninos.

— Claro. — Ela saiu para o corredor e voltou um minuto depois segurando um arquivo. Que entregou a ele.

— Obrigado. — Ele murmurou, enquanto pegava o arquivo. Seus dedos correram sobre os dela, enviando calor por seu braço antes que ele puxasse o arquivo para longe. Ela voltou para a parede, mas não antes de abrir o arquivo sobre a mesa. Ele segurava vários pedaços de papel em branco, mas ninguém iria ver que a menos que eles estivessem de pé em frente à mesa.

Ele fez um show de olhar para baixo e acenando para os papéis.

— Bom. Eles assinaram. — Disse ele calmamente.

— Quem assinou o quê? — Perguntou Chris.

—O Sr. e Sra. Goodwin assinaram o formulário de liberação para um exame de estupro, — disse Edward, focando seus olhos em Mike. Que se mexia a cadeira. A menina era menor de idade ele realmente não precisava da permissão de seus pais, mas se ajudasse isto se mover ele iria jogar.

— O quê? — Um dos jogadores de futebol perguntou atordoado.

Edward assentiu.

— Vamos cortar a merda, senhores. Eu já sei o que vamos encontrar. Ela confidenciou à mãe que isso não era apenas uma agressão, mas um estupro. Em uma hora eu vou tê-la em uma mesa e examinada e uma hora depois que eu vou ter um mandado com todos os seus nomes.

— Vocês serão levados para a sala de emergência sob custódia onde suas bocas serão esfregadas para DNA. — Ele parou para correr os olhos sobre os meninos. — Em 24 horas

eu vou ter uma combinação. Também tenho vários acessórios, se meu palpite está correto.

— O que você quer dizer? — Perguntou outro jogador de futebol. Parecia que ele estava prestes a chorar.

— Exatamente o que eu disse. Se for descoberto que era Chris, ele será dirigido para uma prisão juvenil onde provavelmente vai ficar por um ano. Não é tão ruim. Se for Mike, bem desde que vocês todos tem mais de dezoito anos vocês estão olhando para a prisão.

— Isso é o suficiente. — O advogado retrucou.

A fachada calma de Edward não se alterou.

— Seu cliente é maior de idade. Estou explicando a possibilidade para ele e seus amigos. Os meninos estavam envolvidos no ataque dela esta manhã. Não vou ter dificuldade em aderir à acusação de estupro para o ataque, se sair que Mike é o culpado.

— Ela não falou e não vai falar e você não tem nada. — Disse Mike.

Edward riu.

— É isso que você acha?

— Sim.

— Ela não tem que falar. Ela tem 15 anos de idade. Ela não tem idade suficiente para consentir fazer sexo. Se algum sêmen for encontrado, o proprietário do depósito irá enfrentar acusações de estupro.

Os rapazes olharam para Mike. Ele balançou a cabeça. Oh, o menino era um mentiroso. Edward sabia que o rapaz a estuprou.

— Que tal isso, senhores? Se importam em me dizer alguma coisa ou gostariam de gastar um pouco de tempo na prisão? — Ele olhou os cortes de cabelo arrumado dos meninos e rostos bonitos, frescos e sorriu. — Vocês, rapazes, vão iluminar o lugar. Eu aposto que vocês terão cinco caras cada, no primeiro dia, oferecendo-lhes proteção... por um preço, é claro. — Ele piscou.

— Você disse que ela teve relações sexuais com você! Você não disse nada sobre o estupro. — Um dos meninos disse, levantando-se. A ameaça de um estupro coletivo era geralmente suficiente para assustar os jovens a fazer a coisa certa.

— Cala a boca, idiota. — Mike assobiou.

— Não. — O menino se levantou. — Não, eu não estou indo para a cadeia porque você é um idiota. — Ele olhou para Edward. — Ele bateu nela, esta manhã. Posso dar-lhe pelo menos isso.

— Vá para o corredor, dê ao oficial uma declaração e obrigado. — O garoto balançou a cabeça e saiu correndo. O resto dos meninos se levantou e o seguiu, deixando Mike e Chris.

— Isabella, eu quero que você pegue Chris e vá para o corredor. — Ele se levantou e caminhou ao redor da mesa, quando tirava as algemas. Seus olhos nunca deixaram Mike.

— Não, eu vou ficar. Eu quero ver. Aquele bastardo tinha isso vindo. — Chris se afastou quando Isabella estendeu a mão para ele.

Já era o suficiente. Ele queria Isabella fora daqui. Ele olhou para Chris, esperando que um olhar severo fosse suficiente.

— Chris, eu quero que você...

— Chris! — Isabella gritou.

Edward virou a cabeça a tempo de ver Mike correndo para Chris com uma grande faca de caça.

— Seu merdinha! A culpa é sua!

Isabella pulou na frente de um Chris muito atordoado e o empurrou de volta. Chris pegou Isabella e a empurrou para fora do caminho.

Edward estendeu a mão, pegou Mike pelo colarinho e puxou-o para trás. Mike girou surpreendido pelo súbito choque. Ele colidiu com Edward.

— Leve-a daqui agora! — Ele gritou. Chris pegou Isabella e puxou-a para a porta com um Mason muito frenético em seus calcanhares.

Ele tinha Mike em seu estômago e algemado em menos de um minuto, deixando seu advogado totalmente atordoado.

— Eu... eu... eu... — O advogado divagava.

— Bom, muito útil, muito obrigado. — Disse Edward sarcasticamente.

Mike inclinou a cabeça e olhou para Edward.

— Oh merda... oh merda... Eu estou muito encrencado!

Edward olhou para o punho preto saindo do seu estômago.

— Foda-se. — Ele murmurou. Exatamente o que ele precisava, uma carona até o hospital para pontos que não precisava só para ter certeza de que este idiota não fugiria com isso.

Também significava que ele tinha que dar um show. Ele não podia andar por aí como se fosse nada. Não era. Doeu como uma cadela. Que merdinha. Se o advogado não estivesse na sala, ele o mataria.

Edward pegou Mike pelo braço.

— Levante-se, imbecil. Você está preso. — Ele arrastou Mike para a porta e o empurrou para outro funcionário. Os olhos de todos baixaram para seu estômago. Ele ouviu vários suspiros e alguns "oh merda".

Ele colocou a mão sobre o estômago.

— Está tudo bem. Apenas uma pequena ferida. — Disse ele, embora com os dentes cerrados. Pelo menos ele não tinha que fingir o quanto doía.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram e, em seguida, rolaram para trás.

— Alguém, pegue-a. — Disse ele.

Ela caiu contra Chris que fez o seu melhor para reduzir a queda para o chão sem machucá-la. Ele mesmo a teria pego, mas estava a vinte metros de distância dela e as pessoas provavelmente teriam notado ele voando até ela. Às vezes era uma merda fingir ser humano.

_**Beijos e até amanhã**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oi!**_

_**Mais um capítulo.**_

_**Finalmente um pouco de ação entre esses dois.**_

_**Mas tem muita água pra rolar ainda; o livro tem 674 páginas. Acredito que vá render mais ou menos uns 10 capítulos. **_

_**Confesso que ainda não li tudo, mas como o livro foi escrito por uma de minhas escritoras preferidas R. L. Mathewson, a**_

_**mesma de Vizinhos com Benefícios, estou confiando cegamente que é bom, ela nunca me decepciona. **_

_**Obrigada a todas que estão comentando e favoritando a fic.**_

_**Beijo grande e Boa leitura**_

— Pare de se contorcer. — A Sra. Buckman repreendeu.

— Você iria se contorcer também se houvesse uma mulher louca tentando empurrar um penico sob a sua bunda! Eu lhe disse que posso andar até o banheiro. Eu estou bem!

A Sra. Buckman estreitou seus olhos para ele.

— Tudo bem. — Ela colocou o ofensivo penico debaixo do braço, ele preferia não saber de onde ela tirou isso, e se dirigiu para a porta. — Só para você saber, eu sei que o médico exigiu que você ficasse nessa cama por uma semana, então isso é exatamente o que você vai fazer. — Ela ameaçou.

— Qual é! — Ele jogou as mãos no ar.

— Você me ouviu.

— Eu não posso ficar na cama por uma semana! — Disse Edward. A batalha estava perdida e ele sabia disso. Ainda assim, tinha que tentar.

Ela apontou para ele.

— Você me ouviu.

— Tudo bem, então dê o fora daqui e me deixe descansar!

Ela simplesmente apontou para ele de novo antes de sair, fechando a porta atrás dela. Os ajudantes dela estavam encolhidos no corredor, como deveriam estar. Ele esteve gritando com todo mundo durante a última semana. Eles estavam com medo dele e por uma boa razão.

Tinhas passado uma semana inteira sem sangue. Não, correção, uma semana inteira preso no hospital, com uma fonte saudável de sangue e não tendo uma maneira de chegar a ela. Isso era um verdadeiro inferno, especialmente em sua condição.

O sacana cortou tanto seu coração como seu pulmão com aquela faca. Teria sido suficientemente simples de lidar. Três bolsas de sangue teriam sido suficiente. Infelizmente, as acusações de estupro contra Mike foram complicadas o suficiente, sem qualquer testemunho e eles não podiam dar queixas de agressão, já que Carol ainda não estava falando. Então, caiu sobre seus ombros livrar-se do sacana.

Tentativa de homicídio à um detetive do estado de New Hampshire não era motivo de riso. Mike estava enfrentando acusações federais agora. Mais importante que isso, levaria um longo tempo antes dele usar seus punhos em outra mulher. Essa foi a única razão pela qual Edward entrou no jogo.

Ele teve que fingir ser nocauteado pela medicação que os médicos tinham injetado em seu corpo quando, na realidade o remédio era veneno para ele. Cada gota de medicação teve que ser destruído internamente. Quanto mais eles bombeavam mais fraco ficava seu sangue até que suas veias estavam cheias de nada mais do que apenas veneno. Ele atingiu esse estado quatro dias atrás.

Aquela sala de cirurgia era apenas uma versão limpa da câmara de tortura de Nicholas. Ele teve que se forçar a ficar mole, enquanto o veneno queimava seu sangue e os cirurgiões o abriam ao meio. Ele sentiu cada corte, cada puxão e cada espetada. A dor era surreal. Porém ele não sabia o que era pior, a medicação ou a cirurgia.

Sua única esperança era uma transfusão. Sangue novo teria diluído o veneno em seu sistema. Quando aquele cirurgião arrogante anunciou que ele não precisava de nenhuma transfusão porque eles tinham parado o sangramento, ele quis se levantar e estapeá-lo. Mais não

podia. Ele teve que fingir que estava apagado. Estava com tanta dor que começou a suar.

Os médicos assumiram que isso era um sinal de uma febre iminente e bombearam mais veneno em seu sistema. Isto o paralisou com sucesso. Cada movimento enviava fogo pelo seu corpo.

Sangue, tudo que ele queria era sangue e ninguém iria dar isso a ele. Ele disse que estava com fome e tudo que eles trouxeram para ele foi sopa e gelatina. Que tipo de refeição era essa? Depois da segunda bandeja que eles tentaram forçá-lo a comer ele começou a jogar as bandejas no entregador idiota até que eles pararam de trazê-las.

Então, durante seis dias, ele ficou preso em uma cama de hospital, sem chance de escapar. Tubos e monitores estavam presos nele. Em todas as suas quatro tentativas de fuga as coisas dispararam e as pessoas vieram correndo. Ele quase chorou. Ele precisava comer e um buffet variado vinha correndo para ele e ele não podia ter nada daquilo. Era uma agonia.

Do mesmo modo passaram os dois primeiros dias de visitas. Intermináveis visitantes vieram. Pessoas que ele nem sabia que existiam apareceram. Todos queriam ver como o "seu" herói estava. Após o primeiro minuto de cada visita ele "adormecia". Era isso ou deixá-los ver como ele estava faminto. Por fim, ele bateu o pé e pediu para ser deixado em paz. A Sra. Buckman não estava feliz com isso e disse aos enfermeiros para ignorar seus desejos.

Nos últimos quatro dias, já em casa, ele teve que aturar a Sra. Buckman e alguns dos outros hóspedes. As crianças tentaram vir, mas fugiram nos primeiros trinta segundos, quando ele começou a gritar. Gritar era bom, gritar o fazia se sentir melhor.

Gritar também era a única coisa que os salvou. Ele estava com tanta fome. Só precisava de alguns litros para colocar o veneno para fora e curar suas feridas. Deus, como elas coçavam. Todo o seu corpo coçava. Seis dias de banhos de esponja. Isso tudo era uma besteira. Como eles poderiam chamar isso de banho? Ele cheirava igual a um hospital, coçava e se sentia nojento. Ele podia sentir a sujeira em sua pele novamente.

Sangue.

Ele precisava de sangue. Se ele ficasse preso aqui durante uma semana, então ele estava sem sorte. Ele não tinha estado lá para receber suas entregas de sangue. A cada dois dias às três da manhã o sangue era entregue por uma van sem identificação.

Após dois dias sem aparecer eles não iriam fazer outra tentativa de entrega até que contatassem com um novo local seguro. Ele precisava chamá-los para agendar uma nova entrega. Então, agora ele não tinha esperanças do sangue sendo entregue. Ele teria que sofrer mais uma semana. Mas esse não era o seu maior medo. Se ele não mantivesse todos fora do seu quarto, ele iria acabar atacando alguém. A necessidade de se alimentar estava dominando todo o resto. Seu controle era quase inexistente.

Seria necessário apenas Isabella para quebrar o último fio de seu controle. Claro, era improvável que ela aparecesse. Ela nem sequer tentou vê-lo na ultima semana. Ela enviou suas desculpas e flores, mas não veio. Ele tentou dizer a si mesmo que era o melhor. Se ela viesse, ele teria implorado para ela um pouco de sangue dela ou roubado. Neste ponto de seu sofrimento ele não iria implorar. Se ela entrasse em seu quarto, ele iria tomar.

Seus olhos se desviaram para a porta do banheiro adjacente. Ela poderia pelo menos dar uma passada e ver como ele estava. Isso não era pedir muito depois de tudo que ele fez, ele foi ferido por ela. Ela provavelmente não pensou muito nisso. Ela sabia que ele não poderia morrer, mas será que ela percebeu que ele ainda iria sentir cada gota de dor e nada no mundo pode tirar a sua dor, somente o sangue? Ele estava sofrendo e ela não conseguia sequer se preocupar em vê-lo. Ele estava para lá de chateado.

— Foda-se ela. Eu não quero vê-la de qualquer forma. — Mas ele queria. Ele realmente queria. Não importava que fosse o seu sangue que ele desejava noite e dia. Ele queria vê- la. Ele queria ver seus olhos castanhos brilhando, enquanto a incomodava.

Ela ficou tão fofa quando o atacou com os pães. Ele gostava de tudo sobre ela. Ela era engraçada, inteligente e gentil. Mas era humana, uma humana cujo sangue gritava para ele e somente ele. Ele nunca poderia tê-la. Ela nunca seria dele.

Ele queria matar alguém. Ele precisava machucar alguém. Isso era demais. Havia uma razão para ele não se permitir uma ligação com ninguém e Isabella provou que estava certo. Uma vez que estivesse curado, iria embora e recomeçaria tudo. Ele não conseguia lidar com a dor e a decepção.

— Uau, você está fedendo.

Edward forçou seus olhos abertos.

— O quê?

— Eu disse que você está fedendo. — Disse Isabella com naturalidade.

Mesmo antes de seu cérebro registrar quem estava em seu quarto, seu corpo o fez. Suas presas apareceram enquanto seus braços dispararam e a agarraram. Ele arrastou-a para baixo. Ele não podia mais lutar contra isso. Ele estava morrendo de fome e sua obsessão estava aqui. Ele nem sequer parou para pensar se eles estavam sozinhos ou se poderia parar a tempo. Ele precisava dela, demais.

Uma parte de seu cérebro registrou que ela não estava gritando. Na verdade, parecia que ela estava vindo por livre e espontânea vontade. Isso era estranho.

— Aqui está, abra. — Ela disse, enquanto enfiava algo em sua boca. Ele congelou, chocado com a sensação.

Seus olhos deixaram seu pescoço e foram para o objeto em suas mãos. Ele riu fracamente. Ela enfiou um canudo em um saco de sangue. Ele sugou, saboreando lentamente o sabor do sangue tipo O batendo em seus lábios, sua língua, céu da boca e finalmente, descendo por sua garganta. Ele fechou os olhos e gemeu de alívio.

— Está bom, hein? — Ela riu. Ele acenou com a cabeça, mas não parou de chupar. O canudo era muito lento. Ele pegou o saco dela com as mãos trêmulas. Puxou o canudo para fora com a boca e cuspiu longe, antes de enfiar os dentes no saco. Ele virou todo o líquido vermelho até ter bebido cada gota.

— Mais. — Era uma demanda.

Ela riu suavemente.

— Aqui está. — Ela se sentou pacientemente ao seu lado, enquanto ele terminava dez bolsas de sangue. Ele não pôde deixar de notar quão adorável ela parecia nos shorts de algodão bonitinhos dela. Por fim, ele arrotou e suspirou. Estava satisfeito.

— Se sentindo melhor? — Ela correu os dedos pelo seu cabelo gorduroso.

— Quase. — Ele pulou para fora da cama com facilidade. Toda sua força estava de volta.

Isabella engasgou.

— O quê? — Ele olhou para baixo, esperando descobrir que seu pau estava aparecendo ou algo assim. Seus olhos estavam grudados em seu peito. A ferida agora tinha completamente desaparecido, os pontos também foram dissolvidos.

Ele passou a mão sobre a área.

— Isso coça como o inferno. Preciso de um banho.

—Para dizer o mínimo. — Ela devolveu automaticamente. Parecia atordoada.

— Er... Obrigado pelo sangue.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— De nada. Fico feliz que eu tenha sido capaz de interceptar suas entregas.

Ele fez uma pausa.

— Você interceptou meu sangue?

— Claro. Eu percebi que você precisava que o sangue fosse entregue, caso contrário haveria uma epidemia de pescoços mordidos. Era apenas uma questão de espera. — Ela fez um gesto em direção ao quarto dela. — Comprei um mini bar para mantê-lo fresco para você.

Sua preocupação com ele o deixou desconfortável.

— Obrigado. Eu vou lhe pagar, é claro. Eu aprecio isso. — Disse mais duramente do que pretendia.

Ela revirou os olhos e passou por ele em direção a seu quarto.

— Esqueça isso. Nós vemos por aí.

— Espere. — Ele disse de repente. Não sabia o que fazer ou dizer, mas ele queria, não, precisava que ela ficasse. Uma semana inteira sem vê-la praticamente o matou. Ele admitiu para si mesmo. Sentia falta dela.

Era mais fácil quando ele estava aqui e a evitava, principalmente porque a observava de longe. Inferno, ele fazia questão de observá-la. Algo além do seu sangue o hipnotizava

e não conseguia entender esta necessidade de vê-la. Se não pensasse rápido ela iria deixá-lo, agora.

—Então? — Ela perguntou.

Ele meio que tropeçou em direção ao banheiro. Ok, ele fingiu, mas tempos desesperados pedem medidas desesperadas.

— Desculpa. — Ele murmurou enquanto fazia um esforço exagerado para andar até o banheiro.

Edward arriscou um rápido olhar para ela e teve que desviar os olhos para esconder seu sorriso. Ela mordeu o lábio. Isabella parecia tão adorável com uma expressão cheia de preocupação. Ele tinha que usar isso contra ela, é claro. Então tropeçou novamente.

— D-de que você precisa?

Ele olhou para ela, dando-lhe um sorriso fraco.

— Você poderia esperar até que eu tome um banho, para se certificar que eu não vá apagar antes de voltar para a cama? — Não havia nenhum jeito dele desmaiar, mas ela realmente não precisava saber disso. Seria somente contra produtivo dizer isso pra ela.

Por um momento, pareceu que ela ia recusar. No final, ela suspirou e acenou para ele ir.

— Vá em frente, eu espero. — Ela se sentou na beira da cama preparada para esperar.

— Obrigado. — Ele disse suavemente, antes de continuar indo para o banheiro em um ritmo exagerado. Uma vez que a porta estava fechada, ele tomou o banho mais rápido de sua vida. **Dez **minutos depois, as sobrancelhas de Isabella levantaram quando Edward caminhou lentamente de volta para seu quarto. Que diabos ele estava fazendo? Ela não era uma idiota afinal. Este pequeno truque tinha sido tentado por Nessie e Seth ao longo dos anos. Todo o "estou muito doente para ir para a escola" foi desperdiçado em cima dela.

Se ele ia jogar, então ela também ia.

— Coitadinho. — Ela se emocionou. Seus lábios tremeram, mas ele não sorriu quando ela o ajudou a ir para a cama. Ela montou um grande espetáculo se preocupando com ele.

— O que posso fazer por você? — Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Cristo aquilo foi inesperado.

— Umm... minhas costas estão doloridas... — Ele precisava conseguir algum tempo para pensar em algo para mantê-la aqui.

Ela balbuciou.

— É claro que estão. — Ela gentilmente agarrou seus ombros e puxou-o para frente para que pudesse alcançar ao seu redor e passar as mãos pelas suas costas. Ele só sugeriu isso para ganhar algum tempo até que descobrisse uma maneira de fazê-la ficar mais tempo, mas uma vez que suas mãos começaram a correr pelas suas costas ele não podia ter o bastante do seu toque.

Fazia tanto tempo desde que alguém o havia tocado com qualquer quantidade de afeto. Além dos abraços ocasionais de seu irmão, cunhada, sobrinhos e sobrinhas, não havia ninguém para lhe mostrar qualquer tipo de compaixão. As mulheres com quem dormiu não mostraram nada mais que desespero e necessidade. Elas só o tocavam se isso de alguma forma as fosse levar ao seu próprio prazer. Ele nunca tinha sentido qualquer tipo de afeto em suas ações.

Isabella, por outro lado, seus toques foram o amolecendo. De maneira alguma ele deixaria de perceber que tipo de mulher amorosa e altruísta ela era, pelo jeito que ela o estava tocando. Era tão bom e ele rezou para que ela nunca parasse.

Ela teve que parar de lamber seus lábios ao passar as mãos sobre suas costas. Desde que eles se mudaram para cá, ela imaginava como seria passar suas mãos sobre seu corpo e agora ela estava fazendo isso.

Isso era para mexer com ele, mas não estava acontecendo dessa forma. Ela adorava a sensação de sua pele quente e suave sob suas mãos. Era incrível quanto firme eram suas costas. Ela se inclinou sobre ele, para que pudesse

esfregar ainda mais para baixo. Foi preciso um gemido suave para tirá-la do seu transe, ele estava brincando com ela e estava gostando.

Isabella puxou a mão de volta.

— Eu diria que você já está bem. — Disse ela friamente.

Ele olhou para cima e suavemente a segurou pelo braço. Ela teve que usar tudo que tinha para não ofegar. Seus olhos verdes profundos estavam cheios de lágrimas não derramadas.

—E-Eu lhe machuquei? — De alguma forma ela conseguiu perguntar.

— Não. — Sua voz era rouca. Ele desviou os olhos por um momento antes de olhar para trás. Seu coração se partiu. Ele parecia tão triste e perdido. — Por favor, não pare, — ele suplicou suavemente. — E-eu sei que eu não mereço isso. Eu menti sobre o mal-estar... Eu só... — ele lambeu os lábios. — Sinto muito.

Ele balançou a cabeça antes de soltar seu braço.

— Eu sinto muito sobre tudo. A maneira como o tratei naquela noite, quando eu... — Ele fez uma careta com a memória de enfiar a mão dela sobre sua ereção. — Eu fui um babaca. Você não merece ser tratada daquela forma e eu realmente sinto muito.

Edward parecia tão perdido.

— Você poderia, por favor, continuar? — Ele perguntou em voz baixa. Não havia nenhuma dúvida na mente dela que lhe custou muito mostrar qualquer fraqueza, e isso a chocou.

Ela suspirou, enquanto se inclinava sobre ele mais uma vez.

— Está tudo bem, — disse ela, ignorando seu pedido de desculpas. Ela sabia do que ele estava falando e não achava que isso precisava de um pedido de desculpas. Claro que ele tinha sido bruto, mas ela... bem... ela empurrou-o para fora de sua mente e se focou. — Tenho certeza que você está dolorido depois de uma semana no hospital. — Ela murmurou.

— Obrigado. — Ela o ignorou e se concentrou na pele, quente e suave. Depois de um momento ela não podia negar que era bom, muito bom, tocá-lo tão livremente. Ela mordeu os lábios para se impedir de inclinar e esfregar o rosto em seu ombro ou inalar seu cheiro. Ela tinha um grande problema aqui.

As mãos dela se afastaram até que chegaram em seus ombros e então, como se tivessem uma mente própria, desceram pelos seus braços e, em seguida, subiram novamente. Ela gostou da sensação de seus bíceps se contorcendo sob suas mãos, então ela fez isso de novo e de novo.

Edward lentamente se recostou até estar sentado contra a pilha de travesseiros que ela tinha colocado atrás dele. Seus olhares se prenderam um no outro, enquanto ela passava as mãos mais uma vez nos braços dele, em seguida, permitiu-se corrê-las pelo seu peito até que se encontrou massageando seu peito e estômago. Músculos rígidos ondulavam sob seu toque.

Ela estava vagamente consciente dele puxando a perna dela sobre seu colo até que ela estava montada nele. Seus olhos focados nos dele. Ele passou as mãos lentamente sobre suas coxas, dando-lhe a chance de detê-lo. Ela não o fez, não queria que ele parasse. Na verdade, ele estava lento demais para o seu gosto. Ela se ajustou, inconscientemente, em seu colo, fazendo-o ofegar.

Foi só então que ela percebeu onde estava sentada. As mãos dela se acalmaram sobre seu estômago quando ela percebeu que estava sentada diretamente sobre sua ereção. Ela lambeu os lábios, tentando deter o gemido que ameaçava escapar, enquanto as mãos dele subiam pelo seu lado, até cobrirem seus seios através de sua blusa fina.

Seus olhos nunca deixaram os dela, enquanto ele corria as pontas de seus polegares sobre seus mamilos duros. Seus olhos ameaçaram fechar de prazer, mas ela lutou contra a vontade. A expressão dele era ilegível enquanto massageava suavemente seus seios. Ela viu quando seus olhos lentamente passaram de um verdel bonito e calmo para um vermelho líquido.

Isabella desejou mover suas mãos quando ele provocou seus seios. Era tão bom. Vários homens a tocaram no passado, mas nunca foi tão bem. Ele pressionou suavemente os seios, direcionando-a a inclinar-se para ele. As mãos dela deslizaram por seu peito até seu cabelo.

— Deus, você é linda. — Ele gemeu enquanto se inclinava para tomar sua boca em um beijo suave. Ele não pressionou para aprofundar o beijo, mesmo que seu corpo estivesse gritando por isso. Isso era importante demais para se apressar. Ele sabia que se fizesse isso, ela iria fugir. Em vez disso, se concentrou em dar prazer a ela através de seu toque.

Puramente por instinto, ela começou a esfregar sua pélvis contra ele. As mãos dele largaram seus seios e empurraram sua camisa para cima até que seus seios ficaram livres. Sua boca se fechou sobre um mamilo duro, chupando fortemente, enquanto ela se movia contra ele.

Os movimentos dela eram frenéticos, enquanto procurava por uma liberação da qual precisava desesperadamente. Líquido quente se juntava em seu sexo dolorosamente inchado. Ela tinha que conseguir, precisava disso. Edward abaixou sua mão entre eles e abriu a toalha para que ela pudesse se aproximar.

Ela sentiu a diferença imediatamente. Meros segundos atrás sentar-se sobre ele era bom, mas agora que a toalha estava fora do caminho ela se sentia no paraíso. Sem a toalha, seu eixo rígido pressionava firmemente entre os lábios de seu sexo. A única coisa que os separava era o material fino de seu short de algodão. Ela não conseguia o suficiente disso enquanto ofegava e se movimentava desesperadamente sobre ele.

Edward rolou os olhos. Nunca em um milhão de anos ele tinha esperado por isso. A virginal Isabella estava selvagem em seu colo. Ele podia cheirar o quanto excitada ela estava e isso o fez ficar mais duro do que já tinha estado em sua vida inteira. Ele agarrou seus quadris e a moveu com mais força contra ele.

De repente, sua boca largou seu mamilo ao deixar cair a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto.

— Ah porra, Isabella, porra, você está tão molhada, baby.

Ela ficaria sem graça mais tarde. Agora isso estava bom demais para ela se preocupar. Se possível, ela começou a se mexer contra ele com mais força. O aperto dele em seus quadris se intensificou enquanto ele exalava alto.

— Foda-se, minha vez.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele a tinha deitada de costas. Sua mão segurou um dos seios com firmeza, empurrando-o para que ele pudesse lamber e chupar, enquanto ele começou a mover-se contra ela.

— Edward... — Ela choramingou quando ele posicionou a ponta de sua ereção contra o pano molhado que a cobria, até que ele estava empurrando entre as dobras. Ele empurrou gentilmente contra ela, provocando seu centro com a ponta de sua ereção coberta de tecido.

Ele grunhiu e gemeu enquanto trabalhava pelo prazer dela. Isabella abriu as pernas ainda mais para ele, enquanto levava as mãos até seu traseiro nu e o segurou. Ele rosnou contra seus seios.

— Oh, por favor, não pare. — Ela choramingou.

Ele rosnou mais alto e moveu-se com mais força contra ela, selvagemente. Ela não ficou muito preocupada quando ouviu o tecido rasgar. Sua ereção estava rapidamente criando um buraco em seu pequeno short. Estava bom demais para reclamar.

Em segundos, a grande ponta de seu pênis estava nela. Um rugido alto encheu a sala quando a primeira sensação de estar dentro dela atravessou-o. Ela era incrivelmente

apertada, quente e molhada para caralho. Ele forçou a si mesmo a não empurrar ainda mais, sabendo que ela iria odiá-lo. A cabeça de Isabella caiu para trás enquanto ela gemia alto. Ele se levantou, tomando cuidado para não empurrar ainda mais dentro dela e estendeu a mão para esfregar o polegar sobre seu clitóris.

Ela agarrou a colcha da cama e começou a mover-se em baixo dele. Seus quadris rebolavam, tentando empurrá-lo para dentro, mas ele se afastou apenas o suficiente.

—Edward... Edward! — Ele lambeu os lábios quando ela chegou ao clímax. Foi a coisa mais erótica que já tinha visto. Ela ainda estava atingindo seu auge quando suas presas apareceram. Ele as empurrou de volta. Isto era para ela, não para ele.

Quando ela finalmente acabou, fechou os olhos e segurou a respiração. Ela se deu conta de várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Tinha acabado de ter o orgasmo mais poderoso de sua vida. A ponta do pênis de Edward ainda estava nela. E o pior de tudo, ele viu quando ela gozou. Suas bochechas aqueceram e ela o empurrou suavemente.

Ele sentiu a mudança dela e soube que tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era beijar e tocá-la de novo e ele poderia tê-la. Ao invés disso, para sua própria surpresa, ele recuou e observou ela arrumando suas roupas e saindo do quarto sem olhar para ele. Na porta, ela parou e murmurou. — Por favor, esqueça que isso alguma vez aconteceu.

— Tudo bem. — Ele relutantemente concordou em lhe dar um pouco de conforto, mas nunca iria esquecer. Não era possível. Mesmo agora, ele queria trazê-la de volta para sua cama. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele não queria apenas sexo com uma mulher. Ele queria tudo dela.

— **Ele** ainda está lá? — Isabella sussurrou. Ela não sabia por que sequer se preocupou em sussurrar uma vez que ele iria ouvir.

Nessie riu.

— Sim, e eu não acho que se esconder ajuda.

Isabella endireitou-se atrás da arara de roupas.

— Não custava tentar. — Ela murmurou, chutando-se interiormente pela escolha de escapar esta noite. Ela veio aqui para passear, só para sair de casa. Não era como se ela tivesse algum dinheiro para comprar alguma coisa. Droga, ela deveria ter apenas se escondido em seu quarto, de novo.

— Bem, aparentemente isso não vai ajudar, porque ele está vindo para cá agora. — Nessie sorriu maliciosamente. — Acho que eu vou ver quem está passeando pela praça de alimentação agora.

— Nessie! Não se atreva... Nessie? Volte aqui! Traidora! — Isabella sussurrou para Nessie. Ela iria se vingar de uma maneira ou de outra.

Edward parou a meio metro, na frente dela. Sua mandíbula estava rígida, seus olhos eram frios. — Você está me evitando? — Ele deixou escapar.

Ela desviou o olhar, fingindo olhar para um vestido.

— Não, eu não estou.

— Sim, você está.

— Você está imaginando coisas. — Disse ela em um tom condescendente.

— Eu estou? — Ele se aproximou, ela recuou. — Isso era o que eu pensava.

— O quê? Eu estou fazendo compras. — Disse ela em um tom inocente, enquanto virava as costas para ele. Ele estava tão lindo. Estava vestindo uma camisa azul, gravata preta e sua calça o deixava muito gostoso. Sua arma o fazia parecer perigoso.

— Não, você está me evitando.

Ela zombou.

— Alguém pensa demais sobre si mesmo.

— Não é isso. No mês passado você fugiu toda vez que me viu ou se escondeu atrás de alguma coisa. — Ele fez um gesto para a arara de roupas. — Você se esconde em seu quarto, ignora minhas batidas na porta e sai uma hora mais cedo de manhã ou espera até que eu saia, só para me evitar. Você começou a comer em seu quarto, quando comecei a descer durante a hora do jantar e não usou nosso banheiro por três semanas.

Isabella casualmente andou para outra seção. Esta proximidade estava mexendo com sua cabeça. Ela precisava de alguma distância, só para pensar claramente. Ele tinha esse efeito sobre ela. Era o único. Seria muito mais fácil para ela se tivesse medo dele.

— Você está fazendo isso de novo! — Disse ele, andando atrás dela.

Ela riu fracamente.

— Eu não estou, eu estou olhando... para... — ela gaguejou. O que diabos ela estava olhando? Ha! Ela ainda estava na seção feminina, embora as roupas parecessem ser um pouco maiores aqui.

—Então, quando o pacote da alegria chega? Eu suponho que nós estamos falando da Imaculada Conceição.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho. Ele era um homem horrível, horrível.

— Estou procurando para uma amiga. — Ela mentiu.

— Que gentil da sua parte, — ele disse secamente. — Eu pensei que as mulheres comprassem para o bebê.

Ela encolheu os ombros e decidiu seguir com a mentira.

— Não há nenhuma lei que diz que eu não posso comprar algo bom para uma amiga.

— Claro que não. Então, qual é o nome dessa amiga?

— Uh... Betty?

— Betty é uma pessoa de sorte por ter uma amiga como você. — Ele disse casualmente.

— Pelo menos ela não está me perseguindo.

—Quem está lhe perseguindo? — Ele perguntou enquanto olhava as camisas.

Ela se virou para ele, com os punhos nos quadris e assobiou.

— Você está!

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

— Pare com isso!

Ainda rindo, ele disse.

— Sinto muito, mas...

— Você deveria sentir mesmo.

— Eu vim aqui para encontrar algumas camisas novas. Eu não sabia que você estava aqui e eu não estou lhe seguindo. Você está apenas paranoica. — Ele mentiu, parcialmente. Ele precisava de novas camisas. Quando Seth disse a ele onde ela estava, essa necessidade tornou- se urgente.

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

— Então, você está dizendo que não está me perseguindo?

Ele fez seu melhor para parecer inocente.

— Claro que não.

Ela incisivamente olhou para suas mãos vazias.

— Então, onde estão suas camisas?

Droga.

— Eu vi você antes de encontrar alguma.

— Por qual entrada você veio?

— O que é isso, a Inquisição Espanhola?

— Basta responder a pergunta.

— Tudo bem, a entrada da frente.

— Ha! — Uma mulher que estava passando com uma criança pequena pulou e saiu correndo.

Ele riu.

— Calma, você está assustando os nativos.

Ela fez um gesto calmamente para frente da loja.

— Se você realmente entrou pela porta da frente você teria que passar por suas camisas e você não teria me visto.

Caramba.

— Eu não preciso lhe ver, Isabella. — Ele se inclinou, colocando a boca ao lado de sua orelha. — Seu cheiro me chama. Ele grita por mim.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Podia... podia ser qualquer um.

Ele exalou, banhando a pele dela em seu hálito quente, que enviou arrepios por sua espinha.

— Não, querida, ninguém mais, nada mais me chama da maneira que você faz. Você é minha sereia, me chamando para a praia. Meu farol. Você é a única coisa que eu desejo.

— Eu não entendo. É só sangue. — Ela sussurrou.

Ele suspirou profundamente, enviando outra onda de ar quente contra sua pele.

—Não, eu vejo que você não entende. — Ele passou os lábios sobre sua nuca. Ela cheirava tão bem.

— Eu não tenho medo de você. — Disse ela com firmeza.

O cheiro de excitação feminina o afetou, muito. Ele gemeu contra sua pele.

— Não, você definitivamente não tem medo de mim. — Ele deu um beijo em seu pescoço. — Eu não quero que você tenha medo. — Outro beijo.

— Porque você quer o meu sangue. — Ela engasgou.

Seus beijos a fizeram contorcer. Sentia-se tão bem. Ela gostava de tudo sobre ele. Ele a estava deixando louca. Ela não queria se sentir desse jeito por nenhum homem. Ela não queria ser sua mãe, que se apaixonava por todo cara que olhava para ela e fazia da sua vida tudo sobre um homem. Ela não podia se perder assim e, com Edward, ela estava com muito medo de que isso acontecesse.

— Edward, se você quer um pouco do meu sangue, eu poderia doá-lo. Isso deve resolver o seu problema.

Ele balançou a cabeça ligeiramente contra a curva de seu pescoço passando os lábios sobre sua pele de uma maneira deliciosa.

— Isso nunca seria o suficiente.

—Eu poderia fazê-lo uma vez por semana. — Acrescentou ela, parecendo esperançosa.

Suas mãos tomaram as dela, entrelaçando os dedos.

— Isso nunca seria o suficiente para mim. — Ele beijou seu pescoço com avidez.

Ela fechou os olhos e sua cabeça caiu para trás contra sua própria vontade.

—Quanto? — Ela lambeu os lábios. — Quando será o suficiente?

— Quando você for minha. — Ele rosnou contra sua pele.

Ela engasgou quando o ar frio atingiu seu pescoço. Olhou ao redor em transe. Ele se foi.

— No quesito de saídas essa foi boa. — Ela murmurou.

Suas palavras soavam em sua cabeça. O que ele quis dizer com "quando ela fosse dele"? Será que ele esperava que ela se tornasse sua vaca? Disponível para que ele se alimentasse sempre que se sentisse necessitado? Talvez ele quisesse dizer que iria drená-la de uma vez. Se todo o seu sangue estivesse em seu estômago, então, ele certamente iria fazê-la sua, ela imaginava.

Ela socou o travesseiro, tentando fazer a maldita coisa se comportar e se virou de novo. Se ele disse isso para mantê- la acordada a noite toda, bem, então ele certamente conseguiu. Ela se sentou de repente, chutando as cobertas.

— É isso! — Se ela ia ficar acordada a noite toda, então ele iria responder às suas perguntas. Ele ainda lhe devia duas horas. Ela tinha aquelas fotos reveladas e ampliadas como prometido. Até tinha as emoldurado e pendurado em seu quarto. Ele devia a ela e ela tinha a intenção de cobrar, agora.

Ele não ia escapar disso esta noite. Ela disparou em direção à porta do banheiro, abriu e engasgou.

Edward estava de pé, no vão da porta. Com todos os músculos em seu corpo tensionados fortemente. Seus olhos eram de um vermelho-fogo e ele parecia muito perigoso. Ela deu um passo para trás.

— Eu disse a mim mesmo que se você abrisse a porta... — Ele olhou para a porta e, em seguida, de volta para ela, correndo os olhos pelo seu top rosa bebê e calcinha combinando. —Que eu poderia ter o que queria. Esperei três horas... Eu não podia sair, Isabella. Eu tive que esperar... Eu tive que... — Ele deu um passo para dentro do quarto.

Pela primeira vez desde o incidente na sala de jantar, ela o temeu. Ele disse que seu sangue era sua fraqueza e ela o ignorou. Pensou que estava a salvo, desde que mantivesse suas portas trancadas e o evitasse, mas ela estava errada. Ela estava muito errada.

Ela deu um passo para trás lentamente. Tinha que sair daqui. Ele era muito rápido, ela sabia disso. A arma. Ela precisava da arma. Lentamente, mova-se lentamente. Ela deu mais um passo para trás, em direção ao armário.

— Vá embora, Edward. — Ela disse, na esperança de distraí-lo com conversa, tempo o suficiente para que pudesse pegar a arma. Além disso, ela disse isso com a esperança de que ele pudesse realmente escutar.

Ele deu mais um passo em sua direção.

— Eu não posso, Isabella, você não vê isso? Eu preciso de você.

— Não, o que você precisa é de um litro de plasma. Volte para o seu quarto, Edward, e beba de uma bolsa.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não.

— Edward, pense no que você está fazendo. Você não quer fazer isso. — Ela deu mais um passo e depois outro.

Graças a Deus Nessie vasculhou seu armário antes e deixou a porta aberta.

— Eu penso, você não pode ver, Isabella? Eu a quero tanto que não posso respirar. Eu não posso pensar. Todo pensamento é sobre você. Dia e noite, eu não penso em nada além de você. É perturbador, irritante, é um inferno. Você não vê? Eu não posso me segurar por mais tempo. Eu a quero tanto, Isabella. — Ele disse com uma voz sensual.

Ela se aproximou do armário. Só precisava alcançá-lo e pegar a arma. Em seguida, atirar. Ele seria nocauteado, machucado, mas viveria e ela também.

— Eu quero que você saia, Edward. Agora. — Ela estava na porta do armário agora.

— Não, eu sei que você quer isso, também. Posso sentir isso em você toda vez que está por perto. Você me quer tanto quanto eu quero você. Estou cheio de jogar este jogo, Isabella. Eu vim para pegar o que é meu por direito.

— Eu não sou sua, Edward. — Ela gritou quando pegou a arma. Ele a agarrou, empurrando-a para trás, os últimos metros até suas costas serem pressionadas contra a parede. Ela agarrou a arma com força.

Podia ver o contorno de seu corpo e seus olhos vermelhos.

— Você é minha, Isabella. Você sempre foi minha. Você só não sabia disso e nem eu, mas você é minha, querida, toda minha e eu nunca vou deixar você ir. — Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente enquanto se inclinava. Oh Deus, ele ia mordê-la!

O som da pistola armando era sua única advertência de que ela tinha a arma. Ele deveria ter percebido, mas não estava pensando claramente. Ela apertou o cano da arma na sua lateral.

— Afaste-se de mim. A cozinha está fechada então você terá que encontrar sua refeição em outro lugar. — Disse ela friamente.

Ele lentamente puxou a cabeça para trás.

— Isabella?

— Eu disse para você se mover para trás, você não vai me drenar esta noite!

— É disso que você acha que se trata? — Ele falou. Estava com raiva. Ele a queria tanto e ela pensou que ele queria alimentar-se dela. Ela não sabia que ele queria somente ela? Será que ela não o queria tanto como ele a queria?

— Se afaste.

— Não, eu não quero seu sangue!

Ela zombou.

— Mentiroso.

Ele agarrou a mão dela, que estava livre, trouxe-a para frente de sua boxer e guiou-a lentamente sob sua ereção. Ele gemeu baixinho.

— É por isso que estou aqui, Isabella. — Ele passou a mão dela pelo seu longo comprimento várias vezes e ela deixou. Estava muito chocada com o rumo dos acontecimentos. Também estava muito curiosa.

Ela nunca iria admitir que tinha gostado da última vez que fizeram isso. Ele era tão... tão grande. Sua ereção estava lutando contra o material de sua boxer e ela se perguntou se iria estourar o tecido. Sua testa caiu suavemente contra a dela. Ele estava ofegante, e ela percebeu que também estava. Ela nunca quis nada em sua vida como o queria neste momento. A dor em seu corpo, de negar a si mesmo por tanto tempo, estava se tornando demais. Ela precisava dele. Edward iria tirar essa dor.

Ele tirou a mão dele, mas ela não tirou a dela, tampouco parou de movê-la.

— Isso é tão bom. — Ele gemeu. Abaixou sua boca na dela e a beijou suavemente, sem pressa, fazendo-a se acostumar com a sensação de seus lábios. Ele pegou a arma

dela, colocando a trava de segurança e a devolvendo à prateleira, enquanto a beijava.

Seus lábios eram tão bons. Era bom demais para ser verdade. A qualquer momento ele iria forçar a língua dentro da boca dela e então não seria tão bom. Era assim que sempre acontecia. Ela rezou para que isso não acontecesse, mas ela sabia que iria. Isso a fez se sentir quase triste.

Os polegares de Edward se engancharam no cós da calcinha dela e ele puxou, rapidamente, arrebentando-as, sem machucá-la. Ela suspirou, abrindo a boca o suficiente para que ele deslizasse a língua para dentro e ele o fez. Ele gentilmente lambeu seus lábios e lentamente correu sua língua para dentro.

A língua dele era como seda quente. Ele se movia em sua boca, com confiança. Não foi rude e estranho, como com os outros homens. Ele brincou e a acariciou até que ela estava movendo a língua contra a dele, fazendo-o gemer de satisfação.

O ar frio em seu peito foi a sua única pista de que ele tinha rasgado a blusa dela, também. Suas mãos acariciavam gentilmente suas costas e traseiro, antes de passar para frente, onde ele as deslizou até seu estômago e sobre os seios, roçando os mamilos duros com a palma da mão.

Ela gemeu e apertou sua ereção. Ele gemeu em sua boca. Curiosa com a reação dele, ela parou de tocá-lo e puxou para baixo sua cueca, libertando-o. Seu pênis saltou livre, batendo contra o estômago dela.

Ele afastou a mão dela, quando ela foi pegá-lo novamente. Ela queria senti-lo.

— Minha vez.

— O quê? — Ela parecia atordoada.

—É a minha vez. — Ele simplesmente disse e pressionou quentes beijos de boca aberta em seu pescoço, até seu peito. Ele beijou e lambeu todo seu seio, exceto o mamilo. Os ignorou, deixando Isabella doida. Os mamilos ficaram dolorosamente duros. Ela se contorcia e gemia. Suas mãos se juntaram a sua boca e segurou seu peito, apertando suavemente e acariciando-a, mas também ignorou os mamilos.

Justamente quando ela pensou que ele iria finalmente aliviar a tensão em seu mamilo, ele moveu sua boca para o próximo peito e fez a mesma coisa. Ela fechou os olhos.

— Por favor, Edward!

Ele riu contra sua pele. Sua língua molhada sacudiu seu mamilo, muito duro. Ela suspirou e gemeu alto.

— É isso o que você quer?

— Sim. — Ela praticamente gritou. Sua boca se fechou sobre o mamilo, puxando-o na boca, onde ele chupou duro enquanto sacudia a língua contra ele. Ele beliscou e torceu o outro mamilo entre os dedos. A parte inferior de seu estômago parecia que estava inchada. Era tão doloroso. Ela precisava de alívio.

A boca de Edward deixou seus seios para suas mãos muito capazes. Ele lambeu e mordiscou o caminho até suas pernas. Ela tentou fechar as pernas por causa da vergonha. Ele pressionou beijos ao redor da área que estava desnuda para ele, até o topo de seu monte. Quando ele começou a lamber a área com a língua, ela gemeu o nome dele e, lentamente, abriu as pernas para ele.

Ele traçou a fenda com a ponta da língua. Ela estava tão molhada e inchada. Ele não se cansava de seu sabor. Tinha que ter mais. Empurrou sua língua dentro dela. Ela gemeu quando seus quadris instintivamente empurraram contra sua boca. Ele passou a língua em torno de sua abertura.

Todo músculo em seu corpo estava tenso. Ela estava se impedindo de se mover contra ele. Naquele momento ele não queria nada mais do que ela montando em sua boca. A simples ideia disso fez seu pênis saltar em antecipação.

Ele retirou sua boca dela, fazendo-a gemer.

— Está tudo bem, baby. Coloque a perna por cima do meu ombro. — Quando ela não se moveu, ele moveu a perna dela, levantando-a por cima de seu ombro. Ela parecia confusa. — Está tudo bem.

As mãos dele deixaram seus seios e foram para seu traseiro. Ele deslizou a língua pelo âmago dela, fazendo-a gemer alto. Suas mãos agarraram suas nádegas com força, movendo-a contra sua boca. Levou apenas alguns segundos para Isabella seguir sua liderança. Ela usou sua perna em suas costas como apoio para mover-se contra sua boca. Logo ela estava se movendo por conta própria.

Ela não podia acreditar que estava fazendo isso. Mais tarde, quando pensasse nisso, morreria de vergonha, mas agora ela morreria se parasse. Parecia o paraíso. Sua língua era forte e firme dentro dela. Ele gemeu, enviando deliciosas vibrações através dela. Ela se moveu contra ele com mais força, ela não conseguia evitar e ele não pareceu se importar. Na verdade, ele parecia amar isso, a julgar pelos seus gemidos.

— Edward... — Ela gemeu com os olhos fechados, enquanto se movia contra a sua boca em um movimento circular. Ele sacudiu forte a língua dentro dela fazendo-a agarrar sua cabeça para apoiar e para mantê-lo lá. Ela olhou para baixo para ver dois belos e brilhantes olhos vermelhos olhando para ela. Isso a mandou direto para o limite.

Ela se segurou por sua preciosa vida, quando um clímax rasgou através dela. Ela gritou seu nome uma e outra vez, até que estava fraca demais para se mover. Ainda assim, ele não parou. Ele a lambeu mais suavemente. Se concentrando em provocá-la. Era demais. Seu corpo não poderia lidar com isso, de novo, tão cedo.

— Edward... não... por favor... eu não posso fazer isso de novo... é demais. — Ela ofegou.

Ele deu um beijo suave contra sua fenda. Limpou a boca com as costas da mão e se levantou. — Shh, está tudo bem. — Ele a pegou e a levou para a cama. Arrastou-se ao lado dela puxando-a para seus braços.

Ela pressionou beijos preguiçosos no seu queixo.

— Mmmm, aquilo foi tão bom, Edward. Obrigada. — Disse ela, sonolenta.

Ele riu.

— De nada!

— Seus olhos ainda estão vermelhos. — Ela murmurou, seguido por um longo bocejo.

— Você está cansada, querida? — Ele deu um beijo em sua testa.

— Mmmhmm. — Ela fechou os olhos.

Ela não ia dormir. Ainda não.

— Posso ter um beijo de boa noite, então? — Ele perguntou suavemente.

Ela se virou para ele com um doce sorriso sonolento.

— Sim.

**Ele** colocou as mãos em seu quadril, segurando-a firme enquanto se inclinava e roçava os lábios sobre os dela em um beijo provocativo. Ele moveu os lábios nos dela até que ela se moveu contra os dele. Ele lentamente aprofundou o beijo e esperou enquanto ela lentamente acordava, e o beijo se tornava faminto.

Isabella sentiu seu corpo se agitar mais uma vez. Não tinha escolha, com Edward lentamente movendo seus quadris contra os dela. Ele a segurou firmemente contra ele, enquanto deslizava sua ereção contra sua fenda.

Ela estava molhada novamente. Ele podia sentir a evidência conforme ela cobria seu eixo rígido com cada passagem. Ela gemeu em sua boca, deixando-o saber que amava o atrito tanto quanto ele.

— Erga sua perna. — Disse ele em voz baixa.

Sua mão já estava puxando a perna dela para cima, enquanto ele falava. Ele puxou os quadris para trás e se virou para frente, até que estava pressionado contra sua fenda. Ele abaixou a perna dela. Parecia meio engraçado ter sua ereção presa entre as pernas dela e escapando pelo outro lado.

Deixou de ser engraçado quando ele começou a se mover.

— Oh Deus! — Ela engasgou. Era uma sensação inteiramente nova. Ele estava esfregando seu clitóris com cada movimento e provocando seu núcleo.

Ele segurou seu seio quando a beijou e empurrou suavemente entre as suas pernas. Mais umidade apareceu entre as suas pernas. Será que ele não entendia o que estava fazendo? Era demais. Era mais do que da última vez. Ela precisava de mais.

— Por favor! Edward, por favor!

— Por favor, o quê? — Ele perguntou contra sua boca.

— Por favor!

Ele empurrou mais duramente embora mais lentamente entre suas pernas.

— Você me quer dentro de você?

— Sim!

— Eu quero isso também. — Disse ele em voz baixa. Usando seu corpo, ele a virou de costas. Suas pernas subiram para se enrolarem ao redor dele, segurando-o com força contra ela. Ela estava com medo de que ele parasse. Não havia nenhuma possibilidade disso acontecer.

— Isso vai doer. — Ele alertou.

— Eu não me importo, Edward! Somente faça isso, por favor! — Ela implorou.

Ele riu suavemente, enquanto se posicionava. Ele podia vê-la. Ele podia ver tudo. A escuridão não significava nada para ele. Ele viu tudo tão claramente como se fosse dia embora em tons de azul e ele nunca esteve tão feliz com isso, quanto estava agora.

Ela podia ver seus olhos no escuro. Eles eram brilhantes e intensos, mas não podia ver sua mandíbula se apertar com força ou o olhar de posse em seu rosto. Ela era dele. Ela só não sabia disso ainda.

Ele lentamente empurrou, vendo a expressão em seu rosto. Ele passou através de sua entrada e continuou a empurrar.

Foi o mais apertado que ele já tinha experimentado. Ele sempre lidou com mulheres com experiência. Ele tinha muito medo de ser o primeiro de qualquer mulher e não faria isso de qualquer maneira. Ele foi criado para acreditar que se você deflorasse virgens, você a roubava de seu futuro marido. Não, naquela época, você se casava com a mulher que você deflorava e essa regra tinha ficado com ele até hoje.

Ele teve que parar quando se deparou com a evidência de sua virgindade. Uma vez que ele a rompesse, ela era dele. Não foi isso que o impediu, entretanto. Uma vez que ele rompesse sua virgindade, haveria dor e sangue.

O sangue de Isabella.

Ele não sabia como iria reagir, uma vez que seu sangue atingisse o ar. Por que ele não tinha pensado nisso antes? Tudo em que ele pensou, desde o dia na beira da estrada, foi se enterrar até o fundo no corpo dela. É claro que ele iria começar a pensar com clareza, uma vez que estivesse dentro dela, ele pensou secamente.

— Edward tem algo errado? — A voz dela era de dor.

— Eu não posso fazer isso. — Disse ele, se afastando dela.

— Edward? — Sua voz tremeu. — Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Sou eu?

Oh Deus, ela estava quebrando seu coração.

— Não, querida, você não fez nada. — Ele afastou-se de seu corpo.

Foi a coisa mais difícil que já tinha feito em sua vida. Ele virou de costas para ela e se sentou na beirada da cama.

Suas mãos se apertaram em punhos em seu colo. Ele baixou a cabeça e tentou se acalmar. Seu corpo tremia de necessidade, por ela.

— Edward? — Ela se moveu- sobre a cama, até que estava abraçando-o. Pressionando os seios contra suas costas.

Ele balançou a cabeça em agonia.

— Baby, por favor, pare, você está me matando.

— Parar com o quê?

— De me tocar.

Ela se afastou.

— Você não quer que eu o toque? — A voz dela quebrou.

— Eu quero tanto que você me toque, baby. É tudo em que eu consigo pensar, mas nos esquecemos de algo.

— Preservativos?

Ele riu asperamente.

— Não, eu não preciso deles. Doenças não conseguem viver no meu corpo.

— Então o quê?

— Sangue, baby, você vai sangrar quando eu tirar sua virgindade e eu tenho medo da minha reação ao seu sangue. Eu não confio em mim mesmo para não ter uma sede de sangue.

—Alguma vez você já dormiu com uma mulher enquanto ela estava sangrando? — Ela perguntou, curiosa.

Ele se encolheu.

— Eu não quero falar sobre outras mulheres, Isabella. Eu não estive com uma mulher em um tempo muito longo. Elas não significavam nada para mim, e agora significam menos ainda. — Ele ouviu sua respiração.

— Você é a única com quem já me importei na minha vida. Acredite em mim, se eu não gostasse de você, eu já teria tomado sua virgindade, exatamente agora, sem pensar duas vezes. Eu não posso lhe machucar. — Ele deixou cair o rosto em suas mãos.

— Responda a pergunta. Você já dormiu com uma mulher enquanto ela estava menstruada?

Ele suspirou.

— Sim. — Esse costumava ser um dos seus momentos favoritos com uma mulher. Ele amava degustar sangue misturado com os sucos de excitação.

— Você já teve um problema com sede de sangue, quando fez isso?

— Não, eu estava sempre no controle.

— Então, você nunca mordeu nenhuma delas?

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos em frustração.

— Eu nunca disse isso.

Isabella se afastou dele. Ela se sentou no meio da cama e levantou suas pernas, abraçando-as. — Se você as mordeu, então por que seria um problema se eu sangrasse um pouco?

As mãos dele caíram de volta em seu colo.

— Eu as mordi por causa do prazer e da fome. Era uma maneira de conseguir o que eu queria e dar para elas algo em troca.

— Algo em troca? — Ela estava confusa.

— Uma mordida durante o sexo faz com que o orgasmo seja mais intenso. Isso também faz com que o sangue de uma mulher corra mais rápido, para que eu possa me alimentar depressa sem que a mulher perceba que ela foi apenas meu lanche da meia-noite.

— Mas você nunca matou nenhuma delas? — Ela perguntou.

— Não.

— Então, então nós estaremos seguros.

Ele riu sem humor.

— Não, nós não estaríamos seguros. Você se lembra do dia em que nos conhecemos?

— Sim, no carro.

— Você se lembra do que aconteceu no carro? — Ele olhou por cima do ombro para vê-la.

— Sim, Nessie deu em cima de você. Seth tirou dez anos da minha vida com essa pergunta sobre putas e você foi muito rude.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Sim, eu fui, mas você está esquecendo o mais importante.

— O quê?

— Você se cortou.

— E?

— E, foi só porque as duas crianças estavam lá para me fazer parar e pensar, que me foquei e afastei. A única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar era ficar bem longe de você e por isso eu entrei. Quanto mais eu me afastava de você, mais claramente eu pensava. Eu tive que lutar contra o desejo de voltar. Lembrei-me do que estava em jogo e o que aconteceria se eu tomasse você. Isabella, você não tem ideia do quão ruim foi.

— Não tenho ideia sobre o que? O que você teve que parar a si mesmo de fazer?

Ele só olhou para ela.

— O que, Edward, me diga qual foi o grande negócio?

— Eu teria pulado sobre aquele carro e rasgado a sua garganta com os dentes e não teria nada neste mundo que teria me arrancado de você até que eu tivesse a última gota de seu sangue na minha língua.

— Oh, eu acho que isso explica tudo. — Isabella disse ironicamente, tentando aliviar o clima depois da confissão.

— Eu tentei explicar isso para você, Isabella.

— Sim, você fez.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Não diga isso.

— Eu não sei mais o que dizer. Eu não posso correr nenhum risco com você. Eu não quero lhe machucar.

— E se eu sangrasse, você perderia o controle? — Ela perguntou.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Se você se cortasse agora, você teria que correr para pegar sua arma e orar a Deus para que eu pudesse me segurar por tempo suficiente para que você pudesse colocar uma bala no meio dos meus olhos.

Ela fez uma careta.

— Se você sangrasse enquanto eu estivesse dentro de você, quando eu já estivesse fora de controle, eu provavelmente iria lhe foder até que você estivesse adequadamente drenada.

—Muito obrigado pelas palavras gentis. — Ela murmurou.

— Eu não vou adoçar isso para você, Isabella. Você precisa entender os perigos de estar comigo. Você entre todas as pessoas precisa saber.

— Eu ainda não entendo isso. Por que eu? O que é tão diferente em mim?

Ele olhou para longe dela.

— Eu não sei. Eu nunca ouvi falar disso acontecendo com ninguém antes.

— Então o sangue de todo mundo tem o mesmo gosto?

— Não, de cada pessoa é diferente.

— Como assim?

— Baby, nós podemos fazer isso outra hora?

— Você está bem?

— Não. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Eu não consigo pensar em nada além de você agora. Eu preciso sair desse quarto antes que eu faça algo estúpido.

— Oh, você pode apenas responder aquela pergunta? — Ela percebeu pela primeira vez que o corpo dele tremia.

Ela ouviu sua ingestão rápida de respiração.

— Algumas pessoas tem um gosto ruim, muito ruim. Pode ser por causa de uma doença, da idade, há uma série de coisas que podem dar errado no corpo humano e todas elas aparecem no sangue.

— Faz sentido. — Ela concordou.

— Digamos que uma pessoa coma muitos doces, então o seu sangue será doce. O mesmo pode ser dito sobre o álcool ou drogas, eu sentiria o gosto disso. Outros... bem, acho que de todas as coisas que você faz durante o dia, o que você come, o que você bebe, o ar que você respira, as pessoas que a cercam. Tudo isso influencia o seu sangue. Faz o sangue de cada pessoa único.

— Ok, então tudo que nós temos que fazer é descobrir o que está fazendo meu sangue ser único, então eu vou ficar longe disso. — Ela se sentiu aliviada. Isso devia ser bem simples. Ela mudaria sua dieta e limparia seu sistema. Isso poderia demorar um pouco, mas ela poderia fazer isso.

Edward se levantou.

— Isabella, não é tão simples assim. Não é nada que você está comendo ou fazendo que está causando isso.

— Como você sabe? Eu poderia de alguma forma estar fazendo uma variedade de coisas corretas que me fazem irresistível.

Edward manteve-se de costas para ela. Ela não precisava ver o quanto ele ainda estava excitado. Era mais do que doloroso.

— Isabella, não é nada que você está fazendo. Posso garantir isso pelo fato de você ainda estar viva. Se fosse apenas com base no seu sangue você já teria sido morta há

muito tempo. Apenas sair à noite a colocaria em perigo se esse fosse o caso.

— Talvez, eu nunca me deparei com um vampiro antes.

— Isabella, você se lembra, há dois meses, quando eu estava no bar e alguns de seus amigos arrastaram você até lá?

— Sim. — Ela provavelmente não ia esquecer aquela noite. Toda mulher parecia só ter olhos para ele. E cada bêbado parecia ter as mãos bobas sobre ela.

— Havia cinco vampiros lá naquela noite. Se o seu sangue tivesse exercido um décimo do poder que ele tem sobre mim, eu nunca teria sido capaz de mantê-los longe de você. Eles teriam me rasgado e todos os outros que estivessem em seu caminho.

— Espere, você me protegeu?

— Sim, é claro.

— Se o meu sangue não tem o mesmo valor para eles como tem para você, então por que eles estavam atrás de mim?

Ele suspirou.

— Você é uma virgem, Isabella. Seu sangue é puro. É um deleite. Além disso, você é uma mulher muito bonita. Eles seriam tolos de não querer você.

— Então, eu ainda sou uma...

— Sim, eu não a tomei. — Ele se moveu em direção à porta. — Sinto muito sobre isso, baby. Boa noite.

Ele estava à beira das lágrimas. Vinte minutos depois de deixar o quarto dela ele ainda não tinha conseguido encontrar alívio. Não importava o quanto ele pensasse nela, a forma como ela parecia, o gosto e a maneira como ela se movia sobre sua boca, o alívio não vinha. Pelos últimos dez minutos, ele tinha estado preso à beira da liberação.

— Então este é o inferno. — Ele baixou a mão e respirou fundo. Ele precisava pensar em outra coisa, algo para distraí- lo. Pesca. Não havia nada sexual sobre pesca. Ganchos, iscas, sujeira, o balanço do barco... balançando... movimento... Isabella. Puta que pariu!

A porta do banheiro de Isabella abriu. Ele esperou para ouvir o clique. Ouviu quando ela ligou o chuveiro. Ele olhou para o relógio para ver que eram duas da manhã. Ela nunca tomava banho tão tarde.

Um sentimento rasgou por ele. Ele a machucou. De alguma forma, ele a machucou e ela precisava de água quente para aliviar quaisquer dores que ele causou. Merda. Pensando bem, ele pode ter sido um pouco rude, com as mãos e a boca. Ele sabia que não a tinha cortado com suas presas, ele definitivamente teria notado isso.

Ele ouviu um movimento contra a porta.

— O que... — Por que ela estava enfiando uma toalha debaixo da porta dele? Ele se sentou na cama e jogou as pernas para o lado, olhando para a porta atentamente. Ela estava tramando algo.

Ela estava respirando com dificuldade e murmurando alguma coisa, que mesmo ele não podia ouvir. Caminhou até a porta e ouviu atentamente. A água estava espirrando em sua pele, ok ela estava no chuveiro, nada nefasto nisso. Ela começou a resmungar mais alto.

— Só faça isso... não seja tão covarde... bem, posso fazer isso, eu posso... bem... — Ele esperou com antecipação. O que ela estava fazendo que era necessário uma conversa estimulante? Ele se encontrou prendendo a respiração. Depois de um longo momento, ela suspirou e murmurou. — Eu sou uma medrosa. — Ele queria sorrir, mas estava ficando um pouco preocupado

— Isabella?

Ela chiou. Sim, ela estava definitivamente tramando algo e ela não queria que ele soubesse sobre isso.

— Sairei em minuto. — Sua voz estava tensa. — Você está bem?

— Oh, eu estou bem. Er, eu poderia incomodá-lo com uma coisa? — Ela parecia mais alegre.

— Claro.

— Você poderia ir lá embaixo, até a cozinha? Eu estou realmente com fome.

Ela queria que ele fosse embora.

— Claro, o que você quer?

— Um, você poderia fazer uma torrada com manteiga? E uma Coca-Cola? — Ela o queria longe por um tempo. Sabia que ele não sabia usar a maldita torradeira.

— Claro. Eu vou agora mesmo.

Isabella ouviu quando ele abriu a gaveta da cômoda, provavelmente para pegar algumas roupas. Ela prendeu a respiração quando a porta abriu, fechou e ela ouviu seus passos desaparecendo.

— Graças a Deus. — Ela murmurou.

Era muito difícil fazer isso. Ela não precisava do Sr. Supersônico ouvindo do lado de fora da porta. Ela olhou para o vibrador em suas mãos. Foi ideia de Renée dar um presente de Natal adequado para sua virginal filha. Não que Renée soubesse que ela era virgem. Se ela soubesse, Isabella nunca iria parar de ouvir sobre isso.

Renée empurraria homens em sua direção. Teria que mergulhar na rua para evitá-los. Ela riu da imagem. Não, ela tinha que se concentrar. Segurou o vibrador branco longo e fino em sua mão, era duro e parecia que ia doer.

Talvez ela devesse escolher um diferente. Ela só escolheu este porque era o mais fino e realmente não se assemelhava a um pênis. Ela queria que isso fosse visto como um procedimento puramente médico. Seu hímen precisava ser rompido. Com isso fora, ela poderia perder sua virgindade com Edward.

Romper seu hímen com um vibrador de plástico que a lembrava de um dedo longo não era perder a virgindade, ela disse a si mesmo. Ela só estava fazendo o possível para que

eles pudessem fazer amor sem ele ter que se preocupar. Ela olhou para a ponta dura, de novo.

— Oh, isso vai doer para caramba. — Ela quase choramingou. Os outros não pareciam que iriam fazer o trabalho. Sua mãe comprou-lhe uma variedade de brinquedos sexuais por causa da situação com James. Renée não queria que Isabella corresse para algum "perdedor" porque ela estava com tesão, essas foram suas palavras. Suas palavras exatas. Era um pouco lisonjeiro que Renée achasse que ela era boa demais para homens como aquele.

— Somente faça isso. — Ela disse para si mesmo.

Ela nunca tinha usado nenhum dos brinquedos que Renée tinha comprado. Simplesmente os jogou em uma caixa de sapatos e os escondeu, era muito embaraçoso e arriscado jogá-los fora. E se sua avó os visse, ou Seth os encontrasse e pensasse que eram brinquedos? Ela morreria de humilhação se o encontrasse brincando de espadas com eles.

Então, ela os manteve e agora estava usando um deles para romper seu hímen para que pudesse dormir com seu namorado, bem, ele não era exatamente seu namorado, mas ela queria dormir com ele, desesperadamente. Ele falou sobre sua atração desesperada pelo seu sangue, mas ele não entendia a dela por ele.

Ele era como uma droga para ela. Ela ansiava por ele dia e noite. Então, é claro que o evitava o quanto podia, mas agora que finalmente teve um gosto dele, ela não conseguia conter-se. Ela precisava dele. E se esta era a maneira de fazer isso, então ela engoliria o medo e acabaria com isso. Ela respirou fundo, novamente, se perguntando se ela iria sugar todo o ar do quarto enquanto se preparava para fazer isso. Agachou-se e colocou a ponta do vibrador entre as pernas.

— Apenas uma pequena picada. — Isso foi o que ela leu na internet. Ela tinha pulado para seu computador assim que ele saiu do quarto, tentando encontrar maneiras de evitar o sangramento. A única coisa que ela encontrou foi romper o hímen sozinha ou ir ver um médico, para fazer isso. Ela só iria sangrar quando ele rompesse e isso só acontecia na primeira vez, então aqui estava ela agachada, nua, na banheira, com um vibrador assustador. Ah, um momento digno de um cartão de felicitações da Hallmark.

Depois de se certificar de que seus pés não iam deslizar e mandá-la voando sobre sua bunda, ela empurrou o vibrador para dentro e engasgou. Isso não foi o que ela sentiu quando Edward fez isso. Tinha sido bom, parecia liso e molhado. Isso foi... isso foi... nenhuma dessas coisas.

Ela estava seca e doeu. Parecia que estava ficando em carne viva.

— Ui... ui... uii... ui... — Ela empurrou um pouco mais e encontrou resistência. Finalmente. Ela olhou para cima, e não que ela não conseguisse ouvir e sentir a água espirrando, mas ela queria ter certeza de que ela estava correndo.

Assim que ela rompesse o hímen, estaria puxando esse dedo horrível pra fora dela e se lavando. Ela precisava diluir o sangue rapidamente para que o cheiro não chegasse até Edward. Ela só esperava que a toalha que tinha enfiado debaixo da porta a ajudasse onde ela falhasse.

— É isso. — Disse ela, tentando parecer corajosa. Ela passou a língua sobre os lábios e tomou várias respirações rápidas. — Apenas faça isso.

— O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? — A voz de Edward trovejou no pequeno cômodo.

Ela virou rapidamente para o lado, para olhar para ele e escorregou, caindo fundo sobre o vibrador, forçando-o completamente para dentro. Dor agonizante e afiada rasgou através dela. Ela lançou um grito de gelar o sangue.

— Oh merda! — Sangue escorria por baixo de Isabella. Foi preciso tudo que Edward tinha para ignorar isso e suas presas, que estavam pulsando com a visão e o olfato. Isabella estava chorando e de alguma forma isso foi o suficiente para mantê-lo focado.

Ele caiu de joelhos e a levantou gentilmente. Algo branco, bem, branco com sangue estava saindo dela. Com dois dedos ele gentilmente puxou-o para fora dela. Parecia... bem, ele não tinha certeza exatamente com o que isso parecia. Era um cruzamento entre um dedo e uma tampa de caneta. Isso não era uma caneta, era? Ele o virou em suas mãos e notou que o sangue já tinha ido embora, graças à água.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou.

— O que você acha que é? — Ela retrucou. Isso o trouxe de volta para ela. Ela estava cobrindo o rosto com as duas mãos e chorando. Felizmente, o sangue tinha parado de correr por entre suas pernas.

Ficou claro que ela tinha rompido seu hímen. Pela aparência e pelo cheiro disso, tinha sido muito doloroso. Ela não estava excitada. Deve ter sido muito doloroso para ela. Isso foi culpa dele. Ele deveria saber que ela faria algo assim. Ele tampou a banheira e abriu mais o chuveiro. Um banho quente iria ajudá-la.

Isabella se enrolou ao seu lado, de costas para ele e chorou em suas mãos. Isso foi culpa dele. Deveria ter sido especial para ela e ela não deveria estar chorando. Ele teria feito isso bom para ela. Teria se certificado de que ela gozasse primeiro e ela estaria molhada. Ele simplesmente não tinha conseguido terminar. Ela teve que fazer isso por ele. Ele se sentia menos homem por isso.

— Isso dói. — Ela choramingou.

Ele se inclinou e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

— Eu sei que dói, baby. Eu sinto muito.

— Isso deveria doer tanto assim?

Ele deveria mentir? Não.

— Não, querida, não deveria doer tanto assim. Deveria doer no começo e então, se você estivesse com o homem certo, a dor teria ido embora deixando somente o prazer. Você ficaria dolorida por um dia ou dois.

— Oh, você já fez isso antes?

— O quê? Tomar a virgindade alguém?

— Sim?

—Não. Meu irmão foi casado duas vezes. Nós conversamos sobre isso, e é claro que os outros caras falam sobre isso. Não, eu propositadamente evitei virgens.

— Então, por que dói comigo? — Ela perguntou através de um soluço.

Ele a beijou novamente.

—Primeiro, você não estava excitada, e outro, você enfiou essa coisa estranha de plástico em você e, se você estiver seca, isso realmente machucaria. Então é claro que você praticamente lançou isso em si mesma.

— Isso foi porque você me assustou!

— Sinto muito, querida. — Ele beijou a cabeça dela de novo.

— E-Eu cheiro diferente agora?

— Huh?

— Eu ainda cheiro como uma virgem?

Ele correu o nariz sobre seu pescoço. — Sim, mas você cheira um pouco diferente. Você ainda tem um cheiro puro, mas de um jeito diferente.

— Ah, então eu suponho que isso não muda a forma como o meu sangue cheira para você?

— Não, não muda, querida. Eu ainda quero você. — Ele a viu estremecer. — Venha, querida, vamos leva-la para a cama antes que você pegue um resfriado. — Ele esvaziou a

banheira e a pegou, envolvendo-a em uma toalha. Ela não podia desenrolar seu corpo, doía muito.

Ele a deitou em sua cama.

— Edward?

— Sim? — Ele se arrastou ao seu lado, vestindo jeans.

— Você pode fazer isso melhorar?

Ela queria que ele fizesse amor com ela e mandasse a dor embora.

— Não, querida, eu não vou tocar em você hoje à noite. Eu não sei qual o dano que você fez a si mesmo. Então, até que nos saibamos, eu estou fora dos limites para você.

— Droga. — Ela parecia tão decepcionada e fofa, que ele enterrou o rosto em seu cabelo e segurou qualquer som, enquanto seu corpo tremia de tanto rir em silêncio.

Ela o golpeou no braço.

— Eu sei que você está rindo! Você é tão mau! Esta é a coisa mais embaraçosa que já aconteceu comigo e você está rindo!

— **Oh, Deus**, isso é a coisa mais embaraçosa que já aconteceu comigo. — Isabella resmungou por trás da cortina de cabelo que escondia seu rosto quando ela se inclinou para frente.

Ela esperava entrar e fugir rapidamente. Esperou dois dias para esta consulta, com vergonha de ir a sala de emergência. Dois dias de dor e desconforto. Dois dias de ficar em casa e mentindo para todo mundo sobre o que doía. Pior, dois dias de não poder tocar em Edward.

Nos últimos dois dias, ele tinha sido tão atencioso. Ele parou pela casa sempre que pôde para fazer companhia a ela ou levar alguma coisa. Ele era tão doce e gentil que estava a matando. Para iniciar, um relacionamento assim a estava matando. Não poder tocá-lo era uma tortura. Fiel à sua palavra, ele não tentou nada. Ele a queria, ela sabia disso.

Para as duas últimas noites ela adormeceu em seus braços com a evidência de sua excitação pressionando suas costas ou coxa. Ele nunca a empurrou ou ofereceu qualquer coisa. A única coisa que a permitiu foi sessões de amassos. Em seguida, ele parava abruptamente antes que as coisas ficassem fora de mão e ia para o banheiro tomar uma ducha fria. Então agora ela estava ferida e frustrada além da crença, mas isso ainda não era a pior parte. Nem perto disso. Edward rindo e brincando sobre isso era o pior.

Uma vez que ele descobriu o que era esse dedo sem unha e de onde veio ele não conseguia parar de rir. Ele queria ver a caixa e não parava de importuná-la até que ela lhe mostrou. Em seguida, para a próxima meia hora, ele a fez rir com suas piadas e observações. É claro que ele ouviu falar de vibradores e brinquedos sexuais, mas nunca teve um em suas mãos.

Toda vez que alguém perguntava como ela se machucou ou quando a vovó se ofereceu para beijar o dodói para sarar e o dodói era uma dor de estômago, Edward começava a rir incontrolavelmente até que ela ria com ele. Ele se sentia mal é claro, mas achou essa coisa toda engraçada, até que ela chorou. Em seguida, ele ficou muito sério, segurou-a e a colocou em uma banheira de hidromassagem, pedindo-lhe para deixá-lo levá-la para a emergência. Quando ela se recusou, ele dobrou seus esforços para se certificar de que ela estava confortável.

— Então, você realmente esteve na sala de parto? — Ele segurou a mão dela, enquanto lhe acariciava com polegar, mas sua atenção estava claramente em outro lugar.

O homem mais velho do outro lado da sala, irradiava alegria.

— A primeira vez que ela esteve aqui, me arrastou para o quarto. — Ele riu. Sua mulher muito grávida deu-lhe um tapa brincalhão no braço. — As duas últimas vezes eles não conseguiram me manter fora de lá. É tão incrível. Você vai adorar.

Edward parecia relaxado, mas sua mão disse-lhe uma história diferente. Ele parou de se mover. — Vocês dois estão esperando? — A esposa do homem perguntou.

— Não, ainda não. — Disse Edward sem problemas. Ela era a única que ouviu o desejo em seu tom. — Então, eles realmente o deixaram cortar o cordão umbilical?

— Sim, mas você tem que perguntar antes ou eles cortam.

— Não é para colocá-lo em destaque ou qualquer coisa, mas eles permitem que você veja o bebê nascer ou usam cortinas?

Eles riram.

— Está tudo bem. Eles podem fazer qualquer coisa. Cabe a nós dizer como queremos que o nascimento aconteça.

— Sério? — Edward parecia encantado com o assunto.

— Murphy. — A enfermeira chamou.

— Oh, somos nós, — disse o homem, sorrindo. Ele ajudou sua esposa a levou para fora do quarto e lançou um sorriso a Isabella. — Boa sorte, detetive.

Isabella parou um gemido. O homem pensou que eles estavam tentando fazer um bebê. Bem, era provavelmente melhor do que a verdade, que ela se machucou com um brinquedo sexual.

— Simplesmente fascinante. — Edward murmurou.

— É apenas um parto, Edward. Provavelmente, você pode vê-lo online.

— Sério? — Ele parecia animado.

— Você não sabia disso?

— Não, eu fiquei entediado com a internet, quando surgiu, anos atrás. Eu apenas a uso, agora, para o trabalho. Você vai ter que me mostrar mais tarde.

Ela suspirou.

— Eu prometo.

— Excelente. — Ele disse alegremente.

Sob seu véu de cabelo, ela disse.

— Eu não entendo por que você está tão animado com isso.

Ele olhou com felicidade ao redor da sala.

— Marcus teria adorado isso.

— Seu irmão? — Ele nunca falou sobre sua família e ela não se sentia confortável em comentar, sabendo que era provavelmente um assunto doloroso para ele.

— Sim, quando sua esposa Hannah estava em seu primeiro parto ele estava muito animado. Nós dois estávamos. Nós pensamos que ele poderia assistir o nascimento.

Ela afastou os cabelos do rosto para vê-lo, apenas para descobri-lo olhando para ela. Ele levou a mão dela à boca e beijou-a.

— Então, o que aconteceu? — Ela não queria que ele parasse de falar, a não queria que ele parasse de beijá-la também.

— Bem, nós fizemos planos. Ele teve sua cadeira favorita levada para o quarto, para que pudesse sentar e assistir. — Ele riu. — Hannah descobriu e se certificou que fossemos ambos mantidos fora. Ela contratou cinco lacaios para guardar a porta para mantê-lo fora.

— Eu aposto que ele não gostou disso.

Ele riu mais alto. Ela gostava de ouvi-lo rir. Enviava agradáveis arrepios a sua espinha.

— Não, ele gritou e fez uma cena. Lembrou-lhes que ele era o Duque e não iria ser mantido fora.

— Será que isso funcionou?

Ainda rindo ele continuou.

— Não, sua cunhada saiu. Bertha, uma mulher grande, ameaçou encaixotar suas orelhas e disse-lhe para se sentar ou ela iria se certificar de que ele nunca tivesse outra chance de colocar um bebê no útero de sua esposa novamente.

— O que ele fez?

— Oh, ele se sentou, é claro. Bertha era uma mulher formidável — Ele se Inclinou para perto. — Ela me assustava.

— Ela sorriu, esquecendo sua dor e desconforto por um momento.

— Então, ele desistiu?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Oh não, não Marcus. Ele lançou seu tempo com sabedoria. Para o segundo e terceiro bebê fingiu desinteresse nos nascimentos. Nós fomos para seu escritório, beber e jogar cartas e dissemos aos empregados para não nos incomodar até que o bebê estivesse fora e pronto para podermos segurá-lo.

— O que aconteceu com o quarto?

— O quarto, esse era a chave. Os funcionários estavam, agora, acostumados a nós nos escondermos no escritório. Aquele bebê era parte de seu grande plano e confie em mim quando eu digo que ele trabalhou muito duro para ter certeza que ela ficasse grávida novamente. Ele estava ansioso para ver um nascimento.

— Quando estourou a bolsa d'água de Hannah eu o ajudei a se esconder atrás da tela de mudança. Tive a certeza de que todas as velas fossem colocadas de forma que nenhuma sombra fosse lançada. Desejei-lhe boa sorte e fui para o escritório, onde nós deveríamos estar jogando cartas.

— Então, ele viu o nascimento? Ele deve ter estado tão feliz.

Edward riu.

— Oh, não, querida, ele ficou muito zangado.

— Por quê?

— Ele desmaiou assim que a cabeça apareceu. Caído de costas e ninguém sequer sabia que ele estava lá. Encontrei-o duas horas mais tarde, quando a casa estava em alvoroço à procura dele.

Ela riu suavemente.

— Acho que é por isso que eles tiveram outra criança.

— Sim, ele queria outra chance. Desta vez, quando ele entrou no quarto para se esconder, Bertha estava pronta para ele, com um cabo de vassoura. Ela perseguiu-o fora da casa através de Rotten Row. — Seu corpo inteiro tremia de tanto rir. — Eu nunca o vi correr tão rápido na minha vida.

—Será que ela o pegou?

Ele se inclinou para rir mais. Ela viu seu aceno de cabeça. Ela não podia deixar de rir junto com ele, até doer.

— Ouch! — Isso parou o humor dele, que se sentou, colocando o braço em volta dela.

— Você está bem?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— É só um pouco de dor.

— Isabella Swan. — A enfermeira anunciou.

— Sou eu. — Disse ela antes de se virar para Edward. — Você não tem que entrar.

— Você tem certeza?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Tenho certeza.

— Ok, eu vou estar aqui esperando por você.

Ela se levantou e inclinou-se rapidamente, apertando seu estômago.

— Ai! — Antes que ela pudesse se sentar novamente Edward a pegou em seus braços.

— Qual o caminho? — Perguntou à enfermeira.

— N-Nessa direção. — Ela respondeu nervosa.

Isabella escondeu o rosto contra seu peito.

— Eu sei, querida, isso é muito embaraçoso. Sinto muito.

— Está tudo bem. — Ela murmurou contra seu peito.

— Você pode ajudá-la a se vestir agora. — Disse a médica, que se virou de costas para dar-lhes privacidade. Edward não entendia a necessidade daquilo, a mulher teve a cabeça entre as pernas de Isabella, mas ele não ia dizer nada desde que Isabella parecia aliviada.

Uma vez ela estava vestida, Edward encostou-se na mesa de exame, enquanto ela se sentou, com as pernas penduradas, para o lado.

— Ela está bem?

A médica se virou.

— Diga-me, novamente, como isso aconteceu.

Edward amaldiçoou em voz baixa. Ele sabia que a médica não ia acreditar que ele foi muito áspero tomando sua virgindade. Ele odiava mais porque o fazia parecer um idiota.

—Huh? — As bochechas de Isabella ficaram um vermelho ardente.

A médica cruzou as mãos no colo e se recostou na cadeira.

— Eu só posso lhe ajudar se eu souber o que aconteceu. Eu sei o que não aconteceu. Sei que isso não ocorreu durante a relação sexual natural.

— Huh? — Foi a única resposta que Isabella conseguiu. Ela estava tão embaraçada.

— Isso não sairá do escritório, estou correto? — Perguntou Edward.

— Claro.

— Eu não quero que seja escrito também. — Disse ele.

— Vamos ver se é pertinente, mas eu preciso saber.

— Huh?

Edward amaldiçoou novamente e passou um braço em volta dos ombros dela.

— Foi um acidente. Ela estava... ela... er..., — ele olhou para a porta para ter certeza que ainda estava fechada. — Ela usou um dispositivo para romper seu hímen, escorregou e caiu sobre ele empurrando-o todo o caminho, muito rapidamente.

A médica fez uma careta.

— E por que ela faria isso?

Ok, essa era hora de uma grande mentira. Algo mais crível do que Edward com medo que a sede de sangue assumiria se ele fizesse isso. Sua mente congelou. Por que as mulheres fazem isso?

Isabella voltou à vida.

— Ele não queria me machucar. E-eu me apavorei no início, porque ele parecia muito grande. — Ele teve que parar de sorrir, ele realmente fez. — E eu estava chorando e ele disse que não queria me machucar. Então, eu pensei que seria melhor se eu fizesse isso sozinha, eu escorreguei na banheira e pousei sobre ele. Eu só queria romper, por isso não iria prejudicar a minha primeira vez.

—Eu vejo. — Edward viu o humor nos olhos da mulher, mas ela não riu. Ele teve que dar-lhe crédito. — Isso faz mais sentido.

— Sério? Então, o que há de errado? — Isabella parecia mais relaxada desde que a verdade veio à tona.

Ela olhou para Edward.

— Você pode querer segurar a mão dela para isso.

Edward tomou sua mão.

— O que é isso?

— Você machucou a si mesma. Eu estou supondo que você desceu em um mau ângulo, porque você está ferida apenas no lado direito.

— Então, não é o meu colo.

— Não, não chegou a esse ponto.

— O que quer dizer com isso? Ele percorreu todo o caminho.

— Isabella, você tem um hímen muito espesso.

— Significa?

— Está apenas esticado um pouco, para a direita. A penetração foi incompleta. Isto é muito raro.

Ela baixou o rosto em sua mão.

— Mesmo depois disso não está completa?

— Não, eu sinto muito. Se você quiser, podemos realizar o procedimento agora mesmo. Posso completar o rasgo com uma incisão.

— Eu acho que eu não tenho muita escolha. — Isabella choramingou.

— Se você tirar a roupa eu posso lhe dar uma pequena dose de anestésico e em dez minutos, posso cuidar disso.

— E a dor vai embora? — Ela parecia esperançosa.

—Bem, eu acredito que uma boa quantidade dela vai. A área está inchada e puxando o hímen, o que sobrou dele. Acho que isso vai ajudar sim. Você ainda vai estar dolorida.

— Então, ele só precisa ser rompido? — Perguntou Edward.

— Sim.

— Será que vai machucá-la se for feito com outro método? — Ele não queria vê-la magoada e certamente não queria que este fosse um momento médico.

— Eu diria que teria que ser feito com muito cuidado neste momento. Com muito cuidado. — Ela deu Edward um olhar significativo. — Estou com medo que vá machucá-la muito mais desta vez.

— Edward, apenas deixe-a fazer isso, por favor. Dói muito.

Ele empurrou uma mecha do cabelo dela sobre a orelha.

— Eu realmente sinto muito por isso, baby.

— Eu sei.

— Eu não posso ficar aqui para isso. — Ele deu um beijo em sua testa.

— Eu sei disso também. Chame minha avó para vir me buscar, por favor. Provavelmente vai ter algum sangramento e eu quero chegar em casa assim que isso terminar, para relaxar. Eu sei que você tem que voltar para o trabalho. — Disse ela um pouco devagar, enquanto tentava passar a mensagem.

Sua mandíbula apertou, mas ele não discutiu.

— Entendo. Vejo você mais tarde.

— Espere. Doutora Hahn, eu ainda vou ser considerada virgem?

— É claro, isso é apenas uma questão de tecido alongado. Em seu caso, precisa de mais ajuda por causa da espessura incomum, mas você será ainda muito virgem.

Curiosamente isso o fez se sentir melhor. Ele ainda seria seu primeiro, ele iria ver isso.

— Ela está pronta.

— Ela está bem? —Ele perguntou.

Dra. Hahn assentiu.

— É melhor assim, confie em mim. Com seu problema ela teria terminado aqui, não importa o quê.

— Graças a Deus. — Ele se sentiu aliviado. Ele não gostava da ideia dela ficar lá sozinha. Ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo com ela e segurar sua mão, mas não podia. Ele iria machucá-la se cheirasse seu sangue.

— Onde ela está? — A Sra. Buckman perguntou quando correu para eles. Renée veio logo atrás, parecendo igualmente preocupada. Isso foi um choque.

—Doutora Hahn, esta é a senhora Buckman e Renée, avó e mãe de Isabella.

— **Isabella** está bem. Ela tem receitas, uma para a dor e uma de anti-inflamatório. Desde que ela não tem seguro, sua melhor aposta é a de pegá-los na farmácia na Reynolds Street. Além disso, — ela pegou um panfleto e entregou a Renée. — Ela perguntou sobre um pedido de plano de saúde. Tem que preencher isso e ela vai precisar de um fiador.

Ele se afastou da parede que estava encostado na última meia hora.

— O que quer dizer com ela não tem seguro?

— Eu sinto muito, Detetive. Eu não posso discutir isso. Você vai ter que perguntar a ela. Eu só posso dizer que alguns dos sindicatos escolares têm contratos agressivos.

— Obrigado. — Ele murmurou. Ele não iria a lugar nenhum até que a visse. Ele teria que prender a respiração durante todo o tempo e contar com as mulheres para fazer as perguntas.

— Sim, obrigada, doutora. — Disse a senhora Buckman.

Renée olhou o panfleto.

— Eu não posso co assinar isso, eu tenho crédito ruim. — Ela entregou o panfleto para a mãe, apressadamente. Edward duvidava que Renée fosse ajudá- la, mesmo que estivesse com o dinheiro.

A Sra. Buckman suspirou.

— Não se preocupe, eu vou pensar em algo para ajudá-la. Não quero vê-la presa em um plano de pagamento, mas se for mais de quinhentos, então eu temo que ela vá estar. Preciso ter a base fixa e um novo telhado colocado no próximo mês.

—Ela deve sair em breve. — Disse Edward, na esperança de mudar de assunto.

Sra. Buckman olhava suspeita, enquanto Renée parecia ressentida.

— Edward, o que está acontecendo aqui? — Sra. Buckman exigiu.

—É melhor vocês não me tornarem uma avó, Edward. Eu sou muito jovem para ser avó. — Era por isso que ela estava chateada. Não era sobre Isabella. — Eu estou tentando encontrar um bom homem, se eu for uma avó não vai acontecer.

—Silêncio agora, Renée, trata-se de Isabella não de você. Agora me diga, agora mesmo, se minha neta está em algum tipo de problema.

—Sra. Buckman, ela está bem. Ela se machucou. É por isso que seu estômago doía tanto que eu dei a ela uma carona, até aqui.

— Como é que ela se machucou?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não sei, você vai ter que perguntar a ela. Acho que ela estava com vergonha de me dizer. — Ele esperava que ela viesse com uma boa explicação.

A Sra. Buckman apontou o dedo para ele.

— Eu estou confiando em você com a minha neta, Edward. A única razão que eu não pedi a ela para mudar de quarto é porque eu não quero tratá-la como uma criança. Se eu sentir por um minuto que você está maltratando-a ou fazendo-a infeliz de qualquer maneira eu vou...

— Eu iria sair nesse caso. Eu não vou machucá-la, de qualquer forma. — Completou. Isso não era o que ele estava prestes a dizer, mas era melhor e era verdade.

A porta que dava para as salas de exame foi aberta. O cheiro de seu sangue o alcançou. Edward engasgou e cambaleou para trás, contra a parede. O sangue era muito forte, muito concentrado. Ele fechou os olhos e lutou para se controlar.

—Edward, você está bem? — Perguntou a senhora Buckman. Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Você tem certeza? — Ele acenou. Exalou, liberando lentamente o ar contaminado. Seu corpo relaxou lentamente.

— Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que você voltaria para o trabalho. — Ele abriu os olhos. Não podia deixar de olhar para ela. Era tão simples como isso.

Ele segurou seu rosto.

— Eu estou bem. Não doeu. Agora me sinto melhor. — Ele balançou a cabeça e deu um beijo suave em seus lábios.

Estava começando a ficar um pouco desconfortável sem respirar, mas estava bem. Ele não precisava respirar. Era apenas um hábito. Quanto mais tempo ele segurasse mais confortável iria ficar.

Isabella olhou para sua avó e mãe.

— Oh, eu lamento que todos correram para cá. Eu não tive a intenção de dar qualquer preocupação.

— Apenas me diga que você não está grávida e vou ficar muito feliz. — Renée sussurrou.

— Eu não estou grávida, Renée. Eu escorreguei no banheiro no outro dia e vamos apenas dizer que eu não pousei bem. Há inchaço interno.

Ambas as mulheres se encolheram.

— Disse o suficiente. — Disse a senhora Buckman. — Que história é essa de você não ter seguro de saúde?

As bochechas de Isabella coraram, ficaram escarlate.

— Eu tenho que estar lá por um ano inteiro antes que eu seja elegível para esse benefício.

— Oh, o que dizer de dias de licença médica e férias?

Ela desviou o olhar de Edward. Ela perdeu os últimos três dias e graças a nota medica em seu bolso, iria perder mais dois, mas seu trabalho estava protegido. Esse foi um pequeno favor.

— Não, não há dias de doença ou dias de férias, por um ano.

— Querida, você não pode se dar ao luxo de faltar ao trabalho. Você ainda está pagando seus empréstimos estudantis, para não mencionar o seguro de carro e suas

outras contas. Você ainda tem sua poupança? Por favor, me diga que você tem sua poupança. Eu sei que você não gastou tudo com o Jeep.

— Vovó, podemos conversar sobre isso depois? — Seus olhos correram para Edward. Ele parecia estranhamente composto. Ele estava respirando?

— Não, você tem poupança para cobrir isso? — Ela apontou para a conta nas mãos de Isabella.

— Não, o coloquei no meu empréstimo de estudante, mas tudo bem, vovó, eles têm um plano de pagamento aqui e realmente não é tanto assim. Não se preocupe com isso.

Os olhos da Sra. Buckman se estreitaram sobre ela. Sua boca contorceu, enquanto ela considerava sua neta. Ela não estava satisfeita com o que viu lá, então pegou a conta das mãos de Isabella.

— Mil e novecentos dólares por uma visita ao médico?

Isabella pegou de volta.

— Eu tive que fazer um ultrasom para ver a extensão do dano, exames de sangue, raio-x, em seguida, um procedimento. Não se preocupe com isso, eu vou ficar bem.

— Como? Você não vai ser capaz de pagar suas contas neste mês. Eu vi a nota sobre essa conta, jovem, ela diz que não trabalha por mais dois dias. — Disse a senhora Buckman.

— Eu vou ficar bem.

— Não, você não vai. Mesmo sem essa conta vai ser apertado. Oh, querida, eu queria que você tivesse vindo a mim mais cedo eu teria tentado colocá-la no meu seguro.

Ela rapidamente limpou as lágrimas dos cantos dos olhos.

— Eu vou ficar bem. Por favor, pare de fazer uma cena.

Bem, as mulheres certamente fizeram o trabalho delas. Pelo menos a senhora Buckman. Ele sabia o suficiente. Além disso seus pulmões estavam começando a dar cãibra, por não respirar durante os últimos dez minutos. Ele pegou a conta de suas mãos.

— O que você está fazendo? — Perguntou Isabella.

Sem olhar para trás, ele foi até o caixa e entregou a conta e seu cartão do banco.

— Tudo neste cartão? — A atendente perguntou. Ele acenou com a cabeça. — Assine aqui... tudo definido. Obrigado, . Tenha um bom dia.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Oh, espere aqui pelas suas prescrições. — Ele balançou a cabeça novamente, levando os papéis.

Ele entregou a senhora Buckman a cópia da fatura paga e as prescrições. Ele não era estúpido. Se desse a Isabella ela iria voltar lá e exigir que creditassem o dinheiro de volta para ele. Em seguida, ela iria sair e comprar as prescrições e pôr- se ainda mais em dívidas, ou pior, ela não iria pegar o remédio, porque não poderia pagar.

— O que você está fazendo? Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma. — A voz de Isabella subiu.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em sua direção e balançou a cabeça quando puxou a carteira. Tirou duzentos dólares e apertou-o nas mãos da senhora Buckman.

— Nós vamos pegar suas receitas no caminho de casa. Obrigada, Edward. — Disse a senhora Buckman com evidente alívio.

Ele balançou a cabeça e deu-lhes um pequeno aceno em seu caminho para fora. Ele prendeu a respiração por mais 20 minutos, certificando-se que o cheiro de seu sangue não

tinha permanecido em suas roupas. Ele tinha uma puta de uma cãibra, quando tomou uma respiração.

— Bem, eu acho que foi muito doce. — Disse a vovó.

—Doce? Ele pagou minha conta médica. Doce seria flores ou chocolate, não uma conta de mil e novecentos dólares e meus remédios.

— Ele gosta de você. Está tentando ajudá-la. — Disse a senhora Buckman.

Ela gemeu. — Eu sei... eu sei. Eu também gosto dele é só que... bem, é um monte de dinheiro. Eu só não me sinto bem. Vou pagar de volta. Isso é tudo que existe nisso.

— Ei, aquele não é Edward? — Disse Renée do banco de trás da caminhonete da vovó.

— Onde?

— Lá. Ele acabou de sair do escritório de seguros.

— Que diabos ele está fazendo lá? A força policial paga seu seguro.

Uma suspeita estava se formando em seu cérebro. Ela gemeu de novo. Isto estava definitivamente ficando fora de controle.

_**beijos e até amanhã**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Oi!_**

**_Mais um meninas._**

**_Beijo Grande e Boa Leitura_**

Chris olhou por cima do ombro e gemeu.

— Srta. Swan, você não pode fazer alguma coisa? Ela está realmente me deixando triste.

Isabella olhou além de Chris. Nessie ainda estava soluçando alto na dobra do braço. Franzindo a testa, ela voltou sua atenção para Chris.

— Você está em detenção. Não é suposto ser divertido.

— Geralmente é mais divertido do que isso. — Ele murmurou.

Nessie continuou a chorar como se eles não estivessem falando dela. Ela tinha que admitir que normalmente era mais divertido, ela não precisava disso.

O grande 2.4 e todos esqueceram. Não houve café da manhã de aniversário, nem beijos, abraços, nem uma palavra, nada. Tudo o que ela teve esta manhã foi a frustração de não deitar nos braços de Edward e esta tarde, tinha sua irmã de 15 anos de idade chorando e seu ofensor reincidente na detenção.

— Talvez isso, finalmente, seja castigo suficiente para você parar de se rebelar. — Disse Isabella.

— O que ela está me fazendo é pensar em perfurar o rosto vomitado de Jake. É tudo culpa dele. — Ele passou a mão sobre seu cabelo castanho, curto, para alisá-lo.

— Não diga o nome dele! — Nessie lamentou, a partir do conforto de seu braço.

— Sensibilidade, — Chris murmurou. Ele fez um grande show de olhar ao redor da sala. — Vamos lá, Srta. Swan, vamos para casa. É óbvio que Nessie precisa ir para casa, para chorar e você precisa pedir desculpas ao Detetive Cullen.

Seus olhos dispararam a partir do papel que ela estava corrigindo.

— O que você está falando?

Ele riu.

— Oh, por favor, eu vi vocês ontem no panqueca social.

—Você estava em um evento da igreja? — Ela perguntou, incrédula.

Ele assentiu.

— Panquecas gratuitas ilimitadas, Srta. Swan, foco. Eu vi o jeito que ele olhava e a forma como você o tratou cada vez que tentava falar com você. Também vi a maneira como você reagiu a cada vez que uma dessas pequenas coisas chamadas mulheres, que vinham batendo os olhos em direção a ele. Você estava vendo vermelho, cada vez.

— Você tem tempo demais em suas mãos, Chris. — Disse ela secamente.

Com um enorme sorriso ele assentiu.

— Diga-me que estou errado. — Quando ela apenas olhou com raiva para ele, ele continuou. — Isso é o que eu pensava.

—Você não tem lição de casa para fazer? — Ela perguntou.

— Não. — Ele fez a palavra fazer pop em sua boca.

— Então, o que ele fez para lhe chatear? Tem algo a ver com a semana passada, não é? Você sumiu uma semana inteira. — Seu rosto enrugou-se, pensativo. — Você sabe que eu ainda não lhe perdoei por isso. O Sr. Darling dirigiu a detenção em seu lugar.

— Ele é bom.

— Ele é um idiota.

— Chris!

— O quê? Ele é. — Disse ele, sem vergonha. — Na verdade, ele nos fez entrar em um círculo e expressar nossos sentimentos.

Ela se encolheu. Podia imaginar Chris e seus amigos, os ocupantes habituais da detenção, recebendo isso.

— E quais sentimentos você expressou?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu disse que ele era um idiota. — Ela riu. Sabia que não deveria.

— Estou feliz que vocês estejam tendo um tempo maravilhoso, enquanto minha vida acabou! — Disse Nessie em um grande drama que teria feito Renée, ficar verde de inveja.

Chris bufou.

— Você tem quinze anos. É o ensino médio. Supere isso. Não era amor, era paixão. Ele superou isso mais cedo e você não aceitou bem. Supere isso. Aprenda com isso e siga em frente e pare de destruir a detenção para mim.

Isabella só podia balançar a cabeça em admiração. Chris era um garoto inteligente, com uma grande dose de bom senso. Se pudesse aplicá-lo ela não tinha dúvida que ele se daria muito bem.

— Eu o amo! — Gritou Nessie.

Chris acenou e voltou sua atenção para Isabella.

— Então?

— Então?

— Então, me diga o que aconteceu.

Ela se recostou na cadeira.

— Chris, em que ponto perdemos a relação professor e aluno e acabamos aqui? — Ela apontou entre os dois.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Você não me corta qualquer folga e não toma minha merda. Eu a respeito demais para tratá-la de outra forma.

— Vou levar isso como um elogio.

— Como deve ser. — Chris deu um sorriso torto.

Uma batida forte na porta fez com que ambos revirassem os olhos.

— Entre. — Disse Chris em voz alta.

Edward entrou, carregando uma bandeja com duas bebidas e uma caixa de padaria branca.

— Detetive Cullen, você veio para fazer uma prisão? — Perguntou Chris agradavelmente.

— Ah, Chris, eu sabia que você estaria aqui.

— Mentira.

— Eu mentindo? — Edward puxou uma das bebidas da bandeja e colocou-a na frente de Chris. — O que está escrito no copo, então? — Ele perguntou quando moveu o copo de modo que Chris pudesse ver seu nome escrito na lateral.

— Eu vou ser condenado. — Ele lançou um olhar para Edward. — Você cuspiu nisso?

— Sim.

Chris encolheu os ombros.

— O importante é que você é honesto. — Ele tomou um gole. — Droga é um bom chocolate quente.

— Ouvi dizer que é o melhor.

Ele colocou o outro na frente do Isabella.

— Você ainda está brava comigo?

— Sim. — Chris respondeu por ela.

— Eu achava que sim. — Ele se virou para Chris e colocou a caixa na frente dele. —Coma.

— Eu me pergunto o que você nos trouxe, — Ele meditou. Abriu a tampa e suspirou, — Você é o melhor detetive de sempre.

Edward enfiou a mão na caixa e pegou um grande pedaço do bolinho de chocolate especial e entregou a Isabella.

— Eu realmente sinto muito.

Ela pegou o cookie dele.

— Agora não é o momento, estou no trabalho. Eu tenho que assistir essas crianças. — E ele se esqueceu de seu aniversário! Concedido, ela não lembrava a ninguém, nunca fez. Gostava quando seu irmão e irmã lembravam por conta própria e faziam um grande negócio.

Chris falou, com a boca cheia de bolinho de chocolate.

— Eu não me importo.

Ela acenou com a mão irritada para ele.

— Vá oferecer um para Nessie.

— De jeito nenhum. Ela acabou de ser despejada. Vai comer a caixa inteira.

— Ah, e o que você está pensando em fazer?

Ele parecia ofendido.

— Isso é diferente. Eu não estou comendo por depressão estou comendo por fome. Eu estava na sala do diretor durante o almoço, se você se lembra.

— E de quem foi a culpa?

Sua expressão se tornou séria.

— A culpa é do homem. Ele está me mantendo para baixo.

Ela olhou para o céu.

— Oh, Deus nos ajude.

Edward aproximou e bateu punhos com Chris.

— Lute contra o homem. — Disse Edward.

— Malditamente certo.

— Ei, não o incentive! — Isabella retrucou.

— Eu não preciso de incentivo. Faço muito bem por conta própria. — Ele devorou outro bolinho.

Isabella olhou para seu e de volta para Chris.

— Por que ele ganha uma caixa e eu apenas um?

— Porque eu o amo incondicionalmente e você o está fazendo sofrer. — Chris enfiou o resto do bolinho na boca.

Edward estendeu a mão e bateu Chris na cabeça.

— O quê? — Ele murmurou em torno de outro bolinho.

— Dê a senhora outro bolinho. Um bom.

Chris resmungou alguma coisa, mas fez o que lhe foi dito. Isabella pegou o bolinho de manteiga de amendoim que Chris estava de olho. Ele bufou para ela e voltou ao seu lugar. Depois de tomar um longo gole de chocolate falou.

— Antes de sermos tão rudemente interrompidos, você estava me dizendo por que você estava com raiva do Detetive Cullen. — Disse Chris em tom de conversa.

Nessie soluçou mais alto.

— O que há de errado com ela? — Edward olhou para trás. Nessie ainda estava soluçando em seu braço. Seu cabelo vermelho estava espalhado em toda sua pequena mesa.

— Menina e menino namoram, acham que eles estão no amor adolescente então um dia um se apaixona pela garota nova na escola, com um grande par de seios e seu próprio carro, rapaz despeja menina, que despeja o conteúdo da bandeja sobre a cabeça do menino referido. — Ele fez um gesto de desprezo com as mãos. — Típico drama escolar, agora, vamos passar para as coisas boas. O que você fez?

— O que faz você pensar que eu fiz alguma coisa?

Chris bufou.

— Você é o cara. É claro que a culpa é sua. Mesmo quando não é sua culpa, a culpa é sua por isso.

— Pare de perguntar. Ele não vai lhe contar. — Isabella se mexia em sua cadeira.

Chris olhou com expectativa para Edward, que estendeu a mão, afrouxou a gravata e desabotoou o primeiro botão da camisa. Isabella olhou com expectativa. Ela teve que se sacudir. Estava brava com ele.

Eles estavam brigando por seis dias. Bem, ela estava. Ele apenas sorriu e ouviu seu falatório. Então, quando ela terminou, ele teve a audácia de acenar e pedir desculpas, cada uma e cada vez. Ele só ficou chateado quando ela se recusou a permitir que ele dormisse em sua cama. Ele queria mais do que isso a julgar pela forma que seus olhos a devoravam.

Então, ela começou a ignorá-lo. Ele não gostava disso no início. Então, apenas deu de ombros e ignorou. Agora, ele teve a coragem de aparecer, enquanto ela estava no trabalho, olhando bonito e trazendo o delicioso chocolate e lanche. Maldito homem.

— Bem? — Chris solicitou.

— Oh pelo amor de Deus não é nada. Ele a ajudou. Pagou toda sua dívida e ela ficou brava com ele porque não gosta de dever nada a ninguém, especialmente a um homem. Ele disse a ela que era um presente e não se preocupasse com isso e que ela não deve nada a ele. Ela está querendo arrumar uma briga sobre isso e ele é muito burro para ver isso. Não é complicado e não se compara ao meu problema, agora me dê um maldito bolinho, acho que eu mereci. — Nessie agarrou.

Chris sorriu como se fosse manhã de Natal.

— Sim, você fez. — Ele trouxe-lhe um bolo. —Muito bem, minha jovem. Você fez Chris muito feliz com este pequeno pedacinho de informação.

— Você tem uma boca muito grande, Nessie, você sabia? — Perguntou Edward.

— Sim. — Ela disse sem vergonha.

Chris esfregou as mãos em antecipação.

— Agora, vamos ver. Vocês tiveram uma briga por causa de dinheiro. Presumo que ela não tem muito por ser uma mulher solteira que passou pela faculdade e criou dois filhos por alguns anos, isso é compreensível e até louvável. E depois temos o arrojado jovem Detetive de Polícia.

— Por favor, você está me fazendo corar. — Disse Edward secamente.

— Que vive em uma pensão, dirige um carro do estado, e não tem responsabilidades financeiras reais, então estou supondo que ele tem uma quantidade razoável de dinheiro e queria ajudá-la.

— Chris. — Ela alertou.

Ele ignorou o aviso.

— Obviamente, alguma coisa aconteceu na semana passada que colocou uma grande pressão financeira sobre você e ele se aproximou. Ele provavelmente não queria vê-la lutar mais. Foi um gesto muito bonito, que pode ser visto de muitas maneiras diferentes, mas eu duvido muito que ele não esperava nada de você ou o fez para segurá-lo sobre sua cabeça. — Ele terminou com um encolher de ombros e outro pedaço de bolo.

— Ah, é? E reze para dizer como um sábio como você chegou a essa conclusão.

Ele engoliu alto.

— Apenas o senso comum. Ele é um cara legal, bom, não tão bonito como eu, claro.

— É claro, — Edward concordou. Chris piscou para ele.

— Ele se mudou para cá há três anos e, obviamente, teve dinheiro desde então, ou antes disso. Há uma abundância de mulheres na cidade, mulheres bonitas, eu poderia acrescentar, que manifestaram interesse em aquecer sua cama.

— Chris!

Ele levantou uma mão.

— Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que ele não está carente de olhares ou ofertas. Se ele fosse o tipo de cara que estava apenas interessado em sexo, ele poderia ter conseguido isso de qualquer uma. Ele não está tentando controlá-la e parece descontraído. Só estou dizendo que eu não acho que ele fez isso para lhe machucar. Ele deveria ter falado com você sobre isso, eu tenho certeza, mas tenho que dizer que ele não quis ofender.

— Obrigado pela ajuda, Chris, mas eu acho que você me colocou em um barco carregado de merda. — Edward gemeu.

— Por quê? Eu só estou dizendo como é. Se você perguntasse a Nessie aposto que ela teria chegado à mesma conclusão.

— E por que isso? — Isabella não conseguia manter a irritação fora sua voz.

Chris encolheu os ombros.

— Porque ela é mulher e não acha que é um grande negócio. Geralmente as fêmeas que

são propensas ao drama podem farejar um problema se houver um e explodi-lo. Ela claramente não vê um.

Nessie acenou com a cabeça.

—Vocês dois não prestam. — Isabella disse amargamente.

— Ei, você pode dizer isso para nós?

— Ela acabou de fazer. — Edward ressaltou.

— Ok, então. — Disse Chris alegremente, pegando outro bolo.

A porta se abriu e o diretor Mason entrou. Ele chegou a um fim abrupto quando viu Edward.

— Detetive Cullen, a que devemos o prazer? — Sua saudação foi cordial, mas seu tom era frio.

Sem perder o ritmo Chris falou, sentindo que sua professora favorita poderia ficar em apuros por uma visita social.

— Detetive Cullen está aqui para mim.

— Oh? — Ele olhou para o caixa da padaria branca e o copo.

— Ele está tentando me bajular, para me fazer falar, mas não estou dizendo nada. — Ele acabou com o último biscoito.

— Cuidado com a boca, menino, — Mason alertou. Ele voltou sua atenção para Edward. — No futuro, lembre-se de deixar o meu escritório saber que você está aqui.

— Eu assinei como convidado, Mason. Vou lembrá-lo que como um detetive do Estado eu posso ir e vir em razão do estado, quanto eu quiser.

— Tudo bem. — Ele sabia que Edward tinha razão. Ainda estava com raiva por perder o apoio dos pais de Mike após a condenação.

— Bem, é claro que ele não vai falar e ainda há uma hora de detenção sobrando. Então, se você estiver pronto...

— Eu temo que você esteja certo. — Edward se levantou. Chris deixou a cabeça cair para trás e gemeu.

— Mais uma hora, se ela começar a chorar novamente, eu estarei pulando para fora da janela. Tenho certeza que o diretor Mason vai se juntar a mim, vendo como ele odeia o som de uma mulher chorando. — Disse um pouco alto.

Nessie pegou a dica não muito sutil e começou a chorar de novo, a sério. Mason parecia desconcertado.

— Eu irei agora. Parece que você tem tudo sob controle, Srta. Swan. — Ele nivelou um olhar sobre Edward. — Detetive.

Um som longo, gritando, veio de Nessie que enviou Mason correndo para a porta. Nessie imediatamente parou quando a porta se fechou atrás dele.

— Bem, bem, bem, eu acredito que eu encontrei alguém que Mason odeia ainda mais que eu. — Disse Chris, pensativo. — Bom saber.

— Ciumento? — Edward riu.

— Poooor favor.

Edward ajeitou a gravata e se inclinou sobre a mesa de Isabella para um beijo. Ela recuou. Ele suspirou.

— Então, eu vejo que o Dr. Phil aqui estava correto. Você está com raiva de mim.

— Não, eu não estou. Estou no trabalho Edward. — Ela evitou seus olhos.

— Você não vê que eu me importo com você demais para ficar parado e ver você sofrer? — Ele estava chegando ao fim de sua corda. Seis dias. Seis dias de disparates sobre o dinheiro. Ele não podia acreditar.

— Edward, por favor, apenas vá. Vejo você hoje à noite no jantar, ok?

Ele recuou.

— Não conte com isso. — Ele saiu da sala em um ritmo rápido.

Ela deixou cair o rosto com as mãos e respirou fundo. Isto estava se transformando no melhor aniversário de sempre. Não poderia ficar pior.

—Fodidamente inacreditável. — Chris balançou a cabeça em espanto. — Estou preso com duas rainhas do drama.

— Detetive Cullen, está tudo bem?

Edward voltou sua atenção a partir da janela da loja para o homem idoso.

— Tudo bem, Sr. Watson. A minha encomenda está pronta?

Sr. Watson sorriu.

— Ambas estão, na verdade. — Ele abriu o grande cofre da loja e tirou uma caixinha de veludo junto com uma longa caixa de madeira fina e os colocou sobre o balcão. — Desejo-lhe sorte, meu rapaz.

Edward colocou as caixas em sua jaqueta e assentiu.

— Obrigado mais uma vez.

— Não tem problema, meu filho. Que você tenha uma boa noite.

— Sem chance de isso acontecer. — Ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Ele passou da linha de lojas para o estacionamento. Hoje não estava indo como ele planejou. Ele esperava que ela tivesse superado isso para que ele pudesse dar-lhe um bom aniversário, mas ela claramente não tinha. Chris estava certo. Ela estava olhando para uma luta. Ele queria evitar uma a todo custo. Ela não entendeu e agora ele estava chateado.

Como ele estaria indo para sorrir, nas próximas três horas de sua festa surpresa, ele não sabia. Uma coisa era certa, ela não ficaria feliz com o presente que ele comprou para ela. Ela iria acabar vendo como uma tentativa de comprá-la.

Sua mão congelou na maçaneta da porta de seu carro patrulha.

— Merda. — Ele murmurou. Baixou a mão e se virou. Uma mão disparou para golpeá-lo. Edward pegou a mão muito feminina, antes de fazer contato.

— O que diabos você quer? — Ele rosnou.

A pequena loira apenas sorriu e puxou-lhe a mão. Ela o olhou lentamente.

— Eu vejo que os anos têm sido muito bons para você, Edward.

— O que você está fazendo aqui em Jane? — Perguntou ele.

Ela fez um gesto casual.

— Isso e aquilo.

— Uh huh, por que não posso acreditar nisso?

Jane colocou a mão ao peito.

— Eu mentiria? — Ela lhe deu um sorriso malicioso. —Nunca.

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

—É apenas uma coincidência feliz que você esteja aqui.

Ela andou até ele e colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

— Por quê? Você não sentiu minha falta? — Ela o puxou para baixo e apertou os lábios firmemente nos dele.

**Este** dia estava ficando melhor e melhor. Ela caminhou pela frente da escola novamente, certificando-se de evitar os olhos de Nessie.

Nessie parecia receber contato visual como um sinal para começar a chorar.

— Eu acho que sua mãe esqueceu de buscá-lo de novo, amigo.

Chris jogou a pedra que tinha brincado por todo gramado da frente da escola.

— Ela não esqueceu, Srta. Swan, não há necessidade de suavizar o golpe para mim. Eu disse-lhe uma meia hora atrás para não se preocupar com isso. Você poderia ter ido para casa em seguida. Você não tem que esperar. — O tom calmo de costume Chris, tinha ido embora.

Ela considerou-o por um minuto. Ele disse a ela para não se preocupar com isso. Normalmente, ele praticamente a intimidaria para sentar com ele e esperar por sua mãe. Sua mãe cedo ou tarde viria, ou enviaria alguém para buscá-lo, geralmente ela estava perdida, dormindo no tempo. Esta foi a primeira vez que ele disse a ela para não se preocupar com isso.

Ele tinha estado de bom humor até que ela mencionou sua mãe. Então ele afundou lentamente para dentro de si.

— Você sabia que ela não viria, não é?

— Sim, e daí?

— Onde está sua mãe, Chris?

— Não importa. — Ele murmurou.

— Chris.

— Basta deixar-me sozinho, Srta. Swan. Eu vou ficar bem. — Ele se levantou, sacudindo as mãos e tentou passar por ela. Ela agarrou seu braço.

— Chris.

— Deixe-me ir.

— Não até que você me diga o que está acontecendo.

— Nada.

— Não me dê nada. Onde está sua mãe?

Ele virou a cabeça e esfregou as costas da manga em seu rosto.

— Nada. — Sua voz quebrou.

Ela gentilmente segurou seu queixo e virou o rosto. Ele estava chorando. Ela nunca pensou que veria o dia em que Chris chorasse. Ele era um garoto durão.

— O que aconteceu? — Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

— Nada. — Ele enxugou o rosto novamente e tentou se afastar. — Nada importante de qualquer maneira. — Ele forçou um sorriso. — Eu esqueci de lhe dizer que eu sou um homem agora? Sim, minha boa e velha mãe declarou há duas semanas que eu era um homem agora e que não precisava dela. Ela estava apenas esperando o momento certo. É claro que não doeu que o momento certo veio quando Eric Bell deixou sua esposa e decidiu ficar com ela. Felizmente para mim naquele mesmo dia eu de repente me tornei um homem. Boa coisa também, porque Eric não me queria por perto. Não é um ótimo momento? — Perguntou amargamente.

— Oh Chris. — Ela soltou seu braço e puxou-o para um abraço. — Onde você esteve hospedado?

Ele tomou uma respiração profunda.

— O trailer. Foi pago até o último fim de semana.

Ela se afastou.

— Onde você estava hospedado desde então?

— Aqui e ali.

—Chris, você precisa de um lar. Você precisa de comida. — Ela olhou para ele. — Você não comeu hoje, porque você não tem dinheiro, não porque você estava no escritório. Mason pode ser um idiota, mas ele não iria matar você de fome.

Ele soltou o aperto.

— Está tudo bem. Eu tenho um trabalho alinhado. Eu posso controlar até eu ter dinheiro suficiente para o meu lugar.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não, você tem dezesseis anos, Chris. Se você começar a trabalhar agora você vai sair da escola. Não, você precisa de um lar. Alguém sabe sobre isso?

Seu tom de voz ficou duro.

— Eu não estou indo para assistência social.

— Não, eu não iria envia-lo para lá. Sua mãe ainda está na cidade?

— Sim, ela vai ficar com o filho da mãe no mesmo parque de trailers. Você pode acreditar nisso?

— Não, eu não posso, — ela suspirou e olhou para Nessie. — Bem, é hora de ir para casa.

Chris murmurou.

— Eu a vejo amanhã.

Isabella agarrou seu braço.

— Vamos.

—Para onde vamos? — Perguntou Chris cautelosamente.

— Casa. Parabéns, Chris, você agora é um pensionista.

Ele sorriu fracamente.

— Sério? Eu sempre quis ser um pensionista. Não temos nenhum poder especial? — Ele perguntou em tom de brincadeira, mas ela podia ouvir o tremor em sua voz.

— Por que ele pode se sentar na frente? — Nessie lamentou.

— Porque a minha mãe não me ama e você não vai parar de reclamar. Agora sente e deixe-me desfrutar da preferência. — Chris, gentilmente, empurrou Nessie de volta, com um dedo na testa.

— Bobo.

— Você sabe.

—Vocês dois, por favor, parem com isso? — Isabella estava ficando com dor de cabeça. Na última hora, ela teve de lidar com esta briga. É claro que não era tão mau como lidar com o gerente do parque de trailers que confiscou todas as coisas de Chris, quando ele chutou Chris fora, há uma semana.

Ela teve que chutar a si mesmo. Se ela estivesse no trabalho na semana passada, teria percebido que ele estava usando as mesmas roupas todos os dias. Quando ela perguntou por que ele não tinha cheiro, ele quase caiu de tanto rir. Parece que Chris estava entrando na escola todas as manhãs para tomar um banho.

Depois de ameaçar o proprietário com os serviços à criança, o gerente reclamou e reclamou, mas desistiu. Um grande saco surrado cheio de suas roupas, agora, fazia companhia a Nessie no banco de trás.

Sua mãe era outra questão. Ela não sabia que a possuía, ou se era mesmo legal, mas Isabella se recusou a sair até que a mulher escrevesse uma carta entregando sua guarda para ela. Deus, ela era uma idiota. Eric Bell e o gerente foram muito felizes em assinar como testemunhas. Ela gemeu. O que ela deveria fazer com um garoto de dezesseis anos?

—Então, eu estava pensando já que você é a minha nova guardiã e eu deveria chamá-la de Isabella. Apenas parece mais natural, você não acha?

Ela acenou com a mão.

— Seja como for, só não na escola. — Ela queria ir para casa, enrolar-se na cama e esquecer este dia.

— É claro, Isabella. Eu nunca iria chamá-la de Isabella na escola, Isabella.

— Você está gostando de chamá-la de Isabella, não é? — Perguntou Nessie.

— Sim, eu acredito que estou, um pouco. — Disse ele com um suspiro.

— Oh meu Deus, Isabella, encoste! — Nessie gritou. Chris e Isabella saltaram.

Isabella pisou no freio, fazendo o Jeep parar abruptamente no meio da rua. Ela olhou ao redor. Ah, não, ela bateu em alguém?

— Qual o problema, Nessie? — Ela perguntou enquanto seus olhos corriam freneticamente ao redor da frente do jipe.

— Megan está ali. — Ela apontou para Isabella. — Eu preciso ir falar com ela.

— Você nos assustou só para isso? — Chris deu-lhe um olhar incrédulo.

Nessie abriu a porta de trás.

—Eu tenho que falar com ela e superar isso. Vejo você em casa, Isabella. — Com isso, ela fechou a porta e acenou para a amiga.

— Eu não queria dizer nada antes, mas sua irmã é um pouco de uma criança mimada.

— Cale a boca. — Ela gemeu.

Chris riu. Poucos minutos depois, eles estavam dirigindo pelo centro da cidade.

—Opa! Aguarde! Entre naquele estacionamento!

— Chris. — Ela advertiu, não estava com disposição para jogos hoje à noite.

— Vá para o estacionamento! — Chris parecia mais urgente.

Ela parou o carro.

— Tudo bem. — Isabella começou a virar para o estacionamento.

— O que... Que diabos ele está fazendo beijando outra garota é o que eu gostaria de saber. — Chris saiu correndo pela porta e começou a correr em direção Edward.

Edward empurrou Jane longe.

— Saia de cima de mim.

Ela se manteve firmemente contra ele. A janela atrás dele quebrou violentamente. Ele tentou pular fora, mas Jane apertou sua mão e o manteve empurrado contra o carro. Duas mãos grandes dispararam e enrolaram em torno de seus braços e cintura. Outro conjunto apareceu debaixo do carro e abraçaram suas pernas. No entanto, outro de repente estava ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele ouviu os movimentos, mas era tarde demais para o que parecia.

Jane recuou, rindo. Suas presas caíram quando ela olhou para ele. Edward era normalmente mais forte do que qualquer vampiro, mas três vampiros o seguravam com

apertos viciosos, isso era demais até mesmo para ele. Eles estavam esmagando-o. O de cima o tinha em um bom estrangulamento.

Ele não conseguia se mover.

— O que diabos você quer, Jane? — Ele tentou lutar contra o aperto. Eles não iriam ceder um centímetro.

Ela riu levemente.

— O que o Mestre sempre quis, é claro, Edward. Seu sangue.

— Eu disse a você, Jane, meu sangue não vai mudar nenhum de vocês. Você não é o primeiro vampiro roubando meu sangue. Não vai funcionar! — Ele iria matá-la, mas ele não estava prestes a dizer-lhe isso.

— Eu não acredito em você. — Ela mudou-se de volta e deu um beijo em seu pescoço. Ele tentou lutar. — Não seja egoísta agora. Acho que você pode compartilhar. Basta pensar o quanto bom será compartilhar a luz do sol com seus amigos mais próximos. Eu só quero um pouco do sabor, antes de levá-lo para o Mestre. — Ela afundou os dentes em seu pescoço.

Ele apertou os olhos fechados e emitiu um som, metade gritou metade gemido. Ela estava chupando seu pescoço violentamente, vorazmente. Ela tinha medo de ser parada antes que tomasse o suficiente. O que ela não sabia era que uma colher de seu sangue iria matá-la, lentamente. A quantidade que ela estava roubando provavelmente iria matá- la em poucos minutos.

Ela se afastou.

— Bem, rapazes, não se acanhem. Se você esperar até que eu esteja feita, não haverá qualquer sangue. — Ela atingiu seu pescoço novamente.

Do outro lado do pescoço um novo conjunto de presas afundou. O homem escondido no carro afundou os dentes no lado de Edward e rasgou a pele violentamente. O que segurava suas pernas fez o mesmo. Eles eram muito gananciosos para fazer isso direito. O sangue ia sair muito rápido para eles pegar tudo em suas bocas.

— Ei, idiota! — Chris gritou.

Edward forçou seus olhos se abrirem e olhou por cima da cabeça de Jane para ver Chris correndo na direção dele. Isabella vinha logo atrás dele. Os faróis o atingiriam a todo vapor. Ele sabia no instante que se Chris visse toda a cena, ele congelaria.

Isabella saltou do carro e começou a correr. Chris agarrou-a pela cintura e puxou-a de volta.

— Saia daqui! — Edward gritou. — Vá agora!

— Eles estão comendo ele! — Chris gritou.

— Deixe-me ir! — Isabella lutou contra seu aperto.

Ela assistiu, impotente, quatro vampiros alimentando-se dele. Não parecia que eles estavam sendo gentis. O sangue escorria de suas mordidas até o chão, rapidamente. Toda a cor em seu rosto tinha ido embora. Sua cabeça caiu para trás e ela deu uma boa olhada em um homem negro no lado direito do pescoço dele e uma mulher loira na frente dele, trancada em seu pescoço. Ela estava segurando Edward pela parte de trás de sua cabeça, para ele não perturbar a mordida dela, novamente.

Grunhidos altos encheu o ar. Ela viu quando o homem negro balançou a cabeça violentamente, mantendo os dentes no pescoço de Edward. O sangue começou a derramar da ferida em um ritmo surpreendente.

Com os olhos fechados ele rugiu.

— Vá agora! — O que foi seguido por um grito de agonia. O homem em seu torso se afastou insatisfeito com o fluxo de sangue e rasgou o braço de Edward.

— Não! Edward!

Sua cabeça caiu para o lado. Ele estava fora. Os vampiros reforçaram seu domínio sobre ele para que ele não caísse no chão. Eles não estavam dispostos a perder o sangue quando estavam tão perto de seu objetivo.

— Temos que buscar ajuda, Isabella! — Chris tentou arrastá-la de volta.

A loira se afastou sorrindo. A parte inferior do seu rosto estava coberto de sangue vermelho e brilhou grotescamente sob os faróis.

— Ah, não se apressem por nossa conta... teremos... — Sua mão foi para seu estômago. Ela gemia baixinho e depois gritou. — Por que isso machuca? — Ela caiu no chão e começou a gritar.

Um a um os homens liberaram Edward para pegar seus estômagos. Eles estavam se debatendo e gritando quando Edward caiu no chão com um baque forte.

— Pega ele! — Isabella finalmente conseguiu ficar longe de Chris. Ele estava atordoado demais para segurá-la no momento.

Isabella chegou a Edward.

— Oh, Deus, não. — Sua garganta foi praticamente arrancada. Ele estava coberto de muito sangue. — Chris!

—Isabella, você tem que deixá-lo! Ele vai se transformar em um deles. — Os olhos de Chris estavam focados no abrir de boca da loira, enquanto ela gritava. Seus dentes brilhavam na luz.

— Chris, eu preciso da sua ajuda! — Isabella gritou.

Isso o fez pular e relutantemente se concentrar nela.

— Ok, ok, ok, vamos sair daqui. Vamos levá-lo para a sala de emergência.

— Não, não tenho outra coisa em mente.

— **A banheira**? Você está louca? Eu posso ver a porra da traqueia dele e você quer colocá-lo em uma banheira? — O corpo de Chris balançou. — Ele vai morrer, Isabella! Temos que levá-lo para receber alguma ajuda!

— Não, ele precisa ficar aqui. — Ela o soltou para ir ao seu quarto, pegou a chave escondida sob seu leitor de DVD e abriu o mini bar.

— Eu estou chamando 911, Isabella. Ele precisa de ajuda. — Chris pegou o telefone de Edward e começou a discar.

Isabella se lançou contra o telefone.

— Não, confie em mim.

— Confiar em você? Ele está morrendo e você quer fazer o quê? O que diabos você vai fazer?

Ela lhe deu as costas, com os braços cheios sacolas de sangue.

— Eu vou alimentá-lo.

— A-aqueles são o que eu acho que eles são? — Sua voz soava fraca, enquanto ele olhava nervosamente para o sangue em seus braços.

— Sim, não se preocupe, Chris, ele é um bom rapaz.

— É melhor que ele seja. — Ele murmurou.

Isabella foi para o banheiro. Ela ouviu um estalo de madeira atrás dela.

— O que você está fazendo?

Chris entrou no banheiro segurando uma estaca caseira.

— Desculpe sobre a cadeira, mas você entende. — Ele ficou protetor sobre Isabella com a estaca levantada e pronta para dirigi-la em Edward se ele fizesse um movimento errado.

— Deixe-me alimentá-lo e tudo vai ficar bem.

— Ninguém está impedindo você.

— Merda. — Ela murmurou.

—Como é que você vai alimentá-lo? Ele está inconsciente. — Chris apontou.

— Boa pergunta. Eu podia derramá-lo em sua garganta, mas ele não irá querer engolir. Eu preciso que suas presas saiam.

— Ele tem presas? — Chris guinchou.

— Sim, agora se eu pudesse fazê-las sair estaríamos com sorte. — Ela gentilmente ergueu a boca aberta e apertou o saco nos dentes.

— O que você está fazendo?

Ela suspirou. — Estava esperando que seus dentes fossem sair se ele sentisse o saco contra a sua boca.

— Aposto que ele precisa sentir o cheiro de sangue. — Chris tirou uma faca do bolso. — Aqui corte o saco.

Ela abriu a faca, mas fez uma pausa.

— Ele precisa de algo mais forte do que o sangue ensacado para tirá-las.

— O que você está falando?

Isabella pressionou a faca em seu pulso.

— Apenas confie em mim.

— O que você está fazendo? Não! Isabella, não! — Ele estendeu a mão para a faca, tarde demais. Ela cortou o pulso. O sangue começou a jorrar na área.

— E agora? — Perguntou Chris.

— Eu...

Duas mãos fortes apertaram em torno de seu pulso, puxando-a para dentro da banheira. Ela caiu em cima de Edward. Segundos depois, seu pulso estava em sua boca. Ela sentiu dois pontos afiados perfurarem a pele dela e tentou puxar o braço para longe. Uma mão soltou o braço dela, mas a outra apertou dolorosamente.

Ela olhou para cima, para ver Edward olhar para ela com os olhos vermelhos de fogo. Ele parecia triste.

**Ele** observou em agonia, enquanto Isabella tentava se afastar dele. Ele não conseguia parar. Ele não podia. A sede de sangue mais poderosa que ele já conheceu o levava de novo. Seu cérebro estava gritando para libertá-la, mas não conseguia.

O cheiro de seu sangue o chamou para fora da escuridão. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo até que seu sangue correu para baixo, em sua garganta. Era o sabor mais atraente e mais doce que ele tinha experimentado. Era mil vezes melhor do que ele imaginava que seria.

— Deixe-a ir! — Chris gritou. Ele derrubou uma estaca que visava o peito de Edward e o braço de Isabella. A mão de Edward disparou e empurrou Chris longe, com força. Ele teria atingido o braço de Isabella.

—Por favor, baby, solte! — Isabella estava choramingando.

Edward puxou mais forte em seu braço. Ele iria matá- la. Ele passou a mão livre pelo seu rosto antes de soltar a sua mão.

Doía muito. Sentia como se seu braço estivesse preso em um vácuo poderoso com os dentes e ela não podia se afastar. Ela estava começando a sentir a cabeça leve, então fechou os olhos, esperando a escuridão que estava por vir. Ela ouviu um clique e abriu os olhos.

Edward segurou sua arma contra o peito. Ele fechou os olhos antes de puxar o gatilho. A bala perfurou sua pele e osso, como uma faca quente na manteiga, fazendo um caminho através de seu coração até que bateu em sua espinha. Seu corpo bateu violentamente contra a banheira. O braço dela caiu e ela instintivamente se moveu para cobrir seus ouvidos, enquanto Chris arrastou seu corpo flácido para fora da banheira segundos antes que um rio de sangue encharcasse sua calça.

— Acorda, acorda. — Chris disse com voz de deboche. Edward abriu os olhos e xingou. Chris estava no final de sua cama, segurando sua arma.

—Largue isso antes que você se machuque.

— Com certeza. Assim que eu tiver certeza que você não vai atacar Isabella de novo, vou fazer isso.

Sua cabeça pulou do travesseiro. Ele tentou se sentar, mas foi parado pelos seus braços.

— Que diabos? — Ambos os pulsos estavam algemados à estrutura de ferro da cama. Quatro pares de algemas presas a cada mão.

—Isto é um pouco demais, você não acha? — Ele olhou diretamente para as algemas.

— Oh, eu diria que qualquer um que atira no próprio coração e se recupera totalmente em duas horas deveria ser amarrado à cama com todas as algemas possíveis de encontrar.

—Onde está Isabella? Ela está bem?

—Você quer dizer depois que ela desmaiou com o choque de você atirando em si mesmo e, claro, não vamos esquecer, pela perda de sangue? Sim, ela está formidável.

— Chris, eu não estou no clima para esta merda, diga- me onde ela está.

— Você não é divertido. — Ele fez um gesto em direção à frente da casa. — Depois que a arma disparo, vovó veio correndo. Felizmente Isabella a convenceu de que a arma que você deu a ela para sua segurança foi, acidentalmente, disparada.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

— Por falar nisso, você está em profunda encrenca com a Sra. Buckman por ter dado à Isabella uma arma.

— Essa é a menor das minhas preocupações neste momento, você não acha?

— É verdade, bom, a Sra. Buckman, ou vovó, como eu estou autorizado a chamá-la, — ele sorriu, — arrastou Isabella lá para baixo para um jantar surpresa de aniversário. Mas não se preocupe eu fiquei e lhe remendei quando a vovó não aceitaria um não como resposta de

Isabella. Dissemos a ela que eu estava chateado por minha mãe ter me abandonado e toda essa coisa.

—Então, ela está bem?

—Sim.

—Sua mãe o deixou?

—Sim.

—Que cadela. — Edward conseguiu se levantar um pouco sobre os travesseiros.

— Sim ela é, mas não se preocupe, Isabella está dando conta.

—Deus nos ajude. — Edward murmurou. Chris colocou a arma na gaveta de cima da escrivaninha.

— Ela acha que você esqueceu o aniversário dela.

— Merda, eu não esqueci seu aniversário.

— Eu sei. — Seus olhos dispararam para Chris.

— Espere, como você sabe? — Chris revirou os olhos como se isso fosse muito óbvio.

— Eu achei as caixas quando estava tirando sua roupa.

Edward olhou para seu corpo e pela primeira vez notou que estava limpo e nu.

— Você me limpou?

— Claro que não! — Disse Chris, enojado. —Isabella assumiu este posto. Então, ela me ajudou a colocá-lo na cama.

— Ela não viu as caixas, não é?

— Não, eu as coloquei debaixo do seu travesseiro antes que ela se virasse.

—Bem, obrigado, — disse aliviado. —Você acha que poderia me tirar das algemas agora?

—Desculpe cara, eu tenho ordens para não fazer isso. Isabella disse que iria me trazer uma enorme fatia de bolo se eu lhe deixasse algemado.

— Você está me deixando assim por causa de um bolo? — Ele perguntou pasmo, de como um bolo tinha esse tipo de poder sobre o menino. Ele se perguntou se era como sua sede de sangue.

— Bem, isso e você ser um sugador de sangue.

— Merda. Será que Isabella explicou isso para você? — Ele acenou com a cabeça.

—Basicamente. Eu entendo o básico. Tenho que manter minha boca fechada. Os vampiros realmente existem. Você é um Pyte, o que eu não entendo completamente é o que inferno isso significa, exceto que você pode sair no sol e toda essa merda.

— Alguém já lhe disse que você xinga demais? — Ele ponderou essa pergunta.

— Eu acredito que isso pode ter sido mencionado uma vez ou duas.

— O que é que você quer saber?

— Você vai responder às minhas perguntas? — Ele pareceu surpreso.

—Em troca, que você mantenha o que eu digo entre nós três.

—Eu vou. Eu prometo!

— Ok, então, pergunte. — Ele se deitou e tentou ficar confortável.

— Ok, hum quantos anos você tem?

— Duzentos e seis.

Os olhos de Chris se arregalaram.

— Pouco velho para estar namorando uma de 24 anos de idade não acha?

— Chris. — O tom tinha um mundo de advertência.

Chris colocou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

— Relaxe grandão, só estou dizendo.

— Diga algo rápido se você quer respostas.

—Hmm, onde você nasceu?

— Londres.

— Você não tem sotaque.

— Eu perdi ele há 75 anos. Continue.

— Como isso aconteceu com você?

— Você quer dizer como eu me tornei um Pyte?

— Sim.

—Meu pai era um vampiro e minha mãe era um ser humano. De alguma forma, ela ficou grávida de mim. Eu acho que ele temia por sua vida no meu parto, então no último mês da gravidez, ele fez um intercâmbio de sangue com ela. E Funcionou. Ela viveu e eu vivi.

— Você nasceu com presas?

— Não! — Disse ele, rindo. — Eu era um menino normal, bem, um pouco fraco e eu não crescia corretamente. Quando eu tinha sua idade eu parecia um menino pequeno.

— Sério? O que mudou?

— Eu entrei em coma.

— Por quanto tempo?

— Um mês. Então eu acordei parecendo exatamente como eu pareço hoje. — Ele olhou para as algemas e sorriu ironicamente. — Na verdade, eu acordei muito na mesma

situação. Eu estava acorrentado à cama depois de morder uma empregada.

— Então, estou supondo que você não pode morrer.

— Não.

— Isso explica tudo.

— Explica o quê?

— Por que você atirou em si mesmo. Você sabia que não ia morrer por isso você fez isso. Não doeu muito, não é? — Ele adivinhou.

—Chris, doeu muito, eu posso lhe dizer isso. Eu sentia cada movimento que a bala fazia através da minha pele, o osso do meu peito, meu coração e, quando ele parou na minha espinha. Se eu fosse um ser humano teria sido morte instantânea. Essa dor não teria sido sentida. Confie em mim quando lhe digo que eu não quero repetir esse evento novamente.

— Mas você desmaiou!

— Não, Chris, eu não fiz. Meus olhos podiam estar fechados, meu corpo podia ter estado mole, mas eu não estava inteiramente fora dele. Eu não conseguia me concentrar em qualquer coisa acontecendo ao meu redor. Eu estava nos estágios iniciais da sede de sangue quando percebi que a estava machucando. Se eu não tivesse reagido quando o fiz, quando tive alguma aparência de controle, eu teria perdido o controle e Isabella teria morrido.

— A sede de sangue me impede de pensar direito. Se eu estou no fundo da sede de sangue, a única coisa que vai me parar é sangue ou violência. Quando a bala passou por mim meu corpo parecia estar desligado, mas minha mente foi mantida em uma névoa. Eu estava ciente de toda a dor e o cheiro e o gosto do sangue de Isabella. Tempo e sangue eram as únicas coisas que me impediram de acordar ainda com sede de sangue. Se eu tivesse estaria agora rasgando a casa em busca dela.

Ele se sentou na beirada da cama, absorvendo o que Edward estava lhe dizendo.

—Você sabia que ia se machucar desse jeito?

— Sim.

— Mas você ainda fez isso.

— Sim.

— Por quê?

— O que você quer dizer por quê?

—Quero dizer, por que você propositadamente passou por tanta dor, se você sabia o quanto ia doer?

— Porque eu estava machucando Isabella.

— Por que você não a soltou? Eu sei que ela disse que seu sangue era sua fraqueza e tudo, mas se você sabia que a estava machucando você poderia ter soltado ela.

— Não, com sede de sangue eu não podia. Eu não estava no controle.

— Mas você foi capaz de atirar a si mesmo.

— Eu tive que fazer isso, enquanto ainda tinha aquela pequena quantidade de controle sobre meu braço.

Chris olhou para a porta do quarto.

— O que aconteceu a essas outras coisas? Eles eram vampiros, certo?

— Sim, eles estavam atrás de meu sangue. Eu sou o que você chamaria de um andarilho do dia. Viver para sempre é um plus também, suponho eu. Eles queriam o meu sangue e isso os matou.

— Então, é por isso que você os deixou fazer isso.

— Não, não exatamente tudo isso. Eles me prenderam.

— Você quer dizer quando você beijou aquela vadia?

Edward suspirou.

— Eu não beijei ninguém.

— Você tem certeza? Com certeza parecia isso para mim.

—Ela acha que eu a beijei?

Chris se levantou e caminhou pelo quarto.

— Não sei. Ela não quis me dizer o que ela acha que aconteceu.

— Isso explicaria as algemas eu suponho.

— Você acha que ela planeja mantê-lo aqui até que você fale?

Ele suspirou.

— Sim. Eu ainda devo suas duas horas de respostas.

— Ela tem duas horas cheias de perguntas?

— Bem, provavelmente não mais.

Ele olhou pensativo.

— Por que você diz isso?

— Porque ela está do lado de fora da porta nos últimos dez minutos.

—É por isso que você respondeu as minhas perguntas, porque você sabia que ela estava ouvindo?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Isso, e por que você tinha o direito de saber se você vai guardar o meu segredo.

Isabella entrou na sala.

— O que me entregou?

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu a ouvi e senti seu cheiro.

— Ei, onde está o meu bolo?

— Está em seu quarto. Vá comer e tomar um banho. Você tem escola de manhã.

— Eu tenho que ir?

— Sim.

— Maldição.

— Boa noite, Chris. — Disse Edward.

— É melhor que esse bolo valha a pena. — Ele fechou e trancou a porta ao sair.

Edward deu-lhe um sorriso torto e tentou parecer inocente.

— Feliz aniversário, baby.

—Não me venha com essa. Por que você não me disse que os vampiros estavam atrás de você?

—Bem, para falar a verdade você nunca perguntou. Eu não posso estar em apuros por algo que você não perguntou.

Ela apertou as mãos na testa.

— Você sabe o que, tem sido um dia muito longo, um longo dia assustador. Se você vai continuar a brincar com a minha cara, me fale agora para que eu possa ir para a cama. Eu só quero que esse dia termine.

— Eu realmente sinto muito, baby. Eu tentei. Eu estava tentando surpreendê-la com um bom jantar e bolo com seus amigos. Eu tive que fazer uma parada para pegar seu presente. Eu não sabia que ela estava lá, até que era tarde demais.

— O que ela foi para você? — Ela perguntou em voz baixa. Estava com medo que não fosse gostar da resposta.

— Nada. Ninguém. Ela era uma serva de um Mestre.

— Então, você nunca dormiu com ela? — Ela encontrou seus olhos. Eles eram de um verde brilhante.

— É disso que se trata? Por isso você me acorrentou? Eu não a beijei. Ela me beijou rapidamente antes que eu pudesse afastá-la. Ela fez isso para me prender no carro para que os outros pudessem me pegar. — Ele franziu a testa. — Assumo que eles estejam todos mortos.

— Eu não sei. Nós não ficamos por lá para conferir. Você sabe que você apenas evitou responder a pergunta não é?

— Que pergunta é essa? — Ele estalou. — Isso está ficando um pouco velho, Isabella. Basta fazer a porra da pergunta e acabar logo com isso.

Ela afastou um soluço.

— Não há necessidade. Acho que acabei de ter a minha resposta. — Ela virou-lhe as costas. — Adeus, Edward.

— Adeus?

— Sim, adeus.

—Olhe para mim! — Ele estalou. Isabella virou lentamente e engasgou. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, suas presas estavam para baixo, mas esse não era o problema. Ele estava livre. De alguma forma, ele escapou das algemas, sem fazer nenhum som.

Ele desceu da cama e caminhou para frente.

—Você acha que isso é um jogo para mim? Você acha que eu gosto de jogar essas porras de jogos?

Ela ergueu o queixo teimosamente.

— Não estou jogando nenhum jogo.

— Não está?

— Não, eu não estou. — Ela se recusou a dar um passo atrás. Manteve-se firme. Ele se distanciou. Todo seu corpo estava tenso.

— Você está brincando comigo desde a primeira vez que você percebeu que eu a queria.

— Como? — Ela exigiu.

— Você se manteve distante de mim e procurava qualquer razão para brigar.

— Eu não!

— Ah, não? — Suas sobrancelhas arquearam. — Você está com raiva de mim porque paguei sua dívida para que você não tenha que lutar pelo o resto de sua vida para corrigir seu crédito ou ficar enrascada para sobreviver.

— Eu estava indo muito bem sem a sua ajuda.

— Besteira, eu sei o montante da dívida que você estava enfrentando.

Com os dentes cerrados, ela falou de forma uniforme.

— Eu estava indo bem. Eu não precisava da sua ajuda!

— Ah, não? Eu sei que você mentiu para sua avó sobre o uso de suas economias do empréstimo estudantil. Se isso fosse verdade, eles não teriam lhe ameaçado levar a juízo por falta de pagamento. Quatro meses Isabella, quatro meses você deixou de pagar. Você tem o mesmo problema com a companhia de seguros. Eles tiraram seu seguro do carro há quatro meses. Eles só se esqueceram de dizer à polícia ou eu garanti que alguém do meu departamento vinha para os seus pratos.

Ela desviou o olhar.

— Isso não é da sua conta, Edward.

— O Jeep é a única coisa que você possui totalmente. O que aconteceu com todo aquele dinheiro, Isabella? Você tinha mais de vinte mil guardados. O Jeep custou quinze por isso o que aconteceu com todo aquele dinheiro, há quatro meses? Seja lá o que for você ainda está com problemas, porque você ainda tem contas para pagar. Você não gasta nenhum dinheiro consigo mesmo. Você não colocou o dinheiro no banco. Inferno, você nunca parece ter dinheiro suficiente para colocar gasolina em seu carro. Diga-me onde o dinheiro está indo?

Ele se inclinou para frente.

— Diga-me.

— Não.

— Você está enviando mil e duzentos dólares por mês para uma conta on-line.

Ela engasgou.

— Sim, eu sei sobre isso. A quem pertence essa conta?

—Isso não é da sua conta!

Ele se afastou, sorrindo. Seus olhos eram duros como pedra.

— Sério? Não é da minha conta? Então, você pode explicar como você está pensando em cuidar de um menino de 16 anos de idade contando com os duzentos dólares que lhe sobra depois de sumir com os mil e duzentos dólares?

—Cale a boca!

—Será que Chris vai ter que continuar a conseguir sua comida da mesma maneira depois de tudo?

—Do que você está falando?

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito nu.

— Oh, você não sabe? E eu aqui achando que você sabia tudo. A mãe de

Chris não dá a mínima para ele. Ela não vai enviar um centavo para ajudá-lo.

— Ela recebe vale-refeição e tem um emprego em um bar. — Disse ela, mesmo que não contasse com nenhuma ajuda dela.

— Sim, ela tem. Alguém poderia pensar que ela iria usar os vales para comprar um pouco de comida para o menino.

— Ela não compra?

— Ela os troca por dinheiro. Por muito menos do que eles valem. Tudo o que ela não gasta consigo mesmo, ela gasta com esses perdedores que leva para a cama.

— Ele parece saudável. Eu sei que ele está comendo.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Ele espera até a querida mamãe estar de costas mantendo os homens ocupados, enquanto ele rouba suas carteiras. Ela pega um pouco claro e eu estive deixando comida nos degraus, do lado de fora, da sua casa quando ele estava sozinho, nos últimos três anos. Ele acha que a igreja que tem deixado.

—Eu-eu não sabia. — Ela recuou agora. Ele andou para frente.

— Diga-me uma coisa, Isabella, já que você está com a intenção de me expulsar para fora da sua vida, você está pensando em foder com a dele também? Pode vir a calhar.

Ela lhe deu um tapa com força.

— Eu odeio você.

Sua língua saiu para lamber o sangue em seu lábio.

— Você não me respondeu. Como você vai cuidar de um menino de 16 anos de idade, quando você não consegue nem cuidar de si mesmo?

— Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas conversei com a vovó esta noite ela vai me dar algumas horas aqui.

— Esfregar banheiros? Sim, isso é perfeito para alguém com um diploma universitário e um emprego de tempo integral.

— Renée me ofereceu ajuda, também.

— Como?

— Ela vai ver se pode me dar uma posição servindo mesas.

Edward não se atreveu a mover um músculo, por medo de que ele iria bater o punho em algo. Com uma falsa voz calma ele perguntou.

— Oh, e qual a porcentagem das gorjetas ela pretende te dar?

— Vinte e cinco por cento. — Ela murmurou.

— Uau, você tem uma grande mãe, Isabella. Primeiro, ela a ignora para foder com um idiota, em seguida, deixa você criando seus dois filhos. Agora está disposta a esfolar você para que possa ter um lucro. Eu posso ver agora por que você mantem as pernas fechadas, ela provavelmente venderia os netos no mercado negro na primeira chance que tivesse.

Quando ele esperava outro tapa ela zombou.

— Eu não acho que nós temos que nos preocupar com isso quando se trata de você.

De repente, ele virou as costas para ela.

— Vá embora, menininha. Estou farto destes jogos e estou farto de você.

Ela não se moveu, enquanto Edward vestiu, violentamente, uma camiseta preta e jeans. Ele se sentou em uma cadeira, puxando meias e sapatos.

— O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Eu lhe disse para sair.

— Onde você vai?

— Você não pode mais fazer essa pergunta. — Ele pegou sua carteira, chaves e deixou-a ali se sentindo como se seu mundo tivesse acabado.

— **Eu **já disse que lhe pago amanhã. Tem sido agitado no trabalho. Eles ferraram com os cheques, mas vou tê-lo até amanhã. — Jason, o homem que se mudou há mais de um mês atrás, prometeu mais uma vez do corredor.

Todo mundo na sala de jantar fingiu que não podiam ouvir a Sra. Buckman no corredor, praticamente implorando pelo aluguel.

— Ela vai ter que aumentar o aluguel, — disse a Sra. Adle. — Eu a ouvi falando no telefone com alguém do banco na semana passada. Ela está pensando em obter uma hipoteca.

Isabella deixou cair o garfo. Ótimo, só mais uma coisa para me preocupar. Sua avó estava sob muita pressão financeira e eles estavam adicionando mais. Ela deveria estar pagando seu sustento e o das crianças. Seus olhos se atiraram para Renée. Ela definitivamente deveria estar pagando por Nessie e Seth e por ela própria. A culpa contraiu em seu intestino quando ela olhou para Chris. Mais uma boca se misturou a essa bagunça.

As bochechas dele coraram, como se soubesse o que ela estava pensando.

— Isabella, você acha que pode conseguir que a escola me dê uma autorização de trabalho? Eu gostaria de pagar pelo meu próprio quarto e comida.

Eles ouviram a porta fechar.

— Eu não vou ouvir nada desse absurdo, Christopher. Seu lugar é na escola, melhore suas notas e não se meta em encrenca.

— Vovó, eu não me sinto bem com isso. — Disse Chris, enquanto olhava com culpa para a comida.

Ela lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.

— Ai! Que diabos foi isso?

—Eu disse para deixar isso para lá. Você faz parte desta família, então pare com isso e coloque mais comida no seu prato. Eu não vou aceitar ver você perder peso e parecer um esqueleto, quando eu tenho trabalhado tão duro nessas duas últimas semanas para colocar a carne em seus ossos.

Quando ele não se moveu rápido o suficiente para comer, ela levantou a mão para bater na cabeça dele novamente.

— Ok! — Ele pegou mais milho e batatas. — Fazedora de escravos. — Ele murmurou.

Vovó se sentou à cabeceira da mesa.

— Todo mundo, coma, por favor.

— Vovó, eu estava pensando que com a gente aqui são cinco quartos que você não está ganhando aluguel e cinco bocas para alimentar. Acho que vou arranjar outro emprego para ajudar.

—Isabella, você já trabalha em um emprego em tempo integral e você limpa aqui 10 horas por semana, isso já ajuda o suficiente. — Ela lançou um olhar de advertência para a filha. — E nem sequer pense em sugerir que a minha neta vá trabalhar naquele lugar obsceno novamente, Renée.

Renée fez beicinho. Ela odiava não conseguir o que queria. Ela teve um ataque quando Isabella recusou a oferta de emprego. Ela realmente estava ansiosa por isto.

Vovó apontou o dedo na direção de Renée.

— Eu olhei para o outro lado quando você começou a trabalhar lá, mas quando você tentou levar minha neta, — ela balançou a cabeça em desgosto. —Você teve sorte de eu não te-la expulsado.

— Mas, mamãe, eu estava apenas tentando ajudar. — Renée amuou.

Vovó estreitou os olhos em sua única filha.

— Eu gostaria que Edward estivesse aqui, — Seth murmurou.

— Será que ele ligou? — Perguntou Nessie, mudando de assunto.

— Não, podemos falar de outra coisa, por favor. — Isabella empurrou o bolo de carne em seu prato.

— Você tentou ligar para o seu celular? — Perguntou Chris, chamando sua atenção.

Chris parecia tão desconfortável. Suas roupas já estavam muito pequenas e desgastadas. Elas pareciam ainda menores após ele comer duas semanas corretamente, pela primeira vez teve um surto de crescimento. Ele precisava de roupas novas e ela não tinha o dinheiro. Embora ele não reclamasse. Ele provavelmente sabia. Ela teria que arranjar outro emprego para comprar novas roupas. As roupas de Nessie e Seth estavam na mesma condição das de Chris. Todos precisavam de roupas novas. Ótimo, agora ela se sentiu ainda mais deprimida.

Os olhos da avó percorriam o estado das roupas de todas as três crianças também. Sua carranca se aprofundou. Isso era ruim, mas a avó estava em negação e ela fez o que sempre fazia quando algo desagradável ocorria. Tentou esconder seus sentimentos de todos e seguir em frente, arrastando todo mundo com ela.

— Todos, por favor, terminem o jantar. Chris e Nessie, ambos lavam os pratos esta noite.

—Eu pensei que você me amava, vovó? — Chris empurrou o lábio como um especialista.

Vovó estendeu a mão e beliscou sua bochecha.

— Oh, é tão bom ter um vigarista junto à família.

Ele piscou para ela e recarregou o prato como um bom menino. Isso, ou ele provavelmente estava com medo de que ela ia bater nele de novo. Isabella considerou por um momento e concordou que ela provavelmente o faria.

— Ele se foi a mais de duas semanas você percebe? — Nessie decidiu comentar.

Isabella se afastou da mesa.

— Se você me der licença eu tenho alguns trabalhos para corrigir.

— Você tem uma boca grande! — Chris estalou.

—Está tudo bem, realmente. Boa noite, pessoal. — Ela tomou seu tempo andando no andar de cima. Ela não tinha pressa para se esconder em seu quarto e chorar até dormir, novamente, esta noite.

Ele quebrou seu coração. Não havia outra maneira de descrevê-lo. A área em torno de seu coração doía dia e noite por causa dele. Parecia que uma parte dela foi destruída.

Ela parou em frente a porta do quarto dele e olhou quando ouviu alguma coisa. Ela podia ver que as luzes estavam apagadas no quarto, mas barulhos estranhos vinham lá de dentro. Ela não podia lutar contra a esperança que subiu para a superfície. Ela se virou e levantou o punho para bater na porta e congelou.

— Você gosta disso, baby, não é? — Perguntou uma mulher.

Um homem resmungou.

— Mmm, eu vou usar você a noite toda, garotão. — A realidade caiu sobre ela. O som estranho eram as molas da cama rangendo.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a boca.

— Oh Deus. — Lágrimas derramaram pelo seu rosto.

— Mmm, as algemas foram uma boa ideia, — disse a mulher. —Eu posso mantê-lo em suas costas a noite toda. — Um gemido alto e masculino entrou em erupção.

— Você gosta de foder minha bunda? — Perguntou a mulher.

— Sim. —Ele gemeu.

Isabella tropeçou de volta para a porta, chorando. Ela fechou a porta e acendeu a luz.

— Que idiota. — Ela murmurou.

— Eu concordo completamente. Agora, se você não se importa alguns de nós estão tentando dormir. — Edward tombou sobre seu estômago.

A cabeça de Isabella chicoteou em direção ao quarto dele e depois para ele.

— Se você está aqui, então quem está...

— Lá dentro, fodendo a prostituta travesti? — Ele terminou por ela.

— Sim... espere, você disse travesti?

— Sim, eu disse.

— Edward, quem está lá dentro?

— Só o cara que está lhe chantageando nos últimos quatro meses. Depois desta noite, você nunca terá que se preocupar com ele novamente e você vai ter todo seu dinheiro de volta. Agora, você poderia apagar essa luz? Aquele idiota me manteve acordado nas duas últimas noites.

Ela parecia atordoada.

— Você tem o pai de Seth lá dentro? Espere, ele não é gay.

Edward enterrou o rosto no travesseiro e riu.

— Não, ele não é. Ele também não sabe que ela é um ele. Ele também não sabe que eu tenho uma câmera lá agora com visão noturna que vai captar esta ocasião. Ele saberá muito em breve o que está acontecendo. Antes de sair daqui ele vai assinar a custódia de Seth para você e sua avó.

— Por que... como... Eu não entendo.

Ele se virou de costas.

— É simples, eu tive sua conta bancária ligada a um Trevor McGuire que reside no Novo México. Eu dei uma pequena espiada nele, casado, dois filhos em casa, mas ele tem a custódia dos três filhos. Eu fiz um pouco mais de pesquisa e descobri que Renée perdeu a guarda de Seth quando ele tinha seis meses de idade.

— Ela não fez nada para evitar isso. — Isabella sussurrou.

— Isso foi o que eu descobri. Eles o mantiveram por quatro meses até que sua mulher bateu o pé. Ela não podia lidar com seus dois meninos mais Seth. Então, Trevor deixou Seth fora, com alguns parentes, mas nenhum deles estava disposto a mantê-lo. Por fim, ele deu Seth para a sua mãe, mantendo a custódia total.

— Eu não sabia sobre essa parte.

— Imaginei. Quando Renée ficou ansiosa para se mudar para cá para conseguir o auxilio previdência ela esqueceu uma coisa muito importante.

— Ela não tem a guarda e nunca pediu permissão para levar Seth para fora do estado. Ela provavelmente nunca imaginou que Trevor notaria. Ele não tinha visto Seth em cinco anos.

— Mas ele descobriu. Sua mãe, apesar de sua avó suspeitar que ela tinha a guarda das crianças, tentou obter a auxilio previdência, em nome das crianças. New Hampshire contatou Trevor e Trevor caçou você e ameaçou tomar Seth de volta e colocá-las na prisão por sequestro.

— Ele não tinha nada contra mim e ele sabia disso. Ele queria o dinheiro mesmo assim.

— E você ia pagar mil e duzentos dólares por mês até que Seth atingisse dezoito anos.

—Sim.

— E você realmente pensou que isso ia funcionar?

—Eu estava tentando ganhar tempo até que descobrisse o que fazer. Eu não posso perdê-lo. Ele é mais que um irmão para mim. Eu o criei. Eu não podia desistir dele.

—Então, foi por isso que você se colocou em um grande buraco. Você não queria perder Seth?

— Sim. — Ela enxugou uma lágrima, em sua bochecha.

— Baby, por que você não me procurou? Eu teria ajudado.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não podia fazer isso com você.

—Você estava com medo de que eu iria rasgar a garganta dele fora ou perder meu emprego?

— Os dois.

Ele suspirou e estendeu a mão.

— Venha aqui.

Ela caminhou até a cama e pegou sua mão. Ele a puxou para o seu colo, com as pernas abertas contra ele. Ela soltou a mão e puxou os saltos fora, deixando-os cair no chão.

Edward colocou as mãos nos quadris dela e puxou-a para frente.

— Posso ter um beijo? Eu senti sua falta.

Ele começou a acariciá-la, quando ela se inclinou sobre ele.

— Eu não sei. Eu pensei que você disse que tinha terminado comigo.

As mãos dele acariciavam seus quadris gentilmente.

— Eu nunca vou terminar com você. Sinto muito por ser um idiota, mas você acertou um nervo para mim.

— Sobre os bebês?

— Sim.

— Então, você não pode ter filhos? Você tem certeza, não é? Você tentou com aquela mulher?

Ele levantou a cabeça para roçar seus lábios nos dela.

— Eu não sei nada ao certo, baby. Não tenho ideia. Em relação aquela mulher a resposta é não. Eu nunca dormi com ela. Ela queria anos e anos atrás. Seu Mestre, que neste momento não está muito feliz comigo, tentou fazer um acordo comigo e ofereceu vinte mulheres para mim para ver se eu poderia engravidar qualquer uma delas. Eu poderia manter os bebês, em troca o mestre queria ser como eu.

— Você fez?

Seus dedos estavam enfiados entre os cabelos dela.

— Não, eu não fiz isso. Eu não queria um filho com um vampiro.

— Então, como você sabe que não teve um filho antes?

— Isso é fácil. Eu nunca gozei dentro de uma mulher.

Ela procurou seu rosto para ver se ele estava brincando.

— Nunca?

— Não, nunca. Foi uma das melhores formas de prevenir by-blows.

— by-blows?

— Bastardos.

— Isso não é muito bom.

— Desculpe, era assim que eram chamados antigamente. O meu pai nos disse o que fazer.

— Seu pai incentivou você? — Um pensamento lhe ocorreu. — Eu já ouvi histórias de que os homens antigamente levavam seus filhos para prostíbulos, o seu fez isso?

Ele usou seus quadris para empurrá-la para cima, de modo que seu pescoço estava bem em cima de sua boca. Ele começou pressionando beijos nele.

— Não, ele não me levou. A última vez que vi meu pai foi um pouco antes de eu ser levado. Antes eu parecia um menino. Nenhuma prostituta teria me tocado. Ele levou meus irmãos quando tinham catorze, então, ele provavelmente, teria me levado.

— Oh.

— Então, o que seu pai lhe disse para fazer?

— Puxe para fora. Nunca venha dentro de uma mulher, a menos que ela esteja destinada a carregar seu herdeiro. Isso é o que nos foi ensinado.

— Então, você nunca, nenhuma vez... — Sua voz foi sumindo sugestivamente.

— Nem uma única vez. — Suas mãos deslizaram por suas costas até que ele segurou seu traseiro, pressionando e acariciando, suavemente e enquanto sua boca lambia e beijava seu pescoço.

Isabella usou seus pés para empurrar o cobertor de Edward. Ela não iria perder esta oportunidade. Ela esperou muito tempo para isso. Para ele. Com uma mão ela desfez o nó em sua saia e a puxou, jogando-a no chão. Ela sentou-se em seu colo. Podia sentir sua ereção através da sua boxers.

Edward assistiu com fome, quando ela desabotoou lentamente a blusa e a jogou para o lado, revelando um sutiã preto e calcinha combinando.

— Uma deusa. Você parece uma deusa. — Ele estava hipnotizado por seu belo cabelo e pele dourada. Ele passou as mãos em seu pescoço, seios, barriga e costas.

— Você quer ver mais? — Ela perguntou com uma voz sensual.

Ele engoliu em seco e assentiu com firmeza.

— Por favor.

Ela estendeu a mão para trás e desabotoou o sutiã, deixando-o deslizar para baixo dos braços. Edward puxou-o delicadamente e o jogou no chão.

Sem esperar ele passou os dedos até os quadris e deslizou um dedo em ambos os lados de sua calcinha e rasgou a corda do cós. Isabella se sentou para que ele pudesse puxar as calcinhas rasgadas, deixando-a nua.

Os olhos dele bebiam seu corpo. Ela era tão linda, com seus olhos castanhos dourados e seios rosados. Ela era tudo no mundo que era perfeito e era sua. Ele rosnou possessivo quando suas presas apareceram.

— Venha aqui.

Um tremor de luxúria disparou através dela, enquanto seus olhos começaram a brilhar e seus dentes saíram. Isabella se viu indo para ele, mais que de bom grado. Ela se inclinou e beijou seus lábios suavemente. O beijo foi lento e doce. Eles levaram seu tempo apreciando-se e sentindo a sensação e a provocação dos seus corpos.

Edward lambeu os lábios em uma solicitação. Ela terminou por abrir a boca. Ele aprofundou o beijo. Suas línguas se moviam juntos, enviando uma agonia em seus corpos. Logo os dois estavam ofegantes e gemendo. Isabella não estava ciente de que ela estava moendo contra ele. Só sabia que adorava a sensação e não era o suficiente.

Com seus braços em volta da cintura dela, puxou-a para perto dele. Ele rolou de costas, nunca quebrando o beijo. Isabella pegou sua cueca e empurrou para baixo. Quando as mãos não poderiam empurrar mais longe, ela usou seus pés, freneticamente chutando-a para baixo. Ela sentiu seu pênis duro contra o interior de sua coxa e gemeu.

Ele se abaixou e deslizou seu pênis contra sua entrada. Ela estava tão molhada. Tão fodidamente molhada que ele ia se perder. Ela estava encharcando a parte inferior de seu pênis. Os sons de sua respiração ofegante eram altos o suficiente para bloquear os sons vindos de seu quarto. Eles não se importavam. Eles eram as únicas coisas existentes em seu mundo.

— Baby, eu tenho que lhe dizer duas coisas antes de fazer isso. — Disse ele com uma voz rouca.

— O quê? — Ela choramingou. Estava se contorcendo descontroladamente debaixo dele, tentando levá-lo para dentro.

— A primeira coisa que você deve saber, é que uma vez que eu colocar meu pau em você eu não vou parar de lhe foder até meu pau explodir dentro de você. — Suas palavras eram como jogar gasolina no fogo, que já estava fora de controle no corpo dela. Ela gemeu alto, em antecipação.

— E o segundo? — Ela ficou surpresa, conseguiu um pensamento coerente, imaginou uma frase neste momento.

Ele se afastou e se posicionou.

— O segundo é o mais importante. — Ele a beijou profundamente antes de puxar para trás e olhar para ela. Ele precisava vê-la enquanto dizia ao entrar nela. Ele lentamente empurrou para frente.

Isabella suspirou alto.

— A segunda coisa, Isabella, é que eu estou loucamente apaixonado por você. — Com um impulso, ele se enterrou em seu interior.

O corpo dela se apertou ao redor dele e começou a convulsionar.

— Oh merda! — Ele tocou a testa dela, enquanto a olhava desmoronar. Ela gemeu seu nome, enquanto lambia os lábios. Seu corpo estremeceu violentamente ao redor dele. Ele lutou para não gozar logo, com ela. Ele nunca tinha estado com uma mulher que explodiu como essa.

Ele esperou até que o corpo dela relaxasse antes de começasse a se mover. Seus impulsos eram lentos e pouco profundos dando a ela uma chance de se recuperar. O tempo

todo seus olhos nunca deixaram o rosto dela.

— Você está bem, baby? — Perguntou ele com um beijo suave.

Ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu.

— Essa é minha garota.

— Eu não sou uma menina, Edward. Foi isso que você disse naquela noite. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Eu não sou.

— Shh, eu sei, querida. Confie em mim, eu sei. Você não é uma menina. Você não é. — Ele a beijou longo e duramente antes de se afastar abruptamente. — Você provavelmente nunca teve a chance de ser uma menina, querida. — Ele beijou-lhe o queixo, movendo-se para baixo, para o seu pescoço. — Eu sinto muito.

Ela gemeu quando ele puxou para fora.

— Edward?

— Shh, está tudo bem, baby. — Ele moveu sua boca para baixo para seu peito. Sua língua traçou um círculo em torno de seu mamilo molhado antes de puxá-lo em sua boca. Ele o deslizou entre suas presas e deu duas longas puxadas no mamilo antes de abandoná-lo para continuar no seu estômago.

— Tão doce... tão linda... — Ele apertou beijos em cada coxa.

— Edward, por favor! Eu preciso de você! —Isabella estava ofegante com a necessidade. Ela queria que ele entrasse nela novamente.

Ele riu contra sua pele. Sua língua saiu, correndo sobre ela, enquanto ele fazia o seu caminho para o centro dela.

— Mmmm. — Ela tinha um gosto melhor do que ele se lembrava. Ele chupou seu clitóris inchado, provocando-a com a ponta da língua.

Isabella olhou para baixo de seu corpo. Os olhos deles estavam focados no rosto dela. Ele gostava de assistir. Isso a fez corajosa. Ela queria agradá-lo tanto quanto ele queria satisfazê-la.

Sua boca baixou para sua entrada, onde ele lambeu avidamente. Ela gemeu alto. Seus olhos nunca deixaram o seu. Ele empurrou sua língua dentro dela.

— Oh, baby, sim! — Ela murmurou. Seus quadris se levantaram no ar. As mãos dele apertaram seus quadris e a trouxe para baixo para que ele pudesse saboreá-la.

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos dele, sua barriga e os seios. Quando ela beliscou seus próprios mamilos seus quadris empurraram contra a cama. Ele rosnou baixo e profundo, enviando as sensações mais eróticas através dela e dando início a outro orgasmo poderoso. Seu corpo se arqueou para fora da cama.

Antes do corpo dela cair de costas na cama, ele estava de volta dentro dela em um impulso forte. Sentia-se mais duro do que antes. Ela enrolou as pernas em torno de seus quadris, com medo que ele saísse de novo. Seus impulsos não eram mais rasos ou lentos. Ele se movia como um homem possuído.

A beijou-a vorazmente, enquanto empurrava dentro dela. Isabella segurou seu rosto quando ela o beijou. Os dedos dela acariciavam a pele dele. Isso o fez se sentir como um rei pela forma como ela o estava tocando.

Ela gostava de vê-lo fora do controle e agora ele era perigoso. Mudou-se sobre ela como um louco. Ela choramingou quando outro clímax veio e se foi deixando-a sem força e ofegante, mesmo assim ele não parou.

Sua mandíbula estava apertada e os músculos de seu pescoço estavam tensos. Parecia que ele estava com uma grande quantidade de dor. Foi quando ela percebeu as lágrimas nos olhos dele. Ele parecia frustrado.

Ela cobriu o rosto dele.

— Baby, o que há de errado?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não posso... eu não posso... porra eu estou tão perto!

— Você não pode gozar?

— Não. Eu não sei o que está errado. Tem sido assim por muito tempo. — Ele se moveu mais duro dentro dela, trazendo-a mais perto de outro orgasmo. Ela precisava ajudá- lo ou ia morrer de prazer. Ela o puxou para baixo, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

— Vamos ver se isso ajuda. — Ela apertou beijos molhados em seu pescoço. Sua língua traçou seu pomo de Adão até o queixo. Seus impulsos foram se acalmando. Ele gemeu profundamente quando os dentes dela rasparam a pele dele.

— Isso é tão bom. — Ele gemeu.

A mão dela deslizou entre eles. A próxima vez que ele puxou ela serpenteou sua mão entre eles e agarrou-o com força, enquanto seu braço circulou ao redor de seu pescoço e segurou-o para baixo.

Ela estava segurando com muita força. A sensação de deslizar através de sua mão em sua vagina apertada e molhada era demais. A combinação tripla foi muito, muito grande e cedo demais. Ele queria se afastar dela e assumir o controle de novo, mas ela o segurou com força, contra ela. A sensação foi empurrando-o para além da borda. Aumentando o clímax que ele sabia que estava vindo e que seria muito forte.

Seu corpo começou a empurrar violentamente nela. Ela nunca vacilou em seu aperto. Lambia o pescoço dele e gemia junto com ele.

— Pare! Isabella, pare com isso é demais! — Ela só aumentou seu aperto e rodou seus quadris sob ele. Ele quebrou.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e rugiu. Seus quadris se chocaram contra ela, fazendo-a retirar a mão ou tê-la quebrada. Ela se segurou em cima dele, enquanto ele a levava para outro clímax.

Ela engasgou, quando ele desnudou as presas e atacou.

Edward estava ofegante na curva do pescoço dela.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Shhh, está tudo bem. — Ela gentilmente esfregou suas costas úmidas. — Está tudo bem.

— Eu vou substituí-lo. Eu prometo. — Ela observou quando uma pena, lentamente, caiu no rosto dela. Ela soltou uma corrente de ar, enviando-a de volta. — É apenas um travesseiro.

— Graças a Deus. — Ele beijou seu pescoço.

— É sempre assim?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Nunca foi dessa forma.

— Você sempre morde no final?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu nunca tive que morder antes. Eu nunca vim dentro de uma mulher antes de você. Nunca foi tão poderoso antes, com qualquer uma. Você, oh baby, você não sabe o que faz para mim.

— Então, você sempre teve problema para gozar? — Ela perguntou timidamente.

— Não, eu não tive, mas mais uma vez, acho que a última vez que tive um orgasmo estava de volta aos anos noventa.

— Ah, então tem como dez a vinte anos atrás? Isso não é ruim, eu acho.

— Século errado. Tente mais como uma centena de anos.

— Isso é muito tempo. — Ela não conseguia esconder seu sorriso.

— Sim, eu acho que eu tinha uma obstrução. — Ele riu e se retirou dela. Ficou olhando para seu corpo enquanto saia da cama. Ela estava coberta de penas. — Deixe-me ir acabar com a farsa do quarto ao lado e então eu vou ajudá-la a tirar todas as penas.

Edward colocou um par de calças cáqui escuro que parecia ter sido, recentemente, passada e uma camiseta branca.

— Vou levar apenas alguns minutos, baby. — Ele deu um beijo suave na testa dela. — Eu amo você, baby.

Ele sentiu a mudança nela. Ela endureceu sob seu toque. Sua respiração cessou. Ele xingou interiormente. Ela não estava apaixonada por ele.

— Isabella...

Ela desceu da cama.

— Deixe-me vestir. — Disse ela, nervosa. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto procurava algo no meio de suas gavetas e vestiu um top e calças de pijama de flanela.

Mãos firmes e quentes delicadamente seguraram seus ombros. Ela começou a falar nervosamente.

— Você sabe, eu realmente deveria ir lá com você. A culpa é minha que essa coisa toda aconteceu, bom não em primeiro lugar. Renée fez tudo isso, mas não acho que ela iria vir aqui e ajudar. Quero dizer, nós poderíamos perguntar, mas ela provavelmente vai jogar algo em nossas cabeças. Ela odeia ser acordada. Você acha que devemos acordá-la? Porque eu posso ir buscá-la, se você acha que deve. Só acho que ela só vai ficar no caminho e...

A mão dele cobriu sua boca suavemente.

— Shh, baby, eu não disse isso para que você ficasse em histeria. Vou tirar minha mão agora, então me deixe falar, por favor.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, contra a mão dele.

— Tudo bem. — Ele baixou a mão e passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela. Seus lábios pressionados suavemente em seu pescoço. — Agora, eu vou lhe dizer que eu a amo. — Ela endureceu. — Shh, Isabella, deixe-me continuar. Eu não disse isso, porque espero que você diga o mesmo. Eu sabia que você não iria. Você não pode, querida. Eu não estou supondo que você me ame e eu não disse isso porque eu queria ouvir você dizer de volta. Isso faria de mim um pouco idiota.

— Eu sei como sua mãe dizia isso livremente para os homens. Inferno, eu a ouvi dizer isso cerca de cem vezes a sete caras diferentes, desde que você se mudou para cá. Eu sei que ela pensa que ama e joga a palavra ao redor com muita facilidade. Também sei que ela nunca disse uma vez essas palavras para você ou seus irmãos. Então, eu sei quanto estranhas essas palavras são para você. Eu sei que você não quer fazer nada como sua mãe faria, você está com medo de se tornar como ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente.

— Mas, Isabella, você não é sua mãe. Você é uma mulher forte e independente. Você é cabeça dura, teimosa, inteligente, gentil, e sim, amável. Eu sei o quanto difícil era para você permitir-se a dar-se a um homem. Sinto-me honrado além das palavras por ter sido seu primeiro. — E último, mas ela não sabia disso ainda. — Eu não vou pressionar ou ficar chateado se você não me amar. Tudo que eu quero é ter a possibilidade de mostrar-lhe como me sinto sobre você e dizer-lhe.

— Edward, eu não acho que eu sou capaz de amar qualquer outra pessoa além do meu irmão e irmã.

Ele pressionou outro beijo para o pescoço dela.

— Bem, então me deixe lidar com isso. Eu não estou pedindo que você me ame. Eu estou pedindo para você me deixar lhe amar. Estou bem se você nunca disser isso. Eu só quero você, Isabella.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Por quanto tempo?

— Quanto tempo você me deixar. — Para sempre, mas na verdade ela não precisa saber disso agora.

— Sem pressão?

— Sem pressão.

Ele a virou em seus braços. Seus olhos perfuraram os dela.

— Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, Isabella. Eu nunca disse a outra pessoa que eu a amo. Nem uma. Eu não sou um desses homens que vêm farejando em torno de sua mãe. Eu não digo coisas de ânimo leve e eu não estou lhe usando. Eu não vou correr para as montanhas ou me tornar aborrecido. Eu estou aqui por você, enquanto você deixar e não vou pressioná-la. — Ele colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. — Por quanto tempo você me quiser, Isabella, eu sou seu homem.

— Mas e se você...

— Eu não vou.

— Você não me deixou terminar.

— Não importa. Eu não vou fazer, se for lhe machucar. — Ele roçou os lábios nos dela. Ela não estava desistindo. Ele praticamente podia sentir seu medo.

— E se você se cansar de mim? Eu não sou muito bonita e...

Ele se afastou para procurar os olhos dela. Ela estava falando sério. Ela realmente não tinha ideia.

— Isabella, deixe-me esclarecer isso para você. Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi.

Ela zombou.

— Isabella, eu nunca iria dizer o contrário. O que faz você ainda mais bonita e especial, é o seu grande coração. Você é muito gentil e doce para o seu próprio bem, às vezes.

— Não, eu não sou. Edward, veja isso, é só paixão para você. Você acha que eu sou perfeita. Eu não sou. Sou uma mulher com muitos defeitos, mas você não parece vê-los.

— Sério? Você acha? — Ele perguntou, parecendo pensativo.

— Sim! Veja é assim que minha mãe age com cada indivíduo. Você não vê o meu verdadeiro eu.

— Hmmm.

— Eu não sou perfeita, Edward, e mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ver isso e seguir em frente. — As palavras dela machucavam, mas precisavam ser ditas. Ele não entendia. Ele não podia. Não havia tal coisa como o amor. Carinho? Sim, ela se preocupava com ele profundamente. Mais do que ninguém, mas amor? Não. Não existia essa coisa de amor. Era apenas paixãozinha, misturada com hormônios.

— Você provavelmente está certa. — Ele afastou e se sentou na beirada da cama para puxar as meias e os sapatos. — Baby, você pode me entregar minha camisa? — Ele apontou para uma camisa cinza escuro pendurada na parte de trás da porta do banheiro. A gravata estava pendurada em torno de colarinho da camisa.

Um pouco confusa de como ele mudou de assunto, ela entregou-lhe a camisa.

— Só isso?

— O quê? —Ele levantou, abotoando a camisa e abriu o zíper de suas calças para colocá-la dentro. Ela ergueu as mãos um pouco e as deixou cair.

— Nada. — Ela se acovardou.

As mãos dele fizeram um trabalho rápido em amarrar a gravata.

— Oh, você quer dizer esse absurdo sobre isto ser uma simples paixão para mim e eu não ver os seus defeitos? Desculpe, não sabia que você queria que eu respondesse a isso. Ok, vamos ver. — Ele não estava dando a ela uma chance de falar. — Você pode ser mandona, às vezes. Você se fechou para qualquer coisa emocional com Seth e Nessie. Quando Nessie está pirando e chorando, você se irrita. Você odeia enormes demonstrações de emoção, você é muito relaxada e descontraída. Bem, parece assim, mas você está realmente tentando se proteger e eu não a culpo nem um pouco por isso.

Suas mãos se ergueram.

— Veja isso é exatamente o que eu estou dizendo. Você está vendo o que você quer ver, e o que você vê você parece que está tentando me consertar. Eu não sou perfeita, Edward e eu realmente gostaria que você visse isso.

— Você baba.

— O quê? — Isso pegou-a desprevenida.

—Quando você está dormindo você baba. Tenho acordado mais do que algumas vezes com uma pequena poça no meu peito. — Depois de um pensamento, acrescentou. — E você ronca. Não é um ronco delicado se você se importa.

— Eu não! — Seu rosto coloriu com indignação.

Ele suspirou profundamente, como se o conhecimento lhe doesse.

— Ah, mas você faz. Eu mesmo ouvi Nessie falar sobre isso. Você sabia que é a principal razão pela qual ela está feliz com o quarto dela. Na verdade, ela e Seth agradeceram sua avó por colocá-la na outra extremidade da casa, algo sobre finalmente ter uma noite de sono decente. Eles compararam o seu ronco à uma motosserra. Eu posso ver porque eles dizem isso.

— Você está mentindo!

Ele riu quando prendeu o coldre e distintivo no cinto.

— Não, temo que não, querida. Além disso, você faz beicinho quando está com fome. Seu pequeno lábio inferior bonito sai e você fica com uma carranca entre as sobrancelhas, bem aqui. — Ele tocou o local com o dedo.

Ela golpeou a mão.

— Eu não tenho!

— Quando você acha que ninguém está por perto e está bebendo refrigerante. — Ela não achava que era possível, mas sentiu o rubor em seu rosto se aprofundar. — Você segura pequenos arrotos.

— Como...

Ele tapou seu ouvido.

— Eu posso ouvir tudo e eu posso sintonizar as coisas, se eu escolher.

Ela baixou o olhar.

— Um dos namorados antigo da minha mãe me ensinou quando eu era pequena, como uma forma de relaxar. Ajuda com o meu estresse, apenas me concentrar em fazer algo bobo e estúpido.

— Você é muito boa nisso. — Ele comentou.

— Edward!

— Estou falando sério. Eu conheci alguns marinheiros e você poderia facilmente deixá-los com vergonha.

— Pare com isso! — Ela reprimiu uma risadinha. Deveria estar chateada, realmente deveria.

— Além disso, você trapaceia quando você joga Horse com Seth. É realmente triste. — Ele piscou para ela.

— Como você sabe?

— Eu vi você. Você o distrai e, em seguida, da um passo ou dois à frente, mais perto da cesta.

Ela suspirou.

— Eu não posso suportar sua dança da vitória, quando ele ganha. É muito chato.

Ele permitiu isso.

— Não faz mal, você também é uma má perdedora.

— Eu não sou!

— Sim, você é. Todo mundo diz isso. Acho que todo mundo suspeita que você trapaceie em outros jogos também, mas eles não dizem nada. Principalmente porque você é uma péssima trapaceira e você perde de qualquer maneira.

Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris.

— Será que devemos falar das suas fraquezas, então?

— Claro, eu tenho um minuto antes de lidar com a sua chantagem. Vamos ver. — Ele olhou para o espelho de maquiagem pequeno e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. — Eu sou arrogante, sou chato, tenho um inferno de um temperamento que faria o diabo tremer, fico extremamente irritado quando estou com fome, monopolizo os cobertores para mantê-la em

meus braços à noite, tomo muitos banhos e por muito tempo, monopolizo a água quente, fico com ciúmes facilmente quando se trata de outros homens e você.

— Sério? — Seu sorriso era pequeno, inseguro e bonito como o inferno.

Todo humor deixou o rosto dele. Ele olhou para ela com os olhos intensamente possessivos.

— Ah, sim, Isabella, você não tem ideia. Eu quero rasgar todo homem que olha para você. Eu odeio quando algum outro homem ganha um de seus sorrisos adoráveis que atinge os olhos, ou estão lá para fazer você se sentir melhor. Eu odeio isso, mas eu aceito. Se não, isso me levará à loucura.

— Você também é um pouco possessivo. — Acrescentou ela com um sorriso irônico.

— Isso eu sou. Desculpe-me se a incomoda, mas eu a amo, Isabella. Eu não sou um idiota por controle que espera mantê-la para mim e eu nunca iria machucá-la ou controlá- la. Só quero mantê-la segura. Eu sei que piso em seus dedos do pé às vezes. Vou tentar trabalhar nisso, mas não com idiotas como Trevor. Isso eu não vou tolerar.

Ela tomou uma respiração profunda.

— Está tudo bem. Eu sei que você só fez isso para me ajudar. Eu não sou uma completa idiota. É que eu estou tão acostumada a cuidar dos meus problemas. Eu não gosto de ter que depender de ninguém.

Ele a puxou para seus braços.

— Isso é porque ninguém nunca foi confiável em sua vida. Com o tempo eu espero que você perceba que eu sou essa pessoa, Isabella. Eu sou o homem que vai sempre estar lá para você e eu nunca conscientemente vou lhe machucar. Eu amo você, Isabella, mais do que você jamais saberá.

Ela colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço e o abraçou com força.

— Eu sei. Sou apenas teimosa.

A risada dele retumbou em seu peito.

— Eu sei, baby. Agora, eu tenho que ir cuidar de um pequeno problema.

Isabella se afastou de seus braços e olhou para ele. Não tinha percebido até o momento que ele estava vestindo camisa, gravata, juntamente com seu distintivo e arma.

— Você está indo para o trabalho?

— Não, querida, tenho o fim de semana livre. Estou fazendo isso por ele. — Ele apontou para as roupas.

Ela olhou na direção de seu quarto.

— Falando nisso, posso perguntar o que diabos aconteceu? Onde você esteve? Como você conseguiu isso e, mais importante por que ele está lá fazendo sexo no seu quarto, nesta casa?

Ele olhou para o relógio.

— Acho que posso responder suas perguntas. Rapidamente e sem interrupções. Eu realmente preciso ir para lá. Paula está me cobrando por hora você sabe.

— Quanto? — Ela estava curiosa sobre o quanto uma prostituta travesti cobrava. Quem não estaria?

Ele fez uma careta.

— Duzentos uma hora. Na verdade, ela está me cobrando um extra de 500 dólares, por Trevor ser um idiota.

— Ele sempre foi. — Ela concordou com um suspiro.

— Para responder suas perguntas, rapidamente. Fui para casa, primeiro. Eu não tenho tido um período de férias em três anos, e eu queria ver minha casa.

— Você foi para a Inglaterra?

Ele pressionou um dedo nos lábios.

— Sem, interrupções, lembra? Sim, eu não tenho estado lá desde a guerra. Eu tinha uma coisa em mente para fazer e eu sempre tive meu melhor pensamento às duas da manhã, andando ao longo do Hyde Park.

—Temos parques aqui também, você sabe.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar irônico.

— Eu sei, Isabella. Eu precisava ir.

— Você estava pensando em sair para sempre não é?

Ele concordou, com relutância.

— Por quê?

— O que sinto por você me assusta. — Ele ergueu a mão. — Eu a amo, Isabella. Eu sei que você não entende. Isso é bom, mas, por favor, não vamos discutir sobre isso.

— Ok.

— Eu não poderia ficar de fora, Isabella. Demorou apenas um minuto para eu saber disso. O resto do tempo eu usei para as negociações.

— Neg...

Ele levantou a mão para detê-la.

— Eu negociei com um grupo muito poderoso que estava atrás de mim durante os últimos cento e vinte anos. Um grupo chamado Sentinels. Antes que você pergunte, eles são a defesa natural de Deus contra os vampiros.

— Dez Sentinels nascem a cada dez anos. Eles são marcados no nascimento, de sua posição na vida. Não são exatamente humanos. São mais fortes, mais difíceis de matar e podem se curar mais rápido. Eles vivem tão bem que vão parecer jovens até que parem de brigar e se aposentem.

— Como Buffy, a Caçadora de Vampiros?

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça tristemente.

— Eu acho que você poderia chamá-los de assassinos. Eles também têm outra qualidade muito original.

— O quê?

— Bem, eles têm que nascer com um irmão gêmeo. A alma humana tem de trazê-los à terra como um guardião. A maioria dos gêmeos morre. É muito difícil compartilhar um útero com um Sentinela. A coisa especial é que eles nascem com a alma gêmea já em linha. Cinco homens e cinco mulheres nascem. É um presente. O verdadeiro amor de Deus para mantê-los dedicados.

— Como eles...

—Eles sabem isso quando encontram seus companheiros, porque suas marcas mudarão para vermelha, uma vez que eles são um casal a marca se torna preta. Tem as mesmas características de um casamento. Antes que você pergunte a marca é uma lua crescente com uma pequena cruz, logo abaixo do umbigo e é originalmente uma cor marrom claro. A maioria não vai saber o que são até que outro sentinela encontre-os e leve-os para treinar ou... — Sua voz diminuiu.

— Um vampiro os encontra. Eles emitem um cheiro como os seres humanos, certo?

— Certo.

— Por que você entrou em contato com eles? — Ela manteve a voz casual, mas por dentro estava tremendo. Ele estava indo embora?

Ele a segurou pela mão e a levou para a cama. Sentou e a puxou para o seu colo.

—Isabella, certamente você percebeu que eu não envelheço. Em poucos anos, eu não vou ser capaz de explicar por que não estou envelhecendo. Eu só posso mantê-lo por mais alguns anos.

— O que você está dizendo?

— Estou farto. Estou farto de fingir. Estou farto de iniciar uma vida apenas para terminá-la em cinco anos. Quero ter minha própria vida agora. Eu preciso disso, Isabella. Eu não quero esconder o que sou. Não quero continuar correndo pelo resto da minha vida. Com os Sentinels posso ter a vida que eu quero. Eu terei o status de um Sentinela, em termos de salários, privilégios e recursos. Eu não posso mudar quem eu sou. Eu sou um Pyte. Eles precisam de mim, quase tanto como preciso deles.

— Então, você está deixando o país? — Ela sufocou um soluço.

— Não, eu estou autorizado a escolher qual a área eu quero proteger. Isso é o que eles fazem. Isso é o que eu deveria ter feito todos esses anos. Acabei sendo muito teimoso.

— Mas você protege as pessoas! Você é um bom detetive!

— Shh, não, baby. Eu tenho jogado. Eu faço o que qualquer ser humano com o treinamento e o instinto pode fazer. Eu tenho negligenciado minha vocação. Preciso ajudar. Eu preciso parar o que posso. Existe uma guerra em curso e as pessoas estão sendo massacradas. Eu preciso fazer isso, Isabella.

— Então, o que acontece agora?

Ele beijou-lhe o queixo.

— Este não é o fim para nós, Isabella. Eu farei algo diferente em breve. Algo que eu estou destinado a fazer.

— Quanto tempo?

— Logo, não vai nos afetar, prometo baby. Haverá algumas alterações. Eu decidi que, fazendo isso eu deveria ter mais responsabilidade na minha vida.

— Como assim?

— Para começar eu negociei com a mãe de Chris pelo telefone. — Sua respiração parou. — Eu o adotei, baby. Ele precisa de um homem para tomar conta dele. Ele precisa de um verdadeiro lar e apoio.

— Nós estamos dando-lhe isso, — ela disse com os dentes cerrados. — Eu estou cuidando dele, Edward. Você não tem que fazer isso!

O aperto dele aumentou em torno dela, impedindo-a de saltar de seu colo.

— Sim, eu sei. Acho que seria uma boa ideia que você e sua família continuassem a tratá-lo como um dos seus.

Ela enxugou uma lágrima.

— Por que você fez isso, Edward?

— Shh, querida, eu tinha que fazer. Você não vê isso? Eu tenho que protegê-lo agora. Ele sabe sobre mim e o que está lá fora. Vai ficar tudo bem eu prometo.

— Há algo que você não está me dizendo. — Ele não negou e apertou um simples beijo em sua bochecha.

— Tudo vai ficar bem. Agora, você gostaria de saber sobre o nosso amiguinho ali? — Ele estava mudando de assunto e ela sabia disso. Ela iria permitir, por enquanto. Principalmente porque podia ouvir Trevor gemendo de novo e queria ele fora da casa.

— Eu decidi que a melhor maneira de lidar com ele seria a chantagem e algumas ameaças, no caso de não dar certo. Eu fui para o Novo México e lhe disse que eu era seu namorado e que você estava lutando pelo irmão. Eu lhe disse que estava disposto a pagar-lhe uma grande quantia se ele viesse aqui e assinasse os papéis de Seth. Ele está com um pouco de pressa para comprar um iate. É por isso que está lhe chantageando e foi por isso que ele aceitou os pagamentos mensais. Parece que sua esposa não vai deixá-lo comprar um, então ele vem cometendo um crime aqui e lá para ter a grana.

— Que babaca.

— Demorou dois dias, aturando sua merda para trazê-lo para cá. Contratei um travesti para flertar com ele e prometer-lhe uma noite de diversão. Ele acha que ela só queria uma viagem para New Hampshire. Ele está brincando com Trevor e oferecendo-lhe nada mais que beijos pelos últimos dois dias. Trevor veio de bom grado.

— A razão pela qual estamos fazendo isso aqui é porque eu fui capaz de configurar o equipamento sem me preocupar. Há privacidade. Ele não queria que sua esposa descobrisse

que ele estava com uma mulher em um hotel. Aparentemente, ela chama a recepção sempre que ele está fora da cidade. Ela o caça. Ele também é um pouco batido e diz a ela exatamente onde fica, com medo de sua ira.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Então, é por isso que eles estão no meu quarto sujando meus lençóis que por sinal estarei queimando e comprando novos, amanhã.

Isabella mordeu o lábio nervosamente.

— O que é isso, Isabella? — Ele beijou o lábio inferior dela.

— Já que você está com vontade de fazer compras e tomou para si adotar Chris, você deve saber que ele precisa, desesperadamente, de roupas novas. Elas estão muito pequenas, rasgadas e manchadas.

Seus lábios puxaram para cima em um sorriso torto.

— Isso é tudo? Está tudo bem. Eu poderia precisar de algumas roupas também. Nós vamos ao shopping amanhã, sob sua direção é claro.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Quero dizer, ele ainda precisa de uma mãe ou uma irmã mais velha ou qualquer outra coisa que você tem sido para ele. Eu não quero que isso pare, porque você tira o melhor dos homens problemáticos. — Ele roçou os lábios nos dela. — Só vou assumir as responsabilidades legais e financeiras.

—E você se considera um desses homens problemáticos, senhor? — Ela perguntou em tom de provocação.

Ele a beijou mais profundamente.

— Deus, sim.

Ela sentiu-o se mexendo intensamente embaixo dela. Ela correspondeu, testando-o. Ele gemeu. — Baby, não. Preciso acabar com isso.

Ela mexeu novamente.

Ele chupou uma respiração profunda.

— Você não joga limpo.

— Nunca disse que jogaria. Se bem me lembro, você disse que eu sou uma trapaceira.

— Você é. — Ele riu.

Ele a pegou em seus braços e se levantou. Ela sorriu, pensando que tinha ganhado.

—Eu já volto. — Ele deu-lhe um beijo forte na testa e a deixou cair na cama.

Ela saltou algumas vezes, antes de ficar de pé para segui-lo.

_**beijos e até amanhã**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**;) Obrigada pelo carinho meninas.**_

_**Beijo Grande e Boa leitura**_

— _Nunca disse que jogaria. Se bem me lembro, você disse que eu sou uma trapaceira. _

— _Você é. — Ele riu. _

_Ele a pegou em seus braços e se levantou. _

_Ela sorriu, pensando que tinha ganhado. _

—_Eu já volto. — Ele deu-lhe um beijo forte na testa e a deixou cair na cama. _

_Ela saltou algumas vezes, antes de ficar de pé para segui-lo. _

— Entre! — Uma voz de mulher disse ao mesmo tempo em que um homem gritava.

— Vá se foder.

Edward abriu a porta de seu quarto escuro. Ele é claro que podia ver tudo claramente.

Trevor estava deitado em sua cama, com as mãos algemadas sobre sua cabeça. Paula, como ele gostava de ser chamado, estava entre as pernas de Trevor, lambendo suas bolas enquanto puxava seu pênis flácido. Parecia que Trevor não poderia levantá-lo de novo.

— Oh, isso é bom. — Trevor deixou cair sua cabeça para trás.

— Edward, se é você, homem, nós vamos lidar com o nosso negócio mais tarde. Estou um pouco ocupado agora. — Disse Trevor.

— Oh não, nós vamos lidar com isso agora. — Disse Edward com firmeza.

Paula se sentou, enxugando os lábios na parte de trás de uma mão bem cuidada.

— Já era hora. É melhor você adicionar um bom bônus por isso.

— Eu vou.

— O que você está falando? — Trevor parecia confuso.

—Ela é uma prostituta, Trevor, — Edward disse calmamente.

— Uma prostituta? Merda. — Ele balançou a cabeça em descrença, então riu. — Graças a Deus que eu usei um preservativo, então, huh.

Edward estendeu a mão para apertar o interruptor da luz e acendê-la, mas esperou.

— Só por curiosidade, Trevor, eu consegui fazer o meu dinheiro valer a pena? — Ele podia sentir Isabella em pé atrás dele. Ela estava se esforçando para dar uma olhada, mas estava escuro demais para os olhos humanos verem alguma coisa.

Trevor riu.

— Se você fez isso para me chantagear por dinheiro, então você está sem sorte. Minha esposa sabe que eu fodo outras. Ela vai ficar louca por um tempo. Vai me obrigar a fazer um teste e em seguida vai me deixar entre as pernas dela de novo e tudo será perdoado.

— E se eu dissesse que tenho uma câmera aqui? Que eu gravei tudo o que você fez?

— Está escuro.

— É uma câmera muito boa, Trevor.

Ele riu.

— Quem se importa? Mostre a ela ou coloque na internet. Eu garanto que em um mês eu estarei deslizando na vagina da minha esposa, enquanto vemos o vídeo juntos. Ela esquecerá essa merda.

— Você acha?

— Claro que sim.

— Como eu fui, docinho? Você gostou? Você disse que já teve anal antes. Como é que você me classificaria?

Trevor sorriu.

— Eu posso facilmente dizer que você deu a melhor chupada que eu já tive, e sem dúvida o melhor anal. Quando voltarmos para o Novo México eu adoraria continuar vendo você a cada semana em uma base puramente de sexo.

— Vamos ver. — Disse Paula timidamente.

— Você está pronta, Paula? — Edward perguntou.

— Pronta para quê? — Trevor perguntou.

— Espere, eu só quero fazer uma última coisa. — Paula se inclinou e colocou o pau de Trevor na boca novamente.

— Oh foda-se, chupe esse pau, vadia!

Isabella se remexia desconfortavelmente atrás dele.

— Você não tem que ver isso. — Ele sussurrou.

— Eu estou bem. — Ela disse em uma voz fraca. Não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo.

Sons de sucção molhados quebraram o silêncio, seguido de gemidos de Trevor. Edward viu quando Paula trouxe o pênis flácido de Trevor de volta à vida. Ao mesmo tempo, ela estava apalpando-se, ganhando uma ereção agradável para os olhos de Trevor.

Isabella estava hipnotizada pelos sons. Trevor parecia realmente estar gostando da atenção. Ela puxou o braço de Edward. Sentiu-o inclinar-se para baixo.

— O que foi? — Ele sussurrou.

— Isso é algo que você gostaria se eu fizesse? — Ela perguntou em um sussurro nervoso e apressado.

Dois olhos vermelhos apareceram no escuro.

— Você está me matando você sabe disso, não sabe?

— Desculpe. Só curiosidade.

— Bem, pare. Estou tentando me concentrar. — Ele respirou profundamente. Ela observou quando os olhos vermelhos lentamente desapareceram, até que ela não podia ver mais nada de novo.

— Eu estou pronta. — disse Paula.

— Eu também, chupe com mais força. — Trevor gemeu.

As luzes acenderam.

— Pare de gritar! — Edward rebateu.

Os gritos de alta frequência lentamente morreram. Os olhos de Trevor voaram em direção a ereção de Paula, que, aliás, era maior do que sua própria ereção, então para Edward e a Isabella.

— Quem é essa? — Sua voz falhou quando ele balançou a cabeça em direção a Isabella.

Edward estendeu a mão e desligou a câmera.

— Essa é a mulher que você está chantageando.

— Isabella? — Ele perguntou incrédulo.

— Sim. — Ela disse e depois desviou rapidamente os olhos. Os anos não tinham sido bons para ele. Ele ganhou pelo menos trinta quilos desde que ela o viu pela última vez e seu cabelo estava ralo e grisalho. Sua ereção foi lentamente diminuindo.

— Alguém pode jogar alguma coisa sobre ele?

— Sinto muito. — Edward disse e jogou as roupas para ele.

— Eu estou indo embora! — Ele vestiu as roupas tão rápido que caiu.

— Não, você não está.

— O inferno que eu não estou!

Edward entrou em seu caminho.

— Não, você não vai. Se você der mais um passo em direção a essa porta eu vou prendê-lo.

— V-você é um policial?

—Detetive de polícia. Você ficou chantageando um residente de New Hampshire e eu tenho provas. Você não é muito bom em cobrir seus rastros eu tenho que deixar você saber disso.

— Mas...

—Mas nada, a prisão vai acontecer. Você não poderá deixar o estado. Você será condenado e sentenciado aqui e então você vai ser extraditado para o Novo México, onde eles vão condená-lo também.

— Mas...

— Eu tomei a liberdade de contratar Paul, quero dizer Paula, para garantir que tudo ocorresse bem. Depois que eu terminar com você essa pequena fita que você fez será meu seguro de que você nunca mais irá incomodar Isabella ou Seth novamente.

— Mas...

— Você não o ama. Você nunca deu a criança um segundo pensamento seu. Ele teve uma boa educação com Isabella fazendo o que você deveria ter feito em primeiro lugar. Você não vai interferir novamente. Se você criar algumas bolas um dia e decidir ser um verdadeiro pai para a criança, pode contatar a Sra. Buckman ou Isabella, senão você vai ficar longe.

— Mas...

— Apenas pare de falar. Se eu ouvir "mas" mais uma vez, eu vou quebrar sua mandíbula. Agora se sente.

Trevor sentou-se. Edward foi até seu computador e virou o monitor. Um site de banco estava na tela.

— Qual é a senha?

— O quê? — Trevor olhou por ele. — Ei, esse é o meu banco!

— Sim, e esse é o seu número da conta digitado. A sua senha?

— Você não pode fazer isso! Esse é o meu dinheiro!

Edward virou-se.

— Sério? Gostaria de argumentar?

— Sim porra, isso é meu! Eu não me importo com o que sua puta diz!

Essa foi a coisa errada a se dizer. Edward teve que forçar-se para não virar, senão ele já estaria em cima desse bastardo, detonando-o.

— Levante! — Edward rebateu. Ele puxou a gravata, arrancando-a e rapidamente tirou a camisa, revelando a camiseta branca muito apertada que mostrava cada músculo à perfeição.

— Oh minha nossa. — Disse Paula. Seus olhos estavam absorvendo o corpo de Edward.

Isabella teve que se parar de lamber os lábios. Ele realmente era viciante.

— Vamos lá, vamos resolver isso agora. — Edward esperava, com suas mãos abrindo e fechando em punhos.

Trevor visivelmente acovardou-se.

— Eu-eu-eu... Esse é o meu dinheiro!

— Isso é o que eu pensava. Você não sabe o quanto eu quero que você tome um soco de mim agora, — disse Edward. — Você fez a vida dela um inferno por cinco meses e antes você se sentava e não fazia nada, enquanto ela lutava para colocar comida no estômago do seu filho e roupas no corpo dele. Você é um pedaço de merda, não o merece e você deve agradecer a ela, e não roubá-la.

Ele teve o bom senso de parecer culpado.

— Minha senha é studmuffin69.

Edward só podia balançar a cabeça em confusão.

— Mas ela só me deu dez mil! O resto é meu!

—Eu disse que não queria ouvir a palavra "mas" de novo. — Edward tirou um pedaço de papel com dois números de contas escritos nele.

Ele digitou a primeira conta e transferiu doze mil.

— Você está pagando a ela doze mil. Está corrigido com encargos e multas por atraso, porque você estava tomando todo o seu dinheiro.

— Isso é justo eu acho. — Disse ele em um tom áspero.

Edward clicou em "Enviar". Então digitou o número da segunda conta.

— Essa segunda operação é para pagar todos esses anos que você deixou Isabella apoiando o seu filho sozinha.

— O quê?

— Eu acho que dez mil é mais do que justo para cobrir a roupas, contas médicas, comida, abrigo e outras coisas que os meninos precisam.

— Tudo bem. — Ele mordeu fora.

— Esta segunda conta está no nome de Seth com Isabella como responsável. Esta será sua conta da faculdade. — Ele clicou em enviar e olhou para Isabella e Trevor. — Isso soa justo para todos?

Isabella enxugou os olhos e sorriu. Ela murmurou "obrigada". Ele piscou para ela.

— Tudo bem. Mas é só isso, — disse Trevor. Ele sabia que estava preso. — Você não irá mostrar o vídeo para qualquer pessoa e eu não vou incomodá-los novamente.

— Não é bem assim. Assine aqui. — Edward retirou uma prancheta da gaveta da escrivaninha. — Eu pedi para o meu advogado elaborar alguns papéis.

— O que são esses papéis?

—Você está desistindo oficialmente dos laços com Seth e entregando a custódia à Sra. Buckman, sua avó e ela por sua vez vai se certificar que o menino vá para a Isabella se algo acontecer com ela. Eu vou auxiliar o menino, então você não precisa se incomodar novamente.

Trevor pegou a caneta e assinou.

— Tudo bem, ele era apenas um crédito de imposto de qualquer maneira.

Edward o acertou na cabeça, fazendo-o tropeçar.

— Cuidado.

Lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de Trevor. Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Paula, se você pudesse? — Ele segurou o papel.

— Não se preocupe bonitão, sem nenhum custo adicional para testemunhar isso. Um grande babaca esse cara. Mantenha-o longe desse menino.

— Obrigada, Paula. — A voz de Isabella quebrou.

— Posso ir agora? — Trevor falou.

— Sim, é claro. Basta lembrar que se você tentar lutar contra as transações ou tentar obter mais dinheiro com ela eu vou voltar atrás de você com este vídeo.

— Tanto faz. — Ele fez uma pausa diante de Isabella. — Acontece que você se tornou igual a sua mãe. Fazendo de tudo para conseguir um homem para fazer o que você quiser, — ele disse acidamente. Isabella recuou do insulto. —Puta do caralho.

Edward invadiu sua frente. Ele puxou sua carteira e jogou-a para Isabella, que mal conseguiu pegá-la.

— Pague Paula, dê uma boa gorjeta.

Ele agarrou Trevor pelo pescoço e levantou-o no ar, empurrando-o violentamente contra a parede.

— Você nunca mais fale com ela assim novamente!

Trevor só poderia engasgar e sufocar.

— Ou vou lhe matar! Você entendeu?

As mãos de Isabella balançaram quando ela abriu a carteira de Edward. Estava cheio de nítidas notas de cem dólares.

— Quanto é que ele te deve?

— Dois mil. — Disse Paula em transe.

O rosto de Trevor estava ficando vermelho. Edward não aliviou o aperto. Isabella contou rapidamente o dinheiro e acrescentou quinhentos.

— Você tem uma maneira de ir embora?

— Trouxemos dois veículos alugados. Eu dirigi um e Trevor o outro.

Isabella agradeceu a Deus que Paula já estava vestida. Ela empurrou o dinheiro em suas mãos.

— Muito obrigada pela sua ajuda. Mas eu preciso que você vá para que eu possa lidar com isso.

— Você não tem que me pedir duas vezes. — Com o dinheiro na mão Paula abriu a porta do quarto e fugiu da casa.

Toda a esperança de que Edward não perdesse o controle voou para fora quando os olhos de Trevor se arregalaram de terror e ele começou a chutar e arranhar Edward. Isso tinha que acabar.

— Trevor, eu vou fazê-lo deixar você ir embora. Se você contar a alguém sobre ele, eu vou mostrar o vídeo e ele provavelmente vai vir atrás de você. Você entendeu?

Trevor continuou a se debater, mas piscou em seu entendimento.

— Edward, baby, deixe-o ir. Você vai matá-lo se não fizer isso. Olha, ele está começando a ficar roxo.

Edward não olhou para ela, mas ela podia ver seus olhos vermelhos e suas presas claramente. Ele não estava mais pensando claramente.

— Ele desrespeitou você. — Ele rosnou.

— Isso não significa que ele tem que morrer. Baby, deixe-o ir.

— Não. — A palavra saiu em um rugido alto.

Ela precisava chegar entre eles, mas Trevor não parava de chutar. Se ele a chutasse, sem dúvida, que Edward rasgaria sua garganta fora.

— Trevor, pare de chutar para que eu possa arrastar você para baixo.

Ele não hesitou. Congelou. Isabella deslizou entre eles, foi um ajuste apertado. Edward não parecia perceber ou se importar que ela estivesse lá. Seus olhos estavam fixos no rosto de Trevor.

— Edward, coloque-o no chão. — Ele não respondeu. Se isso não funcionasse, ela teria que atirar nele. Ela não podia ficar parada e deixar que ele matasse alguém, mesmo um idiota como Trevor.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e pressionou sua boca contra o pescoço dele. Ela lambeu e mordiscou seu pescoço, sugando avidamente. Ela sentiu seus braços reduzirem uma fração. Trevor deslizou ligeiramente para baixo, na parede. Ele tomou uma respiração ofegante. Bom, ele era capaz de respirar.

A língua dela traçou seu pomo de Adão, enquanto seus dedos puxaram a braguilha para baixo. Ela estendeu a mão e colocou seu pênis para fora. Ele estava longo e grosso, mas suave. Passou a mão sobre ele. Ela nunca tinha feito isso antes, mas sabia que a ideia era mover a mão para cima e para baixo.

Ele rosnou baixo e profundo quando se firmou sob sua mão. Ela esperava que ele não estivesse muito longe e que fosse mordê-la. Isso seria o início de um problema totalmente diferente. Ela sabia que a partir das suas ações ele estaria com sede de sangue, provocada pela raiva, então ela teria que agir com cuidado.

Trevor foi lentamente baixado para o solo. Mas o aperto de Edward permaneceu, firme como sempre. Isabella mantinha-o delicadamente puxando-o para frente e seus quadris se moviam em resposta, como se tivesse mente própria, mas ele não diminuiu o aperto ou sua raiva. Ela podia sentir isso em seu pescoço. Seus músculos estavam firmes para a batalha.

Sua boca encontrou a dele, bloqueando sua visão do rosto de Trevor. Ela passou a língua sobre suas presas, com cuidado. Tudo o que precisava neste momento era que uma gota de seu sangue batesse no ar. Então todos eles estariam na pior. Ela cobriu a boca dele, passando a língua sobre ele, provocando-o para sair e jogar.

Lentamente ele derreteu sob sua persuasão. Ele devolveu o beijo, lentamente no início até que ela estava com falta de ar. Ele começou a empurrar em sua mão em um

ritmo maior. Suas intenções podem ter relutado um pouco quando seu aperto afrouxou no pescoço de Trevor. Ela puxou sua mão livre para seu peito. O corpo dele estava no automático. Ele começou a amassar e se colar a ela. Ela sentiu a respiração de Trevor atingindo a traseira de seu pescoço. Mantê-lo respirando estava se tornando um trabalho complicado.

_**Edward**_ observou o rosto de Trevor. Ele queria destruí- lo e rasgar sua garganta para fora. Ele não conseguia se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa. Sua mão apertou a garganta dele. Ele gostou da sensação. Gostou da maneira que Trevor o olhou. Ele estava com medo. Edward podia sentir o cheiro.

Ele mal tinha consciência do que Isabella estava fazendo ou como ele estava respondendo. Seus olhos permaneceram abertos, enquanto ele a beijou. O medo de Trevor estava enviando endorfinas em todo seu corpo. A sede de sangue surgiu através dele.

Os olhos de Trevor se espremerão bem fechados. Lágrimas correndo pelo rosto. Seu lábio e queixo tremeram. Edward apertou um pouco mais. Trevor fez um som de dor entre soluços. O corpo dele começou a liberar adrenalina a um ritmo sem precedentes.

O cheiro era irresistível. Ele estava indo para rasgar a garganta de Trevor fora. Ele queria seu sangue, agora. Ele tentou dar um passo à frente apenas para sentir algo o impedindo. Ele tentou novamente. Seu cérebro não compreendia a barreira suave entre ele e sua presa.

Ele tentou uma abordagem diferente. Sua mão apertou no pescoço de Trevor e tentou arrastá-lo para suas presas. A barreira suave parou novamente. Largou Trevor com as costas contra a parede em frustração. Um rosnado ameaçador alto escapou de seus lábios. Trevor gemeu alto.

Ele estava prestes a lançar Trevor no chão e lançar sobre ele para escapar da barreira suave quando o cheiro de excitação feminina brincou nas suas narinas. O rosnado parou em sua garganta. O cheiro estava perto, tão perto. Ele era forte e familiar. Algo estava registrando em seu cérebro. Era o cheiro de uma mulher, sua mulher.

Possessividade disparou através dele. Sua mulher estava por perto e ela estava excitada. Ele também estava ciente do cheiro de outro macho. Ele sabia qual era o perfume da sua presa, mas o cheiro de sexo pairava no ar confundindo-o.

A boca de Edward parou de se mover contra a dela. Ele mostrou suas presas, rosnando alto. Foi o único som mais terrível que ela já tinha ouvido. Isso e a combinação dele

deslizando entre seu punho a excitava mais do que qualquer outra coisa em sua vida. Ela precisava dele, agora.

Com sua mão livre, ela empurrou violentamente a mão que estava segurando Trevor. Seu aperto vacilou suficiente para Trevor se atirar para a esquerda em direção à porta. Ele tropeçou, mas não parou.

Outro rosnado ameaçador escapou e sua mão caiu do peito coberto de Isabella e disparou em direção Trevor. Ele perdeu.

— Corra! — Isabella gritou.

Trevor correu para fora da sala, deixando para trás os sapatos. Ela ouviu a porta se fechar e um som de motor vibrar. Edward tentou se afastar para ir atrás dele, mas ele estava muito confuso com a sede de sangue e os aromas concorrentes.

**A barreira** suave estava parando-o novamente. Ele ainda podia obter sua presa. Ainda poderia pegá-lo. Um carro não iria impedi-lo, ele sabia disso. A barreira o agarrou e segurou. Suas mãos empurraram a barreira, mas não se moveu. Ele estava começando a ficar irritado com a barreira. Ele empurrou para frente, esperando tirá-la do seu caminho. Algo o deteve.

**Merda! **Ele iria matá-la! Talvez ela devesse ter pegado a arma dele. Ainda estava em seu cinto. Mas ela não podia parar. Ela o queria. Ela estava pressionada firmemente contra a parede e ele.

Ela empurrou as calças para baixo agitando os quadris, até que saiu delas. Soltou seu membro e colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e olhou em seus olhos.

Eles estavam duros e vagos mais ainda determinados. Será que ele pelo menos sabia que ela estava lá? Seus olhos estavam focados nela, mas sem ver. Isso tinha que funcionar. Isso tinha que funcionar. Ela não tinha nenhuma outra ideia no momento e não estava tentando pensar em nenhuma. Ela o queria tanto que sofria com isso.

Ela usou a parede às suas costas e sua altura e força para levar suas pernas para cima, segurando-o com força. Ele não parecia interessado, mas seu rugido era menor. Ela rapidamente envolveu as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela fosse capaz de realizar esse movimento acrobático de novo tão cedo.

Os braços se apertaram ao redor do pescoço dele quando ela se levantou. Seu membro muito ereto roçou sua fenda. Ela chupou uma respiração profunda. Seu rosnado mudou, se aprofundando. Lentamente, muito lentamente, ela se abaixou nele.

Ela era apertada, sabia disso. Podia sentir seu corpo tentando levá-lo para dentro. Sua cabeça caiu para trás quando ela lambeu os lábios. Ele parecia tão incrível. Usando suas pernas, ela puxou-o para todo o caminho, até o final. Só havia um problema com seu plano.

Não havia nenhuma maneira possível de se mover. Ela estava literalmente empalada sobre ele e presa entre ele e a parede. Só havia espaço suficiente para respirar agora. De alguma forma, ele conseguiu se aproximar quando ela não estava prestando atenção. Ela tentou se mexer, mas seus quadris estavam presos.

Ela beijou o queixo e a boca dele. Ele ainda estava distante.

— Edward baby, você tem que se mover agora. — Ele não se mexeu.

—Merda. — Ela pegou suas mãos e mudou para sua bunda, mas era como se estivesse arrastando uma mangueira de um bombeiro, grande e muito pesada, maldição, e não cooperativo. As mãos dele se agarraram a ela, mas ele não se mexeu.

Isabella o beijou freneticamente, correndo a língua descontroladamente sobre seus lábios e língua tentando fazê- lo responder. Ela puxou seu cabelo, ele rosnou violentamente, mas respondeu. Interessante, ele respondia a dor. Ela chegou para trás com grande esforço e beliscou seu traseiro através de suas calças. Ele rosnou novamente e se empurrou para frente, fazendo-a gemer. Esperava que não precisasse apertar ele a cada impulso.

**Dor,** algo o estava machucando. Ele tentou se concentrar, mas tudo que podia focar era o odor do medo que sobrou de sua presa e a excitação de sua mulher. Ele sabia que a mulher era sua. Ele podia cheirar seu próprio perfume nela. Ele tentou se concentrar na mulher. Sabia que ela estava na frente dele, mas não conseguia. Ela era a barreira macia e estava dizendo algo a ele e o machucando, mas por alguma estranha razão ele não queria machucá-la de volta ou detê-la. Algo lhe dizia para não machucá-la.

Por que ela estava machucando-o? Ele não conseguia se concentrar, porque a cada tiro de dor foi recompensado com prazer. O cheiro dela estava empurrando tudo para longe. Estava se tornando mais forte. Seu próprio perfume estava misturando com isso. Ele tornou-se consciente de que estava dolorosamente excitado e envolto na sua bainha molhada e apertada.

— Foda-me, Edward. — Ele a ouviu sussurrar em seu ouvido. Sua respiração era quente, provocando arrepios em sua espinha. Ele empurrou seus quadris para frente e gemeu.

Sentiu sua língua molhada correndo pelo seu pescoço. Suas mãos agarraram seu traseiro segurando-a com força para que ela não conseguisse se mover enquanto ele se movia dentro dela. Ele sentiu os dentes dela rasparem contra sua pele. Estava se tornando ciente de tantas coisas, mas ainda assim estava preso atrás de uma cortina nebulosa. Dentes comuns afundaram em seu pescoço.

— Merda! — Ele gritou.

Isabella beijou a pele, aliviando a mordida.

— Bem, agora que tenho sua atenção, você se importaria de se juntar a mim?

Ele piscou várias vezes e afastou-se, apenas o suficiente para olhar seus corpos unidos. Ele lambeu os lábios com avidez, enquanto observava a si mesmo desaparecer dentro de seu corpo.

— Eu vou com prazer acompanhá-la, Isabella.

— Bom, — ela parecia aliviada. — O que você está esperando, baby, foda-me. — Sua voz era rouca de desejo.

Suas mãos agarraram seu traseiro, segurando-a enquanto ele se afastou e se colocou dentro. Ela estava falando sujo com ele. Muitas mulheres haviam falado sujo com ele no passado, mas ele achou chato e perturbador. Não foi assim com sua Isabella.

Cada nervo de seu corpo estava vivo. Ele estava dentro dela, mas sentia que estava a quilômetros de distância. Ele soltou seu aperto na bunda dela e puxou a camiseta dele pela cabeça. Equilibrando o peso dela em seus quadris, ele moveu suas mãos debaixo de camisa dela.

As mãos dele deslizaram para cima com sua camisa até que não havia lugar para ir, a não ser para fora e para o chão. Ela parecia gloriosa nua contra a parede. Ele aproximou-se, uma mão movendo para sua bunda e outra para seu peito. Apertou e acariciou cada área até que sua boca decidiu juntar-se a mão, em seu seio esquerdo.

Ele empurrou seu peito para que pudesse levá-lo à boca. Ela gemia alto, quando ele não levou apenas a ponta em sua boca, mas, tanto quanto sua boca poderia puxar. Ele lambia e sugava avidamente, enquanto deslizava dentro e fora dela.

As mãos dela corriam sobre suas costas, suavemente raspando as unhas contra a pele dele. Ele estocou mais duro, amando a sensação. As mãos dela serpentearam em seu cabelo e ele gentilmente puxou sua cabeça para trás e soltou seu peito com um som de sucção alto.

Ela cobriu o rosto dele com as mãos e o acariciou com os polegares, enquanto ele fazia amor com ela. Seus polegares correram suavemente sob seus os olhos e, em seguida, mudou-se para baixo até que os dois dedos estavam correndo sobre o lábio superior, com cuidado ela acariciou as presas dele.

— Você é tão bonito, Edward. — Sua voz era a como uma carícia.

Ele virou o rosto na palma da mão dela e deu um beijo.

— Amo você, Isabella.

Isabella puxou o rosto dele para longo e profundo beijo. Ela estremeceu contra sua boca. A coronha da arma e o coldre de couro estavam cavando sua perna e raspando ela - oh merda.

— Edward, pare!

— O quê?

—Pare!

Edward saiu dela e a colocou no chão.

— Baby, o que há de errado?

Ela meio que se inclinou e segurou a parte interna da coxa.

— Nada, absolutamente nada! — Mais que depressa, fez uma corrida louca para o banheiro, fechando a porta rapidamente atrás dela, correu até a pia e levantou seu pé no balcão para obter uma visão melhor.

— Graças a Deus. — Ela fechou os olhos, aliviada. Ficou em carne viva, mas sem muito estrago.

— Exatamente assim. — Disse a voz profunda de Edward ao lado de sua orelha. Ele já estava entrando nela no momento em que uma mão apoiou seu quadril e a outra segurava a perna levantada.

Seu humor tinha diminuído quando ela pensou que estava prestes a mandá-lo de volta para a sede de sangue. Mas parecia que não.

— Sinto muito pelo coldre. Eu vou fazer isso bom pra você. — Esfregou suavemente a mão na perna dela na área machucada, enquanto a outra mão se movia entre as pernas.

Ela respirou fundo e deixou cair a cabeça para trás sobre, seu ombro nu. O braço dela serpenteou por trás da cabeça dele, se segurando, enquanto balançava suavemente em seu corpo. Ele beijou sua orelha, puxando-a entre os lábios e sugando suavemente.

Os dedos talentosos dele encontraram seu clitóris inchado, moveram em um movimento circular, mal a tocando e a deixando absolutamente louca. Ela virou a cabeça para que pudesse beijá-lo e ele a beijou profundamente enquanto aprofundava seus impulsos. Seus dedos continuaram a esfregar seu clitóris no mesmo ritmo, lento e constante.

**Sentiu-a** apertar em torno dele. Ele se forçou para aguentar por mais um minuto e fazer isto bom para ela. O olhar de medo no rosto dela quando ele saiu não havia escapado dele. Ele ia fazer amor com ela, até que ela se esquecesse daquele momento, o momento em que ela percebeu o quanto perigoso era estar com ele, isso precisava ser substituído pelo presente.

— Você gosta disso? — Ele perguntou com uma voz sensual e profunda.

O braço livre dela moveu-se para trás e sobre seu quadril, agora nu. Ela se segurava, enquanto ele se movia contra ela.

— Sim, — ela gemeu e virou o jogo pra ele. — Você gosta de me foder, Edward? — Ela o lambeu no pescoço, lentamente.

Ele rosnou e empurrou mais duro dentro dela, com os dedos pressionados firmemente contra o seu clitóris.

— Sim, eu gosto de foder você, baby. É isso que você queria ouvir? Que eu amo lamber e foder sua buceta até que você esteja molhada e gritando por mim?

— Oh Deus! — Ela começou a chupar seu pescoço duro, gemendo profundamente. Seu corpo foi empurrado para mais perto do clímax. Ela tentou se mover contra ele, mas ele a segurou com força, enquanto apressava o passo. Ele amava a sua boca nele, a queria em todos os lugares.

Ele forçou os olhos abertos para que pudesse vê-la chegar. Ela chupou mais duro e segurou-o com força.

— Foda-me, Edward...oh, por favor, Edward, foda-me!

Ele fez isso. Não conseguia se segurar. Bateu nela, levantando-a do chão com cada impulso duro. Ele grunhiu e gemeu, enquanto ela gemia e gritava seu nome. Desta vez, ele não teve necessidade de morder para encontrar seu momento.

Lentamente, ele parou. Seu corpo ainda estava apertando o dela no rescaldo de um poderoso orgasmo. Era demais para a carne sensível dele. Ele se moveu para puxar para trás quando o corpo dela se apertou ao redor de seu membro ainda duro. Suas unhas perfuraram sua coxa e parte de trás do seu pescoço, quando outro orgasmo aconteceu. Ela gritou e gemeu.

Ele a olhou no espelho, em transe e empurrou para frente de novo e de novo. Ele apertou sua mandíbula e continuou enquanto ela gritava seu nome. Finalmente seu domínio sobre ele escapuliu. Ela caiu para frente batendo as mãos contra a pia, enquanto sua perna caia no chão.

— Foi tão bom, Edward. — Disse ela, ofegante.

— O que quer dizer com foi? — Ele riu. Suas mãos agarraram os quadris dela, enquanto ele continuou a se empurrar para dentro.

Ela choramingou. Seu corpo começou a reagir novamente. Era muito, muito cedo.

—Baby... — Ela disse metade suplicante, metade choramingando.

— Sim?

Ele estava para matá-la, com orgasmos. Só havia uma coisa a fazer. Ela puxou de cima dele e se virou. Deu um beijo em sua boca, e a boca dele se moveu avidamente sobre ela. Ela pegou a mão dele enquanto tentava passar entre suas pernas.

— Somente fique parado, bem ai. — Disse ela com um sorriso.

Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram em confusão, quando ela lentamente caiu de joelhos, beijando sua barriga.

— O que... — Sua cabeça caiu para trás e sua boca formou um "O" de surpresa quando ela o levou em sua boca. Não foi um boquete de especialista, por qualquer meio, mas foi o melhor que já tinha recebido. Ele se perdeu em poucos minutos em sua linda boca.

Seus braços se apertaram ao redor dela enquanto ela balançava contra ele. Na última meia hora eles se sentaram na cama dela, unidos. Ele segurou-a nos braços enquanto ela se sentava em seu colo de frente para ele. Beijaram-se lentamente e se moviam de forma ainda mais lenta. Ele a deixou ditar o ritmo. Foi a experiência mais poderosa que já teve com uma mulher.

Ele passou as mãos por suas costas enquanto ela de forma sonolenta deitou a cabeça no seu ombro.

— Você está cansada? — Ele sussurrou.

Ela riu contra seu pescoço.

— Nos estamos fazendo amor pelas últimas... bem, eu não sei por quantas horas e agora o sol já está nascendo. Dizer que estou cansada seria um eufemismo. Estou exausta.

Edward riu.

— Eu também. — Ele deu um beijo em sua testa.

Isabella se afastou dele. Seus membros estavam doloridos e fracos por causa de sua noite de amor.

— Aonde você vai?

Ela olhou por cima do ombro.

— Banho, um longo e agradável banho quente... sozinha.

Ele observou, quando seus quadris balançavam para frente e para trás, suavemente, enquanto ela se afastava dele. Ele fez amor com ela nove vezes na noite passada, um novo recorde para ele. Claro que depois de um século de celibato, ele tinha algum atraso a recuperar e agora seu corpo estava voltando à vida novamente, pronto para tirar um pouco mais do atraso.

— Espera ai, eu preciso de um banho também.

Ela suspirou.

— Baby, por favor, estou muito cansada. Eu só quero um banho e em seguida ir para a cama. — Disse ela, levemente soluçando. Seu corpo todo doía e ela estava exausta. Agora que ela estava longe do corpo dele, seus olhos estavam lutando para permanecerem abertos.

Ele ergueu as mãos.

— Só um banho. Eu juro. — Ela lançou a ele um olhar desacreditado. — Eu prometo. — Se ele não tivesse dito isso com um sorriso ela provavelmente teria acreditado nele e ela não teria olhado para baixo.

Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

— Edward, por favor, não, dormir! Eu preciso dormir!

— E isso é exatamente o que você vai ter depois do nosso banho. Eu prometo que vou ser bonzinho. Só quero um banho. — Ele pegou a mão dela e a levou para o banheiro.

— Mentiroso. — Ela murmurou enquanto encostava a cabeça no travesseiro.

Edward riu fracamente enquanto beijava seu ombro molhado.

**Ela** se enrolou, assim que ele a deitou na cama, depois de tirar vantagem dela no chuveiro, foi assim que ela pensou sobre isso, especialmente porque ele sabia que ela não seria capaz de resistir, quando ele colocou a boca lá embaixo. Era natural naquele ponto que ela permitisse que ele a colocasse contra a parede e terminasse o trabalho. Ela era uma vítima indefesa da paixão que ele invocava nela. Ela realmente era. Reconhecendo isso ela ainda tinha implorando por ele, mas esse não era o ponto.

Ela olhou e suspirou. Ele estava dormindo. Isso lhe deu algum conforto, saber que ele também estava acabado, a paixão deles era assim.

Ele parecia tão bonito e inocente. Ela se virou e deu um leve beijo em seus lábios.

— Me de cinco minutos e eu vou estar pronto para ir de novo, — ele murmurou, — Eu juro.

— Você não estará entre minhas pernas de novo, até que eu tenha pelo menos oito horas de sono e um pouco de comida no meu estômago.

— Isso não é justo. — Isso saiu como um murmúrio abafado, enquanto ele enterrava o rosto no travesseiro. Ele estava apagado pelo que parecia e não levantaria por um tempo. Graças a Deus.

— Isabella acorda, por favor! — O bater de Seth na porta e os apelos soluçando a fizeram sentar tão rápido que sua cabeça girava.

— Edward, — ela sussurrou. Ela estendeu a mão para acordá-lo e praticamente caiu. Seu lado da cama estava vazio. Nem era meio dia. — Droga. — Ela murmurou. Eles só tinham estado dormindo por uma hora. Bem, ela tinha, e não tinha ideia do que ele estava fazendo.

Ele caminhou de volta para o quarto puxando as calças. Ele não usava nada mais.

—Baby, se vista.

— Isabella? — Seth gritou mais alto.

Edward puxou suas gavetas abertas e jogou roupas para ela.

— Apresse-se, ele está chateado. — Só um minuto!

Edward foi até a porta, colocou sua mão na maçaneta, enquanto seus olhos estavam sobre ela, esperando ela se vestir. Quando ela já estava vestida, com uma camisa e calças ele abriu a porta. Seth entrou correndo no quarto, esfregando os olhos. Ele não viu Edward enquanto corria para os braços de Isabella.

— O que há de errado, amigo? — Isabella lutou para manter o equilíbrio. Ele não era mais um bebê e ela não era forte o suficiente para segurar um menino de dez anos de idade por mais de um minuto ou dois nos braços. Ela tropeçou por causa de seu peso.

Seth engasgou, quando mãos fortes o puxaram para longe de Isabella. Ele abriu os olhos, surpreso. Então seu rosto desmoronou novamente. Ele jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward e enterrou o rosto contra seu ombro nu.

— Diga-nos o que está errado, homenzinho. — Disse ele com suavemente.

Isabella esfregou as costas de Seth.

— O que aconteceu? — Ela tentou ignorar os buracos na camisa dele.

— V... V... Vovó está chorando!

— O quê? — Essa era a última coisa que qualquer um deles esperava ouvir.

— Ela está chorando. Ele gritou com ela... e então... ela falou para eles... então... então... eles a deixaram por um tempo... então... eles voltaram... e eles... ela... — Ele estava soluçando tão forte que mal conseguia falar uma palavra coerente.

Edward beijou o topo da cabeça de Seth.

— Onde está a vovó agora?

Ele tomou uma respiração profunda.

— Ela está lá embaixo chorando, as pessoas estão gritando, outros chorando. Está horrível! Estou tão feliz que você está de volta, Edward!

Edward olhou para Isabella.

— Eu também. Faça-me um favor, vá para o seu quarto e relaxe um pouco.

— Não! Eu preciso fazer a vovó sentir-se melhor, e Nessie está chorando também!

— Vamos. — Edward colou Seth contra o seu corpo com um braço e segurou a mão de Isabella, enquanto eles faziam seu caminho para baixo. Na metade do caminho, ouviram uma alta discussão vinda da sala de estar.

Ele apressou o passo e entrou na sala, enquanto Chris jogava as mãos no ar.

— Tudo bem, todo mundo cale a boca e parem de gritar com ela!

Sra. Buckman, a única mulher que ele achava que era dura como pregos, estava praticamente apoiada contra a parede com vários dos inquilinos gritando com ela e soluçando.

— Alugue mais quartos porque eu não vou pagar um centavo a mais! — Um dos homens disse.

— Parem de gritar com ela! — Brad gritou. — Não há mais quartos disponíveis.

— Claro que não, há cinco quartos sendo usado e ninguém está pagando.

— Eu disse calem a porra da boca! — Chris gritou. Ninguém prestou atenção a ele e ninguém notou Edward na porta com Isabella e Seth.

— Mamãe, você disse que eu poderia ficar aqui sem pagar aluguel e agora está exigindo o pagamento? Isso não é justo e você sabe o quê? Vou sair amanhã. Meu amigo vai me deixar morar em sua casa por um tempo, — Renée soluçou teatralmente. — Eu não posso acreditar que minha própria mãe faria isso comigo! — A maioria das pessoas parou de gritar para olhá-la.

— Olhe, eu disse que iria tentar! Eu não posso pagar por mais. Eu sinto muito. — A Sra. Buckman chorou em suas mãos.

— Eu não sei por que todo mundo está gritando com ela. Eu disse a todos para que viessem aqui e gentilmente falassem com ela que nós estamos nos mudando para a pensão em Smithson, não para gritarem com ela! — Disse Brad.

— Vocês todos estão indo embora? — Renée perguntou.

Brad assentiu.

— Nós não podemos nos dar ao luxo de pagar mais e a pensão em Smithson cobra menos e tem mais conforto. Tivemos que fazer uma escolha.

— Ela vai perder a casa. — Disse a Sra. Adle para ninguém em particular.

A Sra. Buckman chorou mais forte e tentou se afastar. As pessoas ao seu redor tornaram isso impossível.

— Se ela não tivesse aceitado essa caloteira e seus filhos ela estaria bem! — Um deles disse, olhando para Renée que fingiu não ouvir.

— Não, se essa caloteira tivesse ajudado com algo ela teria ficado bem.

— Ela estava bem antes deles chegarem. Sem hipoteca sobre o lugar. Eu lhe disse que ela tentou pegar um empréstimo e eles negaram a ela? — Sra. Adle informou a todos como se a Sra. Buckman não estivesse lá, chorando.

— Isso é besteira. Eu não vou embora. — Edward reconheceu o mais novo locatário.

Brad zombou.

— Isso é porque eles não vão levar você. Você ainda não pagou desde que você veio para cá. Você é parte do problema.

Nessie estava sentada no canto chorando. Todo mundo estava ignorando-a. Chris estava tentando abrir caminho para a Sra. Buckman. Em poucos segundos ele estava puxando-a em seus braços. Após um momento de hesitação, ela colocou os braços em volta dele e chorou contra seu peito.

— Parem com isso, todos vocês. — Disse ele. Isso os fez começar novamente.

— Faça alguma coisa! — Seth implorou.

Isso já estava demais para ele. Tinha visto e ouvido o suficiente. Ele colocou Seth para baixo. — Cubra seus ouvidos. — Disse ele em voz baixa. Seth assentiu e fez o que lhe foi mandado. Isabella não esperou ele pedir antes tampar os ouvidos.

— Eu quero a minha última semana de aluguel de volta! — Alguns deles começaram a gritar. Então se tornou um emaranhado de gritos.

— Silêncio! — Edward rugiu.

Todos na sala cobriram os seus ouvidos e se encolheram para trás do barulho ensurdecedor. Foi provavelmente o grito mais alto e mais assustador que já tinham ouvido.

Eles ainda estavam se encolhendo quando ele entrou na sala. Em circunstâncias normais, ele era intimidante. Agora ele estava assustador como o inferno. Ele estava seminu, com todos os músculos do seu corpo flexionados, preparado para uma luta. Seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito, enquanto estava em uma posição de autoridade. Seus olhos tinham um brilho gelado, enquanto se movia ao redor da sala, desafiando qualquer um a falar.

— Assim está melhor. Agora, todos, movam-se para trás para que Chris e a Sra. Buckman possam se sentar no sofá. — O pequeno grupo deu um passo para trás em um movimento uniforme. Chris jogou para Edward um olhar aliviado, enquanto ele levava a Sra. Buckman para o sofá.

Os olhos de Edward mudaram-se para o mais novo membro, um homem na casa dos trinta. Edward não teve a chance de executar uma verificação de antecedentes sobre o homem, como ele normalmente fazia, mas tinha uma sensação que sabia o que ia encontrar.

— Quantas semanas você deve?

A mandíbula do homem estava cerrada.

— Isso não é da sua conta, porco. — O homem tinha um problema com a polícia. Interessante.

— Cinco. — disse Brad. — Ele nunca pagou um centavo. Contou a ela uma história triste e você sabe que essa é a fraqueza dela.

Edward assentiu.

— Considere o passeio livre acabado. Você vai embalar suas coisas e dentro de uma hora ou eu vou checar você e nós dois sabemos que em minha busca retornarei com um mandado ou dois.

A boca do homem caiu aberta.

— Tudo bem, mas eu não vou pagar um centavo.

— Eu nunca pensei que você faria. Basta sair, você só tem 59 minutos restantes.

Jenny, uma dos pensionistas do sexo feminino que ele não podia suportar falou.

— Isso não é justo se nós temos que pagar ele também tem!

Ele a ignorou.

— Agora, levante a mão se você já fez os arranjos para sair. — Cada mão pagante levantou, até mesmo a de Renée.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Quando vocês estão saindo?

Brad pigarreou.

— Amanhã. Eles são capazes de segurar até lá. Se não formos amanhã perdemos nossas vagas.

Edward assentiu.

— Eu quero minha última semana de aluguel de volta! — Disse Jenny.

Ele beliscou a ponta de seu nariz, tentando manter-se sobre controle.

— Você está saindo com menos de vinte e quatro horas de antecedência. Não estará recebendo o aluguel de volta. Você assinou um acordo para uma semana de aviso. Então, esqueça isso porque ela não vai devolver seu dinheiro.

— Isso não é justo! — Jenny gritou.

A mão de Edward caiu para fora e ele deu um passo para frente. Seus olhos perfuraram Jenny e ela cambaleou para trás.

—Leve-a ao tribunal então. Você assinou um contrato vinculativo.

Sra. Buckman se sentou no sofá, soluçando. Ele não podia ver uma mulher forte como ela, se quebrando assim.

— Alguém pagou para esta próxima semana?

— Não. — Eles disseram coletivamente. Isso significava que ela estava completamente sem dinheiro e não havia maneira de pagar as contas. Foi provavelmente o melhor porque de outra forma ela estaria devendo a eles.

— Ok, estão vocês estão livres para sair. Sugiro que vocês empacotem suas coisas e prepararem seus quartos para a inspeção. — Disse ele com desdém.

Eles acenaram timidamente e caminharam para fora da sala. Renée ajeitou sua roupa e se levantou.

— Eu acho que eu deveria fazer as malas, também.

— O quê? — Perguntou Isabella, incrédula.

Renée zombou.

— Isabella, sua avó vai perder a casa. Eu tenho que achar um lugar para ficar. Você não quer que eu seja uma sem-teto não é?

—E a sua mãe e os seus filhos? Onde você acha que eles vão acabar? — Ela deu um passo em direção a Renée. Ela estava tremendo de raiva.

Renée virou as costas e se dirigiu para a porta.

— Eu não sei o que você espera de mim, Isabella. Realmente, você está sendo ridícula. As crianças vão ficar bem. Tenho certeza que os lares adotivos por aqui são muito agradáveis.

Edward estendeu a mão e impediu Isabella, enquanto ela se balançava para bater em Renée.

— Saia daqui então! Nós não precisamos de você!

— Shh, está tudo bem, baby, apenas a deixe ir. — Ele a arrastou para uma cadeira estofada e a sentou. Sentou-se no braço da cadeira e segurou a mão dela.

Sra. Buckman também se sentou. Ela parecia mais recomposta.

— Sinto muito sobre tudo. — Ela engoliu. — Obrigado pela sua ajuda. Edward, eu acho que você deveria ver se pode segurar um dos quartos antes que seja tarde demais.

Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo.

— Chris, corra até meu quarto. Na mesa você encontrará duas pastas, pegue-as junto com meu talão de cheques e minha carteira que está em algum lugar, acho que está nas minhas calças, vai, pegue-os.

— Tudo bem. — Ele parecia cansado, quando saiu da sala.

Ele se sentou de volta.

— Eleanor, quanto ruim está isso?

Ela tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

— Eu estou atrasada nos serviços públicos, impostos e seguros, mas vou dar um jeito.

Edward olhou entre Eleanor e Isabella.

— Será que realmente teria matado vocês, mulheres, me deixarem saber quando vocês precisam de ajuda? Isso faria minha vida muito mais fácil, sabiam.

— Este é o meu problema, Edward. Eu vou lidar com isso. Eu poderia ter de vender a casa. Vou encontrar um apartamento grande o suficiente para mim e meus quatro netinhos. Nós vamos ficar bem.

— E o que você vai fazer se não conseguir vender rapidamente? — Os olhos dele passaram pelas crianças. Ele notou pela primeira vez quanto esfarrapados eles pareciam. Mesmo Eleanor e Isabella pareciam que precisavam de roupas novas. Ela lhe disse que Chris precisava de roupas novas, mas ela se esqueceu de mencionar o resto deles.

— Nós vamos dar um jeito. — Eleanor mentiu.

— Jesus Cristo, Eleanor, eu aposto que você não tem dinheiro suficiente para colocar comida na mesa e você acha que vai conseguir? Olhe para estas crianças. Eles precisam de cortes de cabelo e roupas. Viver em uma casa sem energia elétrica, água ou aquecedor não vai ser bom para eles também.

Eleanor chorou baixinho.

— Vou dar um jeito. Meus bebês não estão indo para um orfanato. — Disse ela com firmeza.

— Serviço Social? Eu não irei. De porra de maneira nenhuma. — Chris disse, entrando novamente na sala.

— Cuidado com a boca na frente das crianças, — Edward disse calmamente, enquanto tomava os itens de Chris. — Sente-se, isso afeta você, também.

Ele se sentou no braço do sofá com os braços cruzados. Parecia assustado e estava tentando não mostrar.

— Eu não vou.

Edward olhou para os quatro antes de olhar para Isabella.

— Vá sentar ali com sua família, para que eu possa falar com todos vocês sem torcer o meu pescoço, por favor.

Isabella se levantou e sentou entre sua avó e Nessie. Edward sentou-se na cadeira.

— Por onde começar? — Ponderou. Seus olhos caíram sobre Eleanor.

— Quanto você deve desta casa?

— Nada. Ela é nossa, está paga.

Isso o confundiu.

— Então por que lhe negaram um empréstimo?

As mãos dela se remexeram no colo.

— A minha idade e eu não estava produzindo o suficiente para cobrir as contas. O telhado custou mais do que eu esperava.

— Eles negaram a você por nossa causa? — Perguntou Nessie.

Eleanor relutantemente concordou.

— Eles disseram que não se sentiam bem emprestando dinheiro para mim, com tantos dependentes. Se eu não pudesse pagar a tempo eles não teriam como jogar crianças para fora da casa.

— Droga. — Chris murmurou. — Eu sabia que era minha culpa.

— Não, não é e não se atreva a dizer isso! — Disse Eleanor ferozmente.

— Vovó, eu tenho doze mil dólares. Você pode ficar com isso. — Disse Isabella, contente por Edward ter conseguido seu dinheiro de volta.

Edward levantou a mão ao mesmo tempo em que vovó e respondeu.

—Não.

— Esse é o seu dinheiro, Isabella. Mantenha-o no banco. — Disse Edward. Ele voltou sua atenção mais uma vez para Eleanor. — De quanto é a dívida que você tem?

Seus dedos se acalmaram.

— Mais de cinquenta mil dólares.

— Vovó. — Isabella não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

— Com os advogados, em seguida o telhado, a fundação e eles custaram mais do que eu imaginei, e então eu não pude alugar os quartos extras. Isso acabou saindo do controle.

— E porque eu não estava mais pagando pelo segundo quarto, você realmente acabou perdendo dinheiro, — acrescentou Edward. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. — Quanto é que você vai pedir pela casa?

— Eu temo não conseguir mais que duzentos mil, se conseguir isso. A casa é mais velha do que a maioria das casas daqui. No ano passado os Thompsons venderam a deles que era aproximadamente do mesmo tamanho e novinha, eles conseguiram apenas duzentos e sessenta mil. Eu não tenho grandes esperanças.

— Vamos ter que ir para um lar adotivo? — perguntou Nessie.

— Eu não vou e nem vocês. Eu vou conseguir um emprego. — Disse Chris com firmeza.

Edward suspirou quando jogou uma pasta para Chris e outra para Eleanor.

— O que é isso? — Eles perguntaram em uníssono.

— Abram.

— O que isso significa? — Perguntou Chris.

— Isso significa que você não está indo para um lar adotivo. Isso significa que você é agora Christopher Cullen.

— O quê? — Sua voz se elevou. — Você me adotou? Como? Isso não demora meses para fazer?

— Sim, eu adotei você. Eu perguntei a sua mãe e ela decidiu que garantir seu futuro era melhor do que abandoná- lo nas ruas, por isso ela assinou os papéis. Quanto ao tempo que leva a adoção eu cobrei alguns favores.

— Você está brincando? — Ele perguntou com cautela. Chris pensou que poderia ser uma piada. Ele não confiava facilmente.

— Eu não estou brincando. Você é agora oficialmente meu pirralho. — Disse Edward com uma piscadela.

Chris sorriu.

— Bom. — Disse ele em agradecimento.

Eleanor estava boquiaberta lendo seus papéis.

— Eu não entendo isso. Eu já tinha a custódia. Renée assinou isso. Eu paguei um advogado, generosamente, eu poderia acrescentar.

— Eu acredito que a Renée mentiu. Ela não tinha a guarda de Seth. Edward foi gentil o suficiente para conseguir isso antes que algo acontecesse.

— Então, Seth é meu agora? — Eleanor perguntou com um sorriso aguado.

— Sim, Renée perdeu seus direitos anos atrás. Eu fiz o pai do menino fazer a coisa certa.

— E eu? — Perguntou Nessie.

— Renée assinou para você ficar com sua avó quando você se mudou para cá. Você também está dentro dos conformes.

— Isso é ótimo, nós somos uma família. Estou empolgado, não me interpretem mal, mas que bem que isso faz quando estamos prestes a ficar sem-teto? — Chris perguntou enquanto Seth subia em seu colo e ele colocava o braço por cima do ombro do menino.

— Você não vai perder a sua casa. As coisas estão apenas começando a mudar. — Edward abriu seu talão de cheques e preencheu um cheque, que entregou para Eleanor. —Tenha o título assinado para mim na segunda-feira.

Eleanor pegou o cheque com os dedos trêmulos. Ela arregalou os olhos para o valor. —Edward, o que está acontecendo aqui? Você não pode pagar por isso.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Eu moro aqui porque não gosto de viver sozinho, não porque não posso pagar por uma

casa. Eu sou um homem muito rico. — Disse ele com um encolher de ombros, indiferente.

— Eu que o diga. — Os olhos de Nessie eram do tamanho de um pires.

— Parece que eu tenho um pai rico. — Chris brincou.

— Tem certeza? — Perguntou Eleanor.

— Sim, eu amo esta casa.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

— Obrigada, Edward. Eu tenho certeza que posso encontrar um apartamento em breve.

— Temos que nos mudar? — Perguntou Seth. Seus olhos dispararam para Isabella. — Eu não quero me mudar de novo.

— Shh, querido, essa casa é do Edward agora. — Disse Eleanor.

Edward gemeu.

— Eleanor, eu não estou chutando as crianças para fora da casa e eu certamente não estou lhe chutando para fora.

— Você está me confundindo. — Eleanor admitiu.

— Eu posso possuí-la agora, mas esta é a sua casa. Você e as crianças vão ficar. A casa não é mais uma pensão, embora possamos ter convidados de tempos em tempos. Eu gostaria que as crianças tivessem uma casa própria, onde eles não têm que esbarrar com estranhos o tempo todo e estão livres para serem eles mesmos. — Ele se levantou e espreguiçou.

— Diferente disso, você a dirige como quiser. — Ele abriu a carteira e tirou várias notas de cem dólares e as estendeu para ela. — Tome isso e compre alguns mantimentos. Diga a todos os outros, uma vez que não vão pagar pela próxima semana que eles vão ter que ir comer em outro lugar hoje. Vocês podem se sentar e ter um bom jantar em família, pela primeira vez. Agora, eu vou para a cama, quando você voltar, me acorde e vamos dar uma volta no shopping, ok?

O orgulho de Eleanor não a permitiu tomar o dinheiro, embora a geladeira e armários estivessem completamente vazios. Edward colocou o dinheiro na mão dela.

— Eleanor, estou muito cansado. Eu fiquei acordado por mais de três dias, então vamos direto ao assunto. Você vive em minha casa agora. Eu adoro você e seus netos, o meu novo filho malcriado come como um porco e eu sou louco pela sua neta. Por favor, tenha piedade de mim, apenas pegue o dinheiro e compre alguma comida para que eu possa voltar para a cama.

— Edward, nós não podemos aceitar sua caridade. — Disse Isabella.

— Isabella, não é caridade. Meu filho precisa comer. — Ele ficou surpreso o quanto facilmente sua língua rolava. Chris virou-se para esconder um sorriso. — O meu garoto favorito de 10 anos de idade e a minha rainha do drama de 15 anos de idade precisam comer.

— Ei! — Nessie suspirou. Ele a ignorou.

— Além disso, Eleanor precisa comer para que ela possa manter-se com as crianças e gerir esta casa. Não é caridade.

— Sim, é!

Suas mãos passaram pelo cabelo.

— Tenha piedade, mulher. Estou exausto!

— Não faça isso por minha causa. — Disse ela teimosamente.

— Baby, mesmo que você não morasse aqui eu ainda estaria fazendo isso. Eleanor tomou conta de mim pelos últimos três anos. Ela tem sido boa para mim e eu gosto de sua companhia. Eu estaria comprando esta casa apenas para mantê-la aqui. Também faria isso pelas crianças. Não me importando quem vive aqui. Eu sou o homem desta casa. Vou pagar as contas e colocar comida na mesa. Não espero nada de ninguém.

— Obrigada, Edward. — Disse Eleanor. Seus olhos brilhavam com o calor.

— De nada. Então, eu suponho que vocês vão ficar. — Disse ele, com a esperança de acabar com isso e rastejar de volta para a cama.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo.

— Se você vai ficar conosco eu gostaria muito de ficar aqui para que as crianças possam ter uma boa casa.

— É a sua casa, Eleanor. Nunca pense que não é.

— Mas... — Isabella começou.

Ele jogou as mãos para cima em exaustão.

— Eu realmente gostaria que as pessoas parassem de iniciar cada frase com "mas". — Ele caminhou até o sofá e pegou suas mãos nas dele quando caia de joelhos.

— Baby, por favor, você está me matando aqui. Eu não estou esperando nada de você. Eu só quero ter certeza que nós temos um teto sobre nossas cabeças. Eu não quero voltar para uma casa vazia e eu quero que Chris, Seth e Nessie possam permanecer junto com a avó deles. Você pode, por favor, ver que fazendo isso vai me fazer feliz? Você tem alguma ideia de como eu estive sozinho e por quanto tempo?

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente. Ela imaginou. Ele esteve sozinho por muito tempo. Um olhar em seus olhos e ela sabia que ele estava fazendo isso por si mesmo também. Ele precisava desesperadamente que eles ficassem. Ela suspirou.

— Ok, mas eu quero pagar pela a comida também. Isso é o justo.

— Mas você vai ficar? — Ele esperou nervosamente por sua resposta.

— Sim.

— Ótimo, então faça o que quiser. Mas hoje eu pagarei a comida. — Ele deu um beijo na testa dela, lembrando-se que eles tinham um público e se levantou.

— Eu vou para a cama, me acordem mais tarde e nos vamos para o shopping.

— Para quê? — Perguntou Chris.

— Comprar roupas.

— Oh, isso é uma droga. Vamos pegar algumas garotas ao invés disso.

Nessie chegou por trás de Chris o acertando tranquilamente na parte de cima da cabeça.

— O que há com vocês, mulheres, me batendo?

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não posso imaginar.

— **Chris**, volte lá para dentro! Você não deveria vir aqui fora só de cueca! — Isabella assobiou. Ela virou-se para Edward. — Pare de rir! Você só o está incentivando!

— O quê? Tem algo errado? — Chris fingiu inocência.

Uma menina que andava pela loja apontou e riu. Várias meninas do ensino médio passaram, mandando beijos para ele.

Chris piscou e flexionou os músculos. Ele estava muito constituído para um menino de 16 anos de idade, Isabella percebeu. Isso era estranho, porque sabia que ele não se exercitava a menos que vídeo games agora fossem caracterizados como exercício físicos.

— Chris. — Ela alertou.

— Você me disse para experimentar minhas roupas novas e vir aqui e lhe mostrar. Então aqui estou eu. — Ele se virou para mostrar sua roupa de baixo.

— Você não deveria provar roupas íntimas e você sabe que não pode sair aqui desse jeito!

Edward se dobrou de tanto rir.

— Essas são as cuecas dele.

— Oh, parece que sim, então elas são minhas. — Disse Chris com interesse divertido. — Hmm, imagine isso.

— Pare de mexer seu traseiro! — Isabella lutou contra o riso, mas era uma batalha perdida.

— Espera, tenho que ter a certeza que ficaram bem e no estilo gangstar. — Ele baixou os boxers para os quadris, fazendo sinais bobos de gangues.

A respiração de Isabella ficou presa na garganta. Abaixo do umbigo de Cris havia uma marca de nascença de uma cruz e uma lua crescente marrom. Seu olhar focou em Edward. De repente, ele lhe deu um olhar mortal e sóbrio.

— Não. — Ele avisou.

— Jovem, volte para o provador, por favor. Esta é uma loja de família. — disse um guarda de segurança.

— Oh, desculpe, minha irmã me disse para fazer isso. — Chris fez um gesto para Isabella.

— Minha senhora, por favor, deixe os desfiles de moda para sua casa. Eu tenho uma senhora muito nervosa no meu escritório, por causa de seu pequeno show. — Os olhos de Isabella focaram perigosamente em Chris.

— Ela gostou do que viu, não é? — Chris brincou.

— Basta ir. — Disse o homem, tentando esconder um sorriso enquanto se afastava.

Isabella virou para olhar Edward.

— Você sabia? — Ela sussurrou excitada.

— Que ele é um sentinela? Eu sabia desde a primeira vez que o prendi. Eu estive cuidando dele. Agora eu tive que acelerar as coisas antes que ele se machucasse. Ele é parte da razão pela qual finalmente aceitei a oferta deles. Você é a outra. Essa também é a razão pela qual comprei a casa. Vai ser transformada em uma casa Sentinel.

— O que isso significa?

— Um sistema de alarme, o local será atualizado. Um centro de treinamento será construído no porão e ele vai ser o lar de alguns clérigos selecionados para ajudar na área. Esta será nossa área a ser protegida.

— Você vai dizer a ele?

— Não, ainda não. Ele já teve muita coisa para engolir. — Ela lhe deu um olhar de desaprovação. —Isabella, o deixe ser somente um garoto por um pouco mais de tempo. Ele nunca teve uma infância, como você. Deixe que ele tenha mais um ano de vida despreocupada. Esse foi o acordo que fiz com o conselho. Vou protegê-lo e treiná-lo, eu mesmo. Ele vai ter vampiros e asseclas atrás dele daqui um tempo. Por agora deixe que ele seja um garoto. Você não pode ver o quanto ele precisa disso? Precisa de uma família? Ele já foi levado às pressas para a idade adulta. Deixe-o aproveitar o último fio de sua infância, antes que tenha que se tornar um homem, para todo mundo. Por favor?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Você está certo. Ele tem sido muito feliz nas duas últimas semanas. Ele só vai para detenção agora, para me fazer companhia e suas notas subiram.

— Exatamente, se nós falarmos isso para ele agora, ele vai se rebelar de verdade ou vai conseguir as coisas rápido demais e acabar se matando. Por favor, não diga nada a ele.

— Me dizer o quê?

Eles olharam para cima, para ver Chris saindo do vestiário em suas roupas velhas. Isabella tinha uma suspeita de que a melhoria na audição era parte do pacote Sentinel.

— Está tudo certo com as roupas? — Ela perguntou.

— Sim, todas essas couberam. — Ele as jogou de volta no carrinho. — Me dizer o quê?

Edward se levantou.

— Bem, eu acho que a surpresa está arruinada.

— Que surpresa?

— Você vai comigo.

— Aonde?

— Eu vou fazer uma tatuagem. — Ele checou para certificar-se que os dois pedaços de papel que ele cuidadosamente dobrou e colocou no bolso de trás ainda estavam no local, símbolos do Sentinel identificando-o como um Pyte e um sentinela por eleição. Os símbolos eram conhecidos pelos Sentinels e iria economizar tempo e energia mais tarde se tivessem que identificar-se ou pedir ajuda.

— Sério?

— Sim, eu tenho dois símbolos que eu realmente gosto. Você pode vir comigo. — Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. — Isso é, ao menos que você seja um frangote.

— Não comece com essa merda, cara. Vamos lá! —Ele praticamente pulou para Edward.

Edward puxou sua carteira e entregou todo seu dinheiro para Isabella.

— Edward, tem tipo dois mil aqui.

— Eu sei. Isso deve cobrir todos.

— Isso é mais do que suficiente para cobrir você, as crianças e a vovó.

— E você. Vá comprar algumas roupas. — Ela abriu a boca para argumentar. — Por favor, basta ir comprar o que quiser. Eu ainda lhe devo um presente de aniversário. Então vá comprar algumas roupas.

— Você não deu para ela um presente? O que aconteceu com a...

As mãos de Edward apertaram em torno de sua boca.

— Vamos antes que eu decida levar o Seth no seu lugar.

— Obrigada. — Ela o puxou para um beijo. — Mas você precisa parar ou vai me estragar.

— Eu gosto de estragar você. — Ele beijou a ponta de seu nariz. — Vejo você mais tarde, querida.

Ela mordiscou o lábio.

— Você vai realmente fazer essas tatuagens?

— Sim.

— Onde?

— Oh, eu acho que nós vamos deixar isso como uma surpresa.

— **Você** disse que só faria duas tatuagens. — disse Chris de seu banco.

— Eu menti.

— Eu percebi.

— Eu decidi sobre a terceira quando pisamos aqui, se você quer saber.

— Eu quero.

— Você sabe que eu venho fazendo isso há dez anos. —Fred, o homem que estava preenchendo a tatuagem em seu peito, disse. — E eu posso honestamente dizer que nunca tive um cliente que aguentasse tão bem uma tatuagem, quem diria duas ao mesmo tempo.

Jeff, o homem que estava preenchendo seu ombro direito, disse:

— Eu tenho que concordar com isso. Eu gosto destes projetos, cara. Céltico?

— Sim, e eu vou lhe pagar um extra de cem dólares cada para nunca replicá-los, para ninguém.

— Quer manter o projeto original? Saquei homem. Não se preocupe com isso. Nós não usamos qualquer coisa aqui que não tenhamos permissão. Além disso, essas suas tatuagens malditas são tão, porra, intrincadas que eu nunca seria capaz de reproduzi-los de qualquer maneira.

— Eu aprecio isso, senhores. — Disse Edward.

— Eu tinha certeza que você iria recuar, chorar ou algo assim. Você realmente está me decepcionando, pai. — Chris estava meio brincando, mas era óbvio que ele realmente gostava de dizer isso.

Fred olhou para Edward com um olhar curioso.

— Eu teria imaginado que ele era seu irmão.

— Não, ele é meu filho.

— Eu sou adotado. — Disse Chris com orgulho.

— Bem, seu pai é um durão. Eu tive motociclistas que choraram e se contorceram sob minha agulha. Não o seu velho. Nem um único movimento.

— Dói como o inferno, mas eu não quero estragar tudo. — Ele mentiu. Ele mal sentia a queimadura da agulha. Ele tinha aprendido há muito tempo como bloquear a dor.

— Homem esperto. Uma fodida mexida e isso estaria uma bagunça total.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Isso foi o que pensei.

— Então, pai, onde é que você vai colocar a terceira? — Perguntou Chris.

— No meu bíceps.

— Sério? Se você acha que pode lidar com isso, John deve estar de volta do seu intervalo em poucos minutos. Ele pode fazer isso. Jeff, o que você acha?

— Ei, contanto que todo mundo fique em seu próprio espaço e que ele não se mova nos estaremos bem.

— Parece bom. — Disse Edward. Realmente não doía tanto assim. A pele curava enquanto eles trabalhavam. Além disso, ele teve coisas piores com Caius.

— Você sabe, eu acho que você deveria ignorar a tatuagem tribal em seu braço e, e colocar no lugar presas, presas sangrentas e grandes. — Chris sorriu enormemente.

Edward estreitou seus olhos nele e as mãos de Chris subiram em um gesto de rendição.

— Só estou brincando.

— Você quer um 'I' no meio da faixa tribal em seu braço, certo?

— Sim.

— Ela pode não gostar disso. — Comentou Chris.

— Não é para ela. É para mim.

— Ok, se é o que você diz. — Ele bebeu seu refrigerante. — Ei, eu posso fazer uma tatuagem?

— Não sem a permissão de seu pai e até mesmo com uma eu não vou fazer isso até que você tenha pelo menos dezessete. — Disse Fred.

— Eu posso esperar. Pai, eu posso?

— Vamos ver como as notas e o comportamento vão ficar. Se eles forem bons, então permito.

— Maneiro.

Ele gemeu. Que diabos estava pensando, ao fazer uma tatuagem com a inicial de Isabella nele? A mulher surtava só de ouvir a palavra "amor", e aqui estava ele ostentando uma tatuagem, com um "I" no meio. Ele estaria com sorte se ela não o chutasse para fora de sua cama para sempre.

Um fecho de luz chamou sua atenção, quando ele fechou a porta no corredor. Ela estava dormindo, graças a deus. Pelo menos ele teria uma curta estadia antes da execução. A boa notícia era que ele poderia recuperar o atraso de seu sono e estar bem descansado para o dia de gritaria que teria que suportar amanhã. Isso era certo.

Depois de se certificar que ela estava realmente dormindo e não esperando para emboscá-lo ele tirou as roupas e subiu na cama. Encolheu-se contra ela e deu um beijo em seu ombro nu antes de apagar.

Com os dentes cerrados e os olhos ainda fechados de sono, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu. Esse era o melhor sonho quente de sua vida ou Isabella estava montando ele, duro.

As mãos dela correram sobre seu estômago e depois no peito, enquanto ela se movia contra ele. Ela estava gemendo e ofegando alto.

— Oh, Edward! Mmm, baby, você parece tão bem! — Seu corpo se apertou em espasmos em torno dele. Ela se moveu mais e mais rápido sobre ele até que estava gritando.

Edward a agarrou, puxando-a em um movimento que a tinha de costas. Ele começou a empurrar dentro dela, duro, dando início a outro orgasmo e depois outro até que ele finalmente se juntou a ela. Quando o seu corpo relaxou, ele se abaixou sobre ela.

— Bom dia, Isabella. — Ele murmurou contra sua pele e pressionou um beijo suave em seus lábios.

— Mmmm, bom dia, eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo você levaria para acordar e perceber que eu estava tirando vantagem de você.

Ele riu suavemente.

— Eu pensei que eu estava tendo o melhor sonho da minha vida, — outro beijo, — Acontece que eu estava tendo a melhor manhã de todas.

Sua mão acariciou delicadamente o lado esquerdo do peito dele.

— Eu mencionei que gosto da sua tatuagem?

— Gosta?

— Mmmhmm, é muito sexy.

Ele se levantou para que ela pudesse ver.

— Sexy, não é?

— Mmm, muito. — Ela traçou a tatuagem preta circular com o dedo. — É como um labirinto, é celta?

— Não, mas acho que posso lhe dizer. É um símbolo hebraico antigo, com uma ligeira variação. — Ele apontou para o símbolo no meio do labirinto.

— Ei, eu nem sequer notei isso até que você apontou. Isso é muito legal... uau... é o mesmo símbolo que Chris tem.

— Sim, é o símbolo dos Sentinels. O projeto impede que alguém o veja ao menos que seja apontado ou eles saibam para onde olhar.

— Então isso irá identificá-lo? Mas outra pessoa pode obter a mesma tatuagem e enganá-los?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não, dê uma olhada melhor no labirinto, de cada lado, o que você vê?

— Palavras, mas eu não posso lê-las.

— Elas são em uma língua antiga, à muito tempo esquecida. Os Sentinels nem sabem mais o que quer dizer, mas é o lema deles e irá me identificar. Ninguém que não seja um Sentinel conhece estas palavras.

— E se eles disserem a alguém?

— Eles não dirão.

— Mas você me disse e eu não teria notado ao menos que você me dissesse. Você não está quebrando uma regra?

Seus olhos mudaram e, em seguida, ficou um olhar cauteloso.

— Não, eu disse a eles que iria lhe mostrar. Você não diria a ninguém o meu segredo. Eles apreciam isso.

— E se eu contasse a alguém essas palavras? — Ela olhou para seu peito.

— Eles iriam levá-la.

— Levar-me?

— Sim, mas eu não iria deixar. Além disso, não há nada para se preocupar. Você não vai falar.

— Não, eu não vou, mas ainda é enervante.

— Eu sei. Sinto muito. Não vou dizer mais nada então. Eu não quero deixar você nervosa. Você não sabe as palavras de qualquer maneira, então está bem.

— Ok.

— Somente esqueça estes símbolos e não aponte nada a ninguém e você vai ficar bem.

—Então, somente os deixo pensarem que meu homem tem tatuagens muito sensuais?

Ele gemeu.

— Eu gosto quando você me chama de seu homem.

Ela riu e se mexeu embaixo dele.

— Posso perceber.

— Bom, então eu não vou ter que parar e explicar o quanto eu gosto disso. — Ele começou a se mover dentro dela novamente.

— Oh não, você não vai! Quero ver a outra tatuagem. — Seus olhos foram para seu bíceps esquerdo. — Eu não dei uma boa olhada nessa. É um desenho tribal?

Ele saiu dela lentamente e sentou na cama, ao lado dela.

— Sim, isso é uma tribal. Não há símbolos, mas essa nas minhas costas é o que me identifica como um Pyte. — Ele se virou, tentando distraí-la de seu braço. Funcionou.

Seus dedos correram sobre a tatuagem em suas costas.

— Eu não entendo por que você precisa desta tatuagem. Eles não vão descobrir isso?

— Estou usando esta, como um símbolo de orgulho. Eu não tinha que tê-la. O conselho foi me mostrando alguns dos livros para me mostrar que outros quatro Pytes tinham juntado suas fileiras anos antes e queriam que eu visse o que eles foram capazes de fazer. Eu vi aquele símbolo no livro e eles me disseram o que isso significava. Pedi uma cópia para que eu pudesse colocar nas minhas costas. Não tem nenhum símbolo oculto e não é um segredo.

Ela deu um beijo na tatuagem.

—Oh, desculpe. Será que isso dói? Eu esqueci-me que estas coisas devem doer por um tempo.

— Não, elas não doem. Eu estava curado antes de deixar o estúdio de tatuagem. A tinta nunca vai se apagar, felizmente. Os danos causados à minha pele já estão reparados.

— Essa é sexy, também. — Ela disse em uma voz baixa.

— Sim? — Ele virou a cabeça para trás, para um beijo. Ela levou seus lábios em um longo e sensual beijo antes de abruptamente quebrá-lo.

— Espere, quero ver a terceira e ver se é tão sexy como as duas primeiras. — Brincou ela.

— Não, Isabella espere, deixa eu...

Tarde demais, ela já havia se movido em torno dele. Seus dedos traçaram a tatuagem e ele sabia pela maneira que seus dedos tremiam e sua respiração ficou presa que ela estava tocando o 'I'.

— Isabella, ouça antes de você ficar louca. Eu estava...

— Este é um 'I'?

— Sim. — Disse ele com cuidado.

— É..., — ela engoliu em seco. — É para o meu nome?

— Sim. — Ele se preparou para os gritos.

Os dedos dela continuaram a traçar sua pele até que sua mão estava deslizando sobre seu braço, apertando e acariciando seus músculos.

— Você sabe, eu estou realmente surpresa.

— Eu sei e eu...

— Eu realmente gosto disso. Eu gosto de vê-lo unido em torno de seu braço. — Ela lhe deu um beijo em seu braço.

— Você gostou? — Ele não conseguia disfarçar a surpresa em sua voz.

Ela pegou a outra mão dele e a trouxe entre suas pernas.

— O que você acha? — Ela gemeu, enquanto balançava suavemente seus quadris contra a mão dele.

Ele respirou fundo. Ela estava molhada, muito molhada e muito inchada.

— Eu acho que é melhor você estar preparada para passar um dia na cama, com as pernas no ar. — Ele rosnou quando ele se lançou sobre ela, imobilizando-a na cama em um movimento rápido e entrando nela em outro.

Ela estava rindo duro até que ele começou a se mover. Em seguida, os sons de alegria se transformaram em sons de prazer.

**Não vomite**, não vomite, não vomite, ela gritava em sua cabeça. Tomou uma lenta respiração e inclinou a cabeça contra a superfície fria de sua mesa. Ela suspirou enquanto o pequeno conforto acalmava a aflição, ligeiramente.

— Você está bem, Srta. Swan? — Alguém perguntou.

Ela olhou para ver sua classe olhando para ela.

— Estou bem. Terminaram com seus exames?

A maioria da classe balançou a cabeça.

— Ok, vocês têm mais quinze minutos, sugiro que vocês usem o tempo sabiamente. Lembrem que a nota mais alta não terá que fazer o exame final na próxima semana. — Aquilo lhes chamou a atenção e eles baixaram os olhos para seus exames.

Ela voltou sua atenção para a tela do computador, tentando parecer ocupada. Seu estômago rolou desconfortavelmente. Quatro dias, quatro longos dias assim. Ela estava vomitando de manhã, à tarde e à noite. Tudo começou quando Edward saiu para ir à Concord, para uma conferência e treinamento com a polícia estadual.

Isabella não podia acreditar que ela poderia sentir tanta a falta de uma pessoa, um homem, e muita saudade. Seu apetite tinha ido embora e ela não conseguia dormir. Estava doente de amor. Não havia nenhuma dúvida em torno disso. Ela amava Edward.

Amor. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela estava apaixonada por um homem. Edward era tudo o que ela nunca pensou que um homem poderia ser, atencioso, gentil, generoso, engraçado e doce. Também era calmo e paciente. Nos últimos três meses ele havia lhe contado que a amava sem qualquer resistência ou expectativas e ele nenhuma vez ficou distante ou chateado quando ela não disse isso de volta. Edward nunca levantou a questão de como ela se sentia. Ele parecia satisfeito em apenas dizer e mostrar-lhe o que ele sentia.

Ele era tão altruísta que a fez se sentir como a maior puta. Deus, ela não o merecia. Ela esfregou as mãos sobre o rosto. Esta noite quando ele chegasse em casa ela iria lhe dizer e mostrar o quanto o amava. Talvez dançar e passear em algum lugar romântico seguido por cinco ou seis horas debaixo dos lençóis. Talvez ela devesse fazer uma refeição romântica.

Talvez não.

Seu estômago se virou com a ideia. Ela segurou a barriga e suspirou de alívio quando o sino dispensou sua classe. Os exames foram deixados na mesa dela quando eles fizeram o seu caminho ruidosamente fora da sala.

— Tempo livre, graças a Deus. — Ela murmurou, empurrando para trás sua cadeira. Ela ia caçar uma lata de refrigerante e se espatifar no sofá, na sala dos professores nos próximos 45 minutos.

— Isabella! — Chris assobiou na entrada.

Ela podia chorar. Ela realmente poderia.

— O quê?

Ele ignorou a irritação na voz dela e a tomou como convite para entrar, fechando a porta atrás dele.

— Papai ligou pra você?

— Não, eu disse a você ontem à noite que ele ligou de manhã.

Chris parecia chateado. Na verdade agora que ela teve tempo para realmente olhar, ele não parecia nada bem. O cabelo dele, que era curto e normalmente varrido para frente estava despenteado, tinha bolsas escuras sob seus olhos, ele esqueceu de fazer a barba e usava as mesmas roupas que usou ontem, para seu encontro com Amber.

— Foda-se! — Ele enfiou a mão no cabelo. — Ele ainda está vindo para casa esta noite?

— Sim. Chris, o que está acontecendo? Você tem agido estranho desde que chegou em casa ontem à noite. Você e Amber tiveram uma briga? — Ela era uma menina doce, mesmo que tivesse um pouco de fama.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

— O que você quer dizer?

—Quero dizer que você não precisa esperar por Edward chegar em casa. Você pode falar comigo, sabe.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou ao redor.

— Com você? — Ele olhou surpreso.

— Sim, comigo. Você costumava confiar em mim, você sabe. Posso não ser um cara, mas posso responder perguntas sobre garotas, provavelmente melhor do que Edward.

Seu rosto empalideceu.

— Não posso falar com você sobre isso.

Ela não estava com paciência para isso hoje.

— Você não tem uma aula para ir? — Ela vociferou um pouco mais dura do que planejou. Sua cabeça estava girando quase tão rápido quanto seu estômago.

Chris colocou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

— Puta que pariu, não sabia que estava naquela época do mês, Isabella.

Seu temperamento entrou em erupção.

— Chris, estamos na escola agora. Você sabe que deveria me chamar de Srta. Swan e não Isabella. E para seu conhecimento, eu estou doente. Não é minha época do mês. — Algo clicou, algo não está bem. Ela se sentou e olhou sua mesa, procurando a agenda.

— Opa, calma, Isabella! O que há de errado? — Chris moveu-se em torno da mesa, pronto para ajudar.

—Aha! — Ela a encontrou na gaveta inferior e praticamente arrancou pedaços ao abri-la.

Os dedos de Chris bloquearam a vista dela.

— O que é essa cara triste?

Isabella empurrou seu dedo fora e olhou. Ela engoliu alto.

— Isso significa que eu estou... — Ela contou daquela data até a data de hoje. — Merda.

— O quê? — Ele parecia preocupado.

— Tenho de ir.

— Onde? — Ele viu quando ela agarrou a bolsa, quase arremessando o computador fora da mesa com o cotovelo.

— Eu tenho uma coisa que tenho que fazer. — As palavras saíram da boca dela, enquanto cambaleava para o corredor.

— Isabella, você está bem? — Chris perguntou, alcançando-a.

— Sim, não, sim, não sei. Eu tenho que ir.

— Você indo embora da escola?

— Sim, estou doente e vou para casa, boa ideia. — Ela divagava.

Ela não sabia que ele ainda estava com ela até que ela chegou ao escritório da frente. Sra. Adams, a Secretária olhou sobre a eles.

— Céus, Srta. Swan, você está pálida como um fantasma. Está tudo bem?

— Estou doente e vou para casa. — E correram para fora.

— Oh, eu acho que sim. Espero que você se sinta melhor, querida.

— Não é muito provável que isso aconteça num momento tão breve. — Ela murmurou.

— O que significa isso? — A Sra. Adams pediu. — Não entendi.

Chris entendeu. Suas sobrancelhas levantaram juntas quando ele a olhou.

— Nada. Eu estarei de volta amanhã. — Ela deu-lhe um sorriso fraco.

— E você, Chris, o que posso fazer por você? — A Sra. Adams perguntou, olhando-o por cima e não estava feliz com o que viu.

— Estou doente, também. Eu vou para casa. — Ele disse.

— Não sem a permissão de um parente ou responsável.

Ele fez um gesto para Isabella.

— Você tem a dela. Ela é a namorada do meu pai.

—Mas...

— Vejo você amanhã, Sra. Adams. — Chris disse alegremente. Ele teve que correr para alcançar Isabella, que estava falando sozinha.

— Só doente. Só doente. Só doente. Nada com o que se preocupar. Só doente. — Ela tirou as chaves com mãos trêmulas.

— Oh não, você não. Você não vai dirigir. — Chris pegou as chaves de suas mãos.

— O quê? — Ela parecia perdida.

— Entre. Diga-me onde você precisa ir e vou leva-la. — Ele destrancou a porta e a ajudou a entrar. Quando ele pegou o volante o cérebro dela começou a funcionar.

— Espere, você não tem uma licença. Você não pode dirigir.

Ele ligou o carro e começou a dirigir.

— Hmm, olhe, parece que eu posso. — Ela ficou chocada ao ver que ele podia e bem.

— É provavelmente melhor que eu não saiba o que está por trás de suas habilidades de condução. — Ela segurou uma mão sobre os olhos e tentou relaxar.

— Sim, isso é provavelmente melhor. Agora para onde?

Ela mordeu o lábio, pensando. Isso era uma boa pergunta. Ela precisava saber, mas não queria que ninguém soubesse. Afinal era uma cidade pequena. Ela não precisa que essa notícia, em particular, fosse divulgada.

— Preciso ir a uma farmácia. — Ela disse lentamente. Sim, uma farmácia. Ela olhou por cima, para Chris, que parecia à vontade ao volante. Hmmm, talvez ele ter vindo junto fosse ajudar. — Chris, eu preciso de você corra para a loja e pegue algo para mim.

— Claro, o que você precisa? Remédio para gripe? Aspirina?

— Teste de gravidez.

— Você está louca? Eu não vou lá dentro e comprar isso.

— Chris, nós já discutimos sobre isso por meia hora. — Ela olhou ao redor do estacionamento. — Não tem ninguém por perto e só entrar e pegar um teste. De preferência um teste de um minuto.

— Inferno não!

— Chris!

— Não! Se eu entrar, eles vão pensar que eu engravidei alguém, quando eu ainda nem... — A voz dele sumiu, balançando a cabeça, ele finalmente murmurou. — Eu não vou fazer isso.

— Por favor! — Ela fez beicinho.

— Não, você vai lá. Você é quem precisa dele.

— Não! Isso é pior!

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Como é pior?

Ela zombou.

— Eu sou uma professora solteira com vinte quatro anos. Isso não é pior?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, ainda à espera de uma resposta razoável.

— Se eu comprar isso, eu sou uma vadia se você comprá-los, você é um garanhão.

Seu rosto corou e ele desviou o olhar. Ela não podia ter certeza, mas ele parecia que ia chorar. — Chris, você está bem?

Ele limpou a garganta.

— Eu estou bem. Olha isso é mais importante que meus problemas. Você pode estar carregando o filho querido de um sanguessuga de 206 anos de idade, que se recusa a aumentar minha mesada, — ele tentou brincar. — Acho que isto tem prioridade.

Eles se entreolharam por vários longos minutos esperando que o outro desistisse. Finalmente ela quebrou.

— Bem, você viria comigo então?

— Fará você se sentir melhor?

— Sim.

— Claro que sim. A pior coisa que pode acontecer é que as pessoas vão pensar que você está carregando o meu bebê. Tenho certeza de que é perfeitamente normal uma professora ficar com seu aluno em uma farmácia no meio do dia, comprando um teste de gravidez. O que poderia dar errado? — Ele perguntou ironicamente.

Ela abriu a porta.

— Ok, — Ela saiu. Caramba ele era muito perspicaz às vezes. Desta vez foi provavelmente uma coisa boa. — Fique aqui. Você sabe que você é um moleque e eu vou dizer ao teu pai para cortar sua mesada, seu pequeno traidor. — Ela disse sem agravamento.

Suas mãos dispararam e agarraram o braço dela.

— Chris, eu estava só brincando. — Ele puxou-a de volta para o jipe. — O quê?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça para frente da farmácia.

— Oh... aquela não é a Sra...

— Stevens? Sim, temos que ir para outro lugar ou ela vai espalhar a notícia de sua compra para todo o mundo até a hora do jantar. Ela definitivamente vai ligar para a vovó, imediatamente, depois que ela sair da loja.

— Oh não, — ela gemeu e olhou para ele. — O que você acha de um percurso para fora da cidade?

Ele ligou o carro novamente.

— Eu prefiro longas distâncias. Nós vamos ter um dia e tanto. Compras, urinando em uma vara e provavelmente um pouco de hiperventilação. — Disse ele brilhantemente.

— Pirralho. — Ela murmurou.

— E aí? — Chris gritou do lado da estrada.

Isabella saltou.

— Eu não fiz ainda. Dê-me um minuto. Não é fácil fazer xixi num palito, no meio da floresta, você sabe.

— Oh claro que é, apenas desempacote-o, coloca para fora e...

— Quero dizer pra mim, seu imbecil!

— Ai, eu espero que você não use esta linguagem na frente do bebê.

— Moleque. — Ela murmurou. Depois de uma última olhada para trás, para certificar-se que Chris ainda estava de costas, ela se virou e esvaziou a bexiga na vara.

— Por favor, seja positivo. — Ela sussurrou, surpreendendo a si mesmo.

Um bebê com Edward? Ela pensou sobre isso, não a sério. Ele não estava certo se poderiam ter filhos juntos. Era possível, ela imaginava, mas ela nunca levou a sério. Ela nem sequer considerou controle de natalidade nos últimos meses que tinham dormido juntos.

Ela recolocou a tampa e ajustou sua roupa antes de caminhar na direção do jipe. Chris estava andando ansiosamente e quando ele a viu ele veio até ela.

—E aí?

— Vai levar mais um minuto. — Ela levantou o pau. Ambos olharam, esperando o teste digital indicar a condição dela.

— Você está bem? — Ele perguntou.

— Sim, eu acho que sim. Eu só quero saber.

Ele colocou o braço ao redor de seus ombros.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. Edward é um bom pai e você é uma boa irmã mais velha toda maternal, então vocês ficaram bem.

— Obrigada. — Droga, ele ia fazê-la chorar.

Um pequeno sinal sonoro tinha ambos chupando o ar.

— Acho que sabemos nossa resposta. — Disse Chris.

— Com licença? — Um homem disse por trás deles.

Ambos saltaram e se viraram, para ver um homem grande, com olhos escuros ameaçadores na frente de uma van preta. Chris automaticamente empurrou Isabella para trás.

— Podemos ajudar você?

Ele sorriu.

— Você é Isabella Swan?

— Como você sabe? — Ela tomou um passo para trás, arrastando Chris com ela.

— Oh, não é preciso correr, querida. Estamos aqui para lhe dar uma carona. — Disse o homem.

— Chris, corra! — Ela gritou.

Em vez de correr, Chris desmoronou no chão, ao lado dela.

— Chris! — Ela caiu de joelhos ao lado dele. Sangue escorreu por trás de sua orelha. Ela olhou para trás para ver o que causou a lesão quando uma dor aguda permeou na nuca dela e tudo ficou preto.

Isabella estava grávida. Demorou até a última grama de sua força de vontade para não contar a ela na manhã que ele saiu. Ela estava tão linda que ele não queria perturbá-la.

Ele acordou com o alarme e à mudança de seu perfume, às três da manhã. Ele levou uns bons dez minutos para ter certeza. Passou o nariz por sua barriga, repetidamente, com medo de ter cometido um erro. Foi preciso ela o golpear durante o sono para que ele conseguisse se mover. Ele odiava deixá-la assim.

Agora ele estava correndo de volta para ela. Ele deixou a conferência esta manhã... então poderia surpreendê-la. Ele precisava fazer isso direito. Este era o primeiro bebê deles, juntos, ele tinha que fazer isso direito com ela. Ia casar com ela com tudo que tinha direito. Tinha esperado por meses para fazer o pedido.

Ele tinha esperado pacientemente para que ela estivesse confortável com ele, e ela ficava confortável com ele, onde seu corpo estava em consideração, Deus ela sempre ficava, mas era seu coração que ele queria. Nem uma vez ele tinha a pressionado, nem sequer a pediu para dizer as palavras, ou como ela se sentia. Ele não precisava ouvir isso, ele sabia que ela o amava. Ele pelo menos esperava que amasse. Agora, ele não podia esperar mais.

Assim que a visse ele ia cair em um joelho e propor, antes que ela descobrisse sobre o bebê. Ele não queria que ela pensasse que era por isso que ele queria se casar com ela. Não era. Ele a amava. Adorara-a. Ela era tudo para ele. Se ele pudesse apenas faze-la ver isso.

Falando do diabo. Seu celular tocou e ele não podia evitar, senão sorrir vendo o nome dela no seu identificador de chamadas.

— Ei, baby, saudades de mim?

— Meu Deus, Edward, não me lembro que esse era seu nome carinhoso para mim. — Disse uma voz provocante e sensual.

Um medo frio correu através dele.

— O que está fazendo com esse telefone? — Ele fez a sua voz parecer normal.

— O que? Sem "Sinto sua falta Tania", "Eu não sou nada sem você", nem "Sinto falta de foder você"? — Ela disse em uma voz carente, seguida de uma risada estridente. — Uh-oh, parece que Isabella não gostou de ouvir a última parte. Parece que você esqueceu de contar a ela sobre nós.

— Você me conhece, eu perco o interesse rapidamente.

— Tsk, tsk, uma pena.

— Não acho que você a tenha.

— Não confia em mim? — Ela deu uma risadinha.

— Inferno não, você pode ter qualquer número de criados apanhando o telefone dela. Coloque-a na linha se você quiser que eu mesmo considere seus planos.

— Muito bem, só por um minuto, não terminamos exatamente nos divertindo com eles.

— Eles?

— Dois por um com um trabalho de arrebatar à beira da estrada. Realmente estou bastante orgulhosa de meus garotos.

— Prove.

— Muito bem, apenas não desligue depois, eu não gostaria que você perdesse a diversão.

Ele esperou o que pareceu uma eternidade, para ouvir a voz dela.

— Edward?

— Isabella?

— Edward, eles tem Chris também!

—Shh, Está tudo bem, baby. Eu estou indo pegar vocês.

— Não! Edward, é o que eles querem. É uma armadilha não faça isso!

— Isabella, eu não vou deixar qualquer um de vocês com esses bastardos doentes. Eu a amo e vou atrás de você agora. Ponha essa puta de volta na linha, agora.

— Por favor, Edward, não...

— Acabou o tempo. — Disse Tania. —Se você os quer, então vá para a antiga mansão, na rua Drewberry. Sabe qual é?

— Sim.

— Bem, agora lembre, que quanto mais rápido você vir mais rápido nossa diversão começa. — O telefone ficou mudo.

— Vadia! Você esta morta! — Ele jogou as luzes de emergência e sirenes... e acelerou.

_**Beijos e até amanhã**_


	7. Chapter 7

_** ;)**_

Isabella e Chris aconchegaram-se junto no chão, enquanto assistiam a cadela de olhos azuis e cabelo loiro, como Isabella gostava de pensar nela, andando no porão de pedra cavernoso. A vadia ficava olhando em sua direção, pensativamente.

— Eu vou lhe tirar daqui, Chris. Eu prometo. — Isabella sussurrou.

Chris levantou a mão, sacudindo-a suavemente até que suas correntes fizeram um suave barulho tintilando.

— Como exatamente pretende salvar-me quando você nem não pode salvar-se?

Ela olhou furiosamente para ele.

—Alguém os faça calar a boca, estou tentando pensar. — A puta loira disse.

— Se estamos fazendo muito barulho ficaríamos felizes em esperar lá fora, enquanto você pensa. Ei, não me importo de me refrescar em um carro se isso ajudá-la. — Chris disse com o sorriso mais encantador.

A puta loira rosnou sua frustração.

— Cale-se! Apenas cale-se! Vocês dois têm estragado meus planos!

— Correndo o risco de irrita-la e você rasgar minha garganta eu preciso perguntar exatamente como nós arruinamos seus planos? Você nos sequestrou. — Chris salientou.

— Planejo isto há mais de cento e quarenta anos.

— Isso é besteira, não estamos vivos por cento e quarenta anos.

— Ah, Chris, ela estava falando sobre Edward.

— Oh. — Ele fez um gesto com a mão para ela continuar.

Seus olhos frios focaram em Chris.

— A única razão que não estou rasgando sua garganta agora é porque você é um sentinela e você definitivamente vai vir a calhar.

Isabella congelou.

Chris riu.

— Moça, você está confusa. Não sei do que você está falando, mas não sou eu.

A puta loira parou abruptamente para estudá-lo.

— Não brinque comigo, garoto. Estou viva há mais de quinhentos anos, e eu posso cheirar um sentinela a cem metros de distância e você, rapaz, é um sentinela. A única questão no momento é se preciso ou não me preocupar com seu companheiro vir lhe buscar. Isso iria destruir os meus planos.

— Huh?

Ela revirou os olhos e caminhou até eles.

— Vamos ver nossa posição sobre a questão do companheiro, não vamos? — Ela agarrou Chris pela orelha e o puxou pra cima.

— Ai! — Ela puxou a camisa dele para cima e sua calça e boxers para baixo, até que eles estavam mal cobrindo sua virilha.

— Ei, pare com isso!

A puta riu.

— Oh, acalme-se, não é como se você conseguisse levantá-lo, então eu não me preocuparia se fosse você.

Chris ficou completamente quieto. Isabella assistiu o sangue sumir de seu rosto.

— Do que é que você está falando? — Ele falou calmamente, com apenas uma pitada de rachadura na voz dele.

— Que você não pode levantá-lo? Ora porque eu não sou sua companheira. — Ela correu o dedo sobre sua marca. Fumaça branca subiu dela. Ela sussurrou e puxou-o, colocando o dedo em sua boca e sugando-o gentilmente. — O negócio é real. Você é um sentinela, deixe-me assegurá-lo.

— O que quis dizer com a parte da companheira? — Chris estava concentrado como ela nunca tinha visto antes. Seus olhos nunca deixaram a cadela.

Ela riu.

— Teve medo que sua masculinidade estivesse com defeito? Ou era medo que você realmente não gosta de garotas?

As mãos de Chris cerraram em punhos.

— Estou tão feliz por ser eu a lhe dizer isso, então, pelo menos alguma caridade vem da minha noite desde que vocês dois a destruíram. Você, meu rapaz, é um sentinela e por causa disso seu pacote só quer uma mulher. — Ela levantou a mão quando ele abriu a boca para falar. —Sua companheira foi feita para você, e você para ela. Eu prometo que se eu chegar a deixar você sair daqui e conhecê-la você será capaz de realizar, as tarefas do sexo, sem qualquer problema e, o mais importante, você vai querê-la.

Ele assentiu lentamente assim que se sentou.

—É bom pelo menos saber disso. — Ele evitou o olhar de Isabella. — Aliás, não preciso mais ter aquela conversa com o pai. — Ele parecia pensativo por um momento. — Acredito que vou precisar ter uma conversa completamente diferente com ele.

— Imagina o meu alívio. — A puta disse acidamente.

—Como Isabella arruinou seus planos? — Chris perguntou. Isabella pegou a mão dele na dela.

A puta fez um gesto em direção a ela.

— Ela está grávida dele. Eu quero a criança. Garantir isso corta algum tempo de meus planos, mas agora ele não virá. Ele sabe que não vou machucá-la até o bebê nascer e você é muito valioso para mim para eu lhe machucar.

—Então, você não acha que ele virá? — Chris perguntou, com alívio colorindo seu tom.

A puta chutou uma sólida mesa de carvalho, do outro lado da sala, esmagando-a contra a parede de pedra.

— É claro que ele não virá. Não até o bebê nascer. Era única coisa que eu poderia usar para levá-lo até mesmo considerar meu plano. Agora ele tem um caminho. Ele não ama as mulheres, as usa. O bastardo é frio. Nada, nem ninguém, significa algo para ele.

— Então por que você achou que nos sequestrando o traria aqui? — Chris perguntou.

— Eu não queria você. Meus escravos foderam tudo se vocês querem saber, mas agora estou bastante feliz. Não é todo dia que recebo um sentinela inexperiente como um presente. — Ela não sabia que Edward o tinha treinado e pela expressão divertida de Chris ele lentamente foi percebendo que Edward fez. Os lábios dele puxaram um sorriso, mas rapidamente desapareceram, escondendo sua reação.

— Foda-se! — Ela chutou a mesa correspondente e a mandou voando pela sala com um grande estrondo. — Não há nenhuma maneira que aquele palhaço não saiba que você está grávida. Ele tem os sentidos mais fortes que qualquer pessoa que já conheci. Ele provavelmente sabia no segundo que aconteceu.

— Então, ele estava me usando? — Isabella não acreditava nisso, mas ele poderia.

Ela riu, um riso superior, frio e inclinou-se para baixo, descansando as mãos sobre os joelhos. — Oh, você achou que era especial? Que ele iria amá-la? Oh, que divertido.

Ela se endireitou e andou novamente, balançando a cabeça em descrença.

— Eu vou admitir que não sabia que o plano dele era com você. Ele geralmente usa uma mulher e a atira de lado. Então me ocorreu que ele ia finalmente experimentar e conceber um filho. As mãos dela se juntaram em um forte aplauso. — E agora o bebê vai ser meu.

Ela parecia perdida em pensamentos. Uma sensação de medo veio de Isabella.

— E você acha que ele vai querer você? Que ele vai ficar com você? — Isabella perguntou lentamente.

— Claro que sim, — ela cuspiu. — Você achou que ele iria ficar com você? Você está envelhecendo, enquanto conversamos. Você realmente achou que ele ia subir entre suas pernas daqui a cinquenta anos e chupar suas tetas achatadas? — Ela riu. — Não, ele não vai. Confie em mim. Edward é um sacana frio. Ele vai parar de fode-la no segundo que ele perder o interesse.

— Foi isso que ele fez com você? — Isabella estalou. A raiva dela anulou seus medos com o bebê, Chris e Edward. Pelos últimos meses ela forçou-se a aproveitar o momento e esquecer o futuro. Ela sabia que envelheceria, e que ele não. Saber que essa mulher poderia oferecer-lhe algo que ela não podia foi a última gota.

— Sua puta! — Ela espreitou-se para frente com a mão levantada, pronta para bater em Isabella. Chris moveu-se para frente de Isabella, bloqueando-a.

Tania rosnou e recuou.

—Foda-se, tampe-os na cápsula.

Dois dos homens que os sequestraram pisaram longe da porta do porão inferior. Cada homem se posicionado em ambos os lados de Chris e Isabella, puxando uma arma e apontado em suas cabeças.

— Ei! Eu pensei que você disse que precisava de nós!

—Oh, sim. Há uma coisa que você deve saber. Edward é o canalha mais frio que já conheci, mas eu sou a puta mais fria que você jamais vai conhecer. Se eu não conseguir o que quero dele, ele vai atirar em você primeiro, rapaz, depois na vadia.

— E o bebê? Se você matá-la você vai matar o bebê! — Chris puxou Isabella para mais perto, tentando levá-la para longe da arma.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Ele nunca vai morrer, e ele gosta de foder. Tenho certeza que ele vai arrumar mais alguém em breve. Claro não importa se ele finalmente me der o que eu quero.

— O que é? — Isabella perguntou.

— O que todos os vampiros querem, é claro, andar no sol e viver para sempre. — Ela deu uma risadinha.

— Se eu tivesse que lidar com uma puta como você dia e noite eu viraria gay. — Edward falou pausadamente.

Todo mundo se virou para vê-lo passear casualmente pela sala e se esparramar em uma cadeira enorme, para enfrentá-los. Ele inclinou-se, seus olhos nunca deixando Tania.

— Como você está, Tania? Há quanto tempo. — Edward disse casualmente, como se ele estivesse encontrando um velho amigo no mercado.

— Como é que você passou por minha segurança? — Tania exigiu.

— Oh. — Ele olhou por cima do ombro e acenou com a mão preguiçosamente no ar. —Matei-os, você sabe como é. — Ele disse com um encolher de ombros.

— Você matou os vampiros e os escravos?

—Sim, bem, aqueles que não fugiram de qualquer maneira. Eu tenho que lhe dizer, Tania, estou um pouco desapontado com sua seleção. Eles dificilmente lutam.

— Puta merda! — Chris engasgou.

Edward deu de ombros, despreocupado.

— Eles estavam entre eu e minha propriedade.

—Propriedade? — A voz de Isabella pareceu oca, mesmo para ela.

Ele a ignorou.

— Então, o que vai ser, Tania? Você ainda está submetendo o inferno em suas vinganças insignificantes, é isso?

— Não é insignificante.

Edward riu.

— Você realmente precisa superar isso, querida. Tenho certeza que você já comeu muitos caras e foi embora, quando ficou aborrecida.

— Ciúmes? — Ela deu-lhe um sorriso sensual.

— Nem um pouco. Foda quem você quiser, só não toque mais em minha propriedade. Você conhece as regras.

Tania andou em volta de sua cadeira, correndo suas mãos sobre os ombros dele.

—Então, quais de sua propriedade você quer de voltar?

Olhos frios do Edward correram sob Chris e Isabella. Se ele se importava, ele não mostrou.

— Diga para aqueles idiotas baixarem suas armas ou eu vou rasgar seus corações.

Ela acenou uma mão e duas armas abaixaram.

— Isso é ótimo, Edward, mas percebe que nem você será capaz de chegar lá, antes que eles atirem e, você certamente não vai ser capaz de salvar os dois. Agora me diga, é a mulher ou o bebê que você quer?

— Isso Importa?

— Não, não realmente. Tudo o que interessa é que eu consiga o que quero e não me importo como isso acontece.

— Corta essa merda e me diga o que exatamente você quer? Eu sei que seu cérebro pequeno tem feito intrigas durante o último século.

— Hmmm. — Ela se afastou dele e parou na frente de Chris e Isabella. — Abaixe-os. — Ela disse com firmeza e se afastou. Eles viram, quando o conjunto de correntes grossas caíram do teto, no local que ela saiu. No final de cada corrente tinha uma grossa braçadeira.

— O que é isso? — Chris perguntou.

Tania sorriu triunfalmente.

— Acho que pelo olhar de medo no rosto de Edward, é um déjà vu.

Isabella olhou para Edward. Seu rosto estava pálido e suas mãos estavam apertando os braços das cadeiras. Ele parecia totalmente apavorado.

Tania estendeu a mão e correu os dedos carinhosamente sobre uma das algemas.

—Para responder a sua pergunta, Edward, sim são suas velhas correntes. Acredito que estas eram as mesmas que você acordou usando. Claro, eu tive que reforçar e limpá-las. Elas são fortes, muito mais fortes. Garanto que teria sido mais barato comprar novas, mas onde está a diversão nisso? Eu teria perdido o olhar no seu rosto e isso é absolutamente impagável. — Ela piscou para ele.

Ela estalou os dedos e o homem que se escondeu no canto pisou a frente, empurrando uma mesa coberta de pano.

— Custou um pouco mais, mas acredito que fui capaz de recuperar todas as ferramentas favoritas de Caius. — Ela retirou a tampa, revelando que pelo menos uma dúzia de afiados instrumentos de aspecto bárbaro. — O que não pôde ser reparado eu substituí e claro adicionei alguns dos meus próprios ao longo dos anos, antecipando este momento.

Edward permaneceu quieto. Seus olhos se moveram lentamente ao longo de cada ferramenta.

— É claro que você não precisa fazer isso. Você pode levantar e sair a qualquer momento, nós dois sabemos disso. Eu vou ver você em nove meses, e ainda poderemos negociar. Até lá, tenho certeza que o menino e sua puta vão ser muito felizes. Vou cuidar muito bem deles. Deixe-me fazer isto e vou deixá-los sair. Você pode escolher, ela pode ter nove meses para correr, se esconder e ter o pequeno bastardo; então uma vida inteira para esconder a criança de mim. Será a única chance dela e dele também. Ou você sai e pode voltar para o bebê, mais a cadela vai ser morta e o menino vai ser minha nova putinha.

— Edward, vá embora! — Isabella implorou. Ela não sabia exatamente o que Tania tinha em mente, mas sabia que não era bom. Ele tinha que ir. Ele precisava. Ela queria ele seguro e longe daqui... e ela nunca queria ver aquele olhar de pânico cru, no seu rosto novamente.

— Não ouse deixar Isabella aqui, seu filho da puta! Eu não me importo se você estava usando ela, ou não, não a deixe aqui! — Chris gritou.

Edward olhou um pouco mais antes de se levantar. Seu rosto estava branco como uma folha. — Peço desculpa. — Ele sussurrou.

— Seu filho da puta! — Chris gritou.

— Eu sabia que você não faria isso. — Tania disse presunçosamente.

Ela não parecia chateada. Na verdade, ela parecia aliviada. Os olhos dela dispararam para Isabella por um rápido segundo e tornou-se óbvio. Ela estava com ciúmes e preocupada que Edward se preocupasse com ela. Bem, ela tinha a resposta dela. Isabella queria chorar, mas ela o amava muito, mesmo que ele não a amasse, ela precisava que ele saísse.

Chris apertou firmemente em torno dela.

— Está tudo bem Isabella. Eu vou cuidar de você.

Edward se virou e andou até Tania. Ela agarrou o fundo da camisa dele e a puxou pela cabeça, jogando-a no chão. Então ele tirou o colar de cruz antes que ela lhe pedisse.

— Se eu fosse você faria isso durar porque no segundo que eu escapar você vai virar poeira. — Ele estendeu a mão e apertou uma braçadeira em volta do pulso. Fechou com um doentio "tilintar". Levantou o outro o pulso e olhou para Tania. — Você pode fazer as honras.

Com um sorriso Tania fez exatamente isso.

— Por favor, pare! — Isabella chorou. Ela tentou puxar, se libertar de suas correntes e ir até ele, mas elas não cediam. Chris a agarrou e puxou de volta.

— Oh, não se preocupe, querida, ele não pode morrer. — Inclinando sua cabeça, ela considerou Edward. — Eu acredito que eu poderia fazer isso para sempre.

Edward ficou ereto olhando para frente sem ver nada. Ele não reagiu. Essa foi a única coisa que ele parou de dar a Caius, anos atrás, uma reação. O bastardo podia ter tido seu divertimento em torturá-lo, mas ele nunca lhe deu a satisfação de uma resposta, após os primeiros cinco anos. Ele faria o mesmo com essa vadia, não importa o quanto doesse.

Puta merda isso doía. Ela estava gostando demais. As feridas que ela infligiu no rosto, pescoço e barriga não haviam curado ainda, e, não iam por muito tempo. Ele estava perdendo muito sangue e não podia curar rápido o suficiente. O som do seu sangue pingando no chão o deixava saber que ele estava de pé em uma grande poça de seu próprio sangue.

Ele ouviu o chicote atirar através do ar e o estalo quando golpeou sua pele. Ele travou sua mandíbula.

—Não, por favor, pare! — Isabella gritou. Quando ela não estava gritando... ela estava chorando. Ela ter que ver isso, o estava matando.

Ela deixou cair o chicote no chão.

— Bem, isso não está funcionando. Vamos ver o que temos em nossa caixa de brinquedo, vamos? — Tania disse alegremente.

Ela olhou por cima da mesa e depois de volta para ele. Um sorriso perverso puxou seus lábios. Ela caminhou até ele e desapertou o cinto dele, lentamente.

— O que está fazendo? — Chris exigiu.

Tania ignorou, enquanto ela desfez as calças de Edward. Ele manteve os olhos colados a um ponto na parede.

— Oh, vamos esvaziar os bolsos antes de continuar. Não quero que nada se meta no nosso caminho.

Ela alcançou os bolsos dele, certificando-se de dar uma boa vista a Isabella. As mãos dela alcançaram e puxaram suas chaves, celular e Isabella observou que seu elegante celular sentinela preto, tinha uma luz verde piscando. Isso era estranho. Geralmente piscava vermelho quando ele tinha uma chamada ou uma mensagem de voz. Verde queria dizer

outra coisa que ele disse a ela. Levou um momento antes dela se lembrar. Ele acendeu um sinal de emergência. Ela tinha que esconder o sorriso quando Tania o jogou no chão com o resto de suas coisas.

— Você disse a ela sobre as coisas divertidas que fazíamos juntos, Edward? — Tania perguntou, provocando Isabella que estava chorando baixinho, enquanto Chris a segurava.

Edward a ignorou. — É uma pena que depois de todas as vezes não fizemos o bebê que queríamos, não é? — Ela sorriu. — Devíamos ter fodido dia e noite. Eu tenho que lhe dizer que foi uma surpresa para mim que todo o sexo que fizemos não fez nenhuma criança. Disseram-me que um Pyte masculino poderia reproduzir com um vampiro, acho que eles estavam errados.

Pela primeira vez em três horas Edward falou.

— Sim, eles me disseram que podem, — ele riu levemente. — Eu tenho um segredo para contar, Tania. Quer ouvir isso?

— Sim. — Ela disse com cautela.

Ele se inclinou para frente até que suas correntes apertaram.

— Primeiro, eu só fodi com você duas vezes, então não tente causar qualquer besteira e ambos sabemos que a única razão pela qual eu fiz isso é porque você mentiu e disse

que poderia me trazer outros, como eu. Em segundo lugar, eu nunca gozei dentro de você. Na verdade, eu tinha dificuldade em manter meu pau duro na sua buceta seca e fria. A palma da minha mão é melhor do que o que você chama de fenda. Minha semente nunca entrou em seu corpo.

Ela rosnou e gritou.

— Mentiroso!

— Eu sou? — Ele riu. — Pense de novo, quanto tempo eu durei?

Tania olhou como se não fosse responder, mas fez. Ela estava apenas curiosa, assim como Isabella e, aparentemente, Chris.

— Um minuto. Você disse que estava muito animado.

Edward abanou a cabeça.

— Chris, tampe os ouvidos por um minuto. — Chris cobriu seus ouvidos, com muito medo de Edward, para não fazer o que ele pediu. — Baby, num dia mau, quanto tempo eu demoro?

Isabella foi dividida entre o constrangimento e colocar Tania no lugar dela.

— Você era cheio de merda. Não conseguiu levantar mais de uma vez e você só o manteve por alguns minutos, no máximo, — declarou Tania. Ela correu os olhos lentamente

em Isabella e então zombou. — Além do mais ela não é um décimo de tão bonita como eu sou. Duvido que você subisse sem a ajuda de uma bomba.

Aquilo estava feito.

— Bem, — Isabella tentou soar e parecer pensativa, — você dura apenas um minuto, talvez um minuto e um meio...

— Eu sabia que você era cheio de merda.

— ...quando eu uso minha boca, mas eu acredito que o menor tempo foi dez minutos, quando me deixou dobrada sobre a parte dianteira de seu carro-patrulha, atrás do cinema. — Ela deu de ombros e sorriu. — O cinema estava fechando mais cedo, tivemos que apressar, antes que o estacionamento enchesse.

— Sua puta! — Ela se adiantou para bater em Isabella.

— Eu pensei que você ia me torturar mais um pouco. Eu sabia que você estava cheia de merda. — A voz fraca do Edward a impediu.

Tania se virou com um sorriso forçado, colado aos lábios.

— Oh, eu acredito que tive uma ideia maravilhosa. Vamos ver quanto tempo você aguenta afinal. Isabella pode cronometrar.

Ele riu levemente.

— Concordo que ter que estar entre suas pernas novamente seria tortura.

Ela estendeu a mão e correu as unhas sob seu estômago já sangrando e arranhou o caminho para baixo de seu corpo, deixando para trás cinco linhas frescas de sangue. Os músculos do estômago dele apertaram firmemente.

— Por que você não me diz como me transformar no que você é, Edward? Eu sei seu segredo, seu sangue vai me matar, mas eu sei que há uma maneira. Diga-me. — A mão dela empurrou o caminho sob a cueca dele.

Isabella sentiu seu coração quebrar. Ela não queria ver isso. Não queria vê-lo com outra mulher, não importa o motivo. Quase a matou quando ele finalmente reagiu. Ele deixou cair a cabeça para trás e cerrou os dentes da maneira que ele tinha feito com ela, tantas vezes.

Tania começou a gritar.

— Mas que diabos? — Chris se arrastou de joelhos para dar uma olhada melhor. — As calças dele estão fumando!

— Água benta, vadia, — Edward pôs para fora. — Eu sabia que você não seria capaz de resistir.

Ela puxou sua mão para fora de suas calças e começou a tropeçar, enquanto olhava para sua mão.

— Puta merda! Você pode ver isso? — Chris murmurou.

Isabella estava olhando. A mão de Tania estava irrompendo em chamas, segundos depois a chama se foi e a mão dela era só cinzas. Ela tropeçou na parede. O impacto foi o suficiente para agitar as cinzas, que uma vez foi a mão dela. Elas caíram no chão. Novos gritos deixaram sua boca.

— Minha mão, seu filho da puta! Você tirou minha mão!

Tudo o que restava da mão dela era um inchaço no final do pulso. Lágrimas escorreriam pelo rosto dela.

— Isso vai... lhe ensinar... não tocar... o que pertence a... outra... mulher. — Ele disse, ofegante. A dor na virilha era insuportável.

— Edward, você está bem? — Chris e Isabella perguntaram em uníssono.

Ele tentou acenar. O movimento provocava dor na virilha. A sensação atingiu seu estômago. As pernas dele cederam, deixando seu corpo pendurado por correntes. Ele engasgou desesperadamente antes de começou a vomitar sangue.

— Oh Deus, Edward! — Isabella gritou.

— Minha mão! — Tania gritou quando ela saiu correndo pelos fundos no porão.

Os dois homens segurando armas parecia nervosos. O terceiro correu atrás de sua ama.

— O que vamos fazer? — Perguntou um dos homens.

— Ficamos aqui! Ela vai voltar! — O outro homem se mexia nervosamente.

— Puta que pariu, eu sou um idiota. — Edward riu fracamente.

— Do que ele está falando? — Chris perguntou. Seus olhos estavam correndo entre os dois homens, muito nervosos. As armas em suas mãos estavam tremendo. — Ei! Aponte essa coisa para outro lugar, antes que você acidentalmente atire nela!

Edward tomou uma respiração profunda enquanto ele firmava seus pés. Uma vez que ele estava em pé e ereto, ele virou tanto quanto as correntes que lhe permitiam. Ele estudou os dois homens durante vários minutos antes que de perceber que não se sentia bem com esta situação.

Ele amaldiçoou sob sua respiração, enquanto estendia a mão e envolvia uma mão em volta de cada corrente, até que eles estavam apertadas. Os homens assistiram com os olhos arregalados, como todos os músculos do corpo de Edward se apertavam e se contorciam.

— Pare, senão vou matá-los! — Disse o homem, em pé sob Isabella.

Edward expirou antes de inspirar novamente. Desta vez um som de rangido alto acompanhou a ação.

— Não, você não vai. — Ele disse simplesmente.

Os sons de armas se armando fez Chris e Isabella agarrarem um no outro, procurando proteger um ao outro.

—Edward, pare! Ele vai matá-la! — Chris gritou.

— Não, com cartuchos vazios eles não vão. — Um gemido doloroso e alto irrompeu de Edward, quando ele se arqueou para trás e quebrou as correntes do teto.

Os homens viraram em uníssono e começaram a disparar contra Edward. Ele tropeçou em direção a eles, mas não se deixou cair. Isabella se forçou a assistir. Ela olhou seu corpo por buracos de bala, mas não podia dizer se havia alguma lesão fresca, desde que seu corpo já estava coberto por grandes feridas.

Mais um tiro e depois outro. O som era ensurdecedor. Com cada tiro, ela procurava algum tipo de sinal que ele estava ferido, um sobressalto, um tropeço, uma palavra, mas não havia nada, nenhuma reação.

— Eles estão com cartuchos vazios. — Chris sussurrou.

Os dois homens pareciam concordar. Eles jogaram as armas para o lado e recuaram em direção à porta pela qual sua mestra escapou.

— Vá, tenho certeza que ela vai estar com fome. — Edward caiu em suas mãos e joelhos, mas não parou de se mexer. — Isso é o que vocês são, uma refeição. Ela nunca contrataria dois idiotas que nunca seguraram uma arma antes, para mantê-los como refém. Vocês eram a minha refeição. Eu não sou um idiota.

— Não, ela nos ama. Ela nunca faria isso.

— Sim, continue pensando assim. — Chris disse secamente. — Ela deixou vocês desarmados com um Pyte seriamente chateado. Isso é amor verdadeiro.

— Porra! — Um dos homens choramingou.

— Vá, só vá. — Edward disse fracamente. Ele não olhou para os homens, quando continuou rastejando devagar para frente. Ele não parou até que deixou cair a cabeça no colo de Isabella. Com os braços enrolados em volta da cintura dela. Ele pressionou um terno beijo na perna dela.

— Edward, oh Deus, Edward. — Isabella soluçou quando, abraçou sua cabeça ao seu corpo.

— Nós precisamos sair daqui antes que a puta psicopata volte, — disse Chris. Ele pulou em pé e olhou para o teto, de onde suas correntes suspendiam. Ele usou suas correntes para puxar-se até o teto. — Elas estão em ganchos! — Ele disse com entusiasmo.

— Pode tirá-los? — Isabella perguntou, seus olhos nunca deixando a cabeça de Edward.

— Acho que sim... espere... só um pouco... — A porta para o porão explodiu para dentro. — Merda! — Chris perdeu seu domínio e caiu a curta distância no chão com um — Oomph!

Isabella chorou baixinho quando assistiu dois homens e duas mulheres de uniforme preto, entrarem no quarto com as armas desenhadas.

Uma das mulheres avistou a segunda porta e com um sinal para a outra mulher ela caminhou até ela.

— Uma vampira com uma mão, e três de seus seguidores passaram por aquela porta há mais de cinco minutos atrás. — Chris informou-os.

As mulheres assentiram com a cabeça.

— Eric, vamos ver se conseguimos alcançá-los.

— Vá. — Disse um homem com cabelo preto, curto e espetado. — Vamos ver o que temos aqui. — Os dois homens foram até eles e começaram a olhá-los.

— Este é um sentinela, sem acasalamento. — O outro homem disse, depois que olhou rapidamente sobre Chris. Ele passou uma mão em seu cabelo loiro sujo, suspirando.

— Liberte-o. E quanto a mulher e este homem? — Eric correu os olhos sobre um rasgado e sangrado Edward. O outro homem agarrou Isabella pelo braço, puxando-a para seus pés. Edward rolou dela para o chão sem fazer barulho.

— Ei, cuidado com ela, ela está grávida. — Chris estalou.

— Desculpa, — murmurou o homem. Ele procurava em Isabella marcas de mordida. —Uma última coisa. — Ele puxou uma cruz e a apertou contra a testa dela.

Nada.

— Ela é humana.

— Bom, tire as correntes dela então. — Disse Eric.

— O que fazemos com isto? — O homem loiro empurrou Edward e pressionou a Cruz na cabeça dele. —Acho que ele é humano.

Eric suspirou enquanto se curvava e afastava os lábios do Edward separados.

— Grandes presas para um humano, não é?

— Puta merda!

— O que ele é?

— Ele é uma espécie de sanguessuga. — Eric olhou Edward.

— O que fazemos?

— O que deve ser feito. Mate-o.

— Não, pare! — Isabella afastou o homem e caiu na frente de Edward. — Pare!

— Oh ótimo, uma puta por presas, — disse o homem loiro com óbvio nojo. — Mova-se, temos um trabalho a fazer. Não sei o que está criatura disse, mas você está realmente em perigo.

— Senhora, realmente preciso que você se mova. — Eric disse quando tentou agarrá-la.

— Não! Ele é um de vocês! Ele é um sentinela!

— Não, senhora, ele não é. Ele é um vampiro ou um demônio. —Eric disse suavemente, provavelmente esperando não assustá-la.

Isabella limpou o rosto dela freneticamente com as costas das mãos.

— Não, olhem. — Ela empurrou Edward de costas com grande dificuldade. Chris agarrou um ombro e a ajudou. —Vejam? — Ela apontou para a tatuagem.

— Senhora, tudo que vejo é uma tatuagem sangrenta. — Disse Eric.

— O quê? — Ela olhou de perto apenas perceber que estava completamente coberto de sangue. Ela usou a mão para tentar limpá-lo embora só para manchá-la e deixar ainda pior. Ela viu uma garrafa grande anexada ao cinto do homem e a agarrou.

— Senhora, espere! — Ela não o ouviu. Abriu a tampa e derramou o líquido sobre sua tatuagem. O sangue foi lavado, revelando sua tatuagem. Então ela derramou o líquido sobre o seu rosto, lavando o sangue longe do seu rosto e corpo, até que seus ferimentos ficassem visíveis contra a pele bronzeada.

— Isso não era água benta, Eric?

— Sim. — A voz de Eric foi superficial.

— Então por que não ele está gritando e explodindo em chamas?

— Porque ele é um sentinela! Estou tentando lhe dizer. Olha a tatuagem! Ele foi marcado. Ele é um Pyte!

— Um Pyte? De jeito nenhum. — Eric pisou mais perto e olhou a tatuagem e correu um dedo sobre o desenho intricado. — Eu serei amaldiçoado. Ele é um dos nossos. Eu não via essa marca há cinquenta anos. — As sobrancelhas de Isabella dispararam. O homem não parecia mais velho do que vinte e cinco, no máximo. — Não acredito que temos um Pyte. Pensei que era uma merda de faz de conta. John, olhe para isso. — Ele apontou para o símbolo no meio da tatuagem.

— Por favor, ajude-o. — Isabella pegou na mão de Edward e o abraçou. Ela estava tão cansada, totalmente cansada. — Por favor. — Ela se inclinou sobre o corpo

inconsciente de Edward e começou a chorar. — Por favor, apenas ajude-o.

Ele acordou ofegando por ar. Alguém ia matá-la. Alguém ia levar embora a sua Isabella. Ele esperou muito tempo. Todos esses meses de espera até que ela estivesse pronta, para nada. Ela ia morrer.

— Isabella?

Seus olhos rapidamente se ajustaram ao ambiente. Ele estava no quarto e na cama dela. Sua mão saiu para seu lado da cama para encontrá-lo vazio. Ele saiu da cama e correu para o banheiro. Antes que ele mesmo abrisse a porta ele sabia que ela não estava lá. Edward percorreu do banheiro até o quarto dele e suspirou de alívio.

Isabella estava deitada no sofá estofado, que tomou o lugar da cama, dormindo. A mesa de café na frente dela foi puxada para frente e estava coberta, com pilhas de papéis que ela tinha estado corrigindo. Ele se moveu para a sala e notou que a mesa dela estava completamente coberta também. Isso não era nenhuma surpresa. Ela era notoriamente desarrumada quando se tratava de sua mesa, foi por isso que quando decidiram transformar seu quarto em um escritório para ambos, ele insistiu em mesas separadas.

Edward caminhou calmamente até a mesa dele e virou a cadeira, para vê-la. Agora, ela parecia tão indefesa e fraca. Seu coração quebrou só de olhar para ela e pensar sobre o quanto perto ela esteve da morte.

Tinha sido um erro mantê-la em sua vida, antes dele ter lidado com Tania. A Europa tinha sido um erro também. Os Sentinels poderiam ter esperado, não havia nenhuma pressa. Chris estava são e salvo, e ele teria ficado assim se a presença de Edward não tivesse atraído uma maldita Mestre e seus escravos. Ele deixou cair a cabeça em suas mãos. Por que ele não matou a puta quando ela o fez voltar, em janeiro?

Ele tinha sido um idiota. Deixou seu coração e seu pau o conduzirem e agora ele tinha um rapaz de dezesseis anos de idade na lista de desejos de uma Mestre. Ia ser uma corrida contra o tempo. Ele tinha que deixar Chris completamente treinado, antes que fosse tarde demais. Nos últimos meses ele foi devagar, lento, tentando não deixá-lo fora de seus planos, mas agora ele tinha a porra de uma corrida para deixar sua criança no modo de combate completo, antes de eles tentassem pegá-lo novamente e eles certamente tentariam.

Tania era uma colecionadora. Gostava de ter vampiros originais e pessoas sob seu controle. Ele devia saber, ele preencheu um lugar muito procurado na coleção dela, por alguns meses, mais de cem anos atrás. Um sentinela masculino, destreinado, sem acasalamento, seria a chave para sua coleção. Uma vez que ela quebrasse seu espírito e mente para isso. Então ele poderia ser moldado em um de seus guardas pessoais ou um assassino. Ele seria perfeito para qualquer um. A proteção de Chris seria o treinamento. Era a única coisa que ele poderia fazer por ele. Isabella era uma história diferente, totalmente.

Ele olhou para ela, que murmurou algo em seu sono e se virou. Sua mão foi descansar na barriga, sobre o ventre onde seu bebê crescia. Sua vida acabaria quando ela soubesse o que aconteceria se ela sobrevivesse ao nascimento, o que não era possível.

Todos os seus anos de pesquisa, mostraram contos assustadores. Fecundar uma mulher humana era um feito muito raro para um vampiro. Isso acontecia talvez duas ou três vezes a cada século. Dessas poucas vezes era muito raro um Pyte nascer, uma criança nascida de dois mundos com potencial ilimitado. A maioria dos bebês eram natimortos, matando a mãe junto com ele ou um vampiro natural nascia.

Um vampiro natural não era diferente de um vampiro regular, exceto que nasceu não foi feito. A mãe também morreria no nascimento. Só que o motivo da morte dela era diferente. Ela morreria pela perda de sangue, quando o feto rasgaria o ventre imperturbado e atacasse o coração dela, com a fonte de sangue. Ele já sabia o que Isabella carregava, um Pyte, seu filho. Ele tinha certeza disto na manhã que percebeu que ela estava grávida. Se ele tivesse percebido que era um vampiro natural, ele a teria arrastado para uma sala de emergência e apontado uma arma na cabeça de qualquer médico que se recusasse a tirá-lo, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Era tarde demais fazer qualquer coisa agora, mesmo se Isabella decidisse interromper a gravidez. Ele cheirava a mudança a partir daqui. O útero, em um modo de dizer, tinha desligado. O DNA do bebê provocou algo no corpo dela e não havia uma arma na terra que seria capaz de penetrar o útero. Seu filho era protegido contra interferência externa. Sua mãe era uma história diferente.

Isto deveria ter sido feito há meses. Então ele não precisaria se preocupar com ela dia e noite. Era assustador pensar em todas as formas como um ser humano podia vir a se prejudicar. Ele nunca tinha pensado muito nisso antes, porque francamente, ele não dava a mínima.

Os humanos eram descartáveis e facilmente substituíveis, aos seus olhos. Todos morreriam em algum momento ou outro. Era inevitável. Ele tinha sentado e

assistido inúmeras gerações serem exterminadas apenas para serem substituídas por novas. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, então ele nunca se preocupou em um nível individual. A única vez que entrou em cena para ajudar foi por uma injustiça monumental.

A Guerra Civil americana tinha o feito viajar como cozinheiro de navio para Boston em 63. Após a guerra, ele permaneceu em Boston e teve o seu primeiro trabalho de policiamento. Quando ele não podia ficar por mais tempo voltou para casa para tomar uma posição com a Scotland Yard, onde permaneceu até um pequeno acidente em novembro de 88.

Ele fodeu um grande momento. Era esperado que ele fizesse a prisão, não drená-lo, mas o que mais ele ia fazer com o sacana quando ele estava coberto de sangue? Um erro, tinha sido um grande erro ir para o plantão sem comer primeiro.

Eles lhe designaram para o posto de Whitechapel para ficar de olho nas garotas. Ele ia pegar algo para comer antes de seu turno, mas graças a essas notórias merdas, todas as mulheres do trabalho estavam hesitantes em ir para a escuridão com um homem. Então, quando o merdinha que ele estava procurando literalmente tropeçou nele o que ele ia fazer? Ele o drenou e jogou seu corpo no túmulo de um indigente. Depois disso, ele estava muito desgostoso com a falta de restrição e desistiu de sua fachada humana.

A partir daí ele se escondeu em convenções de vampiros, tentando descobrir o significado de sua vida. Ele estava procurando por algo ou alguém. Se ele soubesse que a pessoa que procurava não iria nascer por mais um século, ele teria feito um monte de coisas diferente.

Ele foi de guerra a guerra, em turnê pelo mundo, procurando a única coisa que faltava na sua vida. Após a segunda guerra se encontrava viajando de volta para os Estados onde não tinha estado desde então, para ocupar quartos em pensões por todo o país. Isso não era muito de uma vida, mais ele somente agora estava percebendo. As coisas poderiam ser tão diferentes para ele e, ele sabia a razão.

Isabella.

Ela poderia ficar com ele de agora em diante, junto com as crianças. Poderiam aproveitar a vida e viajar pelo mundo. Eles poderiam fazer a diferença neste mundo, juntamente com os sentinelas. Ele poderia ser feliz. Eles poderiam ser felizes. Ele tinha sido tão estúpido em esperar todo esse tempo.

Agora não era só sua felicidade que estava em jogo, mas a vida de Isabella estava muito na linha. Ela estava em perigo e não apenas por causa do nascimento. Tania era uma puta vingativa, bem como uma colecionadora. Ela não tinha levado a rejeição bem, mesmo durante esses anos, e sua afeição óbvia por Isabella jogou gasolina no fogo. Ela não pararia agora até que tivesse Isabella e seu filho sob o dedo.

Ele não podia permitir isso. Isabella era tudo de bom neste mundo. Ela merecia uma vida muito feliz. Ela não ia pagar por seus erros ou sofrer sozinha por seu amor. Ele tinha que corrigir isso, agora.

Ela poderia odiá-lo depois disso... e ele não poderia culpá-la. Havia uma possibilidade muito boa de que ela nunca fosse falar com ele novamente. Doía muito, mas pelo menos ela estaria a salvo. Ela estaria viva e bem. Isso é tudo o que importava. Ela poderia continuar com sua vida e encontrar outro homem, viver a vida dela e fazer o que quisesse. Doeria cada segundo de cada dia, mas ele iria encontrar a paz na felicidade dela.

Ele a amava muito para não fazer isso. Um dia ela ia entender. Ela vai entender porque ele fez isso, não só por ela, mas por seu filho também. Seu filho precisaria dela, e ele não conseguia pensar em uma mãe melhor que Isabella. Não havia escolha, ele decidiu quando trouxe seu pulso à boca e afundou as presas nele.

Lábios macios se moviam contra Isabella. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu. Edward estava de joelhos na frente dela meio nu e curado. Não era uma má maneira de acordar, ela pensou. Ele puxou sua cabeça para trás e olhou nos olhos dela. Parecia tão sério, muito sério.

— Baby, o que há de errado? — Ela perguntou, movendo-se para uma posição sentada.

— Você sabe o quanto eu amo você? — Ele perguntou baixinho.

—Sim. — Ela correu os dedos ao longo de sua mandíbula. — Eu amo você, também. — Ela finalmente disse as palavras. Em vez da reação que ela esperava, dele a levantar em seus braços e fez amor com ela até de manhã, ele apenas acenou duramente com a cabeça.

— Você sabe que eu nunca faria nada, voluntariamente, para lhe machucar ou lhe colocar em perigo, não é?

Ele se sentia culpado sobre seu rapto. Ela devia saber que ele faria.

— Edward, está tudo bem. Estamos bem. — Ela pegou a mão dele e a apertou contra seu abdômen. — Estamos bem.

Sua mão gentilmente acariciou sua barriga lisa, enquanto ele ainda falava.

— Isabella, eu tenho que fazer algo por você. Tem que entender que eu estava planejando fazer isto por um longo tempo. Eu deveria ter feito isso muito antes disso acontecer. Se eu tivesse feito você estaria bem. Compreende o que estou dizendo?

Ela não entendia.

— Não, sobre o que é isto tudo, Edward?

— Você pode me odiar depois disso e quero que saiba que está tudo bem, só preciso que você e nosso filho fiquem bem. Só entenda isso, por favor. — Ele engasgou com as palavras.

— Filho? — Os olhos dela lacrimejaram quando ela deu-lhe o sorriso mais doce e se inclinou para beijá-lo, mas ele virou a cara.

— Por favor, Isabella, não dificulte isso para mim mais do que tem que ser. Eu já estarei no inferno depois de fazer isso.

As coisas que ele dizia começaram a clicar.

— Você está me deixando, não é? Você acha que se ficar ela vai vir atrás de mim, então você vai sair?

— Não, querida, eu nunca a deixaria. Além do mais, deixar você seria apenas abrir caminho para ela. Tania estará voltando para você não há nenhuma dúvida em minha mente. Ela estará mais determinada do que nunca agora.

Ela pôs a mão sobre a sua.

— Então, vamos sentar e pensar em alguma coisa. Nós vamos descobrir algo, juntos.

Seus olhos encontraram os dela. Seus olhos brilhantes escureceram para o vermelho ardente que ela estava acostumada, quando faziam amor.

— Eu já descobri. Eu deveria ter feito isso há meses. — Ele beijou o nariz dela. — Lembre-se que eu a amo, Isabella. Eu amo você o suficiente para arriscar perdê-la.

— Edward...

— Shhh, tudo o que importa é que você e o bebê estejam seguros. — Ela não reparou quando a mão esquerda dele agarrou seu braço esquerdo, ou mesmo quando o antebraço dele pressionou sobre seu peito. Ela notou quando ele a empurrou contra a parte de trás do sofá e ela não podia mover seus braços ou a parte superior do corpo. Ele estava com ela presa.

— Edward, o que está fazendo? — Ela exigiu.

A expressão dele estava aflita.

— Sinto muito, baby. Eu nunca planejei fazer isso assim, mas agora não há escolha. Desculpe-me.

Algo de muito errado estava acontecendo. Ela tentou se mover, ele não deu a ela nenhum espaço. Não foi até que ele levantou sua mão direita, que tinha estado pendurada ao lado dele até este ponto, que percebeu que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer. Sangue estava escorrendo pelo seu braço, de uma mordida.

— Sinto muito. — Ele disse novamente, quando levou o braço na direção da boca dela.

— Não! Edward, por favor, não! — Ela gritou. O braço continuava chegando. — Baby, por favor, seu sangue mata pessoas! Por favor, pare! Edward, não!

— Você vai ficar bem, eu juro. — Ele murmurou. Ela começou a dar-lhe pontapés e o empurrar com os pés, mas ele era como uma pedra e não cedeu sob seu ataque.

Ela abriu a boca para gritar uma última vez, quando ele se aproveitou e colocou seu pulso contra a boca dela. Ela lutou para fechar a boca, mas o pulso dele estava firmemente no lugar.

Um líquido doce e salgado derramou em sua boca. Ela fechou os olhos e forçou-se para não engolir. O nariz dela não estava coberto, então ela conseguia respirar facilmente. O sangue iria recolher na boca dela e quando ele tirasse ela cuspiria nele. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era permitir que o sangue empossasse na boca dela e ela ficaria bem, disse para si mesmo.

Ela tentou gritar quando sentiu suas presas cortarem através de seu pescoço, fazendo com que o sangue derramasse na garganta dela até praticamente estar sufocando. Lágrimas queimaram nos olhos dela quando sua boca puxou com mais força no pescoço dela. O sangue ainda não parou. Ela foi forçada a engolir ou engasgar.

Ele teve que forçar a si mesmo a ir mais devagar. O sangue dela estava tão delicioso que enviou seu corpo à velocidade máxima. Ele queria mais, exigiu mais e teve que forçar-se a relaxar. Se bebesse muito rápido ele ia drena-la, ela e o bebê. Ele precisava fazê-lo lentamente, até que sentisse o seu sangue misturado com o dela e então ela estaria para sempre salva, mesmo dele.

Isabella sentiu Edward afastar os dentes muito antes de seu pulso deixar sua boca. Ele lambeu os lábios e pareceu estranhamente aliviado.

— Está tudo bem, baby, só um pouco mais.

Ela tentou lhe dizer pra ir se foder, mas o pulso dele tornava impossível, ao invés disso ela se conformou com altos resmungados incoerentes.

— Shh, está bem, baby, você pode gritar comigo mais tarde.

Mais resmungos.

— Se lhe fizer sentir melhor, você será capaz de chutar a minha bunda, subindo e descendo a rua depois disso.

Estranhamente isso foi o suficiente para que a fizesse se sentir melhor. Ele tinha uma boa chutada na bunda vindo por seu comportamento arrogante. Ele riu levemente.

— A partir do olhar na sua cara acho que a ideia lhe agrada. — Ele afastou o pulso e rapidamente o substituiu pela boca.

Ela podia sentir o gosto de seu sangue na língua dele. Fez o seu estômago embrulhar. Ela o empurrou para longe.

— Por quê? — Ela exigiu nebulosamente. Deus ela se sentiu tão cansada, ela não dormiu? Olhou para relógio atrás dele. Sim, ela tinha, por quatro boas horas, então por que ela de repente estava tão cansada agora?

Braços fortes a pegaram. Ela abriu os olhos. Quando os fechou? —

Shh, baby, você vai dormir por um tempo agora. Quando você acordar tudo vai ser diferente. Você estará segura. Isso é tudo que importa. — Ele pressionou um beijo na testa dela.

— Eu vou chutar seu traseiro, Edward. — Ela murmurou.

Ele suspirou infeliz.

— Eu sei.

— Edward? — Sra. Buckman o chamou, enquanto ele caminhava em direção a escada.

— Sim, Eleanor? — Ele fez uma pausa ao pé da escada.

Eleanor limpou as mãos em uma toalha de cozinha.

— Faz três dias, Edward. Eu acho que deveríamos levá-la para o hospital.

— Eu vou perguntar a ela na próxima vez que ela acordar. — Ele mentiu.

— É engraçado, eu estive lá várias vezes ao longo dos últimos dias e sempre pareço chegar bem depois que ela voltou a dormir.

— Acho que a febre está realmente descontando nela.

Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram juntas.

— Se ela está tão doente, então talvez ter Chris lá não seja a melhor ideia. Ele pode acabar doente, também.

— Ele está só preocupado com ela. Ele está no escritório de qualquer forma, vai ficar bem. — Não havia necessidade de lhe dizer que Chris estava alimentando Isabella com sangue, a cada hora através de um tubo, para ajudar com a transformação, ou que, como um sentinela, ele tinha força natural para lidar com ela, se ela acordasse, quando Edward estivesse tentando caçar Tania. Até agora sem sorte. Ele só sabia que ela ainda estava na área.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e deu-lhe uma das suas olhadas severas. Foi a única coisa que o alertou para o problema real.

— Sobre isso, quando exatamente planeja fazer minha neta uma mulher honesta? Não estou muito feliz por vocês estarem dividindo a cama. Pelo menos quando você ainda tinha um quarto eu podia viver em negação, mas agora você forçou minha mão.

— Faria você se sentir melhor saber que decidi pedir Isabella para se casar comigo há quatro meses e a única coisa que me impediu de pedir foi o medo irracional que sua filha Renée criou nela?

Eleanor limpou sua testa.

— Eu tinha medo que fosse algo assim.

— Eu a amo muito e já tenho um anel pronto. No momento em que ela disser que sim eu planejo arrastá-la para o juiz de paz, antes que ela possa mudar de ideia. — Ele prometeu.

— Não, isso nunca funcionaria. — Ela disse severamente.

Ele nunca contou com a desaprovação por um casamento rápido.

— Eu tenho um amigo que é um juiz de paz. Você o arrasta até aqui e eu vou organizar um casamento, rápido e com a ajuda das crianças. É menos provável de ela correr se eu estiver vigiando a porta.

Ele riu.

— Provavelmente.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Ok, então é melhor ir lá em cima antes que seu amigo fique doente.

— Amigo?

— Sim, o jovem que ajudou você em casa no início desta semana, após o seu acidente de carro. — Isso foi como Isabella explicou seus ferimentos quando Eleanor tropeçou no quarto, às quatro da manhã.

— Bom. Eu preciso falar com ele. Obrigado, Eleanor.

— Diga a Chris que é melhor ele colocar seu traseiro aqui em uma hora para arrumar a mesa ou não haverá nenhuma sobremesa.

— Eu vou. — Ele já estava subindo as escadas e indo para seu quarto. Uma coisa que não precisava era um sentinela envolvido nisto. O Conselho sabia e iria fazer vista grossa no seu caso.

Eles não aprovavam as mudanças. Ele jurou há meses que não iria mudar ninguém. Ele só tinha uma pessoa para transformar em um Pyte. Depois o sangue dele não seria tão potente e alguém que ele transformasse depois disso, acabaria sendo apenas um vampiro, ligeiramente mais forte. Um exército de vampiros mais fortes era um verdadeiro pesadelo para o Conselho.

Agora que ele estava esperando um bebê, eles estavam em êxtase. Eles queriam ter a futura mãe entre eles, então eles poderiam ter influência sobre o bebê. Afinal este seria o quarto Pyte infantil trazido sob suas influências. Havia três garotos na Irlanda, que já estavam sob sua proteção.

Os pais deles eram sentinelas. Foi um acidente esquisito com um ataque de vampiro que uma sentinela feminina, que estava grávida na época foi transformada em uma Pyte. Isso nunca aconteceu antes na história dos vampiros. Uma sentinela sempre morria com a tentativa da mudança, mas os fetos dentro de seu ventre, de algum modo, filtraram o sangue dela e a transformou.

Foi assim que ele aprendeu a mudar Isabella. A fêmea, anos mais tarde, transformou seu companheiro quando ele estava morrendo. Ela não tinha certeza no momento de como fazê-lo, mas ela teve uma chance. Foi o mesmo que transformar um vampiro normal, com a exceção que durou mais tempo e eles tiveram que alimentar-se do outro ao mesmo tempo. A chave era degustar o sangue dele nela.

— Segure-a! — Ouviu Eric gritar do corredor.

— Você está louco? Você segure-a! — Chris gritou de volta.

— Merda. — Edward murmurou, enquanto corria para o quarto, arremessando pela porta aberta.

— Eu vou matá-lo! — Isabella gritou na direção dele.

Ela estava em pé em seu escritório, segurando uma lâmpada em sua mão. Seus olhos eram vermelhos e um conjunto de longas presas brancas estavam em sua boca.

Ela nunca havia parecido mais bonita para ele.

_**Amanhã postarei o resto da adaptação.**_

_**beijos e até.**_


	8. Chapter FINAL

_**Capítulo final.**_

_**Obrigada a todas que chegaram até aqui, comentando e favoritando.**_

_**Foi um prazer compartilhar com vocês.**_

_**Beijo Grande e Boa leitura**_

— _Eu vou matá-lo! — Isabella gritou na direção dele. _

_Ela estava em pé em seu escritório, segurando uma lâmpada em sua mão. Seus olhos eram vermelhos e um conjunto de longas presas brancas estavam em sua boca. Ela nunca havia parecido mais bonita para ele. _

— Pare de jogar as coisas! — Eric gritou. Isso chamou a atenção de Edward. Ele olhou ao redor da sala e percebeu que havia cacos de vidro no chão, juntamente com molduras, livros, CDs, filmes e suas roupas. Ela estava jogando suas roupas para fora das gavetas.

Nunca um bom sinal.

O vaso saiu voando na direção dele. Sua mão disparou e o segurou facilmente. Ele o colocou sobre uma mesa e deu um passo adiante. Eric e Chris ficaram pairando na frente da porta. Chris bloqueou sua saída através do banheiro e Eric estava atrás dele na frente da porta que acabaram de passar. Eles provavelmente estavam esperando que ela não percebesse que poderia simplesmente pular da janela e não se machucar, melhor não contar a ela ainda.

— Olha o que você fez comigo! — Ela gritou.

— O quê? Eu acho que você está bem. Uma mistura entre um vampiro e uma modelo muito sexy. — Disse Chris.

Ela rosnou em sua direção. Droga, ela estava excitando ele e não era o momento. Ele teve que forçar Edward Jr. a ficar quieto.

O rosto dela virou-se rapidamente em sua direção, com os olhos apertados.

— Você está brincando comigo? Isto está excitando você? — Ela fez um gesto de desgosto em seu rosto.

Eric riu atrás dele. Ele esqueceu que ela seria capaz de sentir o cheiro de cada mudança hormonal em seu corpo.

— Eu acabei de dizer-lhe que você está gostosa. — Disse Chris sem constrangimento.

Ela gritou em frustração.

— Não está ajudando, Chris. — disse Eric.

— Ele lhe disse o que fez comigo? Você vê isso? Aquele desgraçado fez isso! Olha!

Chris revirou os olhos.

— Sim, nós já constatamos que ele fez isso com você. Não há necessidade de apontar o óbvio.

Ela pegou um punhado de boxers de Edward e atirou-as em Chris que se abaixou para fora do caminho.

— Droga, Isabella! — Disse Chris enquanto puxava um par de boxers do Mickey Mouse da cabeça.

— Baby, eu sei que você está chateada. Eu não culpo você. Podemos sentar e conversar sobre isso? — Edward pisou em sua direção, tentando fazê-la se acalmar.

O resto de suas boxes voaram em sua direção.

— Conversar? Agora você quer falar sobre isso? Por que não fez isso antes de me transformar? Odeio você! Odeio!

— Eu disse que ela ficaria chateada. — Chris apontou.

— Como você é perceptivo. — Disse Edward secamente.

— Bem, eu disse.

Isabella virou para Chris tão de repente que ela o tinha contra a parede apenas um piscar de olhos.

— Você sabia que ele ia fazer isso comigo? Você não fez nada para impedilo?

— Não, claro que não! — Ele franziu a testa. — Bem, eu sabia que ele iria transformá-la em algum momento, mas eu juro que ele não me disse ou eu teria falado com você, eu juro. Isabella, você sabe o quanto eu me preocupo com você. Ele me disse depois, quando me pediu para ajudar a cuidar de você e alimenta-la com sangue, enquanto ele ia...

— Você me alimentou de sangue? — Ela gritou.

— Er, sim? — Chris lambeu os lábios nervosamente.

— Oh meu Deus, isso está ficando cada vez pior!

— Isso é o que você come agora. Eu achava que você sabia disso. — Disse Chris.

Ela jogou as meias em cima do menino.

— Chris, talvez agora não seja a hora de ajudar. — Disse Edward.

— Bem, eu não sei por que ela está com raiva de mim! Você foi quem fez isso com ela! — Ele retrucou.

— Eu o odeio, Edward. — Ela gritou.

— Sim, eu percebi isso. — Ele se sentou na beirada da cama e baixou a cabeça em suas mãos.

— Você deveria ter me perguntado!

— Por que você não perguntou a ela? Quer dizer, eu sabia que tinha que transformá-la, mas eu acho que teria sido mais fácil para todos os envolvidos se você tivesse perguntado. — Eric apontou.

— Entrei em pânico. Eu não estava pensando direito quando fiz isso. Eu estava com tanto medo... eu... eu... simplesmente não conseguia pensar, além de me certificar que ela e o bebê ficariam bem.

— Whoa, o que quer dizer com "sabia que tinha que me transformar"? Por que você achava isso?

Eric passou a mão no cabelo e se sentou na cadeira ao lado da porta.

— Você está grávida dele.

— E?

— E, se é um Pyte em seu ventre, o que estou supondo que é, porque ele não tentou arrastá-la para fazer um aborto, você não tem escolha. O bebê está crescendo em seu ventre e protegido. Você não pode fazer um aborto agora.

— Eu não quero fazer um aborto! Este é o meu bebê e eu não iria machucá-lo!

— Nosso, — disse Edward uniformemente. — O bebê não vai ser humano. Você vai rejeitá-lo? — Ele perguntou, com um tom casual, quando lá dentro, sentia seu coração torcer de pavor.

— É claro que eu vou amar meu bebê. Eu não me importo o que ele seja.

— Você teria se importado se ele tivesse acabado por ser um vampiro natural. Então você não teria escolha. Eu teria uma centena de Sentinels aqui para prendê-la, enquanto o tirávamos de você. — Disse Eric com naturalidade.

A mão de Isabella foi para o seu estômago.

— Você tiraria o meu bebê? Edward não iria deixá-lo.

— Sim, eu o faria. Se fosse um monstro, eu teria feito isso sozinho. Um vampiro natural não tem a mesma proteção que um Pyte. — Ele olhou para ela. — Não se preocupe o nosso filho é um Pyte. Eles não vão tocar nele.

— Tudo bem, — disse ela lentamente. — O bebê é um Pyte, todo mundo está feliz assim, então por que você fez isso comigo?

— Além do fato de que Tanya e todos os vampiros podem estar se organizando para atacá-la e levá-la?

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Você nunca iria sobreviver ao parto. Eu tive que lhe transformar para salva-la.

— Se você soubesse... — Os olhos dela correram para Chris e Eric, enquanto ela corava. — Por que você fez, você saberia... — ela ressaltou o significado dessas duas palavras — se houvesse uma chance de você me engravidar?

Ele cruzou as mãos.

— Porque eu a amo e eu queria um motivo para salvá-la para sempre.

— Não, você queria um filho. Você me usou.

— Baby, se fosse isso o que eu queria eu não teria que lhe transformar. Eu apenas iria esperar o nascimento e terminar com você.

—Uau, isso é colocar a situação friamente. — Comentou Chris.

—Mas é a verdade. — Disse Edward com os dentes cerrados.

— Eu quero você fora daqui. Eu nunca mais quero ver você de novo!

Ele se levantou e caminhou até ela.

—Baby, apenas escute...

Ela lhe deu um soco, e não foi um daqueles socos desleixados, mas um que faria qualquer boxeador profissional ficar com inveja. Edward atravessou o quarto, batendo na parede.

— Puta merda! — Chris gritou.

Edward se esforçou para ficar em pé, mais caiu de volta contra o chão e cuspiu com a boca cheia de sangue.

— Eu suponho que mereci.

— Isso e muito mais eu prometo, se você não sair agora. — Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Teve que se impedir de fazer uma pequena dança da vitória ou correr até ele para se certificar que ele estava bem. Ela ainda o amava muito, mas o que ele fez doeu tanto. Foi uma traição, pura e simples.

— Eu vou dormir no escritório, por agora, mas não vou a lugar nenhum. — Edward ficou em pé com a ajuda de Eric.

— Tudo bem, então eu vou embora. Eu tenho dinheiro suficiente para alugar um apartamento.

Ele balançou a cabeça tentando parar o toque em seus ouvidos.

— Não, você vai ficar aqui. Você está protegida aqui.

— Eu pensei que você fez isso para me proteger. Eu sabia que você estava cheio de merda!

— Eles não podem matá-la agora, Isabella, mas ainda podem lhe machucar. Você pode defender-se bem, mas uma vez que o bebê em seu útero começar a crescer você vai ter mais dificuldade em se defender, — explicou Eric. — Se você for ferida gravemente seu corpo vai destruir o bebê para salvar a si mesmo.

— Ah, então eu não posso me mudar para uma casa Sentinel e ser protegida lá, até o bebê nascer?

Eric viu quando o corpo inteiro de Edward começou a tremer de raiva. Seus olhos se voltaram num vermelho frio enquanto seus dentes apareceram. Não havia um sentinela na Terra que estaria disposto a ficar entre um Pyte macho e sua companheira grávida.

— Não, ninguém irá protegê-la melhor que o pai de seu bebê. Você tem que confiar em mim. — Eric deu um passo em direção à porta.

— Se você precisar de mim, me ligue. — Ele disse para Chris.

— Sem problemas.

— Estou feliz em saber que Edward está treinando você. Estava preocupado que você estivesse indefeso. Agora eu sei melhor. — Com isso Eric se despediu.

— Pai, ela se alimentou há uma hora atrás, e ainda tem sangue na geladeira, estou indo para a sala de treinamento trabalhar com as facas antes do jantar.

— Isso é bom, apenas certifique-se de arrumar a mesa. Sua avó está muito hostil. — Edward conseguiu dizer através de sua raiva.

— Não tem problema. — Chris olhou para Isabella, que parecia muito irritada e pronta para uma luta. — Eu realmente sinto muito por você estar chateada, Isabella, mas estou feliz que você esteja bem agora. Eu estava realmente preocupado com você. — Ela assentiu com firmeza, antes de ele sair.

Dois Pytes irritados se entreolharam. Ninguém se moveu. Ninguém falou. Ambos estavam muito furiosos para fazer outra coisa senão deixar o outro saber que eles estavam putos.

Finalmente Edward falou.

— Você ainda pode comer os alimentos que você conhece. O bebê vai precisar de ambos, os

alimentos e sangue humano, deve resolver as náuseas, bem como ajudar a equilibrar seus hormônios.

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em surpresa.

— Sério? Pensei que você não poderia processar a comida.

— Eu não posso. Você pode, enquanto estiver grávida. Então, nosso filho vai precisar de ambos, até que ele faça a mudança ou ele vai ficar preso em um corpo fraco até a transformação.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça aceitando o que ele lhe disse.

— Você sabe que eu ainda o odeio.

Ele se virou para sair.

— Eu sei. Acredite, eu sei.

— Homem estúpido. — Isabella murmurou em seu travesseiro.

— Eu a ouvi. — Edward sussurrou no outro quarto.

— Eu sei, — disse ela, irritada. — Idiota.

Ele gemeu.

— Você vai ficar quieta para que eu possa dormir um pouco?

— Imbecil.

— Vou levar isso como um "não".

Ela se sacudiu e se virou, tentando ficar confortável. Excelente, ele mesmo arruinou o sono dela. Ele a fez dependente dele para adormecer. Precisava de seu corpo quente para se enrolar. Ela enrolou-se e abraçou seu travesseiro, na esperança de que seria um substituto bom o suficiente para deixá-la dormir. Não foi.

— Não consegue dormir? — Sua voz suave perguntou.

— Cale a boca, eu o odeio.

— Sim, você continua me dizendo. — Disse ele secamente.

— Imbecil.

Ela o ouviu se mover no sofá. Ele estava tão desconfortável quanto ela. Isso a fez sorrir. Boa. Se ela não ia conseguir dormir ele também não ia.

— Você vai trabalhar amanhã? — Ele perguntou de repente.

— Sim, tenho apenas uma semana para as férias escolares. Não há chance de eu perder isso. Não que seja da sua conta o que eu faço, de qualquer maneira.

— Apenas tente não morder ninguém. — Disse ele ironicamente.

Ela se sentou na cama, rosnando. Pegou seu travesseiro, desejando que fosse ele e atirou-o do quarto.

— Idiota!

— Sabe o que eu acho? — Questionou.

— O quê? — Ela retrucou.

—Eu acho que você ainda me ama.

— Ha!

—Você está chateada, mas ainda me ama e sabe o que mais?

— Eu aposto que você vai dizer-me.

— Você me quer.

— Ha!

— Eu aposto que seu corpo está sentindo falta de mim, agora. Ele precisa de mim. Pense nisso, Isabella. Você sabe que é verdade. Eu tenho seu corpo treinado para esperar-me

quatro ou cinco vezes por dia. Você não me tem há uma semana. Está desesperada por mim.

— Uau, alguém com certeza pensa muito de si mesmo. Posso lhe assegurar que o sexo com você é a última coisa em minha mente. — E não era até que ele mencionou. Agora ela estava pensando sobre isso. Maldito seja!

— Você me quer, Isabella. Admita.

— Ha! Eu acho que é você quem me quer!

— Oh, você não tem ideia do tanto que eu quero você, neste momento, — ele rosnou. — Eu quero ir ai e arrancar esse lençol de você e rasgar sua calcinha com meus dentes. Então quero bater minha língua em você uma e outra vez da mesma maneira que eu lhe fodo e eu não pararei de bater em você até você me apertar seco.

O que ela deveria dizer sobre isso? Ele parecia tão intenso que causou arrepios por todo seu corpo. Ela o queria, muito, ela teve que apertar as pernas juntas, na esperança de parar a dor.

Ele riu profundamente.

— Agora eu sei que você me quer.

Ela virou-se e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro.

— Idiota!

**Isabella** olhou no espelho com suas pinças habilidosas, mas não havia nada para depilar. Nada. Fazia três semanas desde a última vez que ela depilou as sobrancelhas e agora ela devia ter as sobrancelhas dos homens das cavernas, mas não, elas ainda pareciam como na manhã em que foi sequestrada.

Ela jogou a pinça para sua pequena, mas cara, pilha de cosméticos inúteis que ela já não precisava. Sua pele parecia saudável e radiante. Ela não conseguia encontrar nada para retocar ou que precisasse de tonificação. Maldito seja, ela pensou quando pegou a navalha cor de rosa e jogou na pilha.

Depois de sua transformação forçada, ela decidiu parar de se depilar na esperança de que ele iria ser repelido suficiente para parar de ficar olhando de soslaio para ela, cada vez que eles estavam no mesmo quarto. Deveria levar apenas alguns dias para crescer alguns pelos, mas sua nova mudança cuidou de sua necessidade de sempre fazer a depilação. Ela se perguntou se seu corpo foi congelado, como na morte, a partir da transformação, nunca mudando.

Esse pensamento terminou há uma semana, quando ela percebeu que seu cabelo ainda estava crescendo. Seu corpo parecia seletivo sobre o que mudava e o que não mudava. Quando ela decidiu perguntar a Edward, uma das poucas vezes que ela tinha falado com ele no último par de semanas, o idiota teve a coragem de correr um olhar apreciativo ao longo do seu corpo.

Nada disso fazia sentido, já que ele ainda se barbeava. Ela sabia disso. Algumas vezes ela depilou a si mesmo. De acordo com o Sr. Arrogante o corpo se manteria no que considera a perfeição. Cabelo e pelos faciais eram coisas para acrescentar beleza. A maior arma do Pyte era a sua capacidade para atrair suas presas. Assim, o corpo mantinha-se em conformidade.

Não que ela estivesse reclamando sobre ter uma hora por dia de liberdade, mas realmente estava. Ela não gostava de tudo isso. Sua vida mudou para sempre, porque ela caiu de amor pelo homem errado. A única coisa boa que saiu disso era o bebê em sua barriga.

Ela nunca pensou que iria querer um bebê para ela, depois de criar Nessie e Seth. Seth ainda tinha mais oito anos antes que estivesse por conta própria. Ela sempre pensou que quando esse momento chegasse, ela estaria livre para viver sua vida e fazer o que queria. Agora parecia que mais dez anos seriam adicionados à sua linha do tempo. Não que isso importasse, no grande esquema das coisas agora. Graças a esse bastardo arrogante ela tinha a eternidade para viver a vida. Ela gemeu em voz alta, sem dúvida após o primeiro século ela iria se cansar e se estabelecer em uma vida de novelas e bombons, punições, sangue cheio de bombons. Idiota.

Pelo menos era férias de verão e ela tinha os próximos dois meses para aproveitar. Seus dias foram preenchidos com banhos de sol, natação e caminhada. Ah, e é claro esgueirando-se pelas ruas para que pudesse beber alguns litros de sangue. Ela aprendeu desde cedo, quanto mais bebia mais autocontrole ela tinha.

O primeiro dia tinha sido o inferno, sentada em uma sala de aula cheia de crianças impulsionadas por hormônio. Toda criança exalava um aroma diferente e lhe dava água na boca. Levou tudo que tinha para não saltar sobre a mesa e participar do buffet. Estúpido Edward. Ele teve a coragem de aparecer durante seu período livre com cinco bolsas de sangue para ela. Idiota prestativo estúpido.

Ele estava sempre fazendo coisas assim. Sempre que estavam na piscina, que ela nunca o convidou para se juntar a ela, as crianças o fizeram, os traidores, ele sempre trazia dois coolers. Um grande, com sucos, águas e refrigerantes para ela e as crianças e o outro era pequeno e fechado, cheio

de sangue ensacado. Ele sempre distraía as crianças para que pudesse sair e beber. Ele nunca se alimentou até que ela o fizesse e nunca até que ele tivesse certeza que ela bebeu tanto quanto queria.

À noite, ele cantarolava uma canção de ninar, no escritório, durante o tempo que demorava para ela adormecer. Ele era atencioso e doce quando se tratava de seu conforto e cuidado, mais em outros momentos, parecia que ele a evitava, tanto quanto ela o estava evitando. Era irritante. Ela deveria estar brava com ele e não o contrário. Ela era a pessoa que foi transformada contra sua vontade, forçada a viver uma vida de sugadora de sangue, embora um sanguessuga com bons poros, mas uma sugadora de sangue, no entanto.

A porta do banheiro, fora do escritório, se abriu e Edward, nu como sempre, tropeçou no banheiro. Ela se manteve de costas e fingiu que ele não estava lá, essa era sua rotina normal. Seus olhos seguiram sua própria vontade e caíram em seus quadris. Sua boca encheu de água, como acontecia toda vez que ela o via nu e totalmente ereto. Ela estava começando a pensar que ele estava fazendo isso de propósito.

As mãos dela agarraram a borda do balcão com força, enquanto ela tentava forçar a mente para pensar em cachorros e gatinhos brincando com um novelo de lã,

qualquer coisa para manter a mente fora do sexo. Ela poderia cobiça-lo, mas isso não significava que ele precisava saber.

Edward riu quando passou por ela.

Caramba! O homem era irritante como o inferno! Mais uma semana e aquele sorriso maroto seria apagado de seu rosto e ele iria ceder. Isso certamente era uma batalha de vontades neste momento. Nem estavam falando um com o outro mais do que o que era absolutamente necessário e eles pareciam estar fazendo o melhor para irritar e provocar um ao outro. Estava realmente irritando-a. Este era um jogo e ela não ia perder. Ela odiava perder, então iria começar a fazer o que qualquer mulher em sã consciência nesta situação faria, trapacear.

Ela o teria de joelhos em uma semana, implorando por seu perdão. Ele já pediu desculpas e na parte traseira de sua mente, ela compreendeu e até apreciou o que tinha feito para ela e para seu filho, mas ainda estava magoada com seus métodos. Ele realmente a assustou naquela noite. Isso poderia ter sido feito de forma diferente. Isso foi o que mais a machucou. O medo e a solidão amarga que sentiu, enquanto ele estava fazendo isso.

Isabella o amava. Inferno, ela o adorava, mas ele tinha que aprender que não podia tratá-la dessa forma, nunca mais. Ela não era uma criança a ser tratada. Ele a machucou. Ele foi o único homem que ela confiou, acima de todos, o único homem que ela sempre confiou, e ele fez isso com ela, sem sua permissão. Ela iria perdoá-lo, mas apenas em seus termos.

Edward estava ocupado, se aliviando, quando ela colocou a primeira parte do seu plano em pratica. Ele tinha uma rotina que nunca deixou esmorecer. Ele acordava, bebia dois litros de sangue, aliviava-se e tomava seu banho, antes de fazer algo mais. Nada vinha entre ele e seu banho.

Na semana passada, quando a cidade teve que fechar a água para ajustar as tubulações ele sentou-se no balcão do banheiro, por quatro horas, à espera da água. Parecia ser sua fraqueza, assim um de seus pontos fracos. Com um sorriso tímido Isabella despiu sua camiseta e calças de pijama e entrou no chuveiro. Ela se virou na água e sorriu. Ele estaria louco e rugindo. Ela olhou para frente.

— Passe o sabão? — Ele perguntou atrás dela.

Ela gritou e pulou. Como ele fez isso? Ela tinha a audição super sensível, graças a ele. Depois que ela tivesse acabado de estar chateada com ele e ele estivesse se arrastando suficientemente, ela teria que pedir a ele para mostrar-lhe como ele fez isso.

— Pare de fazer isso! — Ela retrucou. Era um inferno em seus nervos. Realmente era.

Ele bocejou alto.

— Desculpe. — Ele murmurou. Chegou além dela para o sabão, esfregando seu estômago e outras coisas contra ela. Em seguida, ele deu um passo para trás como se não fosse nada. O corpo dela, por outro lado, estava pegando fogo agora.

— Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui? — Perguntou ela, certificando-se de soar chateada.

— Tomando banho. O que lhe parece? Você sabe que eu sempre tomo uma ducha na primeira parte da manhã.

— Mas eu estou aqui. — Ressaltou irritada.

— Hmm, então você está. Que tal isso? — Disse ele em um tom divertido.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro, dando-lhe sua melhor carranca.

— Saia.

— É claro, que rude que fui.

— Eu concordo. Agora saia.

— Estou saindo... logo após meu banho. — Disse ele com uma cara séria.

Ela gemeu.

— Você não pode estar aqui. Estou nua!

Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram enquanto seus olhos corriam por seu corpo, lentamente.

— Olhe para você. Hmm, imagine isso.

Ele abaixou a cabeça sobre ela para molhar o cabelo. Quando se endireitou novamente limpou o excesso de água do rosto. Uma vez que ele já não estava olhando para ela, ela decidiu desistir de ficar olhando ele, enquanto terminava o banho. Este jogo estava perdido.

Edward viu quando a água corria pela pele lisa dela. Sua pele lembrou um pessêgo, era só um toque mais escuro do que a dele, mas ele gostou mesmo assim. Parecia acolhedora e convidativa e de fato era. Ele sentia falta de segura-la a noite. Ansiava em mantê-la em seus braços com suas costas nuas a aquecer seu estômago, enquanto seu delicioso traseiro mantinha sua pélvis aconchegada no seu calor.

Toda vez que ele pensava em engolir seu orgulho, pedir desculpas e implorar por seu perdão, ela dizia a frase que o quebrava, "eu o odeio". Ela não queria dizer isso. Ele sabia disso, mas essas três pequenas palavras foram suficientes para mantê-lo na baía. Elas machucam mais do que qualquer coisa.

Ele tinha ouvido essas palavras centenas de vezes antes, provavelmente, milhares de vezes, se fosse completamente honesto consigo mesmo. Enquanto seu irmão estava vivo, ele tinha sido um bastardo frio com as mulheres que compartilharam de sua cama. Compartilhar era uma palavra muito generosa. Elas só se esticavam com ele para que ele pudesse dar-lhes prazer. Uma vez que isso foi feito, ele ia embora. Ele nunca tinha dormido com nenhuma delas. Isso era muito pessoal. Isso o fazia se sentir fraco e com medo de dar essa confiança a alguém.

Depois que Marcus morreu, ele se tornou o frio e bastardo que Tanya veio a conhecer. Ele não se importava com nada, nem ninguém, exceto o que ele queria, uma companheira de sua própria espécie. Ele não se importava se fosse uma criança humana que ele criou ou outro Pyte, ele simplesmente não queria mais ficar sozinho.

A única pessoa que conseguia lidar com ele e colocá-lo em seu lugar era Eleanor Buckman. Ela tinha visto através de suas besteiras no primeiro dia e deixo-o saber disso. Ela nunca temeu seu temperamento. Seus olhos castanhos teimosos iriam se ajustar com os punhos apoiados em seus quadris, enquanto ela iria esperar seus pequenos discursos terminarem, em seguida, sem dizer uma palavra, ela iria chegar e esbofeteá-lo na cabeça. Era de admirar que sua neta seria a única outra mulher capaz de controlá-lo?

— Isabella, você tem seiva de árvores em suas costas, de ontem. — Mentiu.

Ele queria tocá-la, precisava tocá-la sem dar explicações. Se eles estavam indo para resolver isso, ia ser em igualdade de condições. Ele não estava disposto a passar a eternidade sendo chicoteado. Bem, mais do que já estava. Um homem tinha que traçar uma linha.

As mãos dela dispararam de volta, tentando encontrar a ilusão fantasma.

— Onde?

Ele passou o dedo no meio de seus ombros, onde ele sabia que ela não seria capaz de alcançar. Ela também sabia.

— Aqui me deixe ver.

— Tudo bem. — Disse ela calmamente.

Edward teve que trabalhar em não sorrir como um idiota, enquanto ensaboou as mãos. Ele estava indo para tocá-la novamente, em seus termos. Ela olhou por cima do ombro.

— Só a seiva da árvore, nada mais.

— Nada mais. — Ele repetiu em um tom entediado. Ela estudou seu rosto por mais um momento antes de se virar.

Seus dedos coçaram para agarrá-la, acariciá-la, e apertá-la, mas ele tinha que se comportar. Ele começou a esfregar suavemente um círculo sobre a área.

— Está saindo? — Ela perguntou.

— Não. — Ele iria postergar isto até que ele se contentasse em tocá-la. Três semanas, era demais.

Ele estendeu as mãos sobre suas costas para que ele pudesse usar os polegares para acariciar a área. A respiração dela ficou presa. Caramba, ele se sentia bem ao tocála. Depois de alguns minutos, decidiu que não era o suficiente.

— Oh, eu perdi alguns.

— Huh? — Disse ela em transe.

— Espere, eu vou conseguir. — Ele gentilmente passou as mãos por suas costas, acariciando cada pedacinho de pele. A respiração de Isabella acelerou, quando sua mão desceu para acariciar seu traseiro. Antes que ela pudesse registrar o toque suas mãos se moviam de volta. Então ele lentamente chegou ao redor, até que estava acariciando sua barriga em um movimento circular.

Ela podia sentir a respiração dele, quente em sua nuca.

— É melhor ter certeza de que não há seiva sobre o bebê. — Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela poderia apenas acenar, fazia sentido, ela pensou. É melhor prevenir do que remediar. Não havia nada pior do que a seiva pegajosa na pele. Ele estava apenas ajudando-a.

As mãos dele se moveram para cima e cobriram seus seios. Seus mamilos já estavam duros de suas atenções. Ele esfregou os mamilos entre os dedos, beliscando e provocando-os, sua boca encontrou seu pescoço.

Ele chupou e lambeu sua pele, lentamente, sensualmente. Isabella lambeu os lábios e deixou cair a cabeça para trás, contra o ombro dele.

— O que você está fazendo, Edward? — Sua voz soava sonhadora.

— Há um pouco de seiva em seu pescoço. Estou limpando. — Ele usou seu poder sobre seus seios para puxá-la firmemente contra ele. — Eu acho que há outro ponto que eu tenho negligenciado.

Ela engoliu em seco, nervosa.

— Há?

— Mmhmmm.

Ele manteve um peito na mão, com firmeza, enquanto a outra mão suavemente fez o seu caminho entre as pernas dela. Edward usou seu pé para empurrar suas pernas abertas, para a intrusão. Um dedo longo correu na sua fenda, a provocando até que ela moveu as pernas mais afastadas para dar-lhe mais espaço. Ele deslizou o dedo dentro, provocando sua pequena protuberância inchada.

Isabella gemia baixinho, enquanto ele passava o dedo sobre o nó, provocando-a até que ela estava inchada quase dolorosamente. Ela engasgou quando seu dedo deslizou dentro dela, lentamente. A língua dele traçou uma linha para o lóbulo de sua orelha e, em seguida, agitou, fazendo-a gemer e se mover contra ele.

Enquanto ele trabalhava um segundo dedo dentro dela, Isabella estendeu a mão e agarrou seu cabelo puxando sua boca para a sua. Ele avidamente tomou. Enquanto suas línguas lutavam por controle, seus dedos empurravam dentro dela, com força. Edward aterrava sua ereção contra a bunda dela, forçando-a a agir contra seus dedos.

A sensação de sua mão no seu seio, a língua em sua boca, os dedos dentro dela e seu grande eixo rígido contra sua bunda era demais. Isabella gritou em sua boca enquanto seu corpo agarrou seus dedos. Ele gemeu junto com ela.

— É isso aí, baby, goze para mim, — ele sussurrou contra sua boca. Ela gritou novamente quando outro orgasmo a atingiu mais forte do que o último. — Diga que sente minha falta... diga que você me ama...

— Não. — A voz dela veio rachada.

— Diga-me! — Ele começou a empurrar com mais força contra ela, enviando-a para outro orgasmo.

Seu orgulho encontrou seu caminho para a superfície. Ela não ia ceder, não importa o que ele fizesse. Ele tinha errado, não ela. Esta não era a maneira como isso ia acabar. Mesmo quando ele a tinha à beira de outro orgasmo ela colocou os calcanhares no chão.

— Não! Odeio você!

Ela tropeçou para frente e teve que levantar as mãos para não cair. Confusão se estabeleceu. A ausência do toque dele em seu corpo foi muito súbita. Ela olhou para trás, esperando vê-lo pronto para mais uma briga, mas ele se foi. A porta do banheiro se fechou fazendo-a saltar. O horror a encheu.

— Muito longe. — Ele murmurou, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor em direção à escada da frente. Ela empurrou-o longe demais desta vez. Ele dobrou a esquina, nunca cedendo seu passo rápido.

Chris estava no ringue de luta com Seth. Ele se levantou, com Seth suspenso sobre seu ombro nu e se virou. Seth riu alegremente.

— Estou ficando tonto!

— Body Slam! — Chris gritou, brincando.

Seth gritou em alarme.

— Não!

Chris fingiu quebrar a criança, rindo sobre sua perna. Os meninos notaram a presença de Edward e ficaram sérios imediatamente.

— Pai, o que está errado? — Chris colocou Seth suavemente sobre seus pés. Seth cambaleou bêbado ao redor até que Chris colocou a mão sobre sua cabeça e segurou-o. O peito nu do menino arfava pelo esforço. Os homens da casa pareciam sair por aí seminus o tempo todo. Ele nunca poderia ter puxado para fora quando Eleanor era a dona da casa, mas agora que seu nome estava na escritura ela não disse uma palavra. Logo Chris e Seth se juntaram a ele. A única vez que Eleanor bateu o pé foi a mesa. Os meninos eram esperados para chegar a refeições totalmente vestidos.

— Nada, você gostaria de fazer um exercício? — Ele estava cheio de raiva e precisava acabar com isso.

— Er, normalmente sim, eu adoraria, mas parece que você está pronto para arrancar algo fora e sem ofensa, pai, mas eu não quero ser a boneca de pano.

Nada estava indo bem hoje.

— Eu não vou lhe machucar. Só quero um treino.

— Eu treino com você, Edward! — Disse Seth alegremente. Eles o deixavam descer ao porão apenas para satisfazê-lo de vez em quando, para que ele se sentisse como um dos caras, mas ele não era autorizado a ir lá durante os treinos sérios.

— Eu não sei, homenzinho. Você é brutal. Tenho medo que você me machuque. — Edward se encolheu para trás do menino.

Seth sorriu imensamente e o atacou. Edward o pegou pela cintura e pendurou de cabeça para baixo. Ele balançou-o suavemente de um lado para outro como um pêndulo.

— Se eu tirar a maior parte dos pesos e guardá-los primeiro, você vai me deixar descer para um treino? — ele perguntou a Chris.

Chris bateu o queixo, pensativo.

— Você sabe o que eu estou pensando, não é?

Ele estava quase com medo de perguntar.

— O quê?

— Se eu tivesse algumas tatuagens eu poderia ir até lá e não precisaria se preocupar com quaisquer contusões provenientes da surra que você vai me dar.

— Então, você está disposto a ir treinar se eu levá-lo para fazer uma tatuagem? — Ele perguntou, rindo. — Isso parece justo.

— Sabe o que mais parece justo?

— Não, o quê? — perguntou Chris com cautela.

— Nós mantermos o acordo original, e eu o levo em novembro, quando você completa dezessete. Eu mesmo vou pagar as tatuagens.

Chris parecia pensar sobre isso.

— Posso fazer duas?

— Se você não chorar como uma menina após a primeira, você pode ter uma segunda. Esse será seu presente de aniversário. — Chris estava completando dezessete anos e precisaria de um carro, especialmente para a patrulha. — Bem, um de seus presentes de qualquer maneira.

— Tudo bem. — Ele acenou em acordo.

— Edward, eu posso fazer uma tatuagem, também? — Perguntou Seth entre risos.

— Quando você tiver dezessete anos.

— Oh homem! Isso é como sete anos de distância!

— Se Chris não se importar, você pode vir conosco, mas você não pode contar para nenhuma das mulheres, ok?

— Eu não vou dizer, mas você acabou de fazer. — Disse Chris.

O cheiro de Isabella flutuou em direção a ele. Ele se virou para vê-la observando-os com uma expressão divertida.

— Por que vocês meninos não descem e fazem um lanche. Eu preciso falar com Edward.

— Vem cá, esguicho. — Chris pegou Seth pelos tornozelos e levou-o para descer as escadas dessa forma. Eles podiam ouvir Seth rindo e implorando para Chris colocá-lo para baixo, todo o caminho até a cozinha.

— Epa!-

Ele ergueu a mão, ainda ouvindo.

— Parece que os meninos encontraram seu estoque de barras de chocolate.

Ela descartou o comentário.

— Eu não me importo com... eles estão tocando meus chocolates? — Ela ficou momentaneamente distraída. Ela estava ansiosa por sua coleção de barras da Mounds e manteiga de amendoim.

Ele apontou para o ouvido, indicando que ela deveria ouvir.

— Você ouviu isso?

— Sim, aqueles pequenos punks. Eles devem aprender melhor sobre estar entre uma mulher e seu chocolate.

— Eu vou lhe comprar mais.

Ela bateu o pé.

— Eu não me importo sobre o chocolate. Eu quero falar com você!

Ele virou as costas para ela e desceu as escadas.

— Para que você possa me dizer que me odeia de novo? Eu nunca me canso disso. — Ele disse secamente.

— Você poderia parar?

— Não, é só dizer o que você precisa e acabe logo com isso. Estou avisando vou estourar se você me disser que você me odeia mais uma vez.

Isabella bateu em suas costas quando ele parou de repente na parte inferior da escada. Ele virou-se para estabilizá-la.

— Você está bem?

Ela não o ouviu. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram.

— Que som é esse?

— Choro e pelo som alguém está fazendo um trabalho horrível em fingir. — Ele sabia quem era, é claro. O cheiro de perfume barato que contaminou o ar lhe disse.

Ele correu para as portas fechadas do salão e deixou-as abertas. Eleanor sentou-se na namoradeira olhando para a derrota, enquanto ela observava Renée soluçar teatralmente em suas mãos.

—Mamãe, eu preciso voltar apenas por pouco tempo. Eu prometo. As coisas simplesmente estão um pouco mal.

— Renée, as coisas não correram mal para você. Está por toda cidade que ele a encontrou na cama com outro homem. — Disse ela com a voz tensa.

— Mas o que ele esperava? — Renée lamentou. — Ele me deixou sozinha todos os dias e eu me senti sozinha.

— Trabalho, Renée. É o chamado trabalho. É o que ele estava fazendo. Se tivesse mantido seu trabalho, então você não teria se sentido tão entediada.

Ela fungou.

— Eles me demitiram.

— Por favor, me diga que você não foi pega roubando de novo.

Renée sentou-se, enxugando os olhos.

—Foi só um mal-entendido. Eles simplesmente entenderam mal.

— Eu realmente não sei o que você espera de mim, Renée. — disse Eleanor, parecendo exausta.

—Bem, eu estava esperando ficar aqui por um tempo. Eu só preciso de tempo para me reorientar e me encontrar, sabe? Eu realmente só preciso entrar em contato com quem eu sou para que eu possa entrar no caminho certo e fazer algo com a minha vida.

— Você realmente espera voltar aqui depois que deixou as crianças fracas e secas? Você nem se importou de onde sua próxima refeição viria. Por tudo o que você sabia que desses últimos cinco meses eles poderiam ter estado nas ruas arrecadando alimentos.

— Oh mãe, você está sendo tão ridícula. Eu sabia que você nunca iria deixá-los passar fome.

— Tenho certeza que você fez. — Disse Eleanor com força.

Renée levantou-se, sorrindo e, provavelmente, pensando que ela tinha ganhado.

— Eu só vou pegar minhas coisas. Uma vez que essas pessoas se mudaram eu vou ter um quarto na outra extremidade da casa, você sabe que eu preciso ter um pouco de privacidade.

— Eu não me incomodaria em buscar suas coisas. — A voz profunda de Edward ecoou na pequena sala.

Ambas as mulheres se viraram para olhar para ele. Eleanor parecia envergonhada enquanto os olhos de Renée correram sobre o peito nu dele, faminta. Elas não podiam ver Isabella. Ela estava no hall de entrada, encostada na parede e tentando controlar seu temperamento. Seus olhos estavam espremidos apertados e sua língua passou por cima de suas presas, tentando enviá-las de volta do jeito que Edward mostrou a ela. Não estava funcionando. Com cada palavra que saia da boca de Renée seu temperamento foi queimando.

— Ei, Edward, aparenta estar muito bem, — Renée ronronou. O vermelho no rosto de Eleanor se aprofundou.

— Como eu tenho certeza que você está bem ciente, eu comprei a casa, enquanto você esteve fora, então você pode parar de atormentá-la.

—Oh? — Ela sentou-se e cruzou as pernas lentamente, enquanto se inclinou para trás, dando-lhe total liberdade para olhá-la.

—Sim.

— Bem, talvez você e eu possamos chegar a algum tipo de... arranjo?

Ela estava indo para matá-la. Era isso. Isabella ia estapear essa filha da mãe. Depois de todos os anos de sacrifício era assim que ela retribuía sua filha mais velha, dando em cima do seu homem? Ela abriu os olhos e respirou fundo se fortalecendo.

— Isabella, o que... uau! — Chris parou abruptamente no hall.

—Uau! Posso ter lentes contatos, também? — Perguntou Seth animadamente. — Isso é tão legal!

— Talvez mais tarde, homenzinho. — Chris tentou jogá-lo fora.

— Oh, dentes também! Legal!

— Oh, não. — Ela murmurou, estremecendo com a expressão animada de seu irmão. — Sim, ela parece legal, não é? Por que não vamos lá para cima e jogamos um pouco de vídeo game?

— No seu quarto? Você tem os melhores jogos. Edward não me compra nenhum dos jogos legais.

— Claro, no meu quarto. — Chris se juntou ao menino, subiram as escadas e lançou a Isabella, um olhar que perguntava se ela estava bem. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Ela fechou os olhos novamente. Isso foi muito perto. Graças a Deus que não tinha sido Nessie. Ela teria ficado histérica.

Edward não disse nada por um longo momento. Ele estava muito ocupado ouvindo a conversa no hall. Essa tinha passado por um triz. Eles teriam que dizer, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o que eram e o que Chris era. Era imperativo para sua própria segurança que eles compreendessem os fatos. Mas eles eram crianças e Eleanor não sabia nada sobre o mundo real que ela vive. Ela não tinha ideia que compartilhava este mundo com espécies como as dele. Ela faria em breve.

Renée estava em pé novamente, caminhando em direção a ele.

— Por que não eu vou escolher meu quarto e aí poderemos discutir os termos da minha estadia? — Ela lambeu os lábios, convidativa.

— Você não tem nenhum orgulho, Renée? — Perguntou Eleanor com desgostoso.

Ela encolheu os ombros. Parecia que tinha jogado de boa para a mãe dela. A partir do olhar em seu rosto e sua linguagem corporal ela tinha a intenção de conseguir o que queria de qualquer maneira.

Edward a empurrou gentilmente para longe dele, quando ela ficou perto demais.

—Renée. Estou com sua filha então suas ofertas não me interessam.

Renée riu alto.

— Ela é apenas uma garota, Edward. Você precisa de alguém com experiência, alguém que vai agradá-lo.

— Renée!

Sua mandíbula se apertou com força até que os músculos saltaram.

— Vamos lá, Edward. Vamos falar sobre isso. Vamos? —Ela pegou a mão dele. Ele se afastou e recuou.

Com uma voz contida, ele se dirigiu a ela.

— Renée, vamos ser perfeitamente claros, mesmo que eu não estivesse com sua filha, você nunca me chamaria atenção. — Isso não pareceu perturbar Renée. Ela continuou a sorrir. Ela parecia pensar que seus encantos iriam servir para que ela alcançasse o que queria, quarto livre e comida na mesa e talvez algum dinheiro.

— Estou apaixonado por sua filha e, quando ela deixar de ser tão teimosa estou pensando em pedir-lhe para casar comigo. Eu tenho o anel pronto, há meses. — Disse ele, a última parte para Isabella. O suspiro dela foi gratificante o suficiente para que ele continuasse, agora que ele fez seus sentimentos conhecidos sobre o assunto.

— Você não vai ficar nesta casa, não há uma chance no inferno disso acontecer. Eu não acho que seria bom para Seth e Chris estar em torno de uma mulher como você e sabendo do que aconteceu com Nessie no Novo México certamente não seria bom para ela. — A testa de Eleanor vincou em suspeita. Ele se esqueceu de que ela não sabia sobre sua filha empurrando sua neta mais nova para um homem de 35 anos de idade.

Ela zombou.

— Eles estão acostumados comigo. Quando eu morava aqui nós mal nos falávamos, de modo que isso é um absurdo. Eles não se importam com o que eu faço. Não há nenhuma razão pela qual não possa voltar.

Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo, com irritação. Esta mulher estava realmente testando sua paciência.

— Tudo bem, então! Você não vai voltar para cá, porque eu não quero você perto do meu bebê. Não há nenhuma maneira no inferno de nosso bebê ser submetido a alguém tão egoísta e vil como você!

Renée recuou como se tivesse sido atingida.

— Você me fez uma avó? — Ela gritou como se fosse a coisa mais vil do mundo.

Ele a ignorou e sufocando o som de indignação que veio do hall, focou em Eleanor. De repente, ela parecia ter todos os dias de seus 58 anos. Parecia que ela finalmente tinha sido vencida. Edward não teve que perguntar para saber o por quê.

Ela pensou que falhou. Sua neta estava solteira e grávida. A história estava se repetindo e ela estava impotente para detê-la. Ela não queria ver outra criança passar pela vida sem uma verdadeira família, sem amor.

Edward ficou de joelho na frente de Eleanor. Ele tomou sua mão trêmula na dele.

— Eleanor, ela não é Renée. Ela não é Renée.

Eleanor parecia tão perdida.

— Eleanor, ela não tem dezesseis anos e não está sozinha. Você sabe o quanto eu a amo. Eu não sou um dos homens com quem Renée sai. Eu já queria me casar com ela, de qualquer maneira. Você precisa saber que ela vai ser cuidada e querida, por tudo neste mundo. Nosso filho vai crescer em um lar amoroso com ambos os pais. Nós nunca iremos prejudicar nosso filho. Renée machuca Isabella. Você entende?

— Sim. — Ela sussurrou.

— Você, eu, Isabella, o bebê, Chris, Nessie e Seth vamos ficar aqui, e seremos uma família. Nós três vamos criá-los juntos. Eu prometo que vou ser o pai que todos os quatro filhos merecem.

Eleanor deu um sorriso aguado.

— Você tem sido um bom pai para eles e eu agradeço por isso. Tem sido bom para as crianças ter um bom homem por perto.

— Obrigada, mas você está esquecendo a melhor parte.

— Oh? — Ela parecia confusa.

— Este será o primeiro neto que você vai poder segurar, desde Isabella. O primeiro de muitos, espero.

Ele observou quando o pensamento disparou através dela. Ela chupou uma respiração profunda.

— Isso é verdade. — Ela sorriu enormemente. — Posso ajudar com os cuidados e o quarto? — Seus olhos brilharam de excitação.

Edward deu um beijo na parte de trás da sua mão.

— Eu tenho certeza que você, Isabella e Nessie vão fazer um excelente trabalho.

— Oh, há tanta coisa para fazer! — Eleanor se levantou. — Eu tenho que chamar as meninas para que possamos começar com os cobertores e roupas de bebê.

— Você não pode fazer isso! Ela não pode ter um bebê! — Renée gritou.

Eleanor a ignorou quando saiu da sala. Ele soube quando ela viu Isabella.

— Um bebê! Nós vamos ter um bebê! — A mulher mais velha gritou alegremente. Ele ouviu todo o ar correr dos pulmões de Isabella do abraço intenso que Eleanor lhe deu.

— E um casamento! Não se esqueça do casamento! — Edward gritou. Ele não queria que ela se esquecesse desta parte. Ele tinha certeza que Isabella cederia.

— Eu estou tão feliz! Um bebê e um casamento! — Disse Eleanor quando correu para a cozinha, sem dúvida, onde estaria fazendo várias dezenas de ligações.

— Edward, você não sabe o que está fazendo! — Renée gritou.

Ele voltou sua atenção para ela.

— Oh, o que eu não sei? — Sua voz era enganosamente calma.

— Eu vou te dizer isso para o seu próprio bem. — Ela empurrou o cabelo, tingido e grosso por cima do ombro e falou de uma forma calma e confidente. — Ela já fez isso antes.

— Desculpe-me? — Isso foi um pouco confuso e inesperado.

Renée concordou com simpatia.

— É verdade. Isabella é uma mentirosa patológica. Dói-me dizer isso, mas é verdade.

— Esclareça-me. — Ele sabia que Isabella tinha parado de respirar e se perguntou quanto tempo iria levar para acalmá-la, antes que ela invadisse a sala.

— Muito bem, eu estava esperando que eu não tivesse que falar sobre isso, mas aparentemente ela tem você sob seu feitiço. — Ela passeou até o sofá e se sentou.

Ele tomou o assento desocupado por Eleanor minutos mais cedo e esperou.

— Desde que ela era muito jovem, eu tive que lidar com seu problema com a mentira. Ela roubava e eu tinha que cobrir os rastros dela. As coisas ficaram ruins quando ela atingiu a puberdade. Ela dormiu por ai com cada menino que encontrou. Logo começou a beber e usar drogas.

— Eu nunca a vi beber mais que um gole de álcool, desde que eu a conheci. — Ele apontou bruscamente.

Ela ignorou seu tom.

— Ela bebe em segredo desde a última vez que esteve grávida.

Puta merda, essa mulher era uma cadela, melhor que todas as cadelas. Ele mudou de posição no sofá, tentando se concentrar no que ela acabou de dizer.

— Você está dizendo que ela esteve grávida antes?

— Sim, ela não sabia também quem era o pai. Quando não recebeu qualquer dinheiro dos homens ela fez um aborto. Essa foi uma das razões pelas quais viemos para cá. Eu tive que levá-la para longe de tudo isso.

— Eu pensei que você veio para cá porque estava sem teto e sem dinheiro.

— Isso também, — ela grunhiu. — Claro que eu estava sem dinheiro. Isabella gastou cada centavo que eu trouxe para a casa. Foi tão difícil colocar comida na mesa para os meus dois pequenos. Quando eu cheguei aqui precisava fugir e limpar minha cabeça. Eu sei que deveria ter tentado ajudála. — Ela acrescentou um ligeiro soluço, no final do seu pequeno ato.

— Então, o que você está tentando me dizer?

Ela mudou-se para baixo, no sofá até que estava sentada perto dele, estendeu a mão e pegou a mão dele, ele deixou. — Se ela está de fato grávida o bebê pode não ser seu.

Renée começou a correr os dedos sugestivamente de cima para baixo do braço dele.

— Você acha que ela está me traindo? — Ele perguntou com uma voz suave.

— Eu não queria ser a única a dizer-lhe, mas ela esteve com tantos homens desde que se mudou para cá que ela está desenvolvendo uma grande reputação. Este bebê pode não ser seu.

Ele cruzou as mãos e olhou para baixo, ignorando seu toque frio. Sua mão agora estava acariciando seus músculos.

— O que você sugere que eu faça, então? Se ela tem sido infiel a mim, eu não vou ficar com ela.

— Ah, e eu não o culpo. Você é um homem forte e bom. Você não deveria passar por isso. — Ela sussurrou.

— O que devo fazer?

— Bem, eu acho que espaço pode ser a melhor opção. Ela guardou muito dinheiro e tem um bom trabalho. Você deve pedir-lhe para sair.

— E o bebê?

Renée encolheu os ombros.

— Ela o está traindo. Você realmente quer vê-la? Se ela está grávida, vai ficar bem. Ela vai cuidar do bebê. Ela é boa nisso e você não deveria ter que ser ferido por isso. Não é como se ela fosse sua esposa ou qualquer coisa, graças a Deus. Você pode imaginar quão humilhado você seria se ela fosse?

— Então, você sugere que eu jogue uma mulher fora, que pode estar grávida? — Ele perguntou, sem qualquer emoção.

Ela apertou seu bíceps para tranquilizá-lo.

— Eu acho que poderia ser melhor.

— Eu não posso acreditar nisso. — Ele balançou a cabeça em descrença. Ela tomou o caminho errado, que era, aliás, o que ele queria.

— Eu sei. Eu nunca pensei que ela iria fazer isso novamente. Eu esperei e rezei para que você fosse o suficiente para transformá-la, mas eu estava errada. Não é culpa sua. Você é um homem tão bom. — Ela colocou a outra mão em seu joelho.

— E as crianças? — Ele sabia que estava acelerando seu joguinho.

— Bem, eu queria voltar para cá de qualquer maneira. Mas eu não sabia que ela estava jogando este jogo de novo, mas eu estaria disposta a ajudar com eles e estaria aqui para você, também. — Sua mão se moveu para a parte interna da coxa dele, onde ele a pegou.

Edward riu sombriamente

— Oh, Renée, como você me diverte. — Ele empurrou sua mão e olhou nos olhos dela. — Vamos começar com o básico. A Isabella não mente. Ela é uma má trapaceira quando se trata de jogos, mas ela não mente e nunca roubou um centavo. Eu nunca vi antes, uma mulher trabalhar tanto para garantir que seus irmãos fossem bem cuidados. Ela ainda esforçou-se ao máximo quando pegou Chris, mas nunca reclamou.

—Ela está enganado você. — Ela lhe deu um olhar de pena.

— Renée, eu posso lhe dizer agora, sem dúvida, que Isabella era virgem na primeira vez que estive com ela.

— Oh, coitadinho. Mulher pode fingir isso. — Ela disse suavemente. Ele tinha a sensação de que ela provavelmente sabia, devido a sua experiência.

— Você se lembra da consulta medica no ginecologista?

— Sim. — Ela disse, hesitante.

— Bem, o médico confirmou na minha cara que ela era virgem não que eu tivesse alguma dúvida e pelo olhar em seu rosto você realmente não sabia que ela era virgem, não é?

— Eu...

— Então, quando você percebeu que sua mãe não era capaz de lhe dar uma carona, você pensou que eu faria e me ofereceu a si mesmo. Então percebeu que seu possível ticket refeição não estava interessado e então pensou em se livrar do que você considera sua concorrente, não é?

— Edward, não seja assim. — Ela ronronou.

Ele se levantou abruptamente.

— Você realmente acha que eu iria jogar a mulher que eu amo e meu bebê ainda não nascido na rua, com base em sua palavra?

Ela parecia nervosa, pela primeira vez desde que a conversa deles começou.

— Ela só está lhe usando Edward. — Ela argumentou, desesperadamente.

— Não, ela está regiamente chateada comigo no momento e eu não a culpo. Eu fiz uma coisa estúpida, sem perguntar primeiro. Mesmo que ela nunca me queira novamente eu nunca iria tocar em você.

— Edward?

— Você nunca a mereceu e você sabe disso. A usou e a descartou, assim como aquelas duas crianças maravilhosas. Ela desistiu de tudo para colocar comida na mesa para as crianças e você nem uma vez agradeceu. Agora, você retribui sua bondade vindo aqui e tentando jogá-la na rua? Você me dá nojo. — Ele virou as costas para ela descobrir que Isabella havia se mudado do hall de entrada para a porta.

— Oh! Isabella, nós estávamos falando sobre você. — Renée disse alegremente, tentando fingir que nada aconteceu.

— Eu ouvi. — Isabella disse secamente.

O rosto de Renée caiu.

— Não é o que você pensa. Eu... eu... estava apenas testando-o, para ter certeza que ele era bom o suficiente para você.

— Que carinhosa. — Seus olhos estavam focados em Edward. — Posso falar com você por um momento?

— Claro.

— Espere, e eu?

Isabella finalmente olhou para a mãe e não viu nada. Ela não era nada. Finalmente, depois de todos esses anos ela não sentia nada, quando olhou para a mãe, nem amor, piedade, ou mesmo culpa. A atração de Renée sobre ela tinha ido embora.

— E você? — Ela perguntou com uma voz fria.

— Eu não tenho para onde ir. Você realmente não vai jogar sua mãe na rua, não é? O que seu bebê pensará quando descobrir que você jogou sua avó para fora ou Nessie e Seth? — Renée perguntou, jogando o jogo que sabia que funcionava tão bem com ela.

— Você nunca foi uma mãe para essas crianças e você certamente não será a avó do meu bebê. — Disse Isabella com a mesma voz fria.

— Como você pode! Eu não tenho dinheiro e nenhum lugar para ir! Pare de ser uma putinha tão egoísta! — Renée percebeu que todo o controle que tinha sobre Isabella tinha ido embora.

Edward colocou a mão para fora para impedir Isabella de fazer o que ela gostaria, naquele momento.

— Eu vou dar-lhe cinco mil dólares com a promessa de que você vai deixar o estado. Eu vou falar com Isabella e quando eu voltar é melhor você ter feito sua escolha, porque esta é uma oferta definitiva. Vou comprar um bilhete de ida para o estado de sua escolha. Vou dar-lhe algum dinheiro para cobrir os dois primeiros dias em um hotel. Quando eu souber de você vou enviar um cheque. Esta será a última vez que nos incomoda. Eu nunca mais vou lhe dar um centavo, por isso é melhor fazer isso durar até conseguir um emprego.

— Você está me dando cinco mil? — Olhos de Renée se iluminaram.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— A escolha é sua, cinco mil e você sai ou nada e pode ficar na cidade para que possa estar perto de seus filhos. O que é que vai ser?

Ela nem sequer piscou.

— Os cinco mil! — Ela bateu palmas. — Isso é tão emocionante!

Nenhum deles ficou surpreso.

— Tudo bem. Fique aqui e eu estarei de volta depois de conversar com Isabella.

Ela acenou para eles.

— Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupem comigo. — Eles não estavam.

Edward levou Isabella para o hall de entrada.

— Onde você quer conversar?

— Na sala de treinamento.

— Tudo bem. — Ele não estava ansioso para isso, mas era melhor acabar logo com isso, para que pudesse começar a rastejar e implorar para que ela voltasse para ele. Ele não podia viver sem ela e não dava a mínima se fizesse papel de bobo, para provar isso.

Ele socou o código no bloco de alarme. No beep ele abriu a porta e segurou-a aberta para ela. Com um click e um sinal sonoro, a porta fechou antes de chegarem ao último degrau.

— Então, o que você precisa falar? — Ela agarrou-o pela camisa e o jogou contra a parede, enquanto sua boca se fechou sobre a dele.

Isabella trilhou beijos pelo seu queixo e pescoço.

— Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas pensei que você quisesse conversar.

— Mmhmm — Ela passou a língua pelo seu mamilo plano até o estômago. Mordiscou e beijou cada músculo definido.

— Sinto muito por tudo, Isabella. Eu sei que deveria ter agido de outra maneira e sei que você conhece todos os motivos, então não vou entrar nessa de novo. Se você puder ver isso em seu coração e me perdoar, passarei o resto da eternidade fazendo as pazes com você.

Ela riu contra sua pele.

— E como você chama isto?

Ele respirou fundo quando ela abriu o zíper de suas calças.

— Eu... eu não sei o que é, p... por favor, só não pare.

As calças dele caíram em volta dos seus tornozelos, seguidos de sua boxer. Isabella as puxou e as jogou para o lado, deixando-o nu e totalmente ereto. Algumas gotas de excitação escorriam da ponta de sua ereção. Isabella olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos dele, quando sua língua saiu para lambê-lo.

Um gemido longo, alto e aflito lhe escapou. Sua ereção latejava ao toque dela. Ela correu a língua da ponta até a base e voltando novamente, deixando-o ofegante até que ele não aguentou mais.

— Basta! — Ele grunhiu, enquanto a colocava de pé e a jogava por cima do ombro.

Ela deu uma risadinha meio sem fôlego conforme ele a levava para dentro da sala de treinamento. Ele passou pelos aparelhos de exercício, mesa das facas, mesa das armas e mesa das armas sagradas, até que chegou a seção dos tatames, na sala maior.

— Quatro semanas é muito tempo, baby. — Ele delicadamente a colocou no tatame.

— Concordo, então não me irrite de novo. — Sua voz estava baixa e urgente, conforme ela corria as mãos sobre o peito e braços dele. Ele tirou toda a roupa dela. Ela ainda estava sentada quando ele pôs sua cabeça entre as pernas dela e correu a língua entre sua fenda.

Ela se inclinou lentamente para trás até que ficasse apoiada nos cotovelos. Suas pernas dobravam-se no joelho e estavam bem abertas para ele. Edward sorveu o doce néctar entre os lábios dela, como um homem sedento.

Isabella gemia enquanto movia os quadris contra a boca dele. Edward deslizou sua língua para dentro do núcleo dela ao mesmo tempo que seu polegar esfregava sua protuberância intumescida.

— Edward... Ah, Edward! — Ela gritou, quando o clímax tomou conta. Os quadris dela se levantaram do tatame, cavalgando a boca dele até o fim.

Edward removeu a língua quando o clímax terminou e cobriu o corpo dela com o dele. Ele enganchou as pernas dela sobre seus ombros largos e poderosos, abrindo-a mais ainda para ele.

— Diga-me, Isabella... — Ele exigiu, com a voz tensa, ao mesmo tempo em que a ponta de sua masculinidade friccionava a entrada dela.

— Eu o amo, Edward. Por favor! — Ela implorou. Ele impulsionou seus quadris para frente se enterrando profundamente em um movimento só.

— Eu a amo, Isabella. Eu sinto muito. Muito. — Ele disse, enquanto se retirava todo só para voltar a entrar lentamente dentro dela, permitindo que cada sensação, ao deslizar em seu calor úmido e apertado, fosse registrada.

A cabeça dela caiu para trás. Ele observava enquanto ela lambia os lábios. Suas presas desceram conforme outro clímax a atingia. Ela gemeu e se arqueou debaixo dele. Ele diminuiu suas estocadas, planejando fazê-la gozar mais uma vez antes que ele se perdesse. Ele estava perigosamente perto de gozar, cedo demais.

— Você me perdoa? — Ele sussurrou contra o pescoço dela.

— Mmmhmmm, já perdoei lá em cima quando você disse que eu era teimosa.

Ele riu fracamente contra a pele dela.

— Só levou esse tempo todo?

— Isso e que você nunca duvidou de mim, mesmo com uma mãe como a Renée, você está disposto a assumir um risco comigo.

— Não há risco nenhum com você, Isabella. Eu adoro você, querida. Sinto muito, querida, por favor, acredite em mim. Eu sou um idiota. Eu...

— Shh, você não deveria estar fodendo-me, ao invés de conversar? — Ela perguntou com um sorriso sensual.

Ele grunhiu contra a pele dela. Ela sabia o quê falar palavrão fazia com ele e amava a reação dele. Isso o tirava do sério e ele lhe dava estocadas sem finesse ou ritmo. Edward se soltou. Tudo que ele tinha contido nos últimos quatro meses para se certificar de que não a dominaria ou a machucaria, foi liberado. Ele meteu nela mais forte do que jamais havia metido em qualquer outra mulher. Ela gemeu e gritou o nome dele. Ele sabia que ela estava gostando, por que seu corpo o agarrava com força, tentando impedi-lo até mesmo de se retirar e empurrar de volta. Ela estava o encharcando, fazendo com que cada deslizar dentro do seu corpo fosse mais intenso. Ela estava tão molhada que ele quase chorou.

As presas dele desceram e ele decidiu mostrar-lhe, exatamente, o que era ser fodida por um Pyte. Ele cravou os dentes na curva do pescoço dela. Seus olhos estavam fechados de prazer. Nunca havia sido assim. Ele mordeu muitas mulheres enquanto transava, mas nunca tinha sentido prazer no ato de morder. Agora, ele estava pronto para explodir.

Isabella engasgou quando os dentes dele se afundaram nela. Isso só intensificou o que ele fazia entre as pernas dela. Enviando milhares de sensações por todo seu corpo. Ela queria desesperadamente se movimentar contra ele, mas ele a mantinha presa ao chão, com as pernas dela sobre os ombros. Ela conseguiu virar a cabeça para que conseguisse

lamber o seu pescoço. Ele gemeu e estremeceu contra ela. Ela o lambeu novamente e foi recompensada com uma sucção mais forte em seu pescoço e um golpe mais violento entre as pernas. Era demais, ela não conseguiu se conter.

Edward se contorceu selvagemente, conforme as presas dela perfurava seu pescoço. Foi a sensação mais erótica de toda sua vida. Eles se alimentavam um do outro, enquanto ele fazia amor com ela.

Seus gemidos altos vibraram agradavelmente por toda a sala quando um poderoso clímax reivindicou os dois. As unhas de Isabella arranharam as costas dele, conduzindo-o até o que o último tremor diminuísse. Eles finalizaram suas mordidas e beijaram-se lentamente à medida que provaram a mistura do sangue um do outro.

Ele se afastou um pouco e sorriu para ela. Isabella mordeu o lábio e parecia envergonhada.

— O que foi? — Ele perguntou suavemente.

— Fomos muito barulhentos. — Ela murmurou.

Ele sorriu arrogantemente.

— Nós definitivamente fomos.

— Todos no primeiro andar provavelmente devem ter nos ouvido. — Ela parecia horrorizada.

Ele beijou a ponta do nariz dela.

— Impossível. Construí o porão à prova de som.

— Construiu?

— Mmhmm, caso contrário Eleanor nos mataria por disparar armas dentro da casa.

De alguma forma ela conseguiu tirar as pernas dos ombros dele e gentilmente o afastou para que conseguisse se sentar.

— Você disse "nós", você quer dizer que Chris já está atirando?

Ele exalou ruidosamente.

— Isabella, ele não é um menino. Já falamos sobre isso. Ele é um sentinela. Isto é o que ele tem que fazer e é muito bom nisso. Todos são, mas ele tem que praticar para aprimorar suas habilidades.

Ela pegou a mão dele, que estava no colo dela e começou a brincar com os dedos dele.

— Isabella? Você entende?

Depois de um momento, ela falou.

— Sim, embora não tenha gostado. Chris é como um irmão para mim e é meu

melhor amigo. Assusta-me quando você o leva para patrulhar.

— Eu sei disso, baby. Você precisa lembrar-se que ele é meu filho e eu tomo todas as precauções para mantê-lo seguro. Eu nunca deixaria nada acontecer com ele, ok? — A voz dele era macia.

Ela olhou para ele, sorrindo docemente.

— Você realmente o ama, não é?

Seus lábios deram um sorriso torto.

— O pirralho definitivamente me conquistou. — Em um tom mais sério, ele continuou. — Sim, eu o amo tanto quanto eu amo Seth e Nessie, como se fossem meus filhos também.

Isabella puxou a mão dele até que ele estivesse inclinado para frente para um beijo.

— Você é um homem muito bom, que faz coisas muito, muito, muito, muito, muito estúpidas. — Ela meio que brincou.

— Eu sou um idiota. — Seus olhos estavam focados nos lábios dela. — Você realmente vai ter muito trabalho para me manter na linha. — Ele passou de leve os lábios contra os dela.

— E o que você sugere que eu faça para mante-lo na linha? — A voz dela estava baixa e rouca.

— Casa comigo. Faça de mim um homem honesto. — Ele propôs contra a sua boca, enquanto ele a deitava de volta no tatame.

Ela o empurrou de costas e rapidamente montou em seus quadris.

— Lhe digo uma coisa, se você conseguir me fazer gritar seu nome três vezes, eu caso com você.

As mãos dele se fecharam em concha nos quadris dela.

— Há um limite de tempo nesse negócio?

Ela se inclinou para frente, deslizando contra seu comprimento já endurecido.

— Oh não, na verdade levar o tempo que precisar é encorajado nesse acordo e, se você me fizer gritar seu nome quatro vezes, me caso com você amanhã.

Ele agarrou seus quadris e a trouxe para frente quando empurrou dentro dela.

— É melhor se preparar para repetir seus votos, Isabella, porque amanhã você é minha.

— **Legal! **— Chris disse, apreciando, enquanto Seth derrotava quatro bandidos.

Seth estava concentrado. Nada fora do vídeo game importava para ele. Ele se inclinou para trás contra o pé da cama de Chris, enquanto se ajustava em uma nova posição sentada, seus olhos nunca deixando a tela.

— Ei, perdedor. — Nessie bateu na porta e entrou sem esperar por um convite e se jogou de barriga sobre a cama.

—Ele não é um perdedor. — Seth disse automaticamente.

— Obrigado, homenzinho. — Ele olhou de volta para Nessie. Ela os observava jogarem. — O que você quer?

— Vovó está ao telefone, ligando para todos que ela já conheceu, me disse para pedir pizza para o jantar.

— Legal, — disse Chris. Embora adorasse a comida caseira da avó, ele sentia falta de comer porcaria. Ela não os deixava pedir comida fora com muita frequência, a menos que algo grande estivesse acontecendo. — O que está acontecendo com a vovó? O Reverendo finalmente tomou alguma atitude? — Ele brincou.

Os olhos dela se fixaram em Seth.

— Lhe conto mais tarde. — Isso despertou o interesse dele.

—Conta agora. Dê dicas. — Ele jogou seu controle no chão e se virou, em sua cadeira, para encará-la

— Não, peça primeiro a pizza.

— Você.

— Não, você faz isso. — Ela disse com desdém. Toda chance que tinha ela falava assim com ele. Era irritante. Às vezes, ele se perguntava o que fez para ela agir assim.

— Tudo bem, me dê meu telefone que está atrás de você.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro para o telefone prata no criado-mudo.

— Basta usar o que está em seu bolso.

Ele fingiu não ouvir. Realmente não deveria falar sobre esse telefone. Era seu telefone do Sentinel, GPS e sinal de emergência; Basicamente era a sua tábua de salvação para o Conselho.

— É meu telefone de trabalho, Nessie. Não sou autorizado a usá-lo para pedir uma pizza. Só me passe meu telefone.

Ela jogou o telefone para ele.

— Eu não entendo, por que Edward largou seu emprego no departamento de polícia para trabalhar de segurança com uma pessoa de dezesseis anos? — Descrença preenchia seu tom.

— Acredite no que quiser. — Essa foi a versão dos fatos que eles deram. Felizmente, não teriam de usá-la por mais tempo. O clero precisava entrar na casa em breve para adicionar proteção. A casa requeria de guardas de oração e apoio extra. Edward disse que seria necessário que eles soubessem da verdade logo e ele era grato por isso, mesmo que não acreditasse.

Ele fez o pedido e jogou o telefone prateado de volta, na direção dela.

— Então, diga-me o que quero saber.

Fofoca. Essa era a melhor amiga de Nessie. Contanto que você permitisse que ela a contasse ou lhe desse uma, ela seria sua melhor amiga.

— Aparentemente em sete meses e meio eles vão pegar outro quarto.

Chris revirou os olhos.

— Ah, é isso? Eu já sabia isso.

— Você é um baita de um mentiroso.

— Por favor, fui a primeira pessoa depois dos dois a saber, faz umas três semanas. — Na verdade, Isabella tinha torcido seu braço, literalmente, e o fez ir até um WalMart para comprar o maldito teste.

— Mentiroso, por que diriam a você e a nós não?

Ele lhe deu um olhar tipo "dãã" e falou lentamente como ela fazia.

— Porque ele é meu pai e ela é minha melhor amiga.

— Ei! — Seth reclamou.

— Além de você, homenzinho, é claro. — Chris estendeu a mão e suavemente socou Seth no ombro.

Seth assentiu firmemente, satisfeito com a correção.

— É claro.

Ela riu.

— O quê? — Ele perguntou levemente irritado.

— Ele não é seu pai de verdade, você sabe.

— Diga isso ao nosso sistema legal. — Disse ele secamente.

— Edward é também o pai dele! Você só está com ciúmes! Ele me trata como seu filho também e você como uma filha, então não sei por que você está reclamando, Nessie. Eu acho que você só está brava porque ele não a adotou também. — A voz de Seth era ríspida.

— Eu não estou! Só acho que é estranho! Quero dizer, ele só tem vinte e seis anos! Ele não pode ter um filho de dezesseis anos de idade. É estranho! — Nessie pode ter negado, mas o rubor nas bochechas dela denunciou-a.

Chris não a corrigiu e nem lhe disse que Edward realmente tinha 206 anos de idade. Em vez disso, ele encolheu os ombros.

— Se isso não me incomoda, então por que incomoda você?

Ela olhou ao redor de seu quarto incisivamente.

— É claro que isso não lhe incomoda. Ele o mima tanto que o estraga.

Chris seguiu o olhar dela pelo seu quarto. Edward comprou uma televisão de tela plana, videogame, aparelho de DVD, cartazes, roupas, computador e todas as outras coisas que ele nunca teve antes, na época que vivia com sua mãe e dormia nos velhos cobertores no chão de um trailer. Ele nem sequer tinha dormido em um colchão antes de Isabella e Edward o acolherem.

Ele manteve os olhos no rosto dela, enquanto apontava displicentemente pelo quarto.

— Se a memória não me falha, o seu quarto é muito parecido com este.

Ela evitou seus olhos.

— Esse não é o ponto.

— Oh, então vai me dizer o que é? Está brava porque eu sabia sobre o bebê antes de você, ou porque Edward é o meu pai?

— Shhh! — Nessie sibilou, apontando para o Seth.

— Vai ser um menino. — Seth disse sem constrangimento.

— O quê? Como você sabe? — Nessie exigiu.

— Quando Edward e Chris não estão no trabalho ou treinando, ele me leva com ele para executar algumas tarefas. Chris estava conosco e ele se queixou que Isabella fica batendo na cabeça dele por roubar "a comida de gravidez dela". — Ele deu de ombro despreocupado. — Fui eu, mas eu não disse nada.

— Seu pestinha. — Chris disse, rindo. Ele ficou impressionado. O garoto estava se adaptando bem.

— Ei, porcaria é porcaria, irmão.

— Você sabia e não me contou? — Desaprovação revestia fortemente as palavras dela.

— Por que eu deveria? Você tem uma boca grande e é birrenta. Eu também não lhe contei que Edward quer se casar com ela e não me importo com o que você acha sobre isso!

— Então, para que tudo isso, Nessie? Qual é seu problema? — Perguntou Chris. Este ato de criança mimada já estava ficando velho. Na verdade já estava velho há meses atrás.

— Acho que ela está só com ciúmes. Eu vou pedir para Edward me adotar, também. Então Chris e eu poderemos ser irmãos e Edward será o meu pai de verdade.

— Ele não pode adotar você! — Nessie gritou.

— Sim, ele pode! Ele gosta de mim também! Ele me apresenta a todos como seu filho mais novo.

Nessie revirou os olhos.

— Você é um idiota. Não vê que ele está fazendo? Lembra quando você era pequeno e todos esses caras nos compraram coisas ou nos levavam para passear?

—Sim. — Seth respondeu lentamente. Chris não estava gostando de onde isso ia parar.

— Ele está apenas nos usando para chegar até a Isabella. Assim que ele ficar entediado com ela ou encontrar outra pessoa, vai parar de ser bom para nós.

— Mentirosa! — Seth gritou, mas seu lábio inferior tremia. — Ele comprou esta casa para podermos ficar aqui.

— Não, ele comprou esta casa para que ele pudesse ficar aqui. Assim que ele acabar com ela, a gente cai fora.

— Isso não é verdade! Ele me ama! Ele mesmo me disse! — Seth deixou cair o controle do jogo e começou a limpar freneticamente o rosto.

— Você pode ser uma verdadeira vaca, sabia? — Chris disse a Nessie, enquanto puxava Seth para o seu colo.

— Eu só estou avisando-o. É melhor ele descobrir agora do quando estivermos levando um pontapé.

— Poupe os seus avisos. Não são necessários. — Ele colocou o braço ao redor de Seth. Ele odiava essa besteira que Renée fez a eles. A mãe dele fez seu quinhão de besteira ao longo dos anos, mas pelo menos ele poderia dizer quando alguém realmente se importava com ele.

— E-e-ele mentiu? — Seth olhou para ele através das lágrimas. Chris praguejou interiormente. Nessie teve sorte que ele não batia em meninas.

— Não, ele não mentiria para você. Se você quer pedir para o meu pai lhe adotar... eu vou com você. Se por algum motivo ele não puder, talvez vovó o faça, assim você e eu seremos irmãos aconteça o que acontecer, está bem?

Seth sorriu fracamente e parou de chorar.

— É mesmo? Você vai ser meu irmão?

— Sim.

— Não quero vovó me adote. Eu quero que ela seja minha avó e Edward seja meu pai.

— E quanto a Isabella? Você pensou nisso? Se ele realmente se casar com ela, o que eu duvido, ela vai ser sua madastra. — Nessie realmente conseguia ser uma vaca. Assim como Renée, às vezes, era assustador. Ele esperava que ela não seguisse outros traços.

Isso não pareceu perturbar Seth.

— E daí? Já a vejo como minha mãe. Ela não é realmente minha irmã de verdade, logo isso não vai me incomodar. — Os olhos dele dispararam para Chris. — Podemos falar com ele hoje à noite?

— Com certeza.

— Crianças, acho que a sua comida chegou. Vão atender a porta. — Vovó disse enquanto passava pelo corredor. Elas a ouviram ocupada, falando ao telefone, quando passou.

Chris colocou Seth em pé.

— Comida, vamos lá. — Ele pegou a carteira e se ajoelhou. — Tudo bem, suba. — Isso não precisava ser dito para Seth duas vezes. Ele pulou nas costas de Chris e segurou em seu pescoço com força.

Ele deu um olhar irritado para Nessie.

— Vamos lá, você pode carregar a pizza. — Com isso ele saiu correndo, fazendo Seth rir e guinchar por todo o caminho.

— Certo, trabalho em equipe. Eu me curvo e você abre a porta.

— Tudo bem! — Seth disse animadamente.

Chris se inclinou e ouviu Seth abrir a porta, seguido pelo grito de Nessie e sentiu Seth reforçar o aperto em torno de seu pescoço. Chris olhou para cima e viu o cano de uma arma apontada para ele.

— Levante-se e dê um passo para trás, agora. — Disse o homem em um tom frio de militar.

Chris se ergueu lentamente, mantendo o olhar no homem à sua frente.

— Desça Seth e fique atrás de mim. — Seth fez como foi pedido. Suas mãozinhas agarrando fortemente o bolso de trás das calças de Chris.

— Para trás. — Disse o homem, novamente. Chris se afastou lentamente, dando tempo para Seth se mover.

— Tem mais alguém em casa? — Perguntou o ao mesmo tempo em que mais seis homens armados invadiram a casa.

Antes que Chris pudesse mentir, vovó desceu as escadas e Renée saiu do salão. Ele não sabia que ela estava lá.

— Vocês duas, venham aqui e se juntem a eles. — Ele usou sua arma para gesticular seu pedido.

Os olhos de Renée se dirigiram aos homens e às armas, e ela começou a soluçar.

— Eu não estou com eles! Eu não moro aqui. Deixe-me ir embora e não vou dizer nada.

— Junte-se ao grupo ou eu atiro em você, vadia. — Ele apontou a arma para ela, que tropeçou no meio do hall de entrada e jogou os braços em torno de Nessie.

— Oh meu Deus! — Ela soluçava contra Nessie, que estava estendendo a mão cegamente para Seth, para colocá-lo atrás dela, mas o garoto não largava as calças de Chris.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Vovó exigiu.

— Todo mundo, tire suas cruzes agora. — Ele exigiu. Os homens se espalharam para revistar a casa.

Chris tirou sua cruz e jogou-a para frente. Seth, Nessie e vovó fizeram o mesmo. O cara chutou as cruzes em direção à parede.

— Tudo limpo, — ele gritou. Então com um sorriso mau ele disse — Eu estou convidando você a entrar.

— Já não era sem tempo. — Disse uma voz familiar.

— Oh, merda. — Murmurou Chris.

A vadia loira parou na frente deles. Os olhos de Chris foram para onde seu toco de mão deveria estar. Droga, sua mão tinha crescido de volta.

— O quê? Você não está feliz em me ver?

— Para ser honesto? Não, realmente não. — Chris respondeu.

— Chris, você os conhece? — Vovó perguntou.

— Não preocupe-se, vovó. Eu vou cuidar disso. — Ele disse firmemente.

Tanya riu.

— Oh, Chris, você é tão engraçado. Ambos sabemos que, antes da noite terminar, vou despedaçar sua família membro por membro.

— Oh Deus. — Renée disse antes de desmaiar. Nessie fez o seu melhor para alcançá-la, mas no final conseguiu apenas guiá-la até o chão.

— Nós vamos matá-la primeiro. — Ordenou Tanya. Um homem aproximou-se de Renée. Assim que mão dele tocou em seu braço, ela saltou para trás. — Ah, um pouco falso. Bom saber.

Ela olhou para Chris.

— Onde está o Edward?

— Vá se foder.

Tanya passou seus dedos sobre o queixo dele e suspirou profundamente.

— Atire nele. — Ela deu um passo para o lado. Chris empurrou Seth para trás e deu um passo adiante. A dor lancinante em seu peito lhe enviou desmoronando ao chão antes que ele escutasse o som do tiro.

— **Eu amo **você, Edward — Isabella disse entre beijos. Sua mão correu até a braguilha de suas calças. Ela o agarrou, dando-lhe um puxão suave. — Mais uma vez?

— Baby, eu tenho que pegar Chris e me preparar para a patrulha. — Ele odiava deixá-la, agora que tinham feito as pazes. — Além disso, nós realmente devemos reservar algumas dessas coisas para a noite de núpcias. — Disse ele, fazendo as sobrancelhas subirem e descerem.

Isabella riu, de seu gesto malicioso.

— Acho que tenho muito que fazer.

— Sim. — Ele sorriu com arrogância. — Você tem um casamento inteiro para planejar e executar em menos de vinte e quatro horas. — Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosamente, com as palavras dele. — Mas, se eu conheço Eleanor, e acho que conheço, ela provavelmente já está lá em cima planejando um casamento para amanhã, enquanto conversamos.

— Você acha?

— Sim, ela tem se coçado para este casamento, por algum tempo. Agora que está grávida ela vai querer apressá-lo para se certificar de que nenhum de nós mude de ideia. — Ele beijou os lábios dela, suavemente.

— Eu não vou.

— Isso é muito bom saber. — Sua voz estava rouca, mais intensa.

Isabella achatou a palma da mão contra sua crescente ereção, quando um bip alto e penetrante a fez saltar para trás com um grito. Sem dizer uma palavra, Edward enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou seu telefone de sentinela. A luz que piscava era verde.

— Merda, — ele murmurou. — Parece que vamos sair mais cedo do que tarde. — Ele pressionou seu polegar no pequeno pedaço de vidro na parte de trás do telefone e esperou o reconhecimento de sua impressão digital. Com outro pequeno bip, o telefone se abriu.

— Onde você vai? — Isabella perguntou curiosamente.

— Um segundo... Eu só tenho que... aqui. — Uma mensagem de texto com o nome de um sentinela que estava em perigo, sua localização atual e as direções foram dadas.

— Oh merda. — O quê? — Ela perguntou ansiosamente.

— É aqui. Chris está em apuros. — Ele praguejou, enquanto se encaminhava para a sala das armas.

— Talvez seja um acidente. Seth ou talvez Nessie estivessem brincando com o alarme e o desativaram.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Esse telefone nunca sai de sua vista. Ele é muito bom nisso. Além disso, ninguém pode abri-lo, exceto ele ou outro Sentinela. Também é impossível acionar o sinal de emergência por acidente. Ele tem que pressionar o dedo no scanner enquanto pressiona 1125.

— O dia em que todos os sentinelas nascem. — Ela afirmou.

— Exatamente. Eles estão lá em cima agora. Alguém os deixou entrar na casa. Eu preciso chegar lá antes que alguém se machuque. — Ele derramou uma garrafa de água benta em sua cabeça, deixando-a escorrer de suas costas até seus jeans.

Isabella observava, enquanto ele colocava dois coldres de tornozelo já com uma arma em ambos os pés. Ele pôs uma arma maior no cós da frente e outra igual atrás.

— Pensei que balas não matassem vampiros. — Sua voz tremeu.

— Elas não matam. Estas são para os servos.

— Mas eles são humanos!

Ele assentiu.

— Eles também são servos e provavelmente estão lá em cima. No que diz respeito aos Sentinels, eles desistiram de seus direitos quando fizeram seus juramentos. Na minha opinião, eles desistiram de suas vidas quando vieram atrás da minha família. — Ele guardou uma cruz e várias garrafas pequenas de água benta.

Por fim, vestiu um colete à prova de bala. Ela sabia que isso não salvaria a vida dele, a não ser para parar qualquer coisa que fosse retardá-lo. Uma bala no coração poderia nocauteá-lo por várias horas, conforme ela aprendeu alguns meses atrás.

Ela estendeu a mão.

— Eu estou indo, também.

Sua mão segurou o pulso dela

— Não, você fica aqui. Preciso saber que você está segura.

— Edward, você disse que eu não posso morrer e nada pode machucar o bebê. Eu vou.

Olhos verdes frios encontraram os dela.

— Você não pode morrer, está certa. Mas outra coisa, é sofrer uma dor com absolutamente nenhum alívio. Você não vai. Não vou arriscar ter você machucada. Você vai ficar aqui e esperar. Eu vou tentar trazer as crianças para cá em segurança. — Ele pegou o telefone novamente. Ela observava, enquanto ele pressionava seu polegar na tela, enquanto digitava quatro números.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Dois sentinelas pedindo ajuda no mesmo local terá uma resposta maior. Vou deixar esse telefone com você. Se algo me impedir de voltar para você, eles a encontrarão.

Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer. Ele quis dizer se caso eles o capturassem.

— Você não vai se deixar ser levado, vai? — Ela olhou para ele em tom de acusação.

— Não, mas se eles deixarem a casa com alguém, eu vou ter que ir. — Ele pressionou um rápido beijo na testa dela. — Por favor, fique aqui. — Ele não esperou pela resposta dela, antes de sair.

Um assobio baixo chamou sua atenção. Ele se virou bem na hora que Edward serpenteou atrás dele. Com um movimento rápido, ele havia desarmado o homem e o puxado para o canto escuro da sala de jantar. Suas presas arranharam o pescoço do homem, fazendo-o estremecer.

— Dê um pio, e eu vou fazer disto uma morte muito dolorosa.

O homem apenas acenou com a cabeça.

— Bom, quantos estão na minha casa, incluindo os vampiros?

— Cinco homens e a Mestra.

Edward riu sombriamente.

— Você não está mentindo para mim agora, não é? — Ele permitiu que sua presa se arrastasse pela pele, deixando um corte pequeno e fino que ele sabia que iria doer. O homem engasgou.

— Eu não estou mentindo. — Ele murmurou.

— Então por que você está me dizendo a verdade?

— Ela disse que você transformaria a nós todos. Que todos nós seríamos daqueles que andam de dia, assim como você.

— Você está se arriscando me contando os planos dela.

— Sim, não vejo qualquer razão para não lhe contar. — A voz do homem era instável.

— Porque você quer ficar no lado bom, de modo que eu transforme você?

O homem acenou com a cabeça.

— Qual é o plano para as mulheres e as crianças?

Ele não respondeu. Todo o seu corpo ficou rígido.

— Ela lhe disse que você iria se alimentar deles?

O homem acenou com a cabeça rigidamente.

— Será que ela esqueceu de mencionar que a mudança leva vários dias para ocorrer?

— N-não.

— Mas você veio aqui com a intenção de matar e se alimentar de meus filhos?

Ele sentiu o cheiro da primeira onda, verdadeira, de medo que se espalhava através do corpo do homem.

— Eu... eu... não... eu...

— Obrigado por sua ajuda. — Ele cobriu a boca do homem com sua mão e cravou seus dentes no pescoço dele. Precisava de força para suportar qualquer coisa que ele estava prestes a encontrar, ele fez o que não tinha feito há mais de um século, drenou o corpo até o coração do homem parar. Por sua família, ele faria qualquer coisa.

Com isso feito, moveu-se para a cozinha atrás do próximo homem. Quatro corpos jaziam mortos quando ele foi em direção ao segundo andar. Silenciosamente, ele escalou a parede em direção ao teto, deslizando suavemente por ele, se certificando de se manter longe do lustre, que pendia no meio do Hall de entrada.

Silenciosamente, ele rolou de costas, de modo que ficou olhando diretamente para baixo, para a cena abaixo dele. Seus olhos assimilaram tudo em volta. É claro que o primeiro homem tinha mentido. Abaixo dele estavam cinco homens, fortemente armados e com as armas apontadas para o pequeno grupo amontoado no meio da sala. O cheiro de sangue lhe golpeou com força.

Sangue de Sentinela.

Os olhos dele se focaram no corpo meio nu, deitado no colo de Eleanor. Naquele momento ele agradeceu a Deus que os rapazes copiaram seus hábitos de vestir. Ele podia ver a

ferida claramente, um ombro ferido. Era uma ferida ruim, no entanto. Pelas marcas de queimadura em torno da ferida, ele sabia que tinha sido um tiro de curto alcance. Ele provavelmente cauterizou a ferida o suficiente para diminuir o sangramento.

O braço esquerdo de Chris estava pendurado, sem vida, ao lado dele. Sua mão direita se abria e fechava em punho. Ele mantinha os olhos focados em Tanya, enquanto ela andava pelo grande hall de entrada. Satisfeito que Chris estava bem no momento, ele olhou para o resto dos reféns.

Seth ajoelhava-se com sua avó no centro do círculo, onde estaria mais protegido, se eles começassem a atirar. Nessie chorava baixinho enquanto mantinha suas costas na lateral do corpo de Seth, mantendo-o protegido pelo outro lado. Ele estava tão orgulhoso dela naquele momento. Apesar de toda a merda que Renée fez aquelas crianças passarem, e dos problemas de pessimismo de Nessie, ela estava se tornando uma criança realmente boa.

Renée, ele mataria. Ela estava se ajeitando lentamente atrás de Seth não para protegê-lo, mas para empurrá-lo do meio do círculo para tomar seu lugar. Ele assistiu com fúria, enquanto ela o empurrava suavemente, mas insistentemente, as costas de Seth. A cada movimento ela se movia para tomar o lugar dele até que Nessie e vovó se ajustavam para

protegê-lo novamente. Elas deram um olhar de aviso a Renée.

— Estou com medo! — Renée chorou. — Só me deixe tomar o lugar dele. Olha, ele nem mesmo está preocupado! Eu estou! Deixe-me sentar ali!

Seth assentiu com a cabeça.

— Ela pode ficar no meu lugar, eu não estou medo. Não me importo se ela é uma vampira ou não. Eu não tenho medo. — Seus pequenos olhos estavam focados em Tanya, em um ato de desafio.

— Não existe essas coisas de vampiros, Seth. Pare de tentar me assustar! — Renée gritou.

Ele foi saindo do seu lugar quando Chris estendeu a mão e agarrou o braço dele. — Você fique bem aí e não se mexa!

— Mas...

— Sem mas. Se você realmente quer que eu seja seu irmão mais velho, então você vai me escutar. Você não se move um centímetro para ela ou eu vou contar para o pai e você sabe que ele vai ficar puto. Mantenha seu traseirinho no meio e não se mova. Ela vai ficar bem!

— Eu não me importo com ela. Só não quero que ela entre em pânico e vocês sejam baleados. — Seth murmurou.

— Ficaremos bem. Fique quieto, então saberemos que você está bem. — Disse Chris, respirando fundo. Falar tinha lhe custado alguma coisa.

— Então, você quer que ele seja o seu irmão, não é? — Perguntou Tanya. — Isso quer dizer que você quer Edward seja o seu papai? — Ela perguntou ironicamente.

— Sim. — Seth disse com firmeza.

Edward rapidamente olhou ao redor, para o resto da sala. Não havia nenhum outro vampiro além de Tanya. Ele não ficou surpreso. Ela não queria compartilhar. Sua aspiração era ser a mais poderosa vampira, com grandes exércitos abaixo dela. Em suma, ela queria ser rainha com ele como seu rei.

Ela não iria correr o risco de envolver outro vampiro, com medo que a chance fosse roubada dela. Ele fechou os olhos e escutou. Ele não conseguiu ouvir qualquer outro batimento cardíaco dentro da casa. Ele se concentrou mais no exterior e encontrou um, provavelmente o motorista.

— E se eu lhe dissesse que seu pai é igual a mim, senão pior? — Tanya perguntou, claramente apreciando atormentar seu garotinho. Ele realmente iria matá-la.

Ele assistia, enquanto Seth cruzava os braços em seu peito nu.

— Você é uma mentirosa.

Tanya deu uma risadinha.

— Oh, eu lhe garanto que não sou. Por que acha que estamos aqui? Precisamos do sangue dele.

— Ele não é nada como você! — gritou Seth.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu mais ainda.

— Oh, veremos, não é?

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Perguntou uma nova voz.

Os olhos de Edward dispararam para o corredor ao lado da escada. Ele ia bater na bunda dela até que ela não conseguisse andar, em seguida iria bater um pouco mais.

Isabella entrou na sala.

Será que ele realmente achava que ela poderia sentar e esperar? Ela passou a última meia hora andando pela sala antes que tivesse aguentado o suficiente. Depois de colocar uma pequena cruz em seu sutiã e uma estaca na parte de trás de sua calça ela decidiu que já era o suficiente. Subiu as escadas e em seguida correu para o hall de entrada, sabendo que não levaria mais do que alguns segundos para Edward senti-la e forçá-la de volta.

Sua única esperança era que Tanya não fosse capaz de sentir a mudança nela. Edward prometeu que vampiros não podia sentir o cheiro de Pytes, só Shifters podiam. Seus cheiros eram invisíveis para os vampiros. Isabella rezou para que ele estivesse certo. Ele disse que todos os vampiros suspeitavam que eles fossem humanos até que provasse seu sangue ou claro se transformassem na frente deles.

Tanya sorria triunfantemente na frente dela, exibindo suas presas orgulhosamente. Com um aceno de mão, ela enviou dois homens para arrastarem Isabella para o pequeno grupo sentado no chão. O cheiro de sangue de Chris a atingiu forte. Ela não tinha muita prática com cheiro de sangue, mas sabia o suficiente para entender que aquele era diferente. Tinha um cheiro doce e convidativo, muito convidativo. Era a armadilha natural de um Sentinela. O sangue mataria um vampiro na primeira mordida.

— Muito legal você se juntar a nós. Você só tornou o meu trabalho de lhe caçar muito mais fácil. Agora, só temos que esperar por Edward. Eu suponho que ele esteja ao redor da casa, tentando matar meus homens?

— Não faço ideia de onde ele está. — Ela disse.

Tanya entrou na frente das armas e inclinou-se. Ela fechou seus olhos e inalou profundamente acima de Isabella. Ela sabia. Sabia que ela tinha mudado. Seu plano falhou. Isabella estava prestes a bater na mulher, na esperança de nocauteá-la e salvar sua família quando Tanya reagiu um pouco diferente do que ela esperava.

— Sua vadia! — Tanya surtou. Ela deu um passo para trás, com os olhos brilhantes, cor de prata. Droga, ela sabia. Eles iam atirar nas crianças agora.

Isabella colocou um braço ao redor de Nessie e Seth, esperando que isso fosse o suficiente para protegê-los. Ela sabia que não seria. Tinha que descobrir uma maneira de usar suas novas habilidades para tirá-los daqui.

— Você esteve com ele! Posso sentir o cheiro dele em você! Sua vadia! — Ela gritou novamente.

Isabella se virou para olhar Tanya e fez seu melhor para esconder seu alívio.

— Ele é meu. — Ela disse com firmeza, na esperança de manter a mulher distraída tempo suficiente para descobrir como pôr todos em segurança.

Tanya contorceu o rosto de raiva.

— Não por muito tempo, eu garanto. — Ela andou até ficar bem na frente do pequeno grupo e estalou os dedos. Um dos homens abaixou sua arma e lhe trouxe uma cadeira. Ela se sentou, cruzando as pernas na altura dos tornozelos e se inclinou com o queixo apoiado em seus punhos.

— Eu quero ver os olhares nos rostos deles quando você lhes disser o que realmente Edward é. — Quando a Isabella não fez nenhum movimento para falar, Tanya acrescentou. — Se você não lhes contar eu vou matá-los um por um, começando com a velha.

Chris tentou se sentar.

— Você continue deitado. — Sibilou Eleanor.

— Vou contar a eles. — Disse Chris, soando um pouco mais forte.

— Melhor ainda. — Tanya sorriu. — Adoraria ouvir isso explicado por um sentinela.

— Sentinela? — Nessie e vovó perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Er... — Chris estava perdido, sem saber por onde começar.

Tanya se intrometeu.

— Vou explicar o que ele é, e ele vai explicar o que Edward é.

Edward vigiava cuidadosamente. Sua mente calculava cada possibilidade, enquanto ele acompanhava a conversa. Sabia que Isabella jogaria seu corpo sobre seu irmão, irmã, Chris e Eleanor também, se ela tivesse a chance. Ele também sabia que se ela fosse gravemente ferida, seu corpo rejeitaria o bebê.

Ele deveria tê-la lembrado que seu corpo rejeitaria o bebê para se salvar, mas não houve tempo suficiente. Não havia palavras para descrever a dor de uma bala ou de um ferimento a faca e ele não queria que ela descobrisse em primeira mão. Se ela fosse baleada seu corpo correria para se curar e mataria o filho deles.

Agora ele estava se chutando por sua estupidez. Se ela soubesse o quanto dolorosa seria uma lesão, quando se era um Pyte, ela nunca teria vindo até aqui. Bem, isso não seria verdade, ela provavelmente teria vindo pelas crianças. Ele fez uma regra ali, de para sempre contar tudo a ela de agora em diante.

— Vou lhe dar a versão rápida para então chegarmos nas partes mais suculentas. — Tanya disse em um tom que era amigável e animado, como se achasse que o que ela

estivesse prestes a contar fosse suculento. — O Chris aqui tem um grande segredo.

Pelo canto do olho, ela viu Renée se afastar alguns centímetros para longe de Chris. Provavelmente pensando que ele fosse um monstro disfarçado, pronto para atacá-la.

— Chris é o que chamamos de sentinela. Vou explicar o que é o Chris, mas sem interrupções. Quero que explique o que é Edward o mais breve possível. — Ela limpou a garganta. — Há milhares de anos atrás, Lúcifer encontrou uma maneira de colocar um demônio disfarçado entre os humanos. — Ela levantou a mão, quando Nessie abriu a boca. — Eu disse sem perguntas. — Nessie se calou e assentiu relutantemente.

Os servos de Tanya pareciam muito interessados na história. Algo disse a Edward que ela não gostava de compartilhar informações. Os homens deram alguns passos para mais perto de sua mestra, na esperança de não perder uma única palavra.

— Agora, esta é somente a história. Eu obviamente não estava lá quando tudo isso aconteceu. Eu sou apenas um resultado. Deus descobriu e ficou chateado. Ele decidiu enviar, acho que você iria chamá-los de meio-anjos, guerreiros, em seu lugar, para a terra. Ele não poderia interferir por conta própria. É um acordo de muito tempo, que a Terra seria um tabuleiro de xadrez. Eles poderiam acrescentar, mas não subtrair. Eles também não podiam interferir uma vez que o jogo já começara.

— Uma vez que Lúcifer liberou seus demônios, ele sabia que nunca mais seria permitido liberar novamente. Regras, como eu disse. —Ela acenou com a mão de forma desdenhosa. — Como eu disse, é tudo muito complicado. Então ele se certificou que seu demônio pudesse se multiplicar por conta própria através de uma troca de sangue.

— Agora, Deus tinha que jogar por essas regras também. Eu sei, não parece justo, não é? — Ela perguntou com um sorriso perverso, que mostrou suas presas. — Ao invés de depositar todos os seus meio-anjos de uma só vez ele fez com que dez desses meio-anjos viessem à Terra a cada dez anos.

— Cinco casais, compostos por dez guerreiros. Eles nascem como um gêmeo de um bebê humano. Precisam de uma alma humana para serem trazidos para a terra. Eu acredito que o gêmeo de Chris morreu no útero. Ela olhou para Chris para confirmação, ele concordou com a cabeça. — O nosso Chris aqui é um sentinela que não tem par. Veja, ele nunca conheceu seu par e provavelmente nunca conhecerá. — Ela deu a Chris um sorriso sarcástico. — Principalmente porque eu pretendo caçá-la e arrancar sua garganta para me divertir.

O grito de Chris foi selvagem, enquanto ele tentava ficar de pé e atacá-la. Vovó, Isabella e mesmo Nessie o seguraram. Foi necessário a pequena mão de Seth na dele, para finalmente acalmá-lo.

Tanya continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Agora, normalmente um sentinela vive por cerca de uns duzentos anos e com a aparência de alguém de vinte e cinco pelo resto de suas vidas. Eles começam a envelhecer rapidamente quando terminam seu trabalho. Em seguida, são enviados de volta. Rumores dizem que eles nascem de novo. Seus companheiros também nascem novamente, como seus companheiros. Eles são o que chamamos de almas gêmeas. Agora infelizmente para Chris ele não vai viver para ver sua companheira se preocupando.

Ela bateu palmas.

— Agora, eu acredito que Chris tem algo a nos dizer.

Por cima deles, a voz de Edward ecoou por toda a sala.

— Oh, eu acredito que sou o mais qualificado para contar essa história, não concorda?

Todo mundo olhou para cima e engoliu em seco.

Isabella ficou surpresa ao ver Edward deitado no teto com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça e os tornozelos cruzados. A imagem perfeita do descanso, se é que alguém faz esse tipo de coisa no teto, é claro. Ela tinha que se lembrar de pedir-lhe para mostrar-lhe como fazer isso.

Ela baixou seu olhar para observar a expressão de todos os demais. Tanya olhou dividida entre a raiva por não saber que ele estava lá e a excitação por ele estar lá. Seus homens pareciam nervosos e admirados. Ela sabia o que eles estavam pensando. Tanya, sem dúvida, prometeu-lhes que seriam transformados e todos eles pensavam que olhavam para seu futuro.

Renée encolheu-se ainda mais. Isabella viu os olhos de Renée, se levarem pela distração de todos. Ela se afastava ainda mais rapidamente, o quanto podia. Isabella não disse nada. Se Renée conseguisse, bom para ela, caso contrário chamaria a atenção para ela e acionaria armas na direção deles. Se Renée fosse levar um tiro, ela preferia que fosse longe das crianças.

Ninguém parecia notar que Renée não fazia mais parte do grupo deles. Tanya mantinha seus olhos em Edward, esperando que seus homens estivessem vigiando o pequeno grupo. Claro que eles não estavam.

Pelo canto do olho, Edward observava Renée se afastar. Ela nem olhou por cima do ombro para dar a seus filhos um último olhar, nem tampouco pensou em levá-los daqui em segurança. Se Chris estivesse bem, ele teria contado com o garoto para levar as crianças mais jovens para a sala de treinamento onde permaneceriam seguros até a ajuda chegar.

Chris pareceu aliviado ao vê-lo. Eleanor parecia aliviada também, conforme suas mãos se fecharam em torno de Chris e estendia a outra para pegar a mão de Seth. Seth sorriu para ele. Ele piscou para o menino. Nessie só parecia espantada. Ela não parecia aterrorizada, apenas surpresa.

Quando Renée estava justamente passando pelas escadas, Tanya direcionou o olhar para ela.

— Mate-a.

Todos no grupo, com exceção de Isabella e Chris, gemeram e se abaixaram, tentando cobrir um ao outro.

Isabella lançou um olhar suplicante a Renée.

— Volte aqui antes que a matem!

Renée hesitou nas escadas e olhou para trás. Ela estava muito pálida.

— Não, eu não vou morrer por ninguém. — Ela se virou para correr. — Eu não vou morrer!

O homem que a vigiava foi atrás dela. Isabella ficou congelada no local. Ela não podia se arriscar correndo atrás de Renée, para ajudá-la. Ela tinha que ficar e proteger as crianças, sabia que, instintivamente, se ela corresse Edward iria impedi-la.

Edward assistiu Renée fugir. Um olhar para Tanya o deixou sabendo que, se ele fosse atrás da mulher, ela mataria a todos. Se tivesse sido qualquer outra pessoa, ele poderia até ter se arriscado, mas Renée não valia a pena. Ela acabou de abandonar seus filhos para uma morte certa.

Alguns momentos depois, eles ouviram vários tiros. As crianças e Eleanor saltaram. Chris xingou. Isabella enxugou uma lágrima. Ele sabia que era a coisa mais difícil que ela tinha feito, sacrificar a mãe biológica para salvar a família, mas ele estava feliz, não poderia perder nenhum dos seus filhos ou Eleanor.

O guarda voltou e acenou com a cabeça. Tanya parecia satisfeita.

— Da próxima vez que algum de vocês não conseguir fazer o seu trabalho, eu pessoalmente, rasgarei suas gargantas. — Os guardiões recuaram um pouco e se reorientaram, voltando-se para o grupo.

— Por que não desce aqui, Edward e conta sua história. Ou eu poderia apenas atirar no garotinho. Ambos seriam divertidos.

Seth engoliu em seco e se encolheu. Com a graça que um dançarino invejaria, Edward caiu no chão, em pé, sem ruído algum. Tanya sorriu como um lobo.

— Oh, como estou ansiosa para ser capaz de fazer isso.

— Eu aposto que sim. — Disse Edward suavemente. Ele deu um passo à frente do grupo, ficou parado não mais do que alguns centímetros longe deles, bloqueando Tanya e a visão do grupo dos dois homens.

— Vocês três cubram as costas deles. Eu não confio nele. — Disse ela para os outros três guardas.

— Eu quero que você tire seu colete e descarte suas armas devagar e se vire ou eu digo para esses três começarem a atirar. — Tanya ordenou. Seus olhos estavam fixos em cada movimento de Edward.

Edward removeu lentamente o colete, sabendo o quanto Tanya apreciava o peito de um homem. Enquanto ele a mantinha distraída, pressionou a perna esquerda contra a lateral de Chris, sabendo que a parte de trás de suas pernas e as mãos de Chris seriam bloqueados. Poucos segundos depois, ele sentiu a parte detrás da perna da calça sendo puxada para cima e a arma sendo removida, ele deixou as duas armas desamarradas por este motivo. Poucos segundos depois, a segunda arma havia desaparecido. Ele ouviu Seth e uma pequena exclamação de surpresa de Nessie, assim como fez Tanya.

— O que é? Vire-se agora!

Ele se virou, dando a Tanya uma visão de suas costas. Ele viu Chris guardar as armas no cós de suas calças. Ele balançou a cabeça com firmeza. Edward piscou para as crianças, enquanto jogava o colete a prova de bala de qualquer jeito, mas propositadamente, em Seth. Eleanor soltou a mão do menino e, com a ajuda de Nessie, colocaram rapidamente o menino dentro do colete tão discretamente quanto puderam.

— Mestre, elas estão colocando o colete no menino. — Um dos homens apontou. Os dentes de Edward baixaram, enquanto olhava o homem. Ele rosnou violentamente em direção a ele. O homem deu um passo vacilante para trás.

Tanya riu.

— Se ele quiser dar ao menino falsas esperanças, deixe-o.

Edward ouviu Tanya se aproximar. Ela removeu a arma na parte de trás das calças dele e a jogou. Ele bateu na parede antes de cair no chão. A unha dela traçou as linhas nas costas dele. Sem dúvida ela estava cautelosa sobre tocar sua pele após da última vez. Ele sabia para o quê ela estava olhando.

— Hmm, vejo que você se tornou um amante bem entusiasmado, Edward, se estes arranhões querem dizer alguma coisa. É bom saber.

— Você nunca vai saber. — Disse ele em um tom entediado.

— Os olhos dele. — Eleanor sussurrou.

Ele olhou de volta para ela.

— Está tudo bem. Eu prometo. — Ela assentiu com a cabeça lentamente. Nessie fez o mesmo. Seth apenas sorriu enormemente.

— Legal! — Disse o menino. Esperança encheu seus olhos.

Edward só esperava que ele não o decepcionasse.

A mão de Tanya serpenteava em volta dele, ainda com cuidado para não tocá-lo, e retirou a segunda arma. Ela jogou-a no outro lado da sala.

— Estamos todos esperando por uma explicação, Edward. — Ela se afastou, dando-lhe espaço. Aparentemente, ela não era completamente estúpida. Isso foi uma surpresa.

Edward caminhou ao redor da sala, cuidadosamente para não chegar perto dos homens armados. Ele não queria deixá-los mais nervoso do que já estavam, decidiu ganhar algum tempo fazendo o que ela queria, por agora.

— O que vocês precisam saber é que eu nunca machucaria qualquer um de vocês. Eu nasci assim. Nasci em Londres, Inglaterra, durante o inverno de 1803. — Ele fez uma pausa para dar-lhes tempo de se adaptar a essa história. — Meu pai era um vampiro, minha mãe humana. Não sei os detalhes do relacionamento deles. Ela era casada com um Duque, e já havia dado a luz a dois filhos dele. Eu era muito diferente, pequeno.

— Quando eu tinha 16 anos, entrei em coma e um mês depois acordei assim. Eu nunca vou morrer, mas posso ser ferido. Eu ando à luz do dia e bebo sangue. Eu matei, mas somente quando necessário e por uma boa razão. Estava planejando lhes contar isso em breve. Como vocês sabem, Chris é um Sentinela. Ambos trabalhamos para um Conselho Especial. Nosso trabalho é matar shifters, demônios e vampiros violentos. Esta casa em que estão é

uma casa de Sentinela, incompleta. Eu digo incompleta porque o Papa e o Conselho têm trabalhado duro para criar um lar adequado para nós. Levou muito mais tempo do que normalmente deveria, por causa do bebê.

— E o bebê é.. — A voz de Eleanor sumiu.

Ele assentiu.

— O bebê é como eu. O Papa e o Conselho querem o bebê seguro e sob a proteção de Sentinelas, na esperança de que um dia ele se juntará a eles, como eu fiz. — Ele fez um gesto a Tanya. — Mestres como Tanya querem o bebê para si para torná-los os mais poderosos vampiros possíveis. Ela espera pôr as mãos no bebê e transformá-lo em seu servo.

— Você está se esquecendo de algo, Edward. Você vai me transformar ou eu vou matar sua família.

— Edward, porque você não pode matá-la e a eles antes que eles nos machuquem? — Perguntou Nessie.

— Porque se ele fizer um movimento contra mim eles vão atirar em vocês. Ele não pode salvar a todos vocês e ele sabe disso. — Disse Tanya presunçosamente.

Nessie mordeu o lábio e assentiu. Chris segurou seu olhar por um momento e assentiu. Ele se virou lentamente até que estivesse apoiado no colo de Eleanor, enquanto suas pernas se abriam na frente de Seth e Isabella.

Se eles iam fazer alguma coisa que tinha que ser agora. Chris estava perdendo muito sangue e estava quase desmaiando. Edward viu quando Chris colocou ambas as mãos em seu colo. Mover a mão esquerda lhe causava dor, mas ele superou isso.

Edward se virou e fez um buraco na parede. Todo mundo pulou no movimento inesperado. Chris aproveitou a distração e terminou de se posicionar.

— Puta que pariu! — Ele puxou sua mão para fora e caminhou em direção a Tanya. —Estou farto desses malditos jogos, Tanya. Isso é besteira. Se eu soubesse que você ia me perseguir por toda a eternidade, eu teria lhe dado meu sangue há um século atrás.

— Você vai fazer isso agora? — Ela perguntou cautelosamente.

Parecia que ele estava considerando isso, quando olhou para o pequeno grupo e assentiu com força.

— Vamos acabar com esta porra. Vai querer eu os transforme em vampiros?

— Espere, o que ele quer dizer com vampiros? Você prometeu que seríamos como ele! — Um dos homens disse.

— Você vai, naturalmente. — Ela ronronou. Ela lançou um olhar de advertência a Edward. Se ele lhes contasse os planos dela, ela os mataria agora.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça.

— Vamos acabar com isso.

— Bem, agora sei que o seu sangue vai me matar então o que tenho que fazer de diferente?

— Eu tenho que me alimentar de você primeiro. Seu sangue vai se misturar com o meu. Em seguida, você pode se alimentar. — Ele mentiu. Eles tinham que se alimentar ao mesmo tempo e ainda assim não funcionaria. Ele já havia transformado Isabella. Seu corpo facilmente consideraria o sangue de Tanya como uma refeição. Ele podia facilmente se alimentar de vampiros, mas preferia os humanos. Tanya não tinha percebido que seu estômago iria digerir o sangue dela, lentamente. Se eles estivessem fazendo uma troca dupla o sangue dela atravessaria pelo sistema dele e rápido o suficiente se misturaria com o seu, tornando-a mais forte.

— Se isso não funcionar mate a todos. — Ela disse aos homens. Todos eles assentiram com a cabeça, enquanto seus olhos retornaram para o grupo.

— Vire-se. — Edward disse.

— Não, eu quero que você se alimente de mim, enquanto estou em seus braços. — Ela argumentou.

— Não, será mais fácil para mim dessa maneira. — Antes que ela pudesse argumentar, sua mão disparou e ele a puxou para si. Suas presas se afundaram no pescoço dela. Seus olhos correram de Isabella a Chris. Chris balançou a cabeça. Assim que chegasse a hora, ele rezou que Chris não hesitasse.

Ele sugava rapidamente o pescoço dela, drenando-a. Quanto mais rápido ela perdesse sangue mais rápido seria sua morte, quando ela bebesse do dele. Ela estremeceu e gemeu em seus braços.

— Basta!

Ele a ignorou e continuou a se alimentar. Após alguns minutos, quando ele soube que o corpo dela foi todo drenado e o seu estômago estava desconfortavelmente cheio, ele se afastou e ofereceu o seu pulso.

— Tome o suficiente. — Ele tinha que parecer convincente. — Depois que isso acabar fique longe de mim. Não quero vê-la pelo resto da eternidade.

Ela assentiu, concordando, conforme puxava o pulso dele para sua boca. Tanya estava muito animada para fazer o momento durar. Ela tinha esperado tanto tempo por isso. Ela cravou os dentes e engoliu o mais rápido que podia. Um pouco do sangue dele escorreu pela boca dela, mas ela estava despreocupada e continuou bebendo avidamente.

Um minuto depois ele puxou o braço para longe.

— Isso é o suficiente, se você tomar mais vou ter que drenar esses homens antes de você obter o suficiente. Você não vai querer ir embora com fome.

Ela riu triunfante.

— Há mais do que o suficiente aqui para satisfazer as minhas necessidades.

— Se você não se importa... — Ele deixou sua voz diminuir enquanto inclinava a cabeça na direção dos homens.

— Certamente. — Ela sorriu, sem saber o que seu sangue estava no estômago dele e não nas veias, deixando-o cheio demais para tomar qualquer gota a mais.

Edward aproximou-se dos homens.

— Vamos acabar logo com isso. Quero todos vocês fora da minha casa.

Os homens olharam para ele nervosamente, mas ninguém se moveu. Edward começou com o homem da extrema esquerda, o que cobria Eleanor e Chris. Ele precisava ser nocauteado primeiro. Ele teve que agir rapidamente.

— Abaixe sua arma. Eu não quero que você dispare acidentalmente enquanto fazemos isso.

O homem acenou com a cabeça e colocou a arma no coldre. Os outros homens observavam ansiosamente. Edward se aproximou do homem e pegou a cabeça dele firmemente em suas mãos. — Você está pronto? — Ele perguntou em voz alta.

O homem concordou com um aceno de cabeça, mas isso não era o que Edward estava perguntando. Isabella viu quando Chris estendeu a mão e tirou duas armas. Com seu cotovelo esquerdo, ele empurrou Eleanor para baixo, fazendo-a cair para trás. Com sua perna esquerda ele derrubou Seth e Nessie. Foi fácil, devido a maneira que eles estavam sentados. Todos caíram ao mesmo tempo. Chris mirou aproveitando que Isabella encobria as crianças com seu corpo.

— Agora! — Edward exclamou, enquanto Tanya gritava de dor. Isabella olhou para a mulher quando ela caía no chão. Seu corpo convulsionava conforme uma fumaça saía de sua pele. Os homens gritavam ordens quando Chris começou a atirar.

Edward quebrou o pescoço do homem e se lançou para o próximo. Uma bala o atingiu no lado de sua perna.

— Não pare, não importa o que aconteça! — Ele gritou para Chris.

Outra bala atravessou seu bíceps direito, mas ele não deixou que a dor o retardasse.

Isabella olhou para Chris, enquanto ele disparava suas armas. Sua mão esquerda não era tão rápida como a direita, mas ele parecia no controle. Ela ouviu mais tiros disparados por trás dela. Eles tinham que acabar com os homens, antes que um deles fosse morto.

Edward se moveu na direção do último homem. Ele já tinha sido atingido várias vezes, mas não parou de atirar. Chris gritou de dor ao mesmo tempo que o homem disparou outra rodada e antes que Edward pudesse agarrá-lo. Ele matou o homem com um rápido giro em seu pescoço.

— Chris! — Isabella gritou.

— Merda. — Murmurou Chris. Ele foi atingido de novo, no mesmo ombro, assim como no estômago. A arma em sua mão esquerda caiu no chão. Ele manteve a direita apontada para os corpos caídos, mesmo enquanto tremia. Ele ia desmaiar logo e ainda lutava. Ela conseguiu ver no rosto dele que ele não estava mais lá.

— Chris! — Seth gritou.

Isabella se virou para ver Tanya sentada no chão. Uma pesada fumaça branca subia de seu corpo. Parte da fumaça foi liberada de suas mãos com um movimento rápido. E Isabella viu a arma, tarde demais.

Chris balançou lentamente sua mão, em círculos. Ele murmurou uma maldição e se jogou na frente das crianças, levando-as ao chão e fora da linha de fogo. Várias coisas pareceram acontecer ao mesmo tempo. Edward rugiu em raiva, disparos contínuos ecoaram por toda a sala, o corpo de Chris ficou parado e então se contorceu várias vezes como se tivesse sido atingido violentamente. A última coisa a acontecer foi a porta da frente ser aberta.

Edward pulou no pequeno grupo, tomando um tiro na perna, da arma de Tanya antes que atingisse o alvo pretendido. Tanya gritou de dor, enquanto se virava para enfrentar os invasores.

Eric invadiu, apontando um arco para Tanya. Ele puxou o gatilho, enviando a flecha através do ar. Ela a atingiu no coração, jogando-a para trás, mas não antes dela ter conseguido puxar o gatilho pela última vez. Edward mergulhou sobre o corpo dela, levando no peito a bala que estava destinada a Eric.

Ele viu Eric vacilar, como se esperasse que o tiro atingisse sua cabeça.

— Porra. — Eric murmurou inseguro, vendo a cena. Homens e mulheres invadiram a casa, enquanto Eric ajudava Edward ficar de pé.

— É Chris. — Edward correu meio que cambaleando de volta para o grupo. Eleanor estava agitada próxima ao corpo de Chris. Ele podia ver que Chris estava inconsciente e perdendo muito sangue.

Eric caiu ao lado de Chris.

— Preciso de um médico! — Ele gritou.

Outro homem se posicionou ao lado de Chris. Ele abriu uma mochila e começou a verificar os ferimentos.

— Dois no ombro, um nas costas, um no estômago, um na perna e o último no lado do pescoço.

Isabella estendeu a mão e pegou a de Edward. Ele deu um aperto reconfortante e suspirou aliviado por ele não conseguir cheirar o sangue dela. Chris tinha salvo o bebê deles.

Edward assistiu, impotente, enquanto o menino que se tornou seu filho agonizava no chão. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para salvá-lo.

— Seth foi baleado! — A voz de Nessie rompeu através da sua dor.

Ele estendeu a mão e, no meio do caos, puxou para si um Seth muito pálido. Ele estava coberto de sangue, e pelo cheiro, era o sangue de Chris. Seus olhos passavam pelo garotinho assustado.

— Onde?

— Minha barriga está doendo. — Ele chorou. — Chris vai ficar bem? — Seu queixo tremia.

— Espero que sim. — Edward puxou o colete do garotinho e suspirou de alívio. Seth tinha um baita de um hematoma roxo em seu estômago, mas a bala não penetrou.

— Parece que o colete o salvou. — Eric murmurou, quando enfiou o dedo no colete, onde a bala entrou. — Ele precisa ir para o hospital também.

— O helicóptero está aqui.

— Isso foi rápido. — Disse Isabella através de soluços.

— Quando dois Sentinelas estão em perigo nós não brincamos. Só lamento termos demorado tanto tempo para chegar aqui. Tivemos um alarme falso, em Boston. Estávamos no meio do caminho quando seus pedidos de ajuda vieram. Nós verificamos duas vezes a situação em Boston por telefone e descobrimos que era falso.

— Um truque para desviar vocês. — Eleanor supôs.

— Sim, senhora. Peço desculpas. — Disse Eric.

Ela acenou com mão, como se não fosse nada.

— Só leve meus netos ao hospital e será perdoado.

— Ele está pronto, vamos levá-lo. — Disse o médico.

Vários homens entraram.

— Eu o levo.

Edward pegou Chris, ignorando a dor que atravessou todo seu corpo. Não foi tão ruim quanto parecia ser, uma vez que ele tinha se superalimentado. Suas feridas já estavam se curando.

Ele olhava para os homens que ainda estavam tentando levar Chris.

— Ele é meu filho. — Eles concordaram com um movimento de cabeça e se moveram para trás, enquanto Edward corria com Chris em seus braços, para o helicóptero que esperava. Eric correu atrás dele carregando um choroso Seth.

Edward manteve Seth em seus braços, enquanto prendiam Chris numa maca e colocaram um soro.

— Ele precisa de sangue! — Gritou o médico.

Eric estendeu o braço.

— Pegue! É do nosso sangue que ele precisa de qualquer maneira! Se lhe derem sangue humano, vão matá-lo. — O médico assentiu, de acordo. Edward e Seth observaram o médico colocar um intravenoso de Eric para Chris.

— Edward! — Isabella gritou sobre os sons do helicóptero. Ele se virou para vê-la saudável e bem. — Encontraremos você lá!

Ele assentiu.

— Eu a amo! — Ela gritou.

— Eu amo você, também. Tenha cuidado.

— Eu vou. — Ela se virou.

— Oh, Isabella?

— Sim? — Ela se virou de volta.

— Quando tudo isso acabar e Chris estiver melhor, esteja preparada pra levar a maior surra da sua vida, por não me ouvir e me assustar para caralho!

Ela ficou chocada demais para discutir, apenas acenou com a cabeça. Foi a coisa mais inteligente que ela tinha feito o dia todo, exceto por concordar em casar com ele, claro. Ele a observava, enquanto o helicóptero subia.

Ela voltou em direção a casa. Havia dezenas de sentinelas correndo pela casa. Ele sabia que sua família estaria segura.

Seus olhos se moveram para Chris. Sua cor estava voltando.

— É o sangue. Vai ajudar a curá-lo rapidamente. Meu sangue está parando o sangramento, veja. — Eric apontou para uma bandagem ainda branca no pescoço de Chris. O sangramento estava parando. Ele apenas rezou para que fosse suficiente. Ele não podia perder Chris.

Um sinal sonoro contínuo e alto saiu de uma das máquinas que estavam ligadas à Chris.

— Merda, o coração dele está falhando!

Edward ouviu o batimento cardíaco de Chris se altercando.

— Não! Chris, não!

— Afastem-se! — O médico deu um choque em Chris.

Seu coração parou, morto.

— Pai? — Edward olhou por cima de seu filho recém-nascido. Seth entrou no berçário e sentou-se na outra cadeira de balanço.

— O que é homenzinho? — Ele perguntou, balançando suavemente o bebê em seus braços.

— Nada, eu só sinto falta do Chris. — Ele olhou ao redor do quarto do bebê e franziu a testa. — De novo, quem teve a ideia de usar um tema de ursinho?

Edward riu.

— Sua mãe.

— Só pode ter sido. Mamãe sempre teve uma queda por ursos de pelúcia. Ela costumava me comprar roupas cheias de ursinhos de pelúcia.

— Tenho certeza que você ficava fofo.

— Eu ficava. — Ele concordou, dando a Edward um sorriso que um dia faria as meninas se derreterem aos seus pés. Aos onze anos o garoto já era muito, muito bonito e charmoso para o seu próprio bem.

Nessie entrou no quarto.

— Isabella está perguntando por você, pai.

Ele assentiu.

Era engraçado como rapidamente e ansiosamente Nessie e Seth passaram a considerá-lo como pai. Seth facilmente fez o ajuste para transformar Isabella de irmã para mãe. Nessie não. Ela era velha demais para essa mudança e via Isabella como uma irmã e uma amiga, mas ainda permitiu Isabella adotá-la. Ela disse que parecia certo.

— Importa-se de segurar um pouco Marcus Christopher para mim? — Ele levantou-se e cuidadosamente entregou seu filho para Nessie.

— É claro que não. — Ela sorriu para o bebê. — Ei, irmãozinho, você é tão bonito.

— Claro que ele é. Afinal ele tem o meu nome. — Disse Chris quando entrou no quarto. Ele bagunçou o cabelo de Seth em seu caminho para o irmão mais novo.

— Ei, homenzinho. Sentiu minha falta enquanto eu estava patrulhando? — Marcus emitiu alguns sons indistintos e sorriu enormemente. — Foi isso que eu pensei. — Ele beijou a cabeça do bebê.

— Bem? — perguntou Edward.

— Nada a reportar. Quieto como uma igreja. Como foi sua patrulha? — Chris perguntou, enquanto esfregava a cicatriz feia e pálida em seu pescoço.

— Tudo bem. Nada. Você ainda está se sentido dolorido?

— Sim. Os músculos ainda estão tensos. — Chris fez uma careta.

— Você sabe que eu lhe esperei a noite toda. — Seth reclamou.

Os lábios de Chris se curvaram para cima em um sorriso.

— Posso ver isso.

— Vamos lá, eu só tenho meia hora antes de eu ir para a cama.

Edward limpou a garganta.

— Na verdade já era para você estar na cama há uma hora atrás. Já são dez.

— Ah, pai!

— Vá.

— Merda. — Murmurou Seth. Chris bateu-lhe na cabeça suavemente. — Cuidado, peste.

— Você que é uma peste. — Seth disse com um sorriso carinhoso.

Chris caminhou com Edward pelo corredor, para os novos quartos deles. Isabella insistiu que antes de Marcus nascer eles se mudassem para os quartos mais próximos do resto da família. Ele concordou depois que ela torceu seu braço, literalmente.

— Então, pai, eu estive pensando...

— Sim? — Ele perguntou cautelosamente. Sempre foi uma boa ideia ser cauteloso quando se tratava do "pensamento" de seu filho de dezessete anos de idade. Ele jurou que se ele pedisse uma terceira tatuagem novamente, ele iria pendurá-lo pelos tornozelos, no hall de entrada e deixá-lo lá.

— Eu estava pensando que ao invés de assumir minha própria casa sentinela no ano que vem, deveria ficar aqui por algum tempo e me certificar de que está tudo bem.

Edward não esperava por isso.

— Chris, eu adoraria que ficasse, mas não quero lhe segurar de nenhuma maneira.

— Você não está me segurando pai. Você sabe que assim que eu partir eles vão providenciar outro sentinela para proteger o Marc.

Edward suspirou.

— Eu sei. Pensamos em nos mudar para recomeçar em outro lugar, mas esta é a nossa casa. Isabella e sua avó querem que as crianças cresçam em uma única casa. Sem mais mudanças.

Chris sorriu facilmente.

— Eu não estou reclamando, pai. Não quero me mudar ainda. Eu só gostaria de mais alguns anos com minha família, antes de eu ter que viver por conta própria.

Edward segurou o pescoço de Chris.

— Você tem certeza? Você sabe que eu nunca ficaria em seu caminho.

— Tenho certeza, pai.

— Está bem. — Ele puxou Chris para um abraço de urso. — Vejo você amanhã. Durma um pouco, temos um ninho de vampiros em Concord, para ajudar na limpeza amanhã.

— Boa noite, pai. — Chris voltou para o berçário onde ele provavelmente permaneceria pelo resto da noite. O garoto era tão natural quando se tratava de crianças. Edward esperava que ele não tivesse que esperar muito tempo para encontrar sua companheira.

Ele virou e seguiu para o quarto dele, apenas para fazer uma pausa quando avistou as fotos que cobriam as paredes do corredor. Um sorriso triste puxou seus lábios quando ele olhou para a foto ampliada dele com seus dois irmãos quando eles eram crianças. Os olhos dele se mudaram para a próxima com Marcuse sua família. Marcus parecia tão feliz com um braço ao redor de seus ombros e seu outro embalando seu filho mais novo.

Edward riu, imaginando o que Marcus teria pensado sobre o agitado dia que Isabella deu à luz. Marcus provavelmente teria uma inveja imensa por que Edward foi quem fez o parto de seu próprio filho. Não que ele tivesse tido muita escolha, desde que Isabella entrou em trabalho de parto no andar debaixo, enquanto assistia Chris lutar para reaprender a andar.

Foi o melhor dia da sua vida, ver seu filho dar seu primeiro passo novamente, após sete meses de cirurgias e fisioterapia esgotantes. Os médicos não tinham dado muita esperança que Chris voltasse a andar novamente. Diabos, mais da metade deles não achavam que ele passaria daquela primeira noite, mas no final Chris provou que eles estavam todos errados. Ele nunca teve mais orgulhoso de Chris do que quando o menino se arrastou pelo chão e então forçou a si mesmo, através da dor, para subir as escadas, a fim de obter ajuda para Isabella.

Ele estendeu a mão e traçou um dedo sobre os lábios sorridentes de Isabella, em sua foto de casamento. Ela parecia tão feliz nos braços dele. Ele só esperava que pudesse mantê-la assim, para sempre.

Com um sorriso, ele entrou no quarto deles e fechou a porta. Ele ficou surpreso ao encontrar Isabella na grande cama, esperando por ele.

Edward tirou sua camisa e se arrastou pela cama, predatoriamente em direção a bela mulher em sua cama.

— É para isso que você me chamou, minha linda esposa? — Suavemente, ele puxou o lençol que cobria o corpo dela, expondo sua pele nua. Ele lambeu os lábios, quando os dois lindos seios apareceram.

— Talvez. — Ela se pôs de costas, enquanto ele rastejava sobre ela.

— Talvez?

Ela riu.

— Bem, não, eu queria dizer-lhe que o padre James me disse que outro sacerdote irá se juntar a casa amanhã. Ele vai ficar no meu antigo quarto.

— Ah eu vejo, então você não quer nenhuma das minhas ferramentas hoje à noite? — Ele disse, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Eu não disse isso. — Os dedos dela encontraram o zíper da braguilha dele e gentilmente o puxou para baixo. Sua mão roçou em seu pênis, já duro. Ela estendeu a mão e puxou-o para fora.

Edward empurrou seus quadris para frente, tirando as mãos dela do caminho para que ele pudesse entrar nela em um impulso suave. As presas de Isabella apareceram imediatamente. — Você é muito bom nisso, Edward.

— E você está muito bem, querida. — Ele rosnou.

— Sim? — Sua voz era grossa e rouca.

Sua cabeça caiu para trás, em prazer, enquanto ele se movia dentro dela.

— Oh sim, você está maravilhosa.

— Tem certeza que não vai se cansar de mim, vamos dizer, daqui há 100 anos?

Os músculos no pescoço dele esticaram, enquanto ele dava um gemido longo e alto.

— Inferno, não.

Ela se moveu debaixo dele, entrando do ritmo das suas estocadas.

— Que tal em mil anos?

— Não.

— Que tal 1 milhão de anos?

Edward baixou seu peso sobre ela, e gentilmente roçou os lábios nos dela, enquanto se movia com estocadas lentas do jeito que sabia que ela gostava. Ela lambeu os lábios, gemendo continuamente embaixo dele.

— Eu nunca vou ficar cansado de você. Nem em 1 milhão, zilhão, quatrilhão de anos.

— Por quê? — Ela pareceu séria por um momento.

A expressão dele suavizou.

— Porque eu absolutamente amo e adoro você, Isabella.

— Eu também o amo, Edward. Muito. — Ele tomou a sua boca em um beijo ardente.

Ela se afastou um pouco, após alguns minutos. Rindo incontrolavelmente enquanto perguntava — Que tal um zilhão, bilhão, milhão, quadrilhão...

Ele suspirou exasperado.

— Eu vejo que eu não estou fazendo isso direito, por que você ainda é capaz de falar. — Seus braços a envolveram.

— O que... ah! — Ela engasgou quando eles, de repente, estavam flutuando no ar, em direção ao teto. Sem esforço, ele os virou para que ela ficasse deitada em cima dele. As costas dela tocaram o teto quando ele tomou as mãos dela nas suas e as prendeu contra o teto, sobre suas cabeças.

—Agora vamos ver se encontramos algo mais interessante para fazer além de falar, está bem?

_**Beijos**_


End file.
